


A Cure For Boredom

by LizDe_Chan



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, F/M, M/M, Mild Kink, Rimming, Threesome, Traducción, Voyeurism
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-12 08:49:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 84,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizDe_Chan/pseuds/LizDe_Chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TRADUCCION. by emmagrant01. Si John no era capaz de conseguir que Sherlock comiera a diario, era poco probable que fuera capaz de ayudarle con esto. Pero "esto" era lo más cerca que estaría Sherlock de pedirle ayuda. John se sentó en la silla y dijo "Muy bien. ¿En qué piensas cuando te masturbas?". Re-editado</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. THE SET-UP

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Cure For Boredom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/335385) by [emmagrant01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmagrant01/pseuds/emmagrant01). 



> Título Original : A Cure for Boredom
> 
> Autora : emmagrant01
> 
> Disclaimer: Nada es de mi autoría. Esta es una traducción autorizada, los personajes originales pertenecen al universo de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a la adaptación de Sherlock de la BBC. La imagen de la portada pertenece al artista Reapersun, es maravilloso, así que visiten su tumblr.
> 
> Advertencias: Lenguaje fuerte, escenas de sexo explícitas, relaciones homosexuales, heterosexuales, voyeurismo, relaciones de sumisión y dominación.
> 
> N/T.1: Lean las advertencias, es un Sherlock H./John W. , habrán muchas escenas de sexo, no necesariamente entre ellos, sin embargo, observarán la química entre estos dos, en lo personal, casi todo lo que leo es slash, así que no se preocupen, por más que se describan relaciones heterosexuales, no terminarán odiando a algunos de los personajes, ninguno engañará al otro, y aunque existe un poco de drama, es en esencia una relación de dominación/sumisión. Sé por experiencia que cuando se lee Hetero y Sexo , dan ganas de abandonar el fic, pero denle una oportunidad, no van a arrepentirse.
> 
> N/T.2: Esta es mi primera traducción, al principio no esta beteado, pero ahora me ha ayudado mi estimada Gudea, que puso mucho de su tiempo y dedicación en esto, ¡Gracias! 
> 
> N/T.3: Este fanfic esta dedicado a AnLy Drew , realmente lo terminé leyendo porque estaba muy ansiosa esperando la actualización de su fic, uno que recomiendo mucho. Así que si lees esto, primero, ¡Hola! , segundo, ya viste lo que provocaste.

* * *

 

 

 

—Decisiones, decisiones.

John Watson frunció el ceño mientras miraba atrás y adelante entre los envases plásticos de yogur que tenía en cada mano. Sólo tenía que escoger uno al azar, probablemente Sherlock se quejaría de todos modos.

—Toma del tipo griego —dijo una voz a su izquierda.

Volvió la cabeza al tiempo que una cascada de pelo castaño se deslizaba a su lado para coger un pote de yogur del estante frente a él. Ella sonrió mientras lo ponía en su canasta, las pequeñas arrugas alrededor de sus ojos azules se fruncieron de la manera que siempre lo hacían detenerse y mirar de nuevo.

—¿Asi lo prefieres tú? —contestó, coqueteando  con soltura.

—Deberías probarlo con miel. —Ella deslizó su cabello sobre su hombro con la mano izquierda, sus ojos captaron el destello de una banda de oro con más que un poco de decepción.

—¿Miel?

—Es celestial. —Se humedeció los labios y sonrió, sus esperanzas brillaron de nuevo. Casada, pero sigue interesada. Estaba casi tan desesperado como para considerar ser el otro hombre. Casi.

—Gracias, lo haré —dijo, y miró hacia otro lado cuando regresaba el envase de _Danone_ al aparador. Su teléfono sonó en el instante en que puso el yogur griego en la cesta y metió la mano en el bolsillo para recuperarlo.

_Equivocado - SH_

—Qué dem…

Sus ojos se dispararon hacia arriba, explorando el límite máximo de las cámaras de seguridad. Sherlock no podría haber visto eso, no era posible.

Su posible aventura se había trasladado a unos metros de distancia y observaba la sección  de cremas. Incluso John podía decir que ella estaba tratando de ganar tiempo, esperando a que él la siguiera. Echó un vistazo a su mano de nuevo al ver que ella se había quitado su anillo de bodas mientras no miraba. Definitivamente interesada, entonces. Suspiró y tecleó rápidamente su teléfono con su pulgar libre.

_¿El yogur griego o la mujer casada?_

_No, tú. Estabas equivocado. - SH_

John puso los ojos en blanco. Como si eso fuera una nueva pieza de información. Se detuvo un momento más, la mirada fija en su teléfono.

Ella sólo deseaba echar un polvo, probablemente nada más. Podría saber de algún lugar donde ir y sería rápido y sucio y no tendrían que verse de nuevo. Podía comprar condones allí mismo, estaban dos pasillos más allá. Se arriesgó a mirar hacia ella para atraparla mirándolo. Ella sonrió, inclinando la cabeza un poco. No era su tipo habitual: era elegante y segura de sí misma, más alta que él, y probablemente cerca de su edad. No había nada aniñado o tímido en las miradas que le estaba dando, ni rastro de inocencia allí. Lo que ella quería estaba muy claro. Era sorprendentemente caliente.

El teléfono en su mano vibró.

_Ven a casa ahora. Importante. - SH_

Empujó la parte posterior del teléfono en su bolsillo y suspiró. Follada-bloqueada por Sherlock, como siempre. Tal vez fuera lo mejor.

Sonrió cortésmente hacia ella y se encogió de hombros antes de volverse y caminar en dirección opuesta. No lo siguió. Él medio deseó que lo hiciera, que lo tomara del brazo y lo condujera fuera de la tienda, luego lo llevara a algún rincón oscuro, lo empujara contra la pared y…

Pulsó los botones de la máquina de pago automático un poco más fuerte de lo estrictamente necesario. ¿Por qué no se tomaba un descanso, sólo por esta vez? Miró hacia atrás una vez más antes de salir de la tienda, pero ella ya no estaba a la vista. Camino hasta la puerta, solo.

En retrospectiva, no tendría que haberse sorprendido de encontrar a Sherlock tendido en el sofá y mirando al techo, la bata bien envuelta alrededor de él. En la misma posición en la que había estado desde que John saliera, de hecho.

John dejó la bolsa de compras en la mesa de la desordenada cocina y suspiró.

—¿Y bien?

—Te equivocaste.

La aburrida voz de Sherlock empezaba a irritar los últimos nervios de John. Habían pasado semanas desde el último caso apropiado y Sherlock había rechazado todo lo que se había cruzado en su camino desde entonces. No había dejado el piso en tres días. Probablemente ni siquiera el sofá.

John se obligó a ser paciente mientras se paraba delante de Sherlock. Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

—Me doy cuenta de que me equivoco con frecuencia, pero sería muy útil si pudieras ser un poco más específico.

La expresión de Sherlock era una mirada ligeramente indignada.

—Te dije que no iba a funcionar y no lo hizo.

John frunció el ceño, confundido del todo.

—No tengo idea de lo que me estás hablando.

Sherlock puso los ojos en blanco y dejó caer su brazo dramáticamente detrás del sofá.

—Te dije que estaba aburrido y me dijiste que sólo debería callarme y hacerme una paja como una persona normal.

John sintió que sus cejas se alzaban por voluntad propia. Él de hecho lo había dicho antes de lanzarse por las escaleras para conseguir un poco de aire fresco y una hora lejos del parloteo-rabieta de Sherlock sobre su aburrimiento.

—¿De eso se trata? —Miró un pañuelo arrugado en el suelo junto al sofá—. Realmente… ¿En el sofá, Sherlock?

—Sí. Estaba en el sofá. ¿Dónde más debería haberlo hecho?

—¿En tu habitación? ¿En algún lugar donde no me siente, tal vez?

Sherlock le lanzó una mirada fulminante.

—Tú te masturbas en la ducha que compartimos, todas las mañanas.

—¿Cómo…? —John comenzó y luego levantó una mano—. No, no importa. No quiero saber cómo lo sabes.

—Es completamente obvio que…

—¡Te dije que no quiero saber! —John se dejó caer en el sillón y se llevó una mano a la frente. El silencio se extendió entre ellos durante un largo rato.

—En cualquier caso, te has equivocado.

John se mordió el interior de la mejilla para contenerse a sí mismo de responder. Miró a Sherlock, que miraba hacia el techo con una expresión extrañamente desconcertada.

—Está bien, ¿en qué exactamente estaba equivocado?

—Dijiste que ayudaría y no funcionó.

John hizo una pausa.

—Cuando dices que no funcionó, quieres decir que no pudiste… —Él hizo un gesto vago con la mano.

—No seas ridículo. Soy perfectamente capaz de masturbarme, aunque no lo práctico con tanta frecuencia como tú lo haces.

John sonrió, ataques personales significaban que se estaba acercando a la cuestión real.

—Así que fuiste capaz de… —Hizo una pausa, eligiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras—. ¿Llegar al orgasmo?

Una mano se dejó caer sobre el rostro de Sherlock.

—Por supuesto, aunque no supuso ninguna diferencia. Sigo completamente aburrido. De hecho, me siento peor de lo que estaba antes, por lo general no me molesta.

Esto descendía rápidamente en el campo del exceso de información, pero la curiosidad de John despertó.

—Pensaba que no te masturbabas en lo absoluto. ¿Qué tan seguido lo haces? Lo pregunto como tu doctor, no como tu… amigo.

Sherlock se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos, y John se preguntó si había cruzado la línea. Nunca habían hablado de sexo en el año que llevaban conociéndose. Bueno, eso no era del todo cierto: Sherlock nunca había dicho una palabra sobre el sexo, John había lamentado su carencia personal en muchas ocasiones.

—Cada mes o algo así —dijo Sherlock, por fin, su voz inusualmente fuerte—. Cada vez que me levanto con una erección que no desaparece.

—¿Y eso sólo ocurre una vez al mes o algo así? —John trató de contener el tono de sorpresa en su voz.

—Como ya te he dicho en varias ocasiones… —Hizo un gesto con la mano sobre su abdomen— sólo es transporte.

—Un transporte que descuidas demasiado. —John se sentó en la silla y se inclinó hacia adelante, los codos sobre las rodillas. Lanzar una conferencia sobre los riesgos para la salud sobre la abstinencia total era probablemente inútil, pero estaba claro que algo acerca de este tema estaba molestando a Sherlock. Eso por sí solo era lo suficientemente raro como para alentar a John a seguir empujando—. ¿Es que no te interesa o no te es satisfactorio?

El brazo de Sherlock se dejó caer a su lado otra vez.

—Es tedioso.

—Tedioso —repitió John. _Entonces no lo estás haciendo bien_.

—Sinceramente, John, si mantener mi mente ocupada fuera tan sencillo, ¿no crees que ya me habría masturbado hasta el olvido antes de ahora?

—Sólo estaba tratando de ayudar. Me ayuda a aclarar mi cabeza, así que pensé… No importa lo que estuviera pensando. —John se levantó, listo para volver a subir a su habitación por un rato.

—¿Crees que lo estoy haciendo mal.

—¿Me estás pidiendo que te ayude?

—Oh, querido, me remito a tu experiencia en el tema, ¿de acuerdo? Por favor, John, enséñame como frotarme en la ducha tan hábilmente como tú.

—¿Había un ‘sí’ entre todo ese sarcasmo, o fue simplemente un ‘jódete’ ? No podría decirlo.

Sherlock se quedó en silencio por un momento.

—Si estás de acuerdo, sí. Supongo que no dolerá.

John respiró hondo y exhaló de nuevo, tratando de decidir si realmente estaba teniendo esta conversación. No era su problema, después de todo. Si él no podía hacer comer a Sherlock a diario, era poco probable que fuera capaz de ayudarle con esto. Pero eso había sido lo más cerca que Sherlock había estado de pedirle ayuda, jamás. John se sentó en la silla de nuevo.

—Muy bien. ¿En qué piensas cuando te masturbas? —Hizo una mueca y rápidamente añadió— No tienes que dar detalles, sólo generaliza.

Sherlock se giró, quedando de cara a John, al parecer después de haber decidido tomar esta conversación en serio.

—Lo que normalmente pienso. Todo.

—¿De verdad piensas en casos mientras te masturbas?

—Experimentos, libros que estoy leyendo, chismes de celebridades, reacciones redox en… —John se rio antes de que pudiera detenerse y el rostro de Sherlock se oscureció—. ¿Qué otra cosa podría pensar?

—La mayoría de la gente piensa en sexo. Fantasean sobre alguien que les gusta, ese tipo de cosas. O ven porno.

Los ojos de Sherlock se estrecharon.

—¿Eso ayuda?

—Oh, Dios mío. —John apretó los labios en una sonrisa tensa—. Por supuesto.

—¿En qué piensas tú?

El rostro de John se calentó y su mirada cayó el suelo.

—Me imagino que estoy con otra persona, que es la mano de esa persona sobre mí… o su boca. —Se aclaró la garganta y miró a Sherlock, que lo observaba con el mismo tipo de interés objetivo que reservaba para los cadáveres frescos.

—¿Quién?

—Varía. Hoy había una mujer en el Tesco que probablemente hará acto de presencia.

—¿La casada?

John asintió con la cabeza y miró hacia la ventana para ver las luces empezar a desvanecerse.

—¿Qué vas a pensar sobre ella? —La voz de Sherlock era tranquila, prudente.

John respiró despacio. Este era territorio desconocido para ellos, pero era un paso hacia algo parecido a una conversación normal entre compañeros. Bueno, tal vez no para hombres de su edad, pero en esta área en particular Sherlock parecía estar atrapado en la adolescencia. Y después de los años de John en el ejército, no estaba realmente seguro de lo que constituía una conversación normal entre hombres sobre sexo de todos modos.

—Bueno, empezaría por pensar en cómo lucía: pelo largo color marrón rojizo y ojos azules, cuerpo ejercitado, como si fuera al gimnasio todos los días y, probablemente, fuera mucho más fuerte de lo que esperara. —La fantasía comenzó a dar vueltas en su cabeza y sonrió—. Dios, la forma en que me miró. Como si ella quisiera sacarme de allí y llevarme a un callejón oscuro; me empujaría contra la pared y me besaría, duro. Luego caería de rodillas y me la chuparía, pero se detendría cuando empezara a acercarme. —Sus ojos perdieron la concentración por un momento—. Yo la pondría de pie y le alzaría la falda —estaría sin ropa interior— presionaría su espalda contra la pared, con las piernas alrededor de mi cintura, y… —Se detuvo y respiró con voz temblorosa, los pantalones apretándolo cada vez más fuerte—. Ya tienes la idea.

Oyó a Sherlock exhalar lentamente, como un largo, intenso suspiro.

—Sí.

John no se atrevía a mirarlo.

—Bueno. En ese caso, voy a… —Se puso de pie y trató de ajustar su entrepierna dentro de sus pantalones tan sutilmente como fuera posible—. …subir y cambiarme.

No tuvo que mirar hacia atrás para saber que había una sonrisa en el rostro de Sherlock cuando salió de la habitación. Subió los escalones de dos en dos y cerró la puerta de su habitación detrás de él. Cuando se desabrochó los pantalones y cayó de espaldas sobre la cama, trató de no pensar en el hecho de que Sherlock sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento, y probablemente sería incapaz de frenarse y no hacer un comentario cuando John finalmente decidiera bajar.

-.-.-

Estaba lo suficiente borracho como para tener problemas al abrir la puerta del 221B, pero lo logró después de un momento de torpeza. Era bastante tarde así que trató de entrar en silencio por el bien de la señora Hudson, subió de puntillas por las escaleras y se detuvo con la mano en el pomo de la puerta para escuchar a Sherlock.

La habitación estaba a oscuras, pero un débil resplandor provenía del sofá. A pesar de lo tarde, John no estaba sorprendido de ver Sherlock sentado en un extremo, piernas dobladas bajo su cuerpo, bata cubriéndolo flojamente y un ordenador portátil en equilibrio sobre su rodilla, iluminando su rostro. Él estaba completamente concentrado en la pantalla y ni siquiera levantó la vista cuando John se detuvo frente a él.

John miró la gran cantidad de pañuelos de papel arrugados en el suelo e inmediatamente trató de pensar en algo —cualquier otra cosa— más.

—Stamford envía saludos.

Sherlock no respondió, y después de un momento John se dio cuenta de los ruidos provenientes de la computadora portátil. Ruidos muy distintivos, de hecho. Y ahora que pensaba en ello, ésa era su laptop.

Se sentó en el sofá junto a Sherlock y quedó asombrado con la pantalla. Dos mujeres jóvenes con pechos absurdamente enormes y falsos se acariciaban y besaban entre sí desordenadamente, haciendo ruidos que John nunca había logrado sacar de una amante. Paso un momento antes de que lograra hablar.

—¿Por qué estás viendo porno en mi portátil ?

—No quería correr el riesgo de infectar el mío con un virus.

—¿Pero estás dispuesto a arriesgar el mío? —Había querido sonar más mordaz, pero una de las mujeres que aparecía en la pantalla empujó sus muslos contra los de su pareja mientras tocaba su coño depilado, y se encontró así mismo un poco distraído.

—Teniendo en cuenta los sitios que estaban en tu historial de navegación, no creo que haya ningún daño nuevo.

Se sentaron en silencio por un momento, ambos paralizados por un muy gráfico primer plano de una lengua rosada lamiendo con entusiasmo un clítoris hinchado.

—Correcto —logró decir John por fin—. ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado viendo porno, exactamente?

—¿Qué hora es?

—Cerca de medianoche.

—Ocho horas. Más o menos.

Le tomó 3 segundos a las palabras ser procesadas en el cerebro de John, después de un momento pudo finalmente arrastrar los ojos fuera de la pantalla y fijarlos en Sherlock.

—Ocho horas, ¿seguidas? —Eso explicaba los pañuelos en el suelo—. Deberías usar lubricante. Vas a irritarte.

La mano de Sherlock rebuscó a su lado y levantó un pequeño tubo.

John se la arrebató de la mano con el ceño fruncido.

—¿De dónde sacaste esto?

—Tu habitación, mesita de noche. ¿Esto es todo lo que hace por ti? Me resulta un poco aburrido, para ser honesto.

—Te he pedido que no entres en mi habitación, Sherlock —murmuró John, a pesar de que no tenía sentido.

—Hmmm. —Sherlock sacó su propio ordenador, que se encontraba escondido junto a él en el sofá, abrió la pantalla, y equilibró la máquina en su otra rodilla. La pantalla parpadeó volviendo a la vida y mostró una extensa hoja de archivo en Excel.

—¿Qué es eso? —John preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos en la pantalla—. Oh, Dios, no me digas que esto es un experimento.

—Por supuesto. —Los dedos de Sherlock bailaron sobre el teclado de una manera que John sólo podía envidiar—. Estoy llevando un registro de veinte diferentes variables que estimulan una respuesta sexual. —Hizo una pausa y miró brevemente a John—. Veintiuno, realmente. Esto… —indicó con un movimiento de cabeza la pantalla del ordenador portátil de John— ocupa un puesto justo al final.

—Después de ocho horas deberías estar bastante insensible, ya sabes. ¿Estás tomando eso en cuenta?

Sherlock frunció el ceño frente a la pantalla.

—Interesante. Un factor más. —Cerró la tapa y guardo su computadora de nuevo antes de volver su atención a la laptop de John. Pauso el video e hizo clic en otra pestaña del navegador. Otro video comenzó a reproducirse, esta vez mostrando un sorprendentemente largo consolador púrpura entrando y saliendo de un culo de género indeterminado.

John sintió un tirón familiar en su ingle.

—Eso… parece incómodo.

Los gemidos provenientes de la banda sonora eran claramente femeninos, una conclusión que fue confirmada cuando cambio el ángulo de la cámara. El consolador se retiró y después de un momento una enorme polla erecta quedó a la vista, hundiéndose con facilidad en el culo de la actriz. El rítmico gruñir y el sonido de una palmada sobre la piel fue bastante hipnotizante.

Sherlock cerró la pestaña unos minutos más tarde y abrió otra más, esta vez mostrando una doble penetración, después de un minuto abrió otra mostrando a una mujer tragando una polla enorme. Era como hacer _zapping_ con el porno, sólo capturando fragmentos de actos sexuales gráficos sin sentido, casi sin rostro… partes del cuerpo aislado, puro sexo carnal.

Era increíblemente sucio. John ya estaba empalmado.

Sherlock hizo clic a través de algunos videos de personas esposadas, amordazadas, azotadas, y John se preguntó si pensaba en Irene Adler cuando veía eso. Demonios, John se preguntaba si Sherlock pensaba en algo más allá de los datos que estaba recogiendo.

Ahora, un hombre vestido de cuero apareció en pantalla mientras su polla era engullida por una chica más bien andrógina y apenas legal, John no pudo soportarlo más. Buscó la bragueta de sus vaqueros y metió la mano en su pantalón

—¿Te importa? —preguntó con una mirada rápida a Sherlock. Su voz mucho más grave de lo que esperaba.

—Por supuesto que no —dijo Sherlock, la mirada fija en la pantalla.

John levantó sus caderas y bajo sus pantalones y calzoncillos lo suficiente como para tomar su pene y empuñarlo bajo su camisa. No iba a tomar mucho tiempo.

—¿Así que te gusta esto? —Preguntó Sherlock. El tono era causal, pero había un inconfundible tono de interés en medio de la última palabra.

—Impresionante deducción, eso. —Tendría que explicarle la regla de _no hablar durante el círculo de masturbación_ más tarde. Dios, la chica en el video tenía una lengua talentosa.

—Y tú…

—Cállate —dijo John—. Analízalo más tarde.

Dios, esa boca. Había pasado una cantidad de tiempo ridícula desde la última vez que su polla había estado en la boca de alguien. Buscó a tientas el lubricante, sus dedos rozaron el muslo de Sherlock, esparció un poco en su mano antes de comenzar a acariciarse a sí mismo en serio. Oh, eso estaba mejor.

Vio al hombre del video agarrar un puñado del cabello corto y empezar a coger rudamente la boca de la chica. En realidad, él estaba empezando a sospechar que era un chico, un momento después, el hecho fue confirmado más gráficamente. No le importaba; cuando una jodida mamada era caliente, era caliente, _Dios_.

Un poco de movimiento llamó su atención y arrastro los ojos fuera de la pantalla lo suficiente para ver la mano de Sherlock moviéndose rítmicamente dentro de su bata, que ahora cubría su regazo. El cerebro de John casi dejó de funcionar… sabía que en teoría Sherlock tenía un pene funcional, pero fue capturado por el impulso repentino de dar un tirón a la tela y ver por sí mismo. La sola idea de Sherlock sentado a su lado en el sofá, tocándose mientras ambos miraban porno… porno gay… era suficiente para fundir su cerebro.

Se acarició con rapidez y dejó caer su cabeza contra los cojines del sofá. Su camisa ya no cubría su polla pero no pudo estar menos preocupado al respecto. Podía oír la respiración de Sherlock junto a él y tuvo que cerrar los ojos para contenerse a sí mismo de mirar. Eso no impidió que su cerebro lo imaginara, sin embargo, ya no estaba tan consternado.

El hombre de la pantalla se vino en medio de gruñidos fuertes. John mordió el dorso de su mano y retorció sus dedos hacia abajo por última vez y… _allí, Jesús, joder, oh_. Gimió alrededor de su puño mientras se venía, haciendo todo lo posible para no sonar como un completo idiota. Un gemido ahogado a su izquierda le indicó que no estaba solo. Se hundió en los cojines y exhaló mientras se recuperaba. Su cabeza se sentía confusa y su cuerpo ligero, sonrió hacia el techo.

La caja de pañuelos fue puesta junto a él.

—Gracias —dijo mientras sacaba uno y comenzaba a frotar su camisa. Era un caso perdido, por lo que finalmente sólo se limpió la mano y tiró el papel usado al suelo junto con los demás—. ¿Estuvo bien para ti? —Se volvió sonriéndole a Sherlock, quien rápidamente desvió la mirada. John tiró de su camisa hasta cubrir su pene, luego se estiró y bostezó, en un intento de volver a la normalidad—. No sé tú, pero creo que yo voy a dormir bien esta noche.

Sherlock estaba ocupado en la computadora de nuevo y no respondió.

John reprimió un suspiro. Eso era probablemente, lo más cerca que había estado de cruzar _definitivamente_ unas ocho líneas de las que nunca se había aventurado a estar cerca. Él no tenía ni idea de si Sherlock tenía mucha experiencia con el sexo o nada en lo absoluto… demonios, ni siquiera sabía si el hombre era gay o heterosexual o algo completamente distinto. Y para ser honesto, ése no había sido precisamente el momento más heterosexual en la vida de John, y eso era mucho decir, teniéndolo en cuenta.

A pesar de que esa había sido la mejor paja que había tenido en años. Era un pensamiento aterrador, sin duda.

—Me voy a la cama. —Se puso de pie y se estiró, deseó que Sherlock lo mirara.

Él no lo hizo, sólo le ofreció un superficial “Buenas noches”. Como si no hubiera pasado nada en absoluto.

—Muy bien —dijo John. Probablemente deberían hablar de esto, pero no ahora—. Buenas noches.

Estaba agradecido por el leve zumbido del alcohol mientras se hundía en su cama. Esto iba a ser bastante raro cuando estuviera sobrio. No había necesidad de arruinar una buena noche de sueño primero.

-.-.-

—¿Sherlock? —El piso parecía vacío, para sorpresa y alivio de John. El hecho de que Sherlock hubiera salido era una buena señal.

Se quitó la chaqueta y la colgó sobre una silla, vio su ordenador portátil en el sofá. Finalmente… no había actualizado su blog en días. No es que tuviera mucho que contar. _Sherlock y yo vimos porno gay la última noche y nos hicimos una paja juntos en el sofá_. Bien.

Siempre estaba el correo electrónico. Se instaló en el escritorio y encendió la máquina abriéndola, gruñendo al ver la batería baja. Por supuesto que Sherlock utilizaría toda la batería y no la recargaría. Buscó a tientas el cable de alimentación, enchufándolo, y finalmente mirando la pantalla.

Todavía quedaban varias ventanas abiertas mostrando videos porno. Trató de cerrarlas, pero fue en vano… la maldita cosa estaba congelada. Presiono ctrl+alt+del, maldiciendo entre dientes. No funcionó, mantuvo presionado el botón de encendido hasta que se apagó, esperó diez segundos y luego lo encendió de nuevo. Había un zumbido y chirrido fuera de lo normal, luego la pantalla se quedó en un horrible azul.

—¡Mierda, cabrón, joder! —Tuvo que cerrar los ojos y respirar profundo. Realmente necesitaba cambiar su contraseña, de preferencia a algo completamente al azar que Sherlock no pudiera deducir. Apagó la máquina otra vez, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Miró hacia el sofá, observando la laptop de Sherlock encima, conectada y abierta. Se puso de pie y se acercó a ella para ver el protector de pantalla (campo de estrellas, por supuesto) activado. Tocó una tecla y la pantalla cobro vida. Estaba desbloqueada. Sonrió con alegría: Sherlock tenía que haberse ido hace poco.

Se acomodó en el sofá con el portátil, sólo con la intención de revisar su correo electrónico, pero no contaba con el archivo de Excel en la parte superior, pidiendo a gritos que lo mirase. No era del tipo de cosas que normalmente le habrían interesado, pero las columnas tenían encabezados curiosos como “sexo oral” y “mordaza de bola”, las celdas rellenas con números en la parte inferior. Los encabezados de las filas eran más difíciles de descifrar, pero había diez variantes que se dividían cada columna. Sherlock se había tomado en serio la evaluación de sus propias reacciones a la pornografía.

John se arrastró entre las celdas hacia abajo, pudo notar que no había mucho patrón en los números, aunque varios actos sexuales se clasificaban por género, definitivamente había una tendencia hacia el género masculino. Interesante, aunque no sorprendente. Se desplazó a la derecha, encontrando más columnas. La última de ellas titulada simplemente John.

—Oh, Dios mío —susurró, sintiendo sus mejillas arder. Él no debería estar mirando esto. Realmente no debía. Era una increíble invasión a su privacidad, y _wow_ , los números de la columna de John estaban bastante fuera de la escala. Se desplazó hasta el principio, y luego se fijó en las pestañas en la parte inferior. La hoja que estaba viendo actualmente denominada “Principal”, la segunda etiquetada como “John”. Hizo clic con un poco de temor.

Los títulos de las columnas eran todos iguales, aunque estaba escasamente llena. Estaba claro lo que estaba pasando: Sherlock estaba catalogando sus reacciones ante diferentes escenarios sexuales. Una típica respuesta sherlockiana a un problema que John había planteado, por lo que no debería estar realmente sorprendido.

Excepto que era sobre él, y estaba un poco más que intrigado.

—Quiero salir.

John levantó la vista del periódico para ver a Sherlock saliendo de su dormitorio, impecablemente vestido

—¿A dónde quieres ir? Son las diez y media.

—Justo a tiempo para el lugar a donde vamos.

—¿Vamos? —preguntó John, aunque ya estaba doblando el periódico.

—Deberías cambiarte a algo un poco más elegante. Los colores oscuros van mejor.

Fue sólo después de encontrarse en el taxi que a John se le ocurrió que ni siquiera se había molestado en preguntar a dónde iban. Como si eso hubiera supuesto alguna diferencia.

El taxi los dejó en la Shaftesbury Avenue y Sherlock acompañó a John hasta la acera llena de gente. Luego se giró hacia Greek Street y examinó los números sobre las puertas de cada establecimiento que pasaron hasta que se detuvo en uno, al parecer luego de haber encontrado lo que estaba buscando.

—Espera aquí —dijo Sherlock antes de empujar la puerta y entrar, dejando solo a John parado en la acera.

John puso los ojos en blanco y metió las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Todavía no tenía idea de lo que estaban haciendo allí. El comportamiento de Sherlock sugería que había un caso, no era raro que él de manera descuidada no mencionara los detalles a John hasta el último momento.

Sherlock reapareció un minuto más tarde, tomando del brazo a John y entrando con él por la puerta. El vestíbulo interior estaba en penumbras y un bajo ruido sordo parecía inundar el aire. El portero le dio un guiño superficial a Sherlock mientras pasaban y no escatimó ni una mirada en John. Sherlock lo condujo por una puerta en el extremo opuesto del vestíbulo hasta una habitación llena de personas: gente bebiendo, gente bailando, gente conversando a gritos unos con otros por encima del estruendo de la música bailable. Se dirigieron a la barra y Sherlock se inclinó sobre ella para charlar con el camarero mientras John se volvía y escaneaba a la multitud.

—Sería realmente útil si me dijeras que estamos haciendo aquí —dijo cuando Sherlock finalmente se volvió hacia él.

—Estamos tomándonos una copa. —Los ojos de Sherlock también recorrieron a la multitud.

—No, lo que realmente estamos haciendo.

—Anímate —dijo Sherlock, entregándole una copa de Martini.

John tomó la copa, olisqueándola con suspicacia

—¿Qué es esto?

—No tengo ni idea. Le dije que lo hiciera fuerte.

—¿No tomas uno?

—No esta noche. —Los ojos de Sherlock escrutaban la multitud de nuevo.

John suspiró. Las probabilidades de que él lamentara esta excursión crecían cada minuto. Tomó un sorbo de la bebida experimental e hizo una mueca. Efecto fuerte

—Así que estas tratando de emborrarme. ¿Te importaría decirme por qué?

Las comisuras de la boca de Sherlock se torcieron hacia arriba…

—Todo a su tiempo, John. Bebe; ya he pedido otra.

Veinte minutos más tarde, John sentía un zumbido bastante agradable. Sherlock seguía mirando a la multitud, aunque su atención también se centraba claramente en el progreso de John hacia la embriaguez. Mientras Sherlock fuera el que pagara, John decidió no quejarse. Después de los acontecimientos de la noche anterior, esto era una fantástica alternativa a la conversación incómoda.

Estaba a punto de terminar con su tercera copa cuando Sherlock se le acercó

—Vuelvo enseguida. No te muevas de aquí.

—Claro  —dijo John en respuesta, la palabra sonando extraña en su lengua. Se apoyó en la barra y miró a Sherlock cruzar la multitud mientras se dirigía a un pequeño grupo de mujeres jóvenes que permanecían de pie. Su actitud cambió por completo cuando las alcanzó, y John no pudo evitar sonreír. La capacidad de Sherlock para cambiar completamente de apariencia con nada más que una expresión facial era siempre impresionante.

Sherlock parecía estar teniendo una conversación animada con una de las mujeres jóvenes, luego se dio la vuelta y señaló a John. La mujer miró a John y sonrió, luego asintió. Sherlock agitó la mano de ella y se echó a reír, como si estuviera avergonzado, y hablaron un rato más. Finalmente parecieron llegar a un acuerdo y Sherlock cruzó de nuevo hacia la barra.

—¿Quién era esa…? —comenzó John, pero se congeló cuando el brazo de Sherlock se enrolló alrededor de su cintura y lo atrajo hacia sí—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Confía en mí. —Sherlock sonrió de la manera que John sabía era falsa, pero que era claramente en beneficio de algo más.

—Muy bien. ¿Qué quieres que haga?

—Termina tu bebida. Ya casi es hora de bajar las escaleras.

—¿Qué escaleras?

—Ya lo verás.

John apretó los dientes e hizo su mejor esfuerzo para tragarse la frustración. Ya habría tiempo para hablar de eso más tarde… por lo menos, si Sherlock no hacía que los dos terminaran muertos.

—Vamos. —El brazo de Sherlock a su alrededor se apretó y le dio un pequeño empujón hacia adelante, John le permitió dirigirlo a través de la multitud hacia la parte posterior del club. El mismo portero que habían visto antes estaba de pie junto a una puerta curiosamente adornada con una cuerda de terciopelo rojo que se extendía a través de ella. Él asintió con la cabeza a Sherlock y retiró la cuerda para que pudieran pasar.

Bajaron por una profunda y oscura escalera, al parecer descendiendo varios niveles por debajo de la calle. En la parte inferior de la escalera había otra puerta, Sherlock la abrió para revelar un largo pasillo, con poca luz.

—¿Qué demonios es este lugar? —-Preguntó John—. ¿Qué estamos buscando?

—La puerta número 8. —Entró por la puerta y caminó rápidamente por el pasillo.

John lo siguió, sus sentidos alerta a pesar de los zumbidos provocados por el alcohol en su cerebro.

—Puedes decirme en cualquier momento que es lo qué estás… —sonidos amortiguados vinieron de la puerta que pasaron y él se detuvo—. ¿Sherlock?

—No es de nuestra incumbencia. Llegamos. —Se había detenido ante una puerta marcada con un gran número 8 plateado. Giró el picaporte y la abrió.

John lo siguió, sus ojos finalmente adaptándose a la oscuridad. La pequeña habitación estaba profusamente decorada con terciopelo rojo en las paredes y lazos delgados envolvían el techo en patrones psicodélicos. Había un sofá de cuero negro en la pared lo suficientemente grande como para que varias personas pudieran sentarse. John se acercó a él, luego se volvió cuando Sherlock cerró la puerta.

—¿Qué está pasando?

—¿Confías en mí? —Preguntó Sherlock. Su voz tranquila y clara, su expresión totalmente seria.

—El hecho de que me lo estés preguntando me está poniendo nervioso.

—No creo que tengas ningún problema en estar de acuerdo con esto, pero si cambias de opinión y deseas salir, creo que deberíamos tener algún tipo de señal.

El estómago de John se hizo un nudo

—¿Qué, como una palabra en código?

—Exactamente. La deberías de elegir tú. Eso te ayudará a recordarlo.

—Me ayudaría enormemente si me dijeras…

Alguien llamó a la puerta y Sherlock tomó la manija

—Elije una palabra, John.

—Bueno, está bien… _canela_.

Sherlock asintió con la cabeza y abrió la puerta. De pie al otro lado había dos mujeres jóvenes, John reconoció a una como la mujer con la que Sherlock había estado hablando antes.

—Clara, ¿no?

Ella sonrió a Sherlock en señal de saludo y asintió con la cabeza a la mujer que estaba a su lado.

—Esta es Abby. Ella quería jugar también.

—Fantástico —contestó Sherlock y John no podía dejar de sorprenderse con la rapidez con la que todo su semblante había cambiado—. Encantado de conocerte, Abby.

Abby cruzó la habitación hasta donde estaba John, sonriéndole. Era bonita, probablemente de unos veinte años. Tenía el pelo largo, castaño rojizo, enmarcando su rostro, inclino hacia atrás sus hombros cuando ladeó la cabeza.

—Tú debes de ser John.

John logró apartar los ojos de ella el tiempo suficiente para lanzarle una mirada inquisitiva a Sherlock. Sherlock estaba susurrándole algo a Clara y ambos miraron a John con atención. Clara dijo algo que hizo a Sherlock reír de manera totalmente insólita y él le susurró al oído en respuesta. Ella arqueó una ceja hacia John.

Abby tomó la mejilla de John, desviando su atención de nuevo a su cara.

—No te preocupes, querido. Tu novio nos explicó todo. Esto va a ser divertido.

_Canela,_ pensó John, pero nada salió de su boca, ella se había inclinado hacia delante, presionando sus labios contra los suyos. Su cerebro debía de haber explotado en pequeños pedazos, o algo así, porque perdió rápidamente la capacidad de pensar. Había estado preparado para casi cualquier cosa, pero esto… _Dios mío, esto_ … no era algo donde él supiera exactamente qué hacer.

Habían manos sobre sus hombros tirándolo hacia atrás, la parte posterior de sus rodillas golpearon el sofá. Él casi se cae sobre él, de pronto fue consciente de dos pares de manos vagando a través de su pecho, debajo de su camisa, hurgando en la bragueta de sus vaqueros.

Abrió los ojos para ver que Abby se había instalado a sí misma en el suelo delante de él, separando sus muslos. Clara estaba ahora a su lado en el sofá. Ella giró el rostro John hacia el suyo y le dio un beso. Una de sus manos fue desabrochando su camisa y la otra se posó en la parte posterior de su cráneo, hundiendo su boca contra la suya.

Sus manos estaban aún varadas a sus costados y no estaba seguro de lo que debía hacer con ellas. ¿Tenía permitido tocar o hacer algo para influir en la dirección en la que esto iba? Abrió los ojos y giró la cabeza lo suficiente para ver Sherlock apoyado en la puerta, mirando. Ahora que las chicas estaban ocupadas se le había caído el acto de novio gay y la expresión en su rostro le era completamente familiar.

Él no estaba mirando, estaba observando. Algo hizo clic en el cerebro de John y entonces él supo que era lo que Sherlock quería que hiciera. Había algo entre estar con estas dos mujeres, algo en lo que ellos estaban involucrados, y el tema principal de esta excursión era recoger información. El trabajo de John era distraerlas o ser una distracción, de esa manera Sherlock podía conseguir la información que necesitaba.

Bien. Podía hacer esto. A diferencia de todas… las jodidas… situaciones… en las que Sherlock… con frecuencia… lo colocaba, esta estaba resultando ser bastante agradable.

Abby había desabrochado sus pantalones y ahora se encontraba tirando de ellos hacia afuera, levantó las caderas para zafarse de ellos y los pantalones cayeron hasta sus rodillas. Él ya estaba medio duro, pero la visión de ella sentada entre sus piernas fue suficiente para terminar de hacer el trabajo. La boca de Clara estaba ocupada en su cuello ahora, sus manos acariciando su pecho desnudo, el cabello de Abby rozó sus muslos justo antes de sentir su polla envuelta en el calor húmedo.

No pudo evitar el gemido que escapó de sus labios… realmente había pasado bastante tiempo. Cerró los ojos y dejó caer la cabeza, los dedos luchando para sostenerse del cuero suave del sofá. Trató de mantener el control de sus sentidos, trató de mantener su mente en la tarea de durar el tiempo suficiente para que Sherlock consiguiera lo que necesitaba. No que fuera muy difícil, particularmente, la idea de parecer un eyaculador precoz frente a su mejor amigo no era muy atractiva.

La boca de Clara se trasladó a su pecho y se las arregló para abrir los ojos. Le tomó un momento poder enfocarse en Sherlock nuevamente, pero necesitaba anclarse a tierra de alguna manera. Había fuego en la mirada de Sherlock, un calor de la clase que John nunca le había visto dirigir a otra persona. Fue sorprendente, pero no tanto como la chispa que se encendió en alguna parte del vientre de John, cuando los ojos de Sherlock se movieron ligeramente hacia arriba hasta encontrarse con él.

Abby hizo algo con su lengua, luego sus ojos se volvieron hacia atrás en su cabeza y jadeó. Había una mano en la base de su pene y otra acunando sus testículos, otra pellizco uno de sus pezones, ¡¿Cómo diablos había logrado Sherlock todo esto cuando John ni siquiera podía encontrar a alguien que le hiciera una maldita paja de la forma regular?!

Concentración, concentración, concentración. Abrió los ojos y encontró la mirada de Sherlock de nuevo. Las sensaciones arrancadas de su cuerpo eran intensas, pero había algo increíblemente caliente en ser visto de esta manera. Se preguntó si Sherlock había hecho esto antes, si se habría puesto a sí mismo en esta situación, sin tener el control de su propio cuerpo.

Las bocas de ambas chicas estaban ahora sobre su pene, y eso era algo para tachar de su lista de deseos, porque _en serio._ Pasó sus dedos entre las dos cabelleras, tratando de aguantar un poco más. Sherlock cambió de postura y John levantó la vista para ver que sus ojos se habían estrechado. John dejó caer sus manos hacia los lados otra vez y Sherlock sonrió ligeramente. Así que esa era una regla. No tocar. Sólo sentir.

Y joder, las sensaciones. Ya no se trataba de permanecer tranquilo, ya no estaba tratando de contenerse. Una boca estaba tragando hábilmente la cabeza de su polla y la otra estaba chupando uno de sus bolas, luego un dedo resbaladizo presiono justo detrás y sintió la presión en sus testículos alcanzar el punto de no retorno.

Gruñó en advertencia, luego lo estaban besando mientras su alma absorbían su alma a través de su polla. Dios, la última chica con la que había estado ni siquiera había querido que se viniera en su boca, y Abby no estaba dejándolo ir, siguió chupándosela, incluso después de que terminara.

Clara dejo su boca y se lanzó por la de ella.

—Eso fue tremendamente caliente —susurró, sosteniendo el rostro de Abby en sus manos—. Eres tan jodidamente hermosa.

Comenzaron a besarse justo en el regazo de John.

Se comenzó a sentir débil estando junto a ellas, preguntándose si podría levantársele de nuevo. Oh, demonios, incluso si no podía, ¿tal vez lo dejarían ver? Eso podría alimentar sus fantasías durante años.

No pudo evitar sonreírle a Sherlock, cuyo rostro estaba en modo observación una vez más. Todo lo que hubiera estado buscando, John esperaba que lo hubiera encontrado. Por otro lado, si tuvieran que volver mañana por la noche para hacer un poco más de “investigación”, John pensó que probablemente podría someterse a las penurias.

Sherlock se apartó de la pared y se acercó al sofá, volviendo en el personaje mientras pasaba un brazo por los hombros de John y plantándole un beso en la mejilla. En medio de la bruma provocada por el alcohol y el orgasmo inducido, John no logró reaccionar en lo absoluto.

—¿Feliz, cariño? —dijo Sherlock, sus labios rozando el oído de John de una manera que era decididamente agradable—. ¿Es esto lo que querías?

—Sí. Dios, sí. —Las chicas rompieron su beso y le sonrieron. Sherlock rio y John empezó a preguntarse cuando había aterrizado en esa especie de realidad alternativa. Porque, ¿esto? No pudo haberle pasado a él.

—Eso fue muy divertido —dijo Clara mientras se ponía de pie y tiraba de Abby hacia ella. Ambas entrelazaron sus brazos alrededor de la otra.

—Él tiene una polla preciosa —dijo Abby—. Gracias por compartirlo.

John no estaba seguro de si estaba sonrojando por el elogio o era porque los dedos de Sherlock estaban acariciando la curva de su oreja.

—De nada.

—Cuando quieran —agregó John, eso le valió una pequeña bofetada en la mejilla por parte de Sherlock.

Abby y Clara rieron y enderezaron su ropa antes de salir. En cuanto la puerta se cerró, Sherlock se apartó, poniendo un poco de espacio entre ellos en el sofá.

John parpadeó ante la repentina pérdida de calor y luego se dio cuenta de que sus vaqueros aún estaban alrededor de sus tobillos. Se los subió lo más rápido que pudo, consciente de que Sherlock le estaba mirando.

—Supongo que, ¿hemos terminado aquí? —dijo mientras se ponía de pie, un poco tambaleante.

—Mmmm —respondió Sherlock, al parecer, ahora en modo de procesamiento.

John se recostó en el sofá y cerró los ojos. La habitación girando un poco, pero de buena manera. Lo distraía del caos dentro de su cabeza.

—Tenemos que conseguir un taxi.

John se sentó y parpadeó; Sherlock ya estaba de pie junto a la puerta, enrollándose la bufanda alrededor de su cuello

—Claro, por supuesto.

El aire frío de afuera le aclaró un poco la cabeza. En el momento en que se deslizó en el asiento trasero del taxi, la curiosidad de John estaba a punto de matarlo.

—Espero que hayas encontrado lo que estaba buscando al ir allí.

La sonrisa de Sherlock era enigmática

—Tengo un poco más de investigación por hacer, pero fue muy esclarecedor, sí.

El silencio se extendió entre ellos y John suspiró. A veces era como una piedra

—Así que, ¿Cuál es el caso?

—¿Qué caso?

John frunció el ceño

—Este caso, en el que estás trabajando. ¿Cuándo vas a decirme al respecto? ¿Qué estamos buscando?

—No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando, John.

—Pero… ¿Entonces qué fue todo eso? —En cuanto las palabras salieron de sus labios, todo encajo por sí mismo en su mente. La ira que lo invadió fue sorprendentemente intensa—. Oh, Dios mío. ¿Esto era parte de tú experimento? ¡¿Me estás hablando en serio?!

Sherlock lo miró, aparentemente sorprendido por su reacción.

—Miraste mis datos esta tarde. Asumí que habías atado cabos.

—Por supuesto que no lo he hecho, ¡soy un idiota!, ¿recuerdas? —Apretó las manos contra su cara—. No puedo creer que me pusieras en esa situación, yo sólo… —Su voz descendió hasta ser un susurro—. ¡Ellas no utilizaron preservativo!

—Sí, me sorprendió que no hicieras un escándalo por eso, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que había un cajón lleno de suministros en la mesa.

—¿Cómo iba a saber eso?

—Era un club de sexo, John. ¿Qué otra cosa iban a tener los cajones de las habitaciones privadas?

La furia corriendo por las venas de John fue atemperada con la vergüenza, porque él realmente debería haberse dado cuenta de dónde estaban. Él simplemente había seguido ciegamente a Sherlock como un perrito obediente, como siempre hacía

—¿Cómo puedo ser tan estúpido? —gimió. Oyó una toma de aliento a su izquierda y levantó una mano—. Fue retórico.

Retomaron el resto del camino hasta su departamento en silencio. John saltó del taxi y corrió hasta la puerta de 221B… Maldita sea si dejaba que Sherlock le hiciera pagar la tarifa. Subió por las escaleras, atravesando la puerta y entrando en la cocina. Buscó a tientas entre el contenido de la nevera, algo seguro y bebible, tomando finalmente un pequeño contenedor de jugo que sabía que había comprado él mismo. Se apoyó en la mesa resoplando, y esperó.

Sherlock apenas había tenido la oportunidad de colgar su abrigo antes de que John se le echara encima.

—Me llevaste a un club de sexo sin decírmelo, me emborrachaste, y luego me condujiste hasta un escenario sexual sin mi consentimiento.

El rostro de Sherlock cayó un poco antes de que la plácida máscara de indiferencia se instalara en su lugar otra vez.

—Fue consentido. Hablamos de ello.

—Sherlock, me emborrachaste, por lo que, por definición, hacia a mi consentimiento algo dudoso en el mejor de los casos.

—Pero había una palabra de seguridad, y no la usamos.

—Oh, ¿ _eso_ era lo que hicimos justo en el último minuto? Joder, Sherlock.

John vació la caja de cartón del jugo y la desechó antes de avanzar hacia él. Sherlock retrocedió un paso, un destello de miedo en su rostro que John encontró con gran satisfacción. Sintió el impulso de pegarle, empujarle, hacerle ver cuán enojado estaba John.

Pero, maldita sea, era Sherlock, y a pesar de ser un genio, también podía ser un completo idiota. John frotó su frente con una mano y suspiró.

—Siéntate. Tenemos que hablar de esto.

Sherlock asintió con la cabeza, no del todo tranquilo con el contacto visual. Se movió hasta sentarse en un sillón, metiendo las piernas debajo de él. Parecía un chico que acababa de ser atrapado y John tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa. Se sentó en la silla frente a Sherlock y se inclinó hacia delante, los codos sobre las rodillas.

—Lo que hiciste esta noche fue por lo menos poco ético. ¿Lo entiendes?

—Pero lo disfrutaste.

—Eso no viene al caso. Mira, no me opongo a participar en este loco experimento tuyo, pero no me puedes mantener en la oscuridad con algo así. Tienes que ser honesto conmigo, ¿de acuerdo?

Sherlock miró sus manos por un momento antes de levantar la vista al final

—De acuerdo.

—¿Entiendes lo que digo?

Sherlock hizo un sonido de frustración

—Por supuesto que lo entiendo. No volverá a suceder.

Los labios de John se torcieron ligeramente

—No lo entiendes para nada, ¿verdad?

Sherlock frunció el ceño

—Entonces ilumíname, por favor.

—Me gustaría que ocurriera de nuevo. De hecho, estaría decepcionado si no pasara. —No pudo evitar sonreír al ver la expresión de total confusión en el rostro de Sherlock—. Entiendo que esto es un experimento. Estoy bien con eso. Quieres entender cómo funciona el sexo, cómo la gente responde a los estímulos sexuales.

—No la gente, John. _Tú._

John sintió sus mejillas enrojecer, pero se obligó a sostenerle la mirada a Sherlock.

—Sólo yo. Está bien. Y en contra de mi mejor juicio, de alguna manera todavía estoy muy bien con eso. Incluso voy a ser un participante entusiasta. Pero sólo si eres honesto conmigo.

Había algo extraño en los ojos de Sherlock otra vez, algo que John sólo pudo identificar como calor. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y se instaló de manera incómoda cerca de otra parte de su anatomía.

—De acuerdo. —La expresión de Sherlock era casi depredadora ahora—. ¿Continuamos mañana por la noche?

John asintió con la cabeza.

—Mañana por la noche.

Sherlock sonrió y se dejó caer en la silla, juntando los dedos. Empezando a planear.

John tragó. ¿En qué se estaba metiendo exactamente?

 


	2. THE RIDE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John conocerá a Annie y Ryan, tal vez eso es un poco de lo que él quiere también

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Título Original : A Cure for Boredom
> 
> Autora : emmagrant01
> 
> Disclaimer: Nada es de mi autoría. El enlace original está en mi perfil. Ésta es una traducción autorizada, los personajes originales pertenecen al universo de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a la adaptación de Sherlock de la BBC. La imagen de la portada pertenece al artista Reapersun, es maravilloso, así que visiten su tumblr.
> 
> Advertencias: Lenguaje fuerte, escenas de sexo explícitas, relaciones homosexuales, heterosexuales, voyeurismo, relaciones de sumisión y dominación. 
> 
> Beta : Gudea 
> 
> Dedicado a AnLy Drew :3

**Título Original :** A Cure for Boredom

 **Autora :** emmagrant01

 **Disclaimer:** Nada es de mi autoría. El enlace original está en mi perfil. Ésta es una traducción autorizada, los personajes originales pertenecen al universo de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a la adaptación de Sherlock de la BBC. La imagen de la portada pertenece al artista _Reapersun_ , es maravilloso, así que visiten su tumblr.

 **Advertencias:** Lenguaje fuerte, escenas de sexo explícito, relaciones homosexuales, heterosexuales, voyeurismo, relaciones de sumisión y dominación.

Dedicado a **AnLy Drew** :3

14/02/2014   Editado

**  
**

 

* * *

  
****CAPÍTULO 2 : THE RIDE** **

* * *

—Tenía doce años. Se llamaba Sonya. Ella era uno o dos años mayor que yo. Estábamos en una fiesta en casa de alguien, no puedo recordar el motivo de la celebración. Estaba sentado con algunos compañeros, todos compartiendo una botella de cerveza que alguien había tomado de la nevera de sus padres, y luego ella sólo estaba frente a mí. Me dijo que fuera con ella y todos mis compañeros decían _oooooh_ o algo así, pero no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando. —John hizo una pausa para tomar un trago de la botella de cerveza en su mano—. Me llevó a otra habitación y cerró la puerta, estaba oscuro y apenas podía verla. Me empujó contra la puerta… ella era mucho más alta que yo, pero todas las chicas lo eran a esa edad… y me preguntó si alguna vez había besado a alguien, ni siquiera recuerdo si me las arreglé para responderle, estaba tan sorprendido… y entonces ella me besó. —Se volvió hacia donde Sherlock estaba tumbado en el sofá—. Eso es todo, de verdad.

—¿Qué pensaste en ese momento?

John se encogió de hombros.

—Recuerdo que sentí un poco de asco al principio, siendo honesto. No me había percatado hasta ese momento de que las personas utilizaban sus lenguas cuando se besaban.

—¿Qué te hizo sentir?

—Encendido después de que superé la cosa de la lengua. Estaba duro y tenía miedo de que ella se diera cuenta, y trate de alejarme de ella. Creo que ella pensó que no me gustaba. Finalmente  dejó de besarme y me dejó allí, en la oscuridad, con una seria erección.

—¿Querías tener sexo con ella?

—…Sí. Bueno, no, la verdad es que no, sabía cómo funcionaba el sexo…  en teoría, al menos… pero estaba aterrorizado de las niñas. Después de eso, estuve por un tiempo muy feliz de fantasear con ellas en la distancia . —Apuró la cerveza y se puso de pie, dirigiéndose a la cocina por otra.

—¿Por qué tenías miedo de las niñas? —Preguntó Sherlock, su voz mantenía el volumen adecuado  para alguien que estuviera sentado a un metro de él.

John puso los ojos en blanco mientras buscaba otra cerveza en la nevera. Ah, la última botella, tendría que ir a buscar más. Por supuesto, todavía era temprano, y, por lo que él sabía, iban a salir en la noche. Razón por la cual ya estaba bebiendo a esa hora. No estaba seguro de poder aguantar la espera sobrio.

Destapó la botella y regresó de nuevo a la silla, pensando cómo responder a esa pregunta.

—No sé a qué le tenía miedo. Parece extraño ahora.

—No lo es. Las mujeres asustan bastante a los adultos; como adolescente me imagino que resultaría completamente aterrador.

John no sabía si Sherlock estaba bromeando o no.

—Cumplí dieciséis años antes de volver a besar a otra chica. Me llevó cuatro años completos reunir el coraje.

—Debo decir que eso es increíblemente decepcionante.

John se volvió para mirarlo.

—¿Decepcionante?

—Me imaginé que eras un joven bastante sórdido. Me duele saber lo mucho que me equivoque.

—¿Imaginabas que estaría acostándome con todas las chicas de la escuela a la edad de 15 o algo así? Definitivamente no. —John hizo una pausa—. Espera, ¿Por qué pensabas eso?

Sherlock no respondió, en su lugar miró el techo.

—¿Hablaste con mis amigos de la escuela?

—No. ¿Debería?

—Probablemente no me recuerden.

—Me resulta difícil creer que alguien pueda olvidarte, John.

—Sucede que soy muy fácil de olvidar. Pregúntale a mi serie de exnovias. —John hizo una pausa para tomar un trago—. ¿Qué hay de ti?

—¿Yo qué?

—¿Cuándo fue tu primer beso? —Dejó el _asumiendo que tuviste uno_ permanecer implícito.

—Esto no es sobre mí. Es acerca de ti.

—No lo pregunto para recopilar datos. Pregunto porque estoy interesado.

—¿Por qué estás interesado?

—No tengo idea. De hecho, se vuelve menos interesante cada segundo. No importa. —John arañó la etiqueta de la botella de cerveza, pelando las esquinas hacia atrás ligeramente. El silencio se extendió entre ellos durante varios minutos, y fue extrañamente agradable. Con lo exasperante que un compañero de piso como Sherlock podía ser, estaba bien poder sentarse en silencio como ahora y simplemente pasar el rato.

Finalmente Sherlock se sentó y abrió su ordenador portátil. John terminó su cerveza al ritmo de las teclas siendo presionadas, tratando de resistir la tentación de preguntarle a Sherlock qué estaba haciendo. Tenía la fuerte sospecha de que tenía que ver con el experimento.

—¿Quieres pedir comida para llevar? —preguntó al fin—. Tengo antojo de tailandés.

—No tengo hambre.

—Por supuesto que no. Pero traeré del curry que te gusta, en caso de que cambies de opinión.

Se puso de pie y se acercó a la puerta, tomando su abrigo de la silla en la que lo había colgado antes. Miró hacia atrás una vez más, pero Sherlock estaba completamente concentrado en el brillo de la pantalla frente a él.

-.-.-

—Necesitas prepararte —dijo Sherlock cuando salió de su dormitorio. John levantó la vista de la tele para verlo abotonarse los puños de la camisa azul oscuro.

El aleteo que finalmente había disminuido en el vientre de John volvió a empezar.

—¿Nos vamos pronto?

—Ahora, de hecho. —Los ojos de Sherlock lo recorrieron—. Camisa blanca, corbata, jeans, zapatillas y una chaqueta. Nada de lujos; informal está bien.

John tragó.

—De acuerdo. Sólo voy a… bien. —Buscó a tientas el control remoto y presiono el botón de apagado, poniendo la habitación en penumbras. Encontró su camino a las escaleras y subió, atravesó la puerta y sacó la ropa que pensó sería suficiente. Se cambió rápidamente y finalmente se volvió para mirarse en el espejo colgado en la parte trasera de la puerta.

—¿Por qué estás tan nervioso? —susurró mientras se anudaba la corbata. Él iba básicamente a echar un polvo, después de todo. ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso con eso?

-.-.-

Ninguno de los dos habló durante el trayecto insoportablemente largo del taxi. John no estaba seguro de sentirse aliviado o preocupado. Tenían que hablar de lo que iba a suceder… lo tuvo muy claro la noche pasada… pero Sherlock no había mostrado ningún indicio de querer hablar de ello en absoluto. No fue hasta que estaban de pie frente a la puerta del club que John finalmente tomó a Sherlock por el brazo y lo llevó aparte.

—Tenemos que hablar.

Sherlock lo miró instantáneamente molesto.

—Creo que lo discutimos la otra noche.

—La honestidad, ¿recuerdas? Necesito saber lo que… —John tuvo que obligarse a mirar Sherlock a los ojos—. Lo que esperas de mí.

Los ojos de Sherlock se estrecharon.

—No entiendo.

—Cierto. Así que… —John pasó una mano por su cabello y respiró hondo antes de continuar—. Éste es tu experimento, por lo que tú tomas las decisiones. Estoy bien con eso, pero si tienes algunas… reglas que deseas que siga, ahora es un buen momento para decírmelo.

Sherlock lo miró fijamente durante un momento, como si estuviera considerándolo, y luego asintió con la cabeza.

—Te necesito para que sigas mis instrucciones de manera precisa en todo momento, sin dudar. Si te sientes incómodo con lo que se te pide hacer o algo de lo que está pasando, utiliza la palabra de seguridad. De otra manera asumo que tengo tu consentimiento. Nuestra cubierta es que somos pareja, así que debes actuar de acuerdo a ello, pero no exageres. No eliges a tus compañeros, ése es mi trabajo. No esperes poder elegir qué harán por ti ni cuándo. Es importante para los propósitos de la recopilación de datos que no seas consciente de lo que está por venir, así que no te voy a explicar nada, incluso si preguntas.

—Está bien.  —John tragó, eso era un poco más de lo que esperaba, ciertamente.

—Y no toques —continuó Sherlock—. Ellos pueden tocarte, pero tú no los va a tocar.

—¿Por qué no?

Sherlock no respondió, sin embargo. Abrió la puerta del club e indicó con un gesto de cabeza a John que entrara.

—Me siento muchísimo mejor ahora —murmuró John. Forzó una sonrisa tensa y entró por la puerta.

Se dirigieron hacia la barra de nuevo. John pidió una cerveza y bebió un tercio de ella de una vez.

—Pensé que el alcohol interfería con tu consentimiento —dijo Sherlock suavemente, su boca tan cerca de la oreja derecha de John que él podía sentir el aliento caliente contra su piel.

—¿Estas bromeando? _Necesito_ un trago después de todo esto. —Suspiró y observó la habitación, aunque era esencialmente inútil. Sherlock bien podría haber dicho _no mires_ para todo lo que él pudiera haber hecho.

—Termina tu bebida y ve abajo, habitación cinco. Nos vemos allí dentro de poco. —Sherlock se dirigió a la multitud, dejando a John parado en el bar, solo.

Apuró su cerveza y decidió encontrar el baño de camino. Había medio esperado encontrar gente teniendo relaciones sexuales en los cubículos, pero todo estaba tranquilo. Supuso que no había mucha necesidad cuando había habitaciones privadas para ese propósito cerca.

Perdió la noción del tiempo en la habitación número cinco. No podía conseguir señal en su teléfono y no había mucho más que hacer que sentarse y esperar. Esta habitación era similar a la última, aunque un poco más pequeña. El sofá era más pequeño y había una silla junto a la puerta, casi como si se hubiera colocado allí precisamente para que alguien viera.

Y a Sherlock, al parecer, le gustaba ver. Eso estaba claro.

La puerta se abrió sin avisar, encontrándolo de pie. Sherlock cerró la puerta tras de sí y se apoyó en ella, mirando a John.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó John después de unos segundos de silencio insoportable.

Las comisuras de los labios de Sherlock se curvaron un poco, y justo en ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta. Se apartó y se volvió para abrir.

El primer pensamiento que cruzó por la mente de John era aquel vídeo de Britney Spears con el que solía masturbarse culpablemente en sus tiempos de universidad. La mujer que ahora se apoyó en el marco de la puerta parecía ir exactamente con ese estilo de colegiala traviesa, con trenzas rubias, falda corta a cuadros, calcetines blancos largos hasta las rodillas y una camisa a la que le faltaban demasiados botones para ser reglamentario. Ella le lanzó una mirada ardiente, entregando a Sherlock su bolso… la expresión resultante de molestia en su rostro era casi una distracción… y se dirigió directamente a través de la habitación hasta cruzar sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de John.

 _Oh, Dios mío._ Esto era. _Dios._

—Estaba jugando verdad o desafío, y ¿sabes lo que tu novio me desafió a hacer?

—Darme un…  —John comenzó y luego sacudió la cabeza para despejarse—. Ah, no. No tengo idea. (*)

Ella sonrió y le dio un empujón, cayendo de golpe en el sofá. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus rodillas y se subió a su regazo, su falda corta levantada para mostrar sus bragas de algodón blanco debajo. Ella se acurrucó en su regazo, el calor de su coño presionando correctamente su pene, que se forzó contra varias capas de tela para saludar. Ella se movió un poco, ganándose un quejido de John, luego agarró su corbata con una mano y tiró de él hacia ella.

—Él me desafío a conseguir que te corrieras sólo besándote. ¿Crees que puedo hacerlo?

Él quería preguntar, _¿Realmente te lo dijo así?_ Ya que no era una combinación de palabras que podía imaginar saliendo de la boca de Sherlock.

Lo que en realidad dijo fue: “Pienso que es probable que puedas, sí”. Un poco más jadeante de lo que pretendía, pero qué demonios.

Ella se inclinó y rozó sus labios con los suyos, apenas un ligero contacto, luego se inclinó para susurrarle al oído.

—Voy a engañarlo un poco, si está bien para ti.  —Movió sus caderas ligeramente, moviéndose contra él, haciéndole gemir.

Sí, definitivamente iba a funcionar.

Sus labios se rozaron de nuevo, la boca abierta, su aliento mezclado con algún tipo de licor de fresa que hizo que esta cosa pareciera aún más picante[o6] . Se quedaron así durante un tiempo sorprendentemente largo, no besándose realmente, sólo respirando entre sí mientras ella se mecía contra él de una manera que esperaba Sherlock no notara. Sus manos estaban apretadas en puños a los costados, era lo único que podía hacer para no tomar el control y jalarla con fuerza contra él. Cerró los ojos y se dejó caer en los cojines del sofá, despejando su mente por completo. Sin pensar. Sólo sintiendo. Únicamente sintiendo.

La punta de su lengua rozó la suya y suspiró con ese breve contacto. Su lengua lo rodeó antes de desaparecer de nuevo y empezar a besar su boca suavemente, tirando de sus labios y pasando su lengua por la piel sensible justo dentro. Él trató de profundizar el beso, pero ella se apartó con una pequeña risita.

—No quieres que se acabe tan rápido, ¿Verdad John?

—No. —Era más un gemido que una palabra.

Después de un minuto de burlas por fin lo besó correctamente y el aprecio por su lengua se multiplicó por diez. Había besado chicas que parecían interesadas en inspeccionar sus amígdalas más que cualquier otra cosa, pero esta mujer estaba follando expertamente su boca con nada más que su lengua. Ella estaba presionando su coño contra su polla en pequeños círculos ahora, llegando a un ritmo que era claramente más para ella que para él. No es que le importara, cualquier tipo de fricción resolvería el problema en este momento.

Ella capturó su lengua entre sus labios y la chupó suavemente mientras agitaba la lengua alrededor de la punta, gimió. Dios, qué no daría por tener esa lengua en otro lugar. Se las arregló para atrapar su lengua y luego movió la propia contra la de ella mientras chupaba, ella gimió y se apretó contra él. Sus besos expertos se convirtieron en gemidos con la boca abierta y él se sorprendió momentáneamente por la intensidad del mismo. Apenas era consciente de que iba a venirse, pero lo único que podía hacer era dejarse ir.

Dejarse ir, se lo diría luego a Sherlock, era un término bastante apropiado.

Ella dejó de moverse justo cuando estaba a punto de venirse y él empujó en su contra. Ella captó la indirecta y empezó a moverse de nuevo, presionó su frente contra él susurrándole aliento. No lo necesitaba.

—Oh, mierda, oh, Dios, eso es… ahí… puto _infierno_. —Las palabras salían como incoherentes gemidos después de eso. Ella todavía estaba montándolo después haberse corrido, y luego ella se vino de nuevo… algo que, francamente, no estaba seguro de si era físicamente posible hasta ese momento. Ella colapsó contra él, ambos sonrojados y John sudando en esa maldita chaqueta.

Estaba completamente vestido, por el amor de Dios. ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto?

Miró por encima del hombro sonriéndole a Sherlock, pero vio de inmediato que la molestia emanaba de él en oleadas que eran prácticamente visibles a cualquier ojo. John suspiró.

—Eso no era lo que se suponía iba a suceder —escupió Sherlock después de que su invitada hubiera recogido su bolso y se fuera. Se dejó caer en el sofá junto a John con casi un puchero en el rostro—. Le dije que sólo podía besarte. Todo este experimento fue una pérdida de tiempo.

John pasó una mano por su cara. Todavía se sentía un poco disperso.

—Oh, yo no diría eso.

—Sí, bueno. Claramente lo disfrutaste.

—Jesús, Sherlock, ni siquiera estoy seguro de qué es lo que querías que pasara, pero ¿en serio? Tuve un orgasmo con la ropa puesta. Estoy bastante seguro de que ella tuvo _dos_. Eso fue malditamente increíble y sin duda lo suficientemente bueno para la hoja de cálculo.

—Ésa no es la cuestión.

John negó con la cabeza.

—Por supuesto que no, ilumíname: ¿cuál es exactamente la cuestión, si no es observarme teniendo relaciones sexuales con varias mujeres y analizar… lo que sea que estés analizando?

—Puede que sólo sea sexo para ti, pero es ciencia para mí. Este tipo de recolección de datos requiere de un cuidadoso control o la información es esencialmente inútil.

John sonrió.

—Ah, por supuesto. Puedo ver el verdadero problema ahora.

—Entonces _ilumíname,_ ¿no?

—Tú puedes controlarme, pero no puede controlar a cualquier otra persona que entre por esa puerta. No es posible. Así que vas a tener que encontrar una manera de lidiar con un cierto grado de imprevisibilidad en este experimento. Y maldita sea si yo no voy a disfrutar viendo eso.

Sherlock negó con la cabeza.

—Eso es completamente perverso.

—Mira quien habla. —John levantó una ceja y fue recompensado con un gesto grosero. Se echó a reír.

-.-.-

Sherlock había conseguido un taxi mientras John se limpiaba en el baño, y viajaron en silencio durante la primera mitad del camino a Baker Street.

—Quince —dijo Sherlock, por fin, sorprendiendo a John y sacándolo de sus propios enredados pensamientos.

—¿Disculpa?

—Mi primer beso.

—Oh. —Éste era un giro interesante en los acontecimientos—. ¿Cómo pasó?

—Fue en la escuela. Estoy seguro de que lo hizo por una apuesta. Ella nunca me habló de nuevo, al menos.

—Eso fue malo, ¿verdad? —John bromeó e inmediatamente se arrepintió—. Quiero decir, no, no quise decir…

—Fue todo totalmente horrible. Alejo la idea de mí durante años.

—Lo siento.

—No lo hagas.

Los ojos de John se estrecharon.

—Pero eso implica que algo te puso en ello de nuevo, ¿no?

Sherlock miró por la ventana y no contestó. John vio el destello rítmico de las farolas en su cara durante casi un minuto antes de volver a perderse en sus propios pensamientos.

-.-.-

John pasó toda la tarde fuera del departamento, sólo volvió a Baker Street cuando estuvo demasiado oscuro como para pasar por alto el hecho de que el día había terminado. Sherlock estaba en el sofá, como siempre, mirando la pantalla de su ordenador portátil con la luz mínima.

—¿Vamos a salir? —preguntó John mientras se quitaba la chaqueta.

—Sí. —Él no levantó la vista, no es que John esperaba que lo hiciera.

—El caso es que… quiero decir, ¿Hay algo que quieras que… me ponga o…? —John cerró sus ojos por un segundo completo. Esto todavía era increíblemente incómodo.

—Lo que quieras está bien esta noche. Te vas a quitar todo tan pronto como lleguemos, así que no importa.

John lo miró boquiabierto por un momento, pero no le devolvió la mirada.

—Está bien.

Tomar un trago era absolutamente necesario. Rebuscó en la pequeña colección de licores que había amasado y termino con algo mitad vodka y mitad jugo cítrico. Fue terrible, sin embargo, renunció cuando ya estaba a la mitad y bebió una cerveza en su lugar.

Vio la tele durante un par de horas, perdiéndose en un maratón de _Gran Hermano_. Irónico, que por primera vez sentía algo así como simpatía por los concursantes y su situación. Miraba a Sherlock ocasionalmente, pero el hombre no se había movido del lugar. John se preguntó cuándo había comido por última vez.

No preguntó cuándo saldrían… no tenía sentido. Sherlock le diría cuando fuera la hora, y John le seguiría ciegamente a cualquier situación sexual que hubiera logrado establecer. John no tenía idea de cómo lo hacía, si tenía un plan y lo organizaba todo con antelación, o si no era más que un vago conjunto de parámetros y Sherlock encontraba a alguien adecuado cuando llegaran. Pero realmente no importaba: confiaba en Sherlock para esto. Dios le ayude.

-.-.-

—Así que este club al que hemos estado yendo… es un club privado, ¿no es así?

—Lo es —respondió Sherlock, mirando por la ventana del taxi.

—Caro, ¿me imagino?

—Por supuesto.

John frunció el ceño

—Realmente no compraste una membresía para este club, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que no. Pedí una prestada.

—¿Quién te…? —comenzó John y luego hizo una mueca—. Oh, no me lo digas.

Los labios de Sherlock se torcieron en una sonrisa.

—Los intereses de mi hermano son bastante variados.

—Dios, ojalá no hubiera preguntado —dijo John, volviéndose para mirar por la ventana por un momento. Un pensamiento se le ocurrió y giró su cabeza de regreso—. Cuando dices _prestado_ , ¿quieres decir que la robaste, no? ¿Al igual que el pase de acceso?

—No, no me ha perdonado eso todavía. Esta vez fue honestamente prestado.

—¿Y le dijiste… qué, exactamente?

El teléfono de Sherlock sonó y éste lo sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta para mirar la pantalla. Una sonrisa se trazó en sus labios y escribió algo antes de guardar el teléfono de nuevo.

—La verdad, por supuesto.

John tragó.

—¿Y eso es?

El suspiro de Sherlock fue largo y sufrido.

—Que estoy llevando a cabo una serie de experimentos sobre la sexualidad humana, con tu ayuda.

John sintió cómo la sangre desaparecía de su cara.

—Fantástico.

—Yo esperaba que él se negara pero parecía bastante contento con ello, en realidad. No tengo idea de por qué.

John apenas resistió el impulso de golpearse la cabeza contra la ventanilla del taxi. Ahora Mycroft probablemente pensaba que él y Sherlock estaban teniendo sexo pervertido en grupo, _juntos_ , en un club al que Mycroft pertenecía y… _oh Dios._

—¿Crees que nos está espiando?

—Por supuesto que sí —respondió Sherlock. Se detuvo y se volvió para mirar a John—. ¿Te molesta?

John resopló.

—Oh no, nada. La idea de tu hermano sabiendo exactamente la cantidad de sexo que tengo y con quién me excita un poco, la verdad. ¿Deberíamos prescindir de acompañantes e invitarlo a unirse a nosotros?

Sherlock rodó los ojos, pero luego se quedó pensativo, para horror de John.

—Hay un espacio más público en un nivel diferente del club. Podríamos…

—No —dijo John, un poco más brusco de lo que pretendía. Los ojos de Sherlock se estrecharon y John suspiró. Así que ahí es a donde se dirigía—. Todavía no, de todos modos.

La expresión de Sherlock cambió otra vez y asintió con la cabeza. Por cuadragésima vez en los últimos días, John se preguntó qué demonios estaba haciendo allí.

-.-.-

—Habitación siete  —dijo Sherlock en cuanto entraron al club—. ¿A menos que necesites una copa primero?

—No, estoy bien. Habitación siete.

No fue hasta que estuvo dentro de la habitación y examinó los muebles —dos sillas frente a frente, una sin brazos— que se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera se le había ocurrido preguntarle a Sherlock qué debería esperar esta noche. No es que Sherlock se lo fuera a decir, pero John había obedecido ciegamente. Eso debería preocuparle, pero realmente, ¿cómo era de diferente a cualquier otra parte de su vida? John se hacía cargo cuando parecía necesario, pero la mayoría del tiempo hacía lo que le dijera, incluso cuando lo que le decía no tenía sentido.

Y en realidad, nada de esto tenía sentido. Suponiendo que las cosas siguieran esta noche como lo habían hecho, habría tenido más relaciones sexuales en los últimos dos días que las que él había tenido en los últimos años, y cada momento no sólo había sido organizado por Sherlock, había sido observado… no, _totalmente examinado_ … por él también. Eso debería haber alejado a John, pero por alguna razón no lo hizo. Había esperado encontrarlo raro, tal vez incluso más extraño de lo que podría imaginar, pero por ahora, parecía haberse hecho a la idea de disfrutar del momento.

La puerta se abrió y entró una pareja, riendo con los brazos enroscados alrededor uno del otro. Le tomo un momento a John reconocer a uno de ellos como Sherlock.

—Y entonces él dijo ‘¿Quieres que te ponga eso dónde?’ y yo… —La mujer que hasta ese momento había estado envuelta alrededor de Sherlock se detuvo bruscamente y se quedó mirando John—. Bueno, entonces. Hola.

Sus ojos brillaban.

Él nunca había oído un _hola_ sonar tan claramente como un _por favor fóllame_. Se soltó de Sherlock y se acercó hasta estar delante de John. Tenía el pelo corto y oscuro, la cara en forma de corazón, y sus ojos de un tono sorprendente e improbable de verde. Brillantes botas negras con puntiagudos tacones cubrían sus piernas hasta los muslos. Estaba vestida, o más bien, metida en un minivestido de látex rojo que no sólo amenazaba con no cubrir su trasero, sino que apenas contenía sus pechos. Ella pasaba de la masiva falla de vestuario, y John ya estaba medio duro.

Echó un vistazo a Sherlock, que había dejado caer el acto del borracho y se estaba instalando en el modo de observación ahora que la atención ya no se centraba en él.

Ella extendió la mano y acarició con un dedo la mejilla de John, luego cogió su barbilla con una mano.

—Él me explicó todo. Lástima la regla de no tocar. Me hubiera encantado saber lo que esa lengua puede hacer. —Ella presionó su pulgar entre sus labios y él hizo todo lo posible para mostrarle exactamente lo que se estaba perdiendo. Sus ojos se cerraron por un momento antes de abrirse de nuevo, ahora oscuros. Sus labios eran del mismo tono de rojo que su vestido.

—Vamos a empezar, ¿de acuerdo? —Dio unos pasos hacia atrás y sin apartar los ojos de John dijo—. Desabróchame. ¿Puedes, Sherlock?

Sherlock lució momentáneamente aturdido para el deleite de John, luego dio un paso adelante y buscó la cremallera en su nuca. Él la bajó lentamente, si era porque resultaba difícil o para aumentar el suspenso no estaba claro. Se quitó el traje de látex despacio, revelando ropa interior diminuta hecha de satén rojo y encaje negro, e hizo un sonido no muy diferente al de un ronroneo mientras salía del vestido. La combinación de botas, encaje, satén y pálida piel color crema era algo por lo que John antes hubiera pagado sólo para ver en línea.

Caminó hacia John y apretó un dedo contra su pecho, empujándolo hacia atrás en una de las sillas. A continuación, ella se extendió en la otra, enganchando sus rodillas sobre los brazos de la silla y extendiendo sus muslos ampliamente.

—¿Se te permite hablar? —preguntó, deslizando sus dedos bajo las bragas de satén, tocándose.

John movió sus ojos hacia Sherlock, quien negó con la cabeza. John se volvió para mirarla y ella se echó a reír.

—Te mantiene a raya, ¿no es así? No puedo decir que lo culpo —Ella suspiró y dejó que sus ojos se cerraran cuando sus dedos rodearon las bragas. John se retorció en su asiento y apretó las manos en puños. Ella sonrió y abrió los ojos, lanzándole una mirada ardiente—. Tú me muestras el tuyo y yo te muestro el mío. —Frunció el ceño, desconcertado por un momento, ella se lamió los labios—. Desnúdate, John. Ahora mismo.

Se sentó y se sacó el jersey por encima de la cabeza, luego se desabrochó la camisa que tenía debajo. Se levantó y desabrochó los pantalones, dejándolos caer, dándose cuenta demasiado tarde de que debería haber desatado sus zapatos primero. Un incómodo minuto más tarde, él estaba de pie delante de ella vestido con nada más que con una tienda de campaña como bóxer.

—Esos también —dijo ella.

John exhaló temblorosamente. Había estado desnudo delante de Sherlock antes e incluso lo había visto con una erección, pero el número de veces que había estado de pie delante de _alguien,_ desnudo y excitado era muy pequeño. Había algo en ese momento que se sentía como cruzar otra línea, y John descubrió que no podía tomarlo a la ligera.

—Por lo que puedo ver no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte —dijo con una sonrisa—. Incluso te voy a dejar dar un vistazo, si quieres.

Ella hizo a un lado las bragas, dejando a la vista su entrepierna y presionó dos dedos en su vagina, lentamente.

John se quitó los calzoncillos como si tuvieran fuego.

—Buen chico. Ahora siéntate. Y no te toques todavía.

Él se acomodó en la silla y agarró los lados del asiento, hundiendo los dedos en el cuero gastado. Ella deslizó las bragas por sus muslos y las dejó colgando de una bota, luego enganchó sus rodillas sobre los brazos de la silla una vez más.

—Oh, si tan sólo tuvieras permitió hablar —dijo ella, deslizando sus dedos entre sus labios lentamente—. Podrías decirme exactamente lo que quieres verme hacer.

John le lanzó una mirada suplicante a Sherlock, quien rodó los ojos en respuesta, maldito.

—No importa —dijo ella, haciendo círculos con un dedo alrededor de su clítoris—. Creo que vamos a divertirnos de todos modos.

Ella entonces se puso de pie y se acercó a la pequeña mesa entre sus sillas. Rebuscó en el cajón un condón, que inmediatamente desgarró. Se dejó caer de rodillas entre los muslos de John y tomó su polla. Sus ojos se fueron hacia atrás cuando los dedos de ella se cerraron en torno al tronco y le dieron un golpe firme.

—Mmm, tan ansioso. ¿Es siempre tan sensible, Sherlock? —Afortunadamente, no hubo respuesta. Ella le puso el condón y se colocó a horcajadas sobre sus piernas.

—¿Alguna vez has cogido con una mujer, John? —Él asintió enfáticamente y ella se echó a reír—. Por supuesto. Ya veo. Él es gay y tú bi, por lo que te trae aquí para que puedas follarte mujeres, pero sólo las mujeres que elige para ti. Y luego él decide exactamente lo que pueden hacerte, y tú no puedes tocarlas de regreso. De esta manera, es realmente como si te estuviera follando, ¿no?

John tragó saliva. Quería mirar a Sherlock, para ver su reacción ante esa declaración, pero en ese momento ella cogió su barbilla con una mano y sacudió la cabeza como diciéndole _tus ojos en mí de aquí en adelante_. Su otra mano se encontraba entre sus propios muslos, haciendo algo que no podía ver, y el roce ocasional de su muñeca contra su polla lo puso increíblemente duro. Dios, esperaba que ella tuviera la intención de follarlo.

—¿Crees que estoy lo suficientemente mojada? —Ella presionó dos dedos resbaladizos contra sus labios y abrió su boca, gimió ante el sabor que se propagaba a través de su lengua. Él asintió con la cabeza, succionando sus dedos y, _Dios,_ eso era caliente.

Ella movió sus caderas hacia delante y agarró la cabeza de su polla sentándose en ella, lo envolvió el calor de su cuerpo. Él abrió la boca y cerró los ojos. Realmente había pasado tiempo, _joder, Jesús._

Ella comenzó a moverse entonces, inclinando sus caderas un poco, y sus manos se fueron a sus caderas sin pensar.

—John —oyó decir a Sherlock, y las dejó caer a los costados de nuevo. Apretó los dientes. Esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba.

Ella sonrió y se inclinó para susurrarle al oído.

—Oh, eres un buen chico, ¿no es así? ¿Él es así en casa, siempre queriendo tener el control?

Arriesgó una mirada a Sherlock para ver que su rostro estaba impasible, observando. No la había oído. John se volvió hacia ella y asintió con la cabeza.

—Hazlo de nuevo —susurró—. Coge mi culo.

Reprimió las ganas de reír: oh, ella era divertida. Agarró sus caderas de nuevo y la atrajo con fuerza hacia abajo sobre su polla, y los dos se quedaron sin aliento.

Una vez más, con sentimiento esta vez.

— _John_.

John dejó caer las manos otra vez, pero estaba sonriendo.

—No sé si será capaz de resistir —ella le dijo a Sherlock—. Puede que tengas que atarle las manos a la silla.

John abrió la boca y se echó a reír.

—Oh, te gustaría eso, ¿no?

Tuvo que admitir que la idea no le parecía poco atractiva.

Mantuvo un ritmo suave con sus caderas y eso era un fuego lento magnífico. Él podía sentir como ella se acariciaba a si misma con sus dedos mientras lo cogía y a él le gustaría poder hacerlo por ella. Se preguntó qué haría Sherlock si lo intentaba.

—Te sientes tan jodidamente bien —susurró y se estremeció ante la sensación de sus labios contra su oreja—. Tú no debes hacer esto mucho, ¿verdad? Apuesto a que ni siquiera es sumiso contigo. Te encanta la sensación de su polla dentro de ti, y para que no te acomplejes por lo que te hace, te encuentra una chica que te coja a ciegas.

John se preguntó si ella estaba adivinando eso o era algo que Sherlock le había dicho. Dios, ¿y si lo hubiera hecho?

—Apuesto a que da fantásticas mamadas, a pesar de todo. Él te la chupa hasta que estés justo en el borde, y luego te folla en el sofá, quizá incluso en la mesa de la cocina. Él es bueno en eso, ¿verdad? Tiene una gran cantidad de autocontrol, aquel. Probablemente pueda follarte por toda una hora, hasta que tengas que rogarle para poder venirte.

Estaba contento de tener prohibido hablar porque no sabía que hubiera podido decir a _eso_. Trató de concentrarse en las cosas deliciosas que ella estaba haciendo con los músculos internos que él no había sido consciente que las mujeres tenían —no era ginecólogo, después de todo— pero su mente estaba empezando a jugar con imágenes de otro género en conjunto.

—Eso te hace llegar, ¿verdad? Tu polla está enterrada en mí, pero tú estás pensando en él, en lo que sería cogerlo de esta manera.

 _No lo estoy, no lo estoy, no lo estoy_ , pensó John, pero era como el viejo dicho acerca de no pensar en el elefante: él no podía no pensar en ello ahora, no podía no ver la imagen de Sherlock extendido debajo de él mientras John se enterraba en él.

—Él es bueno con la lengua, puedo apostar. ¿Te lame el culo y te folla con la lengua hasta que clames por él, hasta que hagas cualquier cosa por más?

John era vagamente consciente de que estaba haciendo ruidos verdaderamente vergonzosos, pero no le importó. _Dios_ , ¿qué estaba haciendo ella con él? No tenía palabras para describirlo.

—A él le gusta dominarte, ¿no es así? —Puntuó sus palabras con cada caída de sus caderas y todo eso estaba amenazando con mandarlo al límite—. ¿Acaso te ata? ¿Le gusta hacerte daño? Tal vez te gusta ser lastimado. Tal vez te gusta sentir la quemadura al día siguiente, los moretones debajo de la ropa, donde nadie puede ver.

 _Oh, Dios mío_. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. Nunca había considerado nada de eso, pero ella lo hacía sonar tan sexy.

—Vamos, John, cógeme. Córrete para mí—. Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y agarró la silla por encima de la cabeza de John con una mano, todo mientras ella frotaba su clítoris con la otra. Cerró sus caderas contra él una y otra vez y pudo sentir el momento en que ella empezó a llegar, podía sentir su pulso alrededor de su polla.

Ella continuo moviéndose a pesar de ello y sus gritos eran lo suficientemente altos como para traerlo devuelta desde el fondo de su cabeza. Sintió su propio orgasmo imponerse justo cuando estaba empezando a perder el ritmo y se metió hasta el fondo dentro de ella, agarrando sus caderas para sostenerla en su lugar.

—Oh, mierda, oh, mierda, _oh, mierda_ —y es que él estaba viendo estrellas detrás de sus párpados fuertemente cerrados. Dios, se sentía tan bien venirse dentro de otro cuerpo de esa manera, sentirse como si estuviera conectado y enterrado y unido a otra persona. Ella se dejó caer contra él cuando se calmó, ambos jadeando.

Sintió el roce de un suave beso en los labios antes de que ella se levantara. Se sentía mareado, pero se las arregló para abrir los ojos y sonreírle perezosamente. Ella le guiñó un ojo y levantó las bragas del suelo.

—Gracias por la fiesta, niños. Fue encantador. —Ella se vistió rápidamente y Sherlock tuvo que subirle la cremallera del vestido rojo de nuevo. Él parecía un poco desorientado y luchó contra los cierres mientras ella le sonreía a John y ponía los ojos en blanco. Ella le dio un beso a Sherlock en mejilla antes de salir y agitó su mano una vez más hacía John mientras cerraba la puerta detrás suyo.

John se hundió aún más en la silla, todavía sintiendo un hormigueo.

—Necesito unos minutos. Dios, no puedo sentir mis brazos.

—¿En serio? —La mirada en el rostro de Sherlock no tenía precio.

John no sabía si reír o sentir lástima de él.

—¿Tienes una columna en la hoja de cálculo para charla sucia?

—No.

—Agrega una. —Cerró los ojos. Él podría dormirse aquí.

—¿Qué te dijo? —Sherlock preguntó después de un minuto de silencio.

—Ah… bueno. —John se mordió los labios. Había tropezado justo con eso—. Sólo… cosas.

—¿Qué cosas?

—Cosas sucias.

—Tendrás que ser un poco más específico.

John gimió.

—Oh, por el amor de Dios, ¿puede algo de esto ser privado?

Sherlock hizo un sonido de frustración, pero no respondió. John oyó el puchero desde el otro lado de la habitación.

—Fue sólo, ya sabes, _cógeme justo así_ , y _tu polla se siente tan bien_. Ese tipo de cosas. Apenas recuerdo las palabras exactas. —No se atrevió a mirar a Sherlock, él siempre sabía de inmediato cuando John estaba mintiendo.

—Tomaré nota de ello —dijo Sherlock, aunque no sonara particularmente convencido.

—Muy bien. Gracias. —Realmente deseaba no haber dicho nada.

—¿Estás listo? —El tono era casi quejoso.

John suspiró y abrió los ojos. Miró a Sherlock, que rápidamente desvió la mirada. John se sonrojó: estaba completamente desnudo, tendido en una silla, y todavía con un condón usado puesto. Si esto no cumplía con la definición de incómodo, no estaba seguro de que lo haría.

Se vistió rápidamente y se puso su chaqueta, ya estaba pensando en prepararse un sándwich cuando llegara a casa. Sherlock probablemente se enterraría en el análisis de los datos de esta noche y, con suerte, John sería capaz de sacar esas imágenes perturbadoras de su mente. Era una fantasía inocua, y honestamente, no era como si nunca hubiera pensado en ello antes, rememoraba los primeros días de su amistad. Su mente sólo funcionaba de esa manera y había tenido que recurrir a las fantasías masturbatorias durante demasiado tiempo. Pero el hecho de haber tenido su pene dentro de una hermosa mujer y haber gastado gran cantidad de ese encuentro, teniendo imágenes de Sherlock en su lugar… bueno, eso no era algo que quería analizar en cualquier momento cercano.

—Listo —dijo, y siguió a Sherlock a través de la puerta.

En la parte superior, Sherlock volvió hacia la barra, para sorpresa de John. Se acomodó contra ella y habló con el camarero, que regresó un minuto después con una pinta de cerveza.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó John y Sherlock le hizo un gesto para que se acercara.

Sherlock le lanzó una mirada extraña.

—Una pinta de Stella. Recuerdo que es una de tus favoritas. —Le tendió la copa.

—Oh. Gracias. —John tomó la copa, no estaba dispuesto a rechazar una bebida gratis—. Tenemos cerveza en casa, ya sabes.

—No vamos a ir a casa todavía. Ah, se me olvidó preguntarte. ¿Dirías que tu período refractario es de alrededor de media hora

John casi se atragantó con la cerveza.

—¿Mi qué?

—Eso es lo que he asumido de la observación de tus hábitos de masturbación, pero pensé que probablemente debía preguntar.

John seguía boquiabierto, le tomo unos segundos antes de poder volver a hablar.

—¿No hemos terminado esta noche?

—Me di cuenta de que el ritmo de recolección de datos podría aumentar significativamente y he hecho los arreglos para otro encuentro en… —Se detuvo para sacar su teléfono del bolsillo de su pantalón—. ¿Veinticinco minutos será suficiente tiempo?

—Oh, Dios mío —respondió John, recostándose contra la barra. Bebió de una vez la cuarta parte de su cerveza.

—Si no, puedo pedirles que esperen un poco. Al menos, creo que puedo.

Por el momento la idea no era muy atractiva, tenía que admitirlo. Estaba saciado, con sueño, hambriento y, sinceramente, listo para estar horizontal entre sus propias sábanas. Por otra parte, no era como si él tuviera que hacer mucho, ya se encontraba allí, mientras alguien más había hecho todo el trabajo. Y Sherlock parecía haber llegado a un acuerdo también. Así que bueno, sí.

—Está bien —dijo, y levantó la copa hasta sus labios.

—Bien —respondió Sherlock mientras deslizaba un brazo alrededor de la cintura de John y se apoyaba en él.

A pesar de que era parte de su cubierta, John no pudo evitar alarmarse un poco al sentir el cosquilleo que le recorrió la espalda ante el contacto. Este experimento estaba jodiendo su salud mental en formas que no había previsto.

Fue una buena cosa poder confiar en que Sherlock estaba completamente desinteresado.

-.-.-

Sherlock se detuvo ante la puerta marcada con un metálico 4.

—Las reglas sobre hablar y tocar serán suspendidas para esta sesión, por cierto.

John parpadeó sorprendido.

—Está bien. ¿Debería molestarme en preguntar por qué?

—No.

—Supongo que no has visto nunca ‘Detrás de la puerta verde’ (**), ¿verdad?

Sherlock frunció el ceño.

—No. ¿Por qué?

—Ninguna razón. Olvida que lo mencioné. Cuando quieras.

Sherlock abrió la puerta y le indicó con un gesto el interior a John. John dio un paso adelante, pero se quedó inmóvil en la puerta: había una pareja desnuda entrelazada en el sofá.

—Lo siento, tenemos que tener mal el…

Sherlock le dio un empujón superficial en la espalda mientras el hombre y la mujer en el sofá los miraban y sonreían.

—Estás en el lugar correcto, querido —dijo la mujer. El hombre cuyos labios hasta hace un momento habían estado ocupados en el cuello de ella, asomó la cabeza para sonreírle.

John escuchó a Sherlock cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Su mente daba vueltas ahora, trabajando en todos los escenarios posibles que podrían dar resultados. Sintió que se ruborizaba y centró su mirada en la pared detrás del sofá, una pintura abstracta en tonos rojo y negro.

—¿Deberíamos presentarnos? —preguntó el hombre.

John miró a Sherlock sin pensar, Sherlock asintió.

—Soy Ryan —dijo el hombre, instalándose en una pose relajada en el sofá con las piernas estiradas. John tuvo que obligarse a hacer contacto visual. Ryan tenía aproximadamente treinta, con el pelo marrón arenoso arreglado de esa manera que parecía estar de moda en los hombres jóvenes. Era guapo de una manera robusta, juvenil, y estaba completamente desnudo. Él sonrió y asintió con la cabeza a la mujer que se acurrucó junto a él, quien puso sus pies en su regazo riendo—. Esta es mi esposa, Annie.

Los ojos de John se trasladaron a su cara y asintió con la cabeza en señal de saludo. Su cabello castaño ondulado era largo hasta los hombros y tenía una cara bonita con grandes ojos brillantes. Parecía la clase de mujer que estaría en un anuncio de papel higiénico, una esposa y madre típica.

 _Esposa_. Joder, él no tenía ni idea de que las personas casadas hacían este tipo de cosas. Lo que quiera que fuera. _Oh, Dios_.

—Soy Sherlock —oyó a sus espaldas— y éste es John.

—Hola —dijo después de un momento, recordando que tenía permitido hablar en esta ocasión—. Encantado de conocerlos. —Dios, sonaba patético. Intentó no hacer una mueca.

Ryan y Annie sonrieron como si fuera un niño adorable.

—Gracias por reunirte con nosotros tan pronto —dijo Ryan—. Hemos estado tratando de organizar esto hace tiempo.

—Por supuesto —dijo Sherlock, enrollando un brazo en la cintura de John—. Eso hasta que se cruzaron en el camino de John, creo.

John se obligó a sonreír y se apoyó de nuevo en Sherlock. Ceder el control de esta manera era como caminar por la línea entre la provocación y la emoción. Le molestaba hasta el extremo que Sherlock disfrutara de mantenerlo en la oscuridad, realmente le gustaba lanzarle estas sorpresas. Era casi como si estuviera probando a John, si John fuera un poco más inteligente sería capaz de entender lo que estaba por venir. Pero no podía negar que era emocionante estar allí y no saber lo que le esperaba… sólo que iba a terminar en un orgasmo.

—Relájate —susurró Sherlock. Su mano acarició el pecho de John, y John se estremeció. Sintió sus labios presionar ligeramente contra un lado de su cuello y se forzó a no responder. Todo era parte del acto, pero su cuerpo no lo sabía. Y al infierno, Sherlock no podía saber que estaba besando exactamente el lugar en el cuello de John que ponía sus rodillas débiles. John cerró los ojos un instante y volvió a abrirlos para ver a Annie y Ryan mirándolos con fascinación.

Sherlock lo soltó y le dio un pequeño empujón hacia el sofá. John dio tres pasos hacia adelante y se detuvo, sin saber qué tenía que hacer. Annie se levantó y acortó la distancia entre ellos. Él hizo todo lo posible por mantener los ojos en su cara, aunque honestamente no estaba seguro de lo que mandaba la etiqueta durante esta situación.

—Eres completamente adorable —dijo ella, tocando su mejilla con una mano. Él sonrió en respuesta y ella se inclinó hacia delante y lo besó. Fue un beso dulce al principio, pero rápidamente se transformó en algo más. Recordó que podía tocar y la atrajo hacia sí profundizando el beso, tomando el control real de algo por primera vez en días. Cuando ella se retiró lo miró pasmada, y él le sonrió.

—Eres malditamente bueno besando —dijo ella, mirándolo con algo parecido a una pregunta en el rostro.

Los ojos de John se lanzaron a Ryan, que les sonreía desde el sofá.

Bueno, esto era jodidamente raro.

Annie tiró del dobladillo de su sweater con una sonrisa casi de niña.

—Es hora de desvestirse.

John se quitó el jersey y ella lo tomó por él, doblándolo con cuidado y colocándolo en una pequeña mesa de la habitación. Ella rebuscó en el cajón mientras él se desabrochaba la camisa, y luego ella la tomó también.

—Gracias —dijo mientras se sacaba sus zapatos y los tiraba a un lado. Annie se puso de rodillas y le desabrochó los pantalones y él no pudo evitar jadear.

—Deja que te ayude con eso —dijo mientras le acariciaba la polla a través de la fina tela de los calzoncillos. Él pasó de interesado a erecto en cuestión de segundos.

Miró a Ryan otra vez, que seguía sentado en el sofá y observaba a su esposa tirar lentamente los pantalones de John hacia afuera. Ryan le lanzó una sonrisa pícara y se levantó, y John sintió un poco de aprensión.

Él no tenía absolutamente ninguna idea de hacia dónde iba esto. _Oh, Dios_.

No se contuvo de mirar el cuerpo de Ryan, todas las largas líneas delgadas y músculos definidos. Era unos centímetros más alto que John, lo suficiente como para que John tuviera que alzar la vista para mirarlo. Ryan se detuvo a su lado y tornó la cabeza de John hacia él con una mano.

—Eres adorable, ¿sabes? —dijo, y luego besó a John.

John había besado a un hombre antes, aunque para ser honesto había estado muy borracho y desesperado en ese el momento, y, bueno, lo que pasaba en el ejército se quedaba en el ejército, en cierta medida. No había pensado en ello durante mucho tiempo, pero ahora se le cruzó por la mente: la sensación de labios que no eran tan suaves como los de una mujer, la rugosidad de una barba presionada contra su mejilla, la mandíbula innegablemente masculina apretada contra la suya.

Ryan lo besó exactamente igual que a su esposa, en quién John no quería pensar en estos momentos. Fue alentado por el cumplido de Annie, así que, tomó el control del beso. Trató de recordar todo lo que la mujer con el traje de colegiala había hecho con su lengua —Sherlock no era el único recopilando información— y repitió todo lo mejor que pudo, una cosa tras otra. Ryan gimió en su boca y John sintió una erección presionando contra su muslo desnudo. Él sonrió: era definitivamente más fácil de decir cuando uno tenía éxito con un hombre.

—Joder, besas de una forma increíble. —Ryan respiró contra su mejilla. Su boca encontró ese punto en el cuello de John y luego fue el turno de John de gemir. Había una boca en su polla luego, chupándolo hacia abajo, y por un momento pensó que se iba a venir en el acto. La boca desapareció y miró hacia abajo para ver que ahora llevaba un condón.

—Tienes que enseñarme a hacer eso —espetó. Demonios, él podría necesitar de ese truco en algún momento. Sólo Sherlock sabía a dónde se dirigían.

—Te lo voy a mostrar en este momento —dijo y abrió un segundo paquete. Apretó el preservativo entre los dedos y se lo metió en la boca con la punta hacia adentro. Ella envolvió sus dedos alrededor de la polla de Ryan y tiró hacia adelante, luego se tragó la cabeza y su boca descendió por el eje lentamente. Los ojos de Ryan se agitaron y él le apretó un puñado de cabello, John se sorprendió de lo erótico que fue ver eso. Annie se retiró y el condón ya estaba puesto, extendido hasta el fondo de la base. Le guiñó un ojo a John.

John pronto se dio cuenta de que el hecho de que ambos llevaran condones limitaba considerablemente el número de posibles actos sexuales. Realmente le gustaban estos dos y no deseaba usar la palabra de seguridad en esto, pero había algunas cosas que necesitaba pensar un poco antes de que pudieran ponerse de acuerdo para tratar con ellas.

Tener algo en su culo estaba sin duda en esa lista.

Ryan se inclinó para besarlo otra vez, distrayéndolo agradablemente de estos pensamientos, y Annie apretó sus pollas juntas acariciándolas, y _jodido Jesús_ , no era correcto que eso se sintiese tan bien. Si él fuera bisexual significaría que haría cosas como esta, podría saltar a bordo de ese tren con más entusiasmo del que había creído posible.

—Listo —oyó decir a Annie, y él se desenlazó de Ryan para ver que ella había extendido una manta en el suelo—. John, échate aquí.

Sintió el aleteo en su estómago de nuevo, pero no le hizo caso. Se recostó en la manta, y notó que hizo poco para suavizar la dureza del suelo. Annie tenía un pequeño paquete de aluminio con lubricante en la mano en ese momento, lo que le causó un poco más que miedo, pero ella se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus muslos y luego acarició su pene con una hábil mano. Luego le entregó el paquete a Ryan, que se había arrodillado detrás de ella, y se movió hacia adelante sobre sus rodillas. Ella agarró la polla de John con una mano y la guio a su vagina, luego se hundió hasta el fondo.

John suspiró y sonrió. Se sentía diferente de la mujer de rojo de temprano en la noche… no había estado con dos mujeres sucesivamente lo suficientemente rápido como para notar alguna diferencia antes. Las manos de Ryan tocaron los muslos de John entonces y los separaron y John se sintió instalado entre ellos.

Annie se inclinó hacia adelante y apoyó su peso sobre sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza de John, sonriéndole.

—Nunca he hecho esto antes, pero siempre lo he querido. Dios, estoy un poco nerviosa.

John sonrió y se levantó sobre los codos para besarla. Las manos de Ryan rozaban ocasionalmente la piel sensible en los muslos de John, pero su atención sin duda estaba en Annie. Con un suspiro de alivio, John finalmente se dio cuenta de lo que iba a suceder.

—¿Lista? —Preguntó Ryan. Su tono era casual, pero él eligió ese momento para tocar con sus dedos resbaladizos las bolas de John, obteniendo un gemido en respuesta.

—Lista —dijo Annie. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos cuando Ryan se agachó detrás de ella y ella miró a John. Observó su rostro mientras Ryan empujó dentro de ella, la vio aflojar la mandíbula y sus ojos cerrarse, pero no vio ningún indicio de dolor. Parecía haber pasado mucho tiempo hasta que Ryan se hundió hasta el fondo, y cuando lo hizo John se sorprendió de poder sentir la presión de la polla de Ryan contra la suya, separados por una pared de músculo en el cuerpo de ella.

Permanecieron de ese modo durante un minuto, Ryan acariciando su espalda y John mirándole a la cara, sorprendido de ser incluido en esto. Esto no era sólo sexo casual, se trataba de algo más, algo que ella quería experimentar, algo que su marido había querido darle, y por alguna razón confiaban en John lo suficiente como para incluirlo. Fue hermoso.

—Está bien —dijo ella finalmente, y abrió los ojos. Movió sus caderas, deslizando hacia afuera ambas pollas, luego se dejó caer de nuevo. Hubo algunos ajustes detrás de ella y tuvieron que tomarse un tiempo para trabajar en el ritmo, pero una vez que lo encontraron, fue increíble. Él sentía la presión a su alrededor y a Ryan embistiendo contra ella e, indirectamente, contra la polla de John, golpeando infaliblemente el punto sensible bajo su glande con cada estocada. Sólo el hecho de haberse corrido en la última hora le permitió evitar perder el control. Ryan estaba de alguna manera follándoselos a los dos al mismo tiempo, y John nunca había sentido nada igual.

—¿Puedo tocarte?  —susurró y Annie asintió, colocó sus dedos en su clítoris. No podía ver lo que estaba haciendo y tenía miedo de cambiar de posición por temor a interrumpir toda la operación, pero logró mover en círculos sus dedos sobre ella. Estaba increíblemente húmeda, y _joder_ , todo esto era… no sabía cómo empezar a procesarlo.

—Oh, Dios, oh, Dios —gritó ella, y luego se estaba corriendo, casi colapsando contra su pecho. Ryan se inclinó sobre ella, todavía penetrándola, sus bolas restregándose con las de John en cada golpe.

—Oh, mierda, —dijo Ryan, sus ojos cerrados con fuerza—. Oh mierda, tan bueno, tan… —luego gimió y se estremeció y más tarde John podría jurar que los había sentido a los dos correrse.

Por un momento, todos ellos eran sólo una pila sudorosa, jadeantes. Ryan se retiró y luego ayudó a Annie a ponerse de pie. John estaba muy feliz acostado en la manta, mientras Ryan la limpiaba y envolvía una bata a su alrededor. Ella se sentó a un lado del sofá, luciendo atontada y feliz.

John empujó hasta sentarse y miró a Sherlock, cuyo rostro era una máscara de concentración. John estaba desesperado por saber lo que había extraído al ver esto. Tendría que echar un vistazo a la hoja de cálculo más tarde, por lo menos. La mano de Ryan apareció al frente, y él la tomó dejándose poner de pie.

—Lo siento mucho, te descuidamos —dijo Ryan, mirando hacia abajo la erección de John.

—Está bien, en realidad. Esto no se trataba de mí.

—No vamos a dejarte con las ganas —dijo Ryan con una sonrisa. Él le dio la vuelta y lo empujó hacia el sofá hasta que la parte posterior de las rodillas de John le hicieron caer y lo derribaron sobre el cojín central junto a Annie. Ella le sonrió mientras Ryan estaba sentado al otro lado. La mano de Ryan envolvió la polla de John acariciándola, y John dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás contra los cojines del sofá. El condón todavía tenía una mezcla de lubricante y Annie, su mano se movió con facilidad sobre él—. Dime lo que te gusta —dijo Ryan, su boca en la oreja de John.

—Está perfecto, en realidad —respondió John—. Tal vez un poco más de presión. Oh, Dios, ahí.

La boca de Ryan se movió a su cuello, hacia su oreja, y luego capturó los labios de John otra vez. Ryan era un estudiante rápido, al parecer, ya había recogido algunos de los trucos al besar que John había utilizado con él antes. John se encontró gimiendo incoherentemente en poco tiempo. Incluso a través del condón, los dedos de Ryan estaban haciendo cosas increíbles con su pene, apretando en los lugares adecuados y acariciándolo con la cantidad perfecta de presión.

—Cerca —jadeó John dentro de su boca y Ryan acarició la cabeza de su polla con tirones cortos y rápidos de su puño. Empujó a John sobre el borde y tiró una última vez hacia arriba con su mano mientras él gritaba. Ryan siguió acariciándolo, finalmente se alejó cuando John empezó a estremecerse con la sensibilidad. Había pasado un tiempo desde que se había corrido dos veces en una hora. Demasiado tiempo. Dios.

Ryan lo besó de nuevo, más dulce, un lento deslizamiento de lenguas en esta ocasión, y John sintió que se derretía. No quería que terminara, estaba bastante seguro de que nadie lo besaría de esa forma de nuevo, sólo quería aferrarse un poco más, para no dejarlo ir todavía, a pesar de que el sexo había terminado.

El hecho de que esta persona fuera un hombre era algo en lo que iba a tener que pensar más tarde. Mucho más tarde.

—Tan jodidamente hermoso —dijo Annie con un suspiro—. Si no estuviera totalmente exhausta podría sentarme aquí y masturbarme sólo viéndolos a los dos.

Y _wow_ , se produjo un nuevo nivel de trío que John nunca había considerado. Él se rio y miró a Sherlock para asegurarse de que tomaba nota y se congeló. Sherlock estaba masticándose un dedo y tenía una expresión completamente aturdida. John lo miró por un momento, sin saber exactamente lo que estaba viendo. Los ojos de Sherlock lo encontraron entonces y John vio lo más parecido a la vergüenza aparecer en el rostro de Sherlock como nunca había visto antes. Sherlock apartó la mirada rápidamente, las mejillas sonrojadas, y comenzó a inspeccionar una mancha en sus pantalones con la misma atención que si acabara de descubrir una pista importante en la escena de un crimen. Los ojos de John se estrecharon.

—Mierda, es casi media noche —dijo Annie.

—Perdí totalmente la noción del tiempo —dijo Ryan, sus ojos muy abiertos—. ¿Puedes mandarle un mensaje?

Annie busco a tientas su teléfono.

—No tengo señal aquí. Me pongo la ropa y corro para arriba —Ella hizo una mueca cuando se levantó, pero se puso la vistió sorprendentemente rápido.

Ryan se apresuró en vestirse también, sonriendo como disculpa.

—Lo siento, tenemos que irnos. La niñera tiene un examen importante mañana, así que no podemos hacerla esperar. Gracias otra vez por esto. Fue fantástico, justo lo que Annie quería.

—¡Lo fue, gracias! —dijo Annie mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

—Por supuesto —respondió John, ahora tratando de convencer a su cerebro de la idea de que tenían hijos, toda su visión del mundo amenazando con ponerse cabeza abajo.

Se puso de pie y se sacó el condón, dejándolo caer en una papelera junto a la mesa. Empezó a recoger su ropa y se detuvo para mirar hacia la silla junto a la puerta donde Sherlock estaba sentado. Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos y ahora parecía haber recuperado la compostura.

John había cogido de vuelta sus pantalones y calzoncillos cuando Ryan le tocó el hombro.

—Lo digo en serio —dijo, y besó a John suavemente—. Gracias. Fue increíble. —Él sonrió y luego se dirigió a la puerta tras su esposa.

John se quedó mirando la puerta durante unos segundos, con la camisa colgando en sus manos. Miró a Sherlock, cuyo rostro estaba totalmente ilegible.

—¿Estás bien?

La boca de Sherlock se abrió pero no salió ningún sonido. Parpadeó y volvió a cerrarla, luego asintió.

—Sí, por supuesto.

—Porque pareces un poco…

—Estoy bien —escupió Sherlock, sin mirar los ojos de John—. Hemos terminado por esta noche, así que cuando te vistas, nos vamos.

—Bien. —John se puso su camisa y la abotonó, luego se pasó el jersey por la cabeza, los ojos fijos en Sherlock. Sherlock se puso de pie y comenzó a pasear delante de la puerta, las manos metidas en los bolsillos.

John se sentó en el sofá para ponerse sus zapatos de nuevo y observó a Sherlock por un momento. No tenía sentido preguntarle al respecto, John lo sabía. Sólo podía adivinar lo que tenía a Sherlock tan tenso. Y además, era muy probable que lo descubriera bastante pronto.

Se puso de pie.

—Estoy listo.

Sherlock se volvió hacia él, sus ojos duros. Y sin embargo, había algo allí, algo que le recordó a John mucho a esa primera noche en el sofá cuando se habían masturbado y no estaba seguro de si Sherlock se había corrido por la pornografía o debido a él. Los ojos de Sherlock se estrecharon y John sintió la punzada familiar de sospecha acerca de que el hombre era en realidad telépata. John se aclaró la mente, sólo para estar en el lado seguro.

Sherlock asintió y abrió la puerta.

—Vamos a casa.

John lo siguió, viendo la silueta oscura subir por las escaleras delante de él con un poco más que malestar.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*)La frase original es: “Didge ah-” John began and then shook his head to clear it. “Ah, no. No idea.” ; realmente no sé qué es lo que quiere decir “Didge” porque yo entendía que era como un cigarrillo, y a veces también es otra manera de decir “pene” pero no le encontré sentido, así que finalmente quedo como lo leyeron arriba.
> 
> (**)Detrás de la puerta verde: Es una película pornográfica, “Una joven (Marilyn Chambers) es raptada en un bar de carretera, en un pueblo cualquiera de Estados Unidos. Tras ser llevada a un misterioso cabaret oculto tras una puerta verde, es semihipnotizada y su cuerpo convertido en protagonista de un espectáculo erótico ante un público que oculta sus rostros con antifaces.” – Wikipedia
> 
> N.T. Ah… adoro esos pequeños detallitos en todo el capítulo, es completamente curioso que John pierda la concentración con cada gesto que pone Sherlock a pesar de tener a una mujer exuberante sin ropa en frente, y las cosas sucias –John pequeño descarado - de a poco vamos entrando en todo el lío emocional que estos dos se van a traer encima, ¿En algún momento tienen que percatarse de que algo está pasando, no? Sherlock no puede tener todo controlado todo el tiempo, así que lo lógico es que comience a dejar mostrar un poco de sus emociones, aunque sea inconscientemente y porque lo agarraron con la guardia baja, y ya que John anda tan al pendiente de él…
> 
> 14/02/2014 Seguimos Seguimos


	3. HISTORY AND OBJECTIVITY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lo más importante entre ellos es la confianza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Título Original : A Cure for Boredom
> 
> Autora : emmagrant01
> 
> Disclaimer: Nada es de mi autoría. El enlace original está en mi perfil. Ésta es una traducción autorizada, los personajes originales pertenecen al universo de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a la adaptación de Sherlock de la BBC. La imagen de la portada pertenece al artista Reapersun, es maravilloso, así que visiten su tumblr.
> 
> Advertencias: Lenguaje fuerte, escenas de sexo explícito, relaciones homosexuales, heterosexuales, voyeurismo, relaciones de sumisión y dominación. Capítulo sin betear, cualquier horror ortográfico es enteramente mi culpa.
> 
> Beta: Gudea
> 
> Dedicado a AnLy Drew , que publico un nuevo capítulo que me hizo sentirme nerviosa y más ansiosa de lo normal :3, y a una oveja.
> 
> 14/02/2014

 

* * *

****CAPÍTULO 3: HISTORY AND OBJECTIVITY** **

* * *

—Define sexo.

Sherlock frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Si te refieres a la primera vez que tuve relaciones sexuales, ésa es una historia diferente de la primera vez que tuve un orgasmo con alguien más o de la primera vez que le di a alguien un orgasmo o…

—El primero. Coito.

—Está bien, pero ésa es la menos interesante de todas. —John hizo una pausa para tomar un sorbo de café—. Tenía diecisiete años y fue con la chica que estaba viendo en ese momento. Era su primera vez, así que fue fantásticamente difícil y ninguno de los dos lo disfrutamos mucho.

—Eras espectacularmente aburrido como adolescente, ¿no es así?

—Totalmente. Me habrías odiado.

No iba a dejarlo ahí. No podría resistirse. John tomó otro sorbo de café y esperó. _Tres… dos… uno…_

—La primera vez que tuviste un orgasmo con otra persona… ¿Fue antes o después de eso?

John sonrió y equilibró la taza en su rodilla…

—Antes. Todavía estaba en la escuela, en realidad, fui a una fiesta y había algunas chicas de otra escuela. Todos nos emparejamos y encontramos rincones oscuros para ponernos a ello, y la chica que estaba conmigo… Dios, todavía puedo ver su rostro, pero no tengo idea de cuál era su nombre. Creo que tenía una mano sobre su camiseta, así que pensé que lo estaba haciendo todo bien, pero luego ella me desabrochó los vaqueros y metió la mano dentro de mis pantalones y comenzó a masturbarme. Creo que duré un minuto.

—¿Qué pasó después de eso?

—Seguimos besándonos. Tenía una mano en sus bragas, pero no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, así que finamente ella le puso fin a todo.

—¿Pensaste en sexo en ese momento?

John apretó los labios y lo consideró.

—No lo sé, fue hace mucho tiempo y todo lo relacionado con el sexo era confuso y extraño. Era como ponerle un visto a una lista de actos sexuales realizados. Tocas tetas, hecho. Meterle dedo a una chica, hecho. Que te hagan una paja, hecho. Conseguir una mamada, hecho. Pero supongo que es cierto que tener relaciones era el gran número uno de la lista.

Se giró para ver a Sherlock mirando el techo, sus dedos apretados en lo que John llamó su “pose de pensar.” Sus engranajes definitivamente girando. Esperó.

—La primera vez que le diste a otra persona un orgasmo.

—Tristemente, fue mucho más tarde. Mi tercera novia se apiadó de mí y me enseñó cómo hacerle sexo oral correctamente a una mujer. Aparentemente, mis fracasos hasta ese momento se habían debido a… —hizo comillas en el aire con los dedos— que trataba un coño como una polla.

Incluso desde esa distancia podía ver la consternación en Sherlock.

—¿Así que hasta ese entonces no habías sido capaz de satisfacer a tu pareja?

—Bueno… no estaba muy seguro antes de eso, pero después, fue dolorosamente claro que había sido una mierda en la cama. —Hablar de su ineptitud sexual adolescente era bastante deprimente—. Siento haberte decepcionado.

—Oh, no, está bastante bien. Mis expectativas no eran muy altas.

John suspiró.

—Sí, después de los últimos días supongo que no. —Se puso de pie y dejó la taza vacía en la cocina.

—¿Qué tienen que ver los últimos días con eso?

—Nada. Voy a salir por la tarde. ¿Cuándo debo estar de vuelta?

—Cuando quieras.

John se puso la chaqueta.

—Quiero decir, ¿a qué hora nos vamos?

—¿Para qué?

 _Jesús_.

—El club.

—No vamos a ir esta noche.

John se congeló, su brazo a medio camino para atravesar una manga, su estómago retorciéndose desagradablemente. ¿Lo que sucedió la noche anterior había sido demasiado para Sherlock? ¿De alguna manera John había cruzado una línea y Sherlock ya no estaba más interesado? ¿O es que esta obsesión había seguido su curso y, así como así, cuando John empezaba a disfrutar de ello, lo dejaban?

—Pero… ¿Por qué no?

—Es lunes. —El tono implicaba que eso debería responder la pregunta de John por completo.

John parpadeó.

—Y… ¿No hay sexo los lunes?

—El club sólo abre de jueves a domingo.

—Ah. Muy bien entonces. —Ese repentino aumento de ansiedad reprimiéndose, ahora fue reemplazado por la comprensión de lo decepcionado que habría estado si esto realmente hubiera terminado. Tenía algo para reflexionar en su caminata.

Unas noches libres podrían ser una buena cosa, sin embargo. Estaría bien descansado para el jueves, en todo caso.

-.-.-

—John, ¿eres tú, querido? ¿Estás bien?

John hizo una mueca y tomó impulso para ponerse de pie.

—Sí, estoy bien, señora Hudson, gracias. Sólo estaba un poco oscuro y me tropecé con… ¿Quién diablos movió esta tabla?

—Sherlock estaba haciendo algo por aquí antes, me parece. Parece que se animó un poco. ¿Hay un caso?

John sonrió débilmente.

—De todo tipo. Algunos experimentos, cosas así.

Ella hizo una mueca.

—Oh, no tiene nada demasiado horrible allá arriba, espero. No sé cómo vives con él algunas veces.

—Yo mismo me lo pregunto.

—Pero lo amamos de todos modos. —Ella le lanzó una mirada cómplice y sacudió la cabeza—. Oh, ahí está mi hervidor de agua. Me encanta la manzanilla antes de acostarme. Ponte un poco de hielo en esa pierna ahora mismo, y duerme un poco.

—Sí, por supuesto. Gracias. Buenas noches. —Tan pronto como ella desapareció por la esquina, su rostro se contrajo por el dolor. Joder, eso había dolido. Iba a tener un moretón desagradable en la espinilla mañana.

Subió cojeando por las escaleras y abrió la puerta del departamento. Para su total no-sorpresa, Sherlock estaba tendido en el sofá, su rostro extrañamente iluminado por el resplandor de su ordenador portátil. Como de costumbre, Sherlock no registró su entrada. John se quitó la chaqueta, la colgó en la puerta, y se acercó hasta sentarse en el extremo opuesto al sofá. Se frotó la espinilla magullada, lo que hizo que se sintiera un poco mejor. Sherlock todavía no levantaba la vista.

John esperó tres minutos completos antes de ceder y hablar primero.

—¿Cómo va el análisis de datos?

—¿Lo has traído?

—¿Traer qué?

—Te he pedido que busques una copia de QX mientras estabas fuera.

—¿Te das cuenta de que cuando no estoy aquí, no puedo realmente oírte?

La mirada de Sherlock se quedó fija en la pantalla del ordenador portátil, aunque ahora había un poco de tensión en su voz.

—Te envié un mensaje.

John buscó a tientas el teléfono en su bolsillo, por supuesto, había tres mensajes de Sherlock.

—Lo siento, no escuché el timbre. ¿Para qué QX, de todos modos?

—Solo es algo para la investigación. Puede esperar hasta mañana. —Sus dedos volaban sobre las teclas por un minuto entero.

John suspiró y se recostó en los cojines. Sin respuesta. Suspiró de nuevo, más dramáticamente esta vez.

—He tenido una noche bastante miserable, en caso de que te lo preguntes.

—No lo hago. —Sherlock volvió la cabeza y le dirigió una mirada extraña—. Oh, ¿es aquí donde se supone que tengo que pedirte que me lo cuentes?

—Sí, ésa es la respuesta que se espera cuando un amigo te dice que ha tenido una noche miserable.

Sherlock se volvió hacia el ordenador portátil.

—Bien. ¿Qué pasó? —No había nada remotamente aproximado al interés en su tono.

—Bueno, si quieres saberlo, me pasé la mayor parte de estas tres horas en dos bares diferentes charlando con media docena de mujeres, y cada una de ellas me rechazó.

Sherlock frunció el ceño y dejó de teclear, volviéndose para mirar a John de nuevo.

—¿Saliste con la intención de conocer a alguien?

—Sí, y he fallado espectacularmente.

—¿Por qué?

—Esa es exactamente la pregunta, sí. He tenido cuatro noches consecutivas de sexo espectacular organizado por ti, pero por mi cuenta no puedo conseguir que una mujer me deje invitarla a un trago. —Negó con la cabeza.

—Tres noches, no cuatro. Quiero decir, ¿por qué quieres conocer a alguien?

—Porque estoy caliente, Sherlock. Me he corrido cuatro noches seguidas y ahora parece que se ha condicionado como una necesidad diaria.

—Nosotros solo fuimos al club tres noches. —Los ojos de Sherlock se abrieron parcialmente—. ¿Estás contando la noche que…? —Él hizo un gesto con la mano señalándonos.

John sintió que se ruborizaba, gracias a Dios que estaba oscuro. Él de hecho había estado contando esa noche.

—Tres noches, por supuesto. Anoche parecía como dos noches, supongo. Mi punto es, nada de eso me ha ayudado ni un poco. Estoy tan desesperado con las mujeres como antes, solo que ahora sé exactamente lo que me estoy perdiendo.

Sherlock puso los ojos en blanco y se volvió hacia la hoja de cálculo.

—Solo tres días más hasta que el club este abierto de nuevo. ¿No te puedes esperar tanto tiempo?

John gimió y cerró los ojos.

—Sólo quería encontrar a alguien para que me chupara la polla. Después del club de sexo, no pensé que fuera tan difícil.

—¿Quieres que lo haga por ti?

John se quedó inmóvil; una chispa de algo así como electricidad disparándose por su espalda.

—¿Qué?

—Si estás tan desesperado, puedo hacerlo. Otros tres días contigo deprimido en el piso pueden destruir completamente mi concentración.

 _Respira_. John inhaló, exhaló de nuevo, y se obligó a volver la cabeza y mirar a Sherlock. Él se desplazaba rápidamente a través de un panel de discusión ahora, tan rápido que John dudaba que en realidad pudiera estar leyendo.

—Yo no… yo… ¿estás seguro?

—No es como si fuera difícil. De todos modos, estoy en un callejón sin salida con mi análisis y me vendrían bien algunos datos más. —Se volvió hacia John entonces, su rostro completamente en blanco.

John sólo pudo mirarlo. Su mente suministró amablemente una imagen de Sherlock desplazándose sobre sus rodillas en el suelo, presionando los muslos de John hasta separarlos, desabrochando su pantalón. _Oh Dios_. Ya estaba duro.

—Esto es una locura, Sherlock.

—No es diferente de lo que hemos hecho las últimas noches. Ciertamente, las mujeres en un bar están menos cerca de ser una cosa segura, pero la rutina de novio gay parece funcionar bastante bien. Estoy seguro de que puedo convencer a alguien para que te dé una mamada. Dame dos minutos para terminar con esto y voy a cambiarme de ropa. —Se detuvo y entrecerró sus ojos hacia John—. ¿Qué?

John parpadeó, finalmente dándose cuenta de que estaban teniendo dos conversaciones completamente diferentes. Se llenó de un repentino impulso por reír, y no estaba seguro si era por el alivio o por algo completamente distinto. Levantó la vista hacia el techo. _Jodido infierno_. Dejó salir un suspiro tembloroso.

—Sabes, estoy hecho polvo. Creo que voy a tomar una ducha y me voy a la cama. Gracias, sin embargo.

Sherlock se encogió de hombros.

—Voy a estar despierto por si cambias de opinión.

John se puso de pie y se dirigió al cuarto de baño tan casualmente como pudo con una erección. Cerró la puerta y se dio la vuelta para presionar su frente contra la fría madera. Esto no era bueno. A tantos malditos niveles.

Dejo salir el agua y se quitó la ropa, tratando de pensar en algo que no fuera que su ingesta de alcohol alentaba su libido. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente caliente, dio un paso dentro de la ducha y permaneció allí, dejando que el agua callera sobre su piel. La sensación era gloriosa, y no hizo nada para disminuir su excitación. Suspiró y dejó que una mano se deslizara sobre su pecho, por debajo de su vientre, donde su polla estaba levantada, y la tomó lentamente.

Trató de pensar en Abby y Clara, que se la habían chupado juntas la primera noche, y luego en la que lucía como Britney Spears que había follado su boca con la lengua y se había frotado contra él hasta que ambos llegaron. Pensó en la mujer de rojo que le había hablado hasta hacerlo venir… _oh, no, mala idea, no, no, no._

Annie, entonces. El dulce rostro de Annie, la forma en que ella lo besó, la forma en que se sentía estar dentro de ella. La mano de Ryan moviéndose sobre él, la polla de Ryan apretándose contra la suya en la mano de Annie.

Se acarició más rápido, en busca de algo que pudiera encender ese fuego en sus bolas, la chispa que necesitaba para dejarse ir. Sólo necesitaba liberarse y luego su mente estaría clara y podría irse a la cama y no pensar en nada más. Pensó en los dedos de Ryan, imaginado una mano sobre él que no fuera la suya, se recordó sentado en ese sofá siendo besado y llevado al orgasmo, mientras que otras dos personas lo estaban viendo. Nunca había pensado en hacer exhibicionismo, pero…

El rostro de Sherlock inundó su mente ahora, la expresión de su cara después de que John se hubiera corrido la última vez. Nunca había sido afectado por nada de eso, no hasta ese momento.

_¿Quieres que lo haga por ti?_

Por tan sólo unos minutos, John había pensado que Sherlock quería realmente hacérselo, y él estaba insoportablemente encendido con la idea. Dios, solo la _idea_ de Sherlock sobre sus rodillas, la polla de John en esa boca que podía ser tan severa y tan inteligente, las manos de John enredadas en ese loco cabello suyo, follándose su boca, fuerte, duro, _mierda_.

Contuvo el aliento. Bueno, ésa era chispa.

Era solo una fantasía. No había necesidad de sentirse culpable por ello. Sherlock nunca lo sabría. John dejó que la fantasía continuara, dejándola ir hasta donde quisiera. Su mano dando tirones cortos hasta la cabeza de su pene, el prepucio desplazándose con el movimiento de sus dedos, la boca abierta, su frente ahora ubicada en el hueco de su codo, el brazo presionado contra la baldosa fría, el agua caliente cayendo por su espalda, y era la boca de Sherlock alrededor de su polla, su lengua presionada _justo allí, oh Dios_.

Gimió en su brazo, más fuerte de lo que pretendía. Fue intenso, pero todo terminó demasiado rápido. Cerró los ojos. Casi no había habido ninguna satisfacción en ese orgasmo: se sentía completamente vacío e insoportablemente solo. Su respiración se normalizó después de unos segundos más y se apartó de la pared. Levantó la cara a la regadera. El agua caía con fuerza y contuvo la respiración tanto tiempo como pudo.

Estaba tan, tan jodido.

-.-.-

Por la mañana del jueves, John se arrastraba fuera de su piel. No se había permitido hacerse una paja desde la noche en la ducha por miedo a que acabara fantaseando sobre Sherlock de nuevo. De todos modos, se había despertado con las sábanas pegajosas por la mañana, con el vago recuerdo de un sueño que incluía tener sexo con una impresionante variedad de personas, con Sherlock en medio de todo, su observación desapasionada.

Dios, _esa_ particular expresión facial iba a provocarle erecciones durante años por venir. Las escenas de crímenes iban a ser terriblemente incómodas.

Sherlock estaba, como era previsible, en el sofá, cuando John bajó a hacerse un café.

—¿Has dormido bien?

Probablemente John probablemente imaginando la insinuación en el tono de su voz, pero le lanzó a Sherlock una mirada asesina para estar del lado seguro. Varios minutos más tarde, se sentó en una silla frente al sofá, una taza en la mano.

—Por favor, dime que dormiste anoche.

—Por supuesto que no, yo…

—Sólo es transporte, lo sé.

—Es cierto, pero no es la cuestión. Decidí volver a analizar los datos desde una perspectiva diferente.

—¿Qué perspectiva?

—¿Fue la noche del domingo tu primera experiencia sexual con un hombre?

John parpadeó.

—¿Hubiera supuesto algún cambio allí ?

La expresión de Sherlock era una de leve molestia.

—Lo supuso.  No mantuviste el ritmo, John.

John suspiró y tomó un sorbo de café.

—No.

Sherlock lo miró a los ojos por primera vez en toda la mañana, no pudo disimular la conmoción en su rostro.

—¿No?

John sonrió.

—No viste venir eso, ¿verdad?

La expresión de Sherlock se convirtió en una de interés puro.

—Debo admitir que no lo hice.

John sonrió y bebió más café. Dejar salir eso iba a ser un placer.

—¿Y bien? —Sherlock dijo al fin.

—Oh, cierto. Quieres detalles. —John estaba un poco más que asustado de sentirse completamente a gusto al contarle eso. Cruzó una pierna sobre la otra y se acomodó en la silla—. Fue en el ejército. Estuve estacionado durante varios meses en una zona bastante remota, un médico con la infantería. Salí con ellos en las patrullas un poco, sobre todo porque era allí donde sería necesario si algo salía mal.

—¿Las cosas salían mal?

—Más a menudo de lo que puedo recordar. —John sonrió forzadamente—. Pero al grano , había otro médico estacionado allí, y pasamos mucho tiempo juntos. Una noche estuvimos bebiendo, simplemente desahogándonos, y él me dijo que era gay. Le hablé de mi hermana, ya sabes, tratando de dejar en claro que no tenía prejuicios. Pero después él coqueteaba conmigo cuando nadie estaba mirando. Por alguna razón la gente suele hacer esa suposición acerca de mí. —Él levantó una ceja hacia Sherlock, quien respondió con un encogimiento de hombros evasivo.

John respiró hondo.

—De todos modos, fue en un día totalmente horrible. Un pelotón fue emboscado y tres hombres fueron asesinados. Matt —ése era su nombre— estaba con ellos, me lo dijeron para hacerme saber lo que tenía que esperar cuando nos trajeran a los lesionados a la retaguardia. Matt bajó de ese helicóptero cubierto de sangre, y por un minuto pensé lo peor, pero no era la suya. Entonces me di cuenta de lo cerca que estábamos de ser amigos, a pesar de todo, y eso era algo que había aprendido que no tenía que ocurrir porque… Bueno, _porque…_ —Levantó la vista para asegurarse de que Sherlock estaba todavía con él. Tanto silencio generalmente significaba que Sherlock hace tiempo se había desintonizado, pero él estaba observando a John con una mirada de fascinación, y eso alentó a John a continuar—. Estuvimos la mitad de la noche parcheando chicos y haciendo los arreglos para los muertos, y todo el asunto era completamente horrible. Fue uno de los peores días que había tenido hasta ese entonces. Teníamos una pequeña oficina en la clínica, y entre… oh–doscientos estábamos sentados en el suelo… no había otro lugar para sentarse… compartiendo una botella de whisky horrible que teníamos escondido allí para un día de mierda. No hablamos, nos sentamos allí. Teníamos demasiado por lo que beber, y yo lo miré y él me miró… y luego me besó. Estaba tan destrozado que le devolví el beso. —Hizo una pausa y miró las profundidades de su taza de café—. Hay algo acerca de estar tan cerca de la muerte que provoca un deseo por sentirse vivo, de cualquier forma que se pueda. Así que nos sentamos en el suelo de la oficina y nos besuqueamos como adolescentes. Estaba sucio y cubierto de sangre como él, y a ninguno de los dos nos preocupó.

—¿Pasó algo más?

—Terminamos masturbándonos mutuamente. Estaba completamente incómodo después. Ninguno de los dos sabía qué decir. Él estaba de servicio por lo que se quedó y yo volví a mi litera, y eso fue todo. Al día siguiente, dos de los chicos heridos fueron evacuados a un hospital adecuado y yo fui con ellos. Pasaron un par de semanas antes de que volviera y para ese entonces Matt había sido mandado fuera. Nunca lo volví a ver. Nunca le envié un correo electrónico o algo después de esa noche, y… yo todavía me arrepiento.

La expresión de Sherlock era increíblemente cordial, era como si estuviera haciendo un gran esfuerzo por parecer empático y no estuviera muy seguro de cómo hacerlo.

—¿Alguna vez trataste de encontrarlo más tarde, después de llegar a casa?

—Diablos, no.

—No ¿Por qué?

John apretó los labios e inhaló.

—Podría estar muerto. Y si lo está, no quiero saberlo. No hay razón para agregarlo a la ya larga lista de mis arrepentimientos. —Las cejas de Sherlock se juntaron ante esto, ya fuera por la sorpresa o la confusión, no estaba claro. Era hora de cambiar de tema—. ¿Hambriento? Creo que podría hacer un revuelto, asumiendo que tengamos huevos. —Se puso de pie y se acercó a la cocina, sin esperar una respuesta.

**-.-.-**

En el momento en que el coche se detuvo, John prácticamente saltó. Estaba listo, tan jodidamente preparado para llegar allí y empezar y dejar de pensar en las cosas locas que habían pasado en los últimos días. Envidiaba la capacidad de Sherlock para ser tan desapasionado, para separarse completamente del aspecto físico de su cuerpo y sus necesidades. John estaba considerando seriamente la posibilidad de hacer meditación o yoga o algo que le ayudara a canalizarlo todo. Varios días como estos últimos y sería un caso perdido.

Sherlock estuvo tres pasos detrás de él todo el camino hasta el club. John se detuvo en la puerta y se balanceó sobre las puntas de sus pies con impaciencia; pudiendo jurar que Sherlock caminaba lento a propósito. Hizo que John quisiera darle un puñetazo.

Una vez dentro, John estaba prácticamente mareado. Ni siquiera se molestó en dirigirse a la barra, caminó con dirección a la puerta de abajo hacia las habitaciones privadas. Casi había llegado cuando sintió la mano de Sherlock en su brazo, apretando su bíceps. Se volvió para sonreírle y se encontró con una expresión pétrea. Tragó saliva.

—¿Qué?

Sherlock lo atrajo hacia sí y le habló al oído.

—Cálmate. Te traeré una copa.

—No necesito un trago —respondió John, girando la cabeza para mirarlo—. Estoy listo para ir.

El agarre en su brazo se tensó hasta el punto de ser doloroso.

—Yo juzgaré cuando estés listo.

—Pero…

—No más charla. —Había algo en su tono que hizo que todo el cuerpo de John quisiera huir—. Necesito que estés relajado y abierto a la experiencia, no tenso como un resorte. Hago todo lo posible para organizar estos encuentros y no quiero que la jodas.

Sherlock rara vez juraba, y sólo cuando estaba hablando muy en serio. John fijó su mirada en un punto sobre el suelo, sin saber qué responder. El agarre en su brazo se aflojó y Sherlock lo acercó más, se hubiera visto como un abrazo si alguien los estuviera observando.

—Haz lo que te digo y me aseguraré de que lo disfrutes. Da un paso fuera de la línea y habremos terminado aquí. —Los labios rozaron el oído de John, y él se estremeció—. ¿Entiendes?

John asintió, todavía incapaz de hacer contacto visual. Se sentía un poco como un niño que había sido regañado por reírse en la iglesia, y eso debería haberlo hecho enojar. Después de todo, se trataba de Sherlock, incluso la gente a la que le agradaba quería darle un puñetazo de forma habitual. Pero de alguna manera no se sentía enojado del todo. Sintió una extraña clase de alivio al dejarse ir, sabiendo que Sherlock iba a cuidar de él. Iba a hacerse cargo de _él_.

Dios, esto era más jodido de lo que hubiera imaginado.

—Bien. Ahora, una copa. —Sherlock lo dirigió hacia la barra y pidió una pinta de cerveza para él, junto con un vaso de lo que parecía ser brandy para sí mismo. John quería preguntarle por qué había decidido beber esta noche, pero no lo hizo.

En el momento en que John terminó su cerveza, Sherlock bebió el resto de su brandy y asintió con la cabeza hacia la puerta del fondo. John lo siguió a través de la larga escalera. Dejó que su mente vagara mientras caminaba, algo que no había sido capaz de hacer durante el día. Llegó a la puerta marcada con un “2” sin llegar a recordarse caminando hasta allí. Se quedó mirando fijamente la puerta hasta que Sherlock la abrió y le hizo atravesarla con una mano en su brazo. Era una habitación en la que no habían estado antes, más pequeña que las otras con un pequeño sofá. La decoración era una variación sobre el tema del club en rojo y negro, colores que probablemente iba a asociar con el sexo por el resto de su vida. Se puso de pie en medio de la habitación y vio como Sherlock se quitaba la chaqueta y la bufanda y las colgaba en un gancho junto a la puerta.

Sherlock le tendió una mano y John se sacó su abrigo y se lo entregó. Se quedaron en silencio durante lo que parecieron varios minutos, y John se maravilló de lo agradable que fue. No se había sentido tan tranquilo en días. ¿El yoga podía hacer esto? No estaba seguro de cómo replicar la sensación sin el lugar y las circunstancias, pero estaba dispuesto a intentarlo.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Sherlock al fin. Puso sus manos sobre los hombros de John y se quedó mirándole a la cara—. Tus ojos están dilatados.

John consiguió esbozar una sonrisa.

—Puedes responderme.

—Estoy bien, fantástico. No te preocupes.

—¿Palabra de seguridad?

—Canela. Me acuerdo.

Sherlock se le quedó mirando con los ojos entrecerrados, luego tomó una de las mejillas de John con su mano. John le devolvió la mirada, maravillándose de lo verdes que eran sus ojos. Sherlock tenía los ojos más increíbles. Algún día, John iba a decírselo.

Hubo un golpe en la puerta. Sherlock se volvió para responder y John sintió un aleteo agradable en su vientre. Estaba listo para esto, muy listo.

Su invitada era una mujer con largo cabello oscuro y expresivos ojos enmarcados por anteojos angulares. Era menuda y estaba vestida de manera informal en comparación con sus anteriores visitas. John se preguntó si los jueves eran así aquí.

—Soy Becca —dijo ella, sin apartar los ojos de John.

—Soy Sherlock y éste es John. Gracias por reunirte con nosotros. —Se volvió para mirar a John también—. ¿Qué piensas?

Ella inclinó la cabeza y le dio a John una mirada evaluadora.

—Me gusta. ¿Qué tienes en mente?

Sherlock sonrió.

—Una mamada. Te ayudaré.

Los ojos de John se movieron lejos de la cara de Becca hasta Sherlock. ¿Sería parte del acto o algo completamente distinto? Follaría con la mente de John, tal vez. Ah, lo que sea. Por el momento, en realidad no le importaba.

Ella le dirigió una mirada extraña.

—Soy bastante buena en esto, ya sabes.

La mirada de Sherlock se volvió hacia John ahora.

—Estoy seguro de que lo eres, pero a él le gusta más de esa manera. —John se ruborizó. No tenía idea de lo que estaba pensando Sherlock. Y, por supuesto, sus propios pensamientos podrían estar escritos en su frente.

—Ya veo. Eso podría ser caliente. —Becca se acercó a John y pasó una mano sobre su pecho—. Creo que deberías sentarte, cariño.

—Pantalones fuera, primero —dijo Sherlock.

—Mmm, correcto. ¿Debo ayudarte con eso? —Ella le desabrochó los pantalones mientras Sherlock rebuscaba en el cajón de suministros. Un minuto después John estaba desnudo de la cintura para abajo y sentado en el sofá con Becca de rodillas en el suelo, entre sus muslos.

Su pene estaba duro por lo que ahora parecía una hora. Ella le dio unos cuantos golpecitos con la mano y John silbó. Oh, esto iba a ser increíble.

Sherlock le entregó un paquete de condones y ella suspiró.

—Nunca es tan divertido de esta manera.

—Tal vez, pero yo soy el único que lo tiene sin uno.

Esas palabras habrían llevado a John alrededor del límite hace una hora, pero ahora sólo flotaban en su mente, extrañamente desconectada.

—Él no tiene permitido tocar, por cierto.

Ella le dio a John una mirada sarcástica.

—Sí, tu correo fue muy claro con eso.

John sonrió y estrechó sus brazos detrás de su cabeza. A él le encantaba cuando lo hacían retroceder. Si John no podía hacerlo, al menos podía disfrutar viendo a otros hacer retroceder a Sherlock.

—Adelante —dijo Sherlock—. Empieza despacio.

Él estaba de pie más cerca de lo normal, John se dio cuenta.

Becca le puso el condón y luego lamió la parte inferior de su pene, pausadamente, hasta llegar a la cabeza. Ella arremolinó su lengua alrededor de la punta, provocándolo con toques que no eran suficientes. Observó, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Eso siguió y siguió, una auténtica tortura. Apretó sus manos en su cabello.

—Ahora tómalo en tu boca.

¿No estaba contento con sólo observar, entonces? Esto iba a ser interesante.

Suspiró ante la sensación de una boca alrededor de la cabeza de su pene y gimió cuando ella siguió su camino, tomando todo el eje hasta la base. Sabía que no tenía un pene enorme —estaba en el promedio a lo sumo— pero eso todavía era algo raro en una mamada. Cerró los ojos y se hundió en las sensaciones, su mundo estrechándose rápidamente entre su boca y su polla.

—Oh, tienes talento —oyó decir a Sherlock—. Haz eso otra vez.

_Sí, por favor._

Ella subió, usando su lengua mientras se movía, casi dejando salir la cabeza. Luego, se abrió camino hacia abajo otra vez. Su lengua era increíble, incluso, a través de la fina capa de látex podía sentir cada movimiento. No iba a llevar mucho tiempo.

—Retrocede, está demasiado cerca —dijo Sherlock y John hizo un sonido de frustración. Quedó impresionado con Sherlock, que pudiera leerlo tan fácilmente pero, por supuesto, eso era lo que hacía Sherlock, ¿no?

La mano de Becca lo envolvió alrededor de la base y apretó suavemente mientras ella volvía a lamerlo tortuosamente.

—Bien, un poco más.

Presionó la palma de su lengua contra la parte inferior del glande y lo masajeó. John exhaló temblorosamente. Quería abrir los ojos, pero estaba francamente aterrorizado con ver la expresión en el rostro de Sherlock.

—Chúpalo otra vez, sólo la cabeza. —El tono clínico arrastrándose de regreso, como si Sherlock simplemente no pudiera evitarlo. Él estaba poniendo a prueba sus ideas, John sabía, tratando de perfeccionar su comprensión de lo que a John le gustaba. Por supuesto, Sherlock no haría algo tan mundano como simplemente _preguntárselo_ a John.

Unos labios cálidos se cerraron alrededor de la cabeza de su polla de nuevo y, combinado con su lengua, siguieron haciendo pequeños círculos en el lugar correcto, su capacidad para pensar muy limitada. Sus manos cayeron al sofá; conteniéndolas de enredarse en el cabello de ella justo a tiempo.

—Se va a venir. Déjalo.

Era como si su cuerpo estuviera obedeciendo una orden: sintió la agitación del orgasmo, la construcción de la presión y el endurecimiento de sus bolas, luego, ella lo tomó tan profundamente que prácticamente se vino en su garganta. Sus caderas se arquearon fuera del sofá levantándose y ella lo empujó hacia abajo de nuevo, clavando las uñas en sus caderas hasta sentir dolor.

Oh, pero era un buen dolor.

Ella se quitó cuando dejó de pulsar, y se sentó sobre sus talones. Él entrecerró los ojos hacia ella y se pasó una mano por la cara.

—Fue perfecto —le dijo Sherlock. John se arriesgó a mirar hacia él, pero no tenía sentido. Estaba completamente en el papel.

—Fue más divertido de lo que esperaba —respondió ella con una sonrisa—. Dios mío, es tan sensible. Odio cuando apenas se sientan allí y me miran, pero cuando son así quiero chupárselas todo el día.

John gimió. _Eso podría arreglarse_ , quería decirle. Se desconectó de la discusión después de eso, y se reinició cuando oyó cerrarse la puerta. Abrió los ojos.

—Tienes treinta y cinco minutos hasta la próxima —dijo Sherlock—. ¿Será suficiente?

John se puso de pie y se sacó el condón. Asintió con la cabeza.

—Bien. Voy a subir durante unos minutos. —Era completamente clínico, absolutamente no afectado. Él sólo había hablado con la mujer sobre cómo darle a John una increíble mamada, y ni siquiera se sonrojaba.

Una vez que la puerta se cerró detrás de él, John buscó sus calzoncillos y se los puso, luego los pantalones. Se acurrucó en el sofá, metiendo sus pies desnudos debajo de él. Sí, era definitivamente jodido, pero había algo reconfortante en saber exactamente dónde se encontraba con Sherlock. Le hacía sentirse seguro.

Cerró los ojos.

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo, al parecer, se había dormido en su aturdimiento post-orgásmico. Abrió los ojos para ver a Sherlock de pie al lado del sofá. Le tendió una botella de agua.

—Gracias. —John se deslizó hasta quedar sentado y destapó la botella; Sherlock se sentó en el sofá junto a él, todavía mirándolo. John bebió una tercera parte del agua, sorprendido de lo sediento que estaba. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta hasta ahora.

—¿Estás bien? —La preocupación era una expresión bastante inusual en la cara de Sherlock, eso hizo que John se detuviera.

—Estoy bien. Mejor que bien. —Bebió de nuevo—. ¿Tú estás bien?

—Sí. —Los ojos de Sherlock se estrecharon un poco, como si hubiera visto algo en el rostro de John que indicara que no debía creerle—. Tenemos diez minutos hasta que llegue nuestro próximo invitado.

John asintió y se recostó en el sofá, extrañamente contenido. Eso por sí solo debería preocuparle. Pero podía preocuparse después. Mañana. Esta noche iba a disfrutarlo.

—¿Y bien? —Sherlock preguntó después de casi un minuto de silencio.

—¿Bien qué?

—¿Entendí bien?

John se echó a reír y se volvió para mirarlo.

—Debería haber sabido que eso era lo que te estaba molestando.

—No es sólo eso. De hecho, estoy realmente interesado en saber si estás disfrutando de esto.

—Sólo en la medida en que afecta a tus datos —John respondió con una sonrisa. Sherlock parecía dispuesto a protestar y John le dio una palmada en el muslo—. Sí, estuvo bien. Lo hiciste muy bien. Estoy sorprendido de que no fuera obvio.

—Era obvio, pero… ¿podría haber sido mejor?

Un agradable hormigueo se abrió camino por la espalda de John.

—Oh, ya veo. Déjame pensar en eso. —Trató de imaginar las cosas que podrían haber hecho de otra manera, menos presión aquí, más lengua allí. Sherlock cogió su mano después de un momento y la alejó de su muslo donde John había estado acariciándolo distraídamente con los dedos—. Oh, lo siento. No puedo pensar en nada concreto que pudiera hacerlo mejor, pero… —Levantó las cejas sugestivamente— Estoy abierto a nuevas ideas.

Sherlock asintió. Su expresión cambiando inmediatamente en modo de búsqueda. Eso habría preocupado a John hace una semana, pero por el momento sólo lo encendía. Sherlock estaba demostrando ser inusualmente creativo en esta área en particular.

Hubo un golpe en la puerta y ambos se pusieron en marcha.

—Cinco minutos más temprano —dijo Sherlock con una mirada en su teléfono.

—No es un problema —dijo John. Dios, realmente no lo era. Era como un maldito perro de Pavlov (*) en este aspecto. Terminó el agua y tiró la botella vacía en la papelera de la habitación. Tiro perfecto.

Se volvió hacia la puerta y se quedó inmóvil. Allí, de pie, al lado de Sherlock, estaba un hombre joven. Era joven, tal vez en sus veinte, y vestía no muy diferente de la imagen mental que John tenía de una glamorosa estrella de rock de los años setenta. Casi parecía estar posando en la puerta.

—Hola.

John se obligó a relajarse. Después de la conversación de esta tarde había estado esperando esto, sinceramente le sorprendió que no hubiera ocurrido antes. Pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que el estómago de John se retorciera en un nudo ante la idea. Con Ryan, había habido una mujer en la habitación, así que no había tenido que pensar mucho. Sus fantasías sobre Sherlock eran sólo eso, fantasías. No tenía ninguna expectativa de que eso sucediera alguna vez.

Pero esto era diferente. No podía negarse que estaba a punto de tener relaciones sexuales con un hombre —diablos, un niño, en realidad—. Dios, probablemente era lo suficientemente mayor como para ser el padre de este chico. Eso no era algo en lo que pensar en ese momento, _Jesús_. Pero tampoco existía alguna duda de que él no hubiera pensado en cómo sería tener sexo con un hombre, el sexo que iba más allá de que una paja frenética en el ejército. Siempre había existido la chispa de algo allí, algo que siempre había reconocido como un poco de curiosidad, nada más. Nunca la había perseguido; le gustaban las mujeres sin duda, por lo que, ¿por qué ir en busca de problemas?

Sherlock cerró la puerta, sacando a John de sus pensamientos.

—Soy Cam —dijo el muchacho, ahora sonriendo con malicia a John.

 _Hola, Problemas_. ¿Cómo demonios se había dado cuenta Sherlock de esto? ¿O todo esto era cosa de John?

—Soy Sherlock y éste es John.

—¿Habla?

—Esta noche no.

Francamente, John estaba agradecido por esa regla. Hacía las cosas mucho más fáciles.

—Es lindo —dijo Cam. Se acomodó en el sofá junto a John y le miró de reojo—. ¿Qué tienes en mente?

—Una mamada. Te ayudaré.

 _Aha_. Una comparación directa. Ahora una cuantas cosas eran más evidentes.

—¿Puedo darle un beso primero?

Sherlock dudó por un momento.

—Sí.

Cam se inclinó y apretó su boca abierta contra John. Todo era lengua y John no pudo evitar sonreír. Mentalmente ajustó la edad de Cam un par de años menos. Afortunadamente, controlar un beso sin que parezca que estaba tomando el control era algo que había aprendido a hacer bastante bien por ahora.

Después de unos minutos, Cam se sentó con expresión aturdida.

—Joder, besas muy bien. Ya estoy duro. —Tomó la mano de John y la apretó contra su ingle. John sonrió y acarició su erección a través de los pantalones tan sutilmente como pudo.

—Sigamos adelante —dijo Sherlock, repentinamente cerniéndose sobre ellos.

—Oh, cierto. Él no puede tocar. Lástima. Voy a tener sueños sobre esa lengua. —Cam se deslizó al suelo y desabrochó los pantalones de John. John levantó las caderas para dejarle que se los quitara. Cam los tiró a un lado y miró el medio-erecto pene de John con una expresión que John sólo podía describir como hambre. Se inclinó hacia delante y le acarició el prepucio con la punta de la nariz, inhalando.

—Condón. —Sherlock dejó caer el paquete en el vientre de John.

Cam gimió.

—Ugh, ¿es necesario? Odio tomar la cabeza a través de látex.

—No es negociable —contestó Sherlock, su tono era casi posesivo. John se mordió el labio en un esfuerzo por no sonreír.

—Está bien. —Cam acarició la polla de John fuertemente con una mano y luego rompió el paquete hasta abrirlo. Deslizó el condón y se inclinó hacia delante, tragando la polla de John en un rápido movimiento. Aspiró con fuerza y se movió rápido, su mano estabilizando la base.

Los ojos de John se abrieron con sorpresa. _Mierda_.

—Oh, por el amor de Dios. —Sherlock agarró un puñado del cabello de Cam y tiró; Cam aulló y se sentó, frotándose el cuero cabelludo—. ¿Cuántos años tienes, de verdad?

Cam lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Eso es lo que a los chicos generalmente les gusta.

—En el callejón de atrás, ¿justo después de que te den un billete de cinco dólares?

—Oh, vete a la mierda. No he venido aquí para ser objeto de abuso.

—Sherlock. —Cam y Sherlock se volvieron hacia John, ambos igualmente sorprendidos—. No. Ayudas.

Sherlock parecía que estaba en guerra consigo mismo por un momento. Su rostro se suavizó y se obligó a sonreír.

—Disculpas. —John sabía que no hablaba en serio, pero esperó que Cam le creyera.

—Aceptadas —dijo Cam, todavía mirándolo molesto. Levantó la vista y le sonrió tranquilizadoramente a John—. ¿Qué te gustaría que hiciera, entonces?

—Comienza lento —dijo Sherlock—. Usa tu lengua y tómate tu tiempo. Su mamá no va a irrumpirte, así que no hay prisa.

Cam puso los ojos en blanco, pero él parecía haber tomado la decisión de quedarse. Movió su lengua contra la cabeza de la polla de John experimentalmente y John lo recompensó con un gemido.

—Bien —dijo Sherlock, acariciando con sus dedos el pelo de Cam—. ¿Ves cómo está relajado? Le gusta eso.

Cam arremolinó su lengua alrededor de la cabeza y besó la punta, succionando ligeramente. La diferencia en la sensación fue increíble. Lamió su camino por el falo y retrocedió otra vez. John se retorció cuando sus labios rozaron la cabeza.

—Allí, él quiere tu boca ahora —dijo Sherlock suavemente.

—¿Puedo chuparlo entonces?

—Todavía no. Provócalo un poco más.

John gimió y apretó las manos contra su cara. Jodida tortura, lo era. Oh, la ironía de _Sherlock_ enseñándole a alguien cómo hacer una felación.

Cam volvió a lo suyo, usando su lengua con gran efecto. Era delicioso y nada suficiente, y John finalmente empujó sus caderas un poco, tratando de enviarle un mensaje sutil a Cam.

—Estás impaciente, John, —dijo Sherlock—. Vamos entonces, pero despacio.

Cam chupaba la cabeza y siguió trabajándolo con la lengua. John gimió. Una mano voló a la cabeza de Cam sin pensar en ello.

—John. —Sonaba molesto. John dejó caer la mano a un lado.

Cam se desprendió el tiempo suficiente para decir: “No me importa”.

—Pero a mí sí. Muévete hacia sus bolas ahora.

Cam presionó los muslos de John hasta separarlos y retorció su lengua contra el escroto de John y, _oh mierda,_ esa parte de él había sido un poco ignorada últimamente. Cam tomó una bola en su boca y la chupó con suavidad. John cerró los ojos.

—Usa tu lengua también.

Cam lo hizo y John gimió. Dios, eso era increíble. Se dejó caer aún más en el sofá y Cam se movió de modo que sus hombros sostenían los muslos de John. Era una posición que a John le encantaba tener con una mujer y, él francamente, no esperaba que la usaran consigo mismo.

—Y la otra. —La voz de Sherlock era suave y John no podía decir dónde estaba, cómo de cerca le estaba viendo. Cam sacó una bola y se trasladó a la otra, girando su lengua alrededor de la piel sensible antes de metérsela en la boca. Su nariz estaba presionada contra la base de la polla de John, respirando con dificultad. Se quitó y chasqueó la lengua contra la piel justo detrás de las bolas de John.

—Oh, mierda —dijo John, incapaz de contenerse. Eso fue sólo- _Dios_ , estaba suficientemente cerca de ser tan completamente sucio como para derretir su mente.

—Arriba de nuevo —dijo Sherlock y John no estaba seguro de si sentirse decepcionado o aliviado.

Cam besó y lamió su camino hasta la polla de John otra vez, y luego chupó la parte inferior de la cabeza. Era un estudiante rápido.

—Quiero que le metas un dedo ahora —dijo Sherlock. Los ojos de John se abrieron de golpe.

—Oh diablos, sí —respondió Cam, sonando ahora sin aliento.

Oh Dios. Esto era territorio nuevo, completamente nuevo. Demonios, él sólo se había tocado a sí mismo una vez por curiosidad, y no había hecho nada salvo, sentirse extraño al salir. Mente abierta, mente abierta. Cerró los ojos de nuevo.

Había otro sonido de rasgadura —un paquete de lubricante, asumió— y luego, la boca de Cam estaba alrededor de su polla de nuevo, chupando la cabeza ligeramente y acariciándolo con la lengua. Trató de no tensarse cuando sintió un dedo resbaladizo sondeando su culo. Se hundió en él sorprendentemente fácil.

Sherlock le susurró algo que John no pudo distinguir. Cam murmuró en reconocimiento y, _oh Dios_ , dobló su dedo y lo sacó de nuevo, sincronizándolo con un largo y lento movimiento en su polla y, _jodido Jesús,_ pero eso fue intenso.

Bien, entonces. Eso explicaba muchas cosas. Ahora John estaba definitivamente a bordo con las cosas-en-su-culo, porque, _demonios_.

—Perfecto —dijo Sherlock—. Sigue haciendo eso.

_Oh, sí, por favor._

Fue impresionante lo mucho que un dedo cambiaba la intensidad de todo, y John se encontró gimiendo incoherentemente en el corto plazo. El ritmo era lo suficientemente lento como para mantener a raya su orgasmo y sentía que podía seguir así durante horas. Fue increíble.

El dedo de Cam se retorció y se sacudió para arriba, y allí… las manos de John volaron a la cabeza de Cam de nuevo, apretando fuertemente su cabello…

—Manos fuera —dijo Sherlock, su tono era de advertencia, y John las dejó caer a los costados—. Encontraste su próstata. Hazlo otra vez.

Cam presionó y John hizo una mueca.

—Demasiado —dijo Sherlock—. Sólo frótala, muy ligeramente.

Y oh, sí, eso era sin duda lo que John necesitaba. Joder, joder, _joder_. La lengua de Cam tocó el punto sensible en la base de su glande con el mismo movimiento y John gritó. Dios, ni siquiera estaba cerca de llegar. ¿Cómo podía estar así?

—¡John! —Oyó y se dio cuenta de que tenía las manos en el pelo de Cam de nuevo. No podía moverse, sin embargo. Quería obedecer, pero no pudo hacerlo. Se quedó mirando a Sherlock sin poder hacer nada.

Los ojos de Sherlock se estrecharon, pero no dijo nada más. Dio la vuelta por detrás del sofá, acercándose a John mientras tiraba de sus brazos hacia arriba, luego, sus manos eran sujetadas contra el sofá justo por encima de su cabeza.

Dios, esto era… Dios. John retorció las muñecas para que éstas quedaran debajo de las manos de Sherlock y fueran apretadas.

Estaba colgando de un hilo ahora, estirado y suspendido entre la boca de Cam en su polla y sus dedos —había dos ahora— en su culo y las manos de Sherlock apretándolo por su propio bien por encima de su cabeza, su aliento caliente en el oído de John. Todo lo demás desapareció a su alrededor, nada que no fuera la pura sensación se fue. Su cabeza flotaba y sus brazos se sentían entumecidos, el universo se contrajo contra su polla y sus pelotas durante un largo rato. Y entonces todo volvió a expandirse con una intensidad impactante.

Estaba casi seguro de que hizo una cantidad vergonzosa de ruido, pero era difícil de decir. Había cosas que sucedían a su alrededor que no iba a ser capaz de procesar por un tiempo todavía: Cam gimiendo alrededor de su polla, la respiración rítmica de Sherlock en su oído, las uñas afiladas clavándose en sus muñecas. Se quedó temblando cuando todo terminó, luchando por recuperar el aliento.

Sherlock soltó sus manos, pero no se movió de allí por un rato. Acarició la cabeza de John como si fuera un gato. John habría ronroneado si pudiera.

Cam liberó la polla de John y sacó sus dedos un poco demasiado pronto, John se estremeció ante la raspadura de uña en el tejido sensible. La frente de Cam se presionó contra el muslo de John y jadeó, John se dio cuenta de que se estaba masturbando. Probablemente debería ofrecerle ayuda. Sería lo que indicaba la educación . Tan pronto como pudiera hablar de nuevo. Un momento después, Cam gimió y se quedó inmóvil, con el rostro todavía presionado contra la piel desnuda de John.

Los labios de Sherlock rozaron la sien de John mientras se enderezaba y retrocedía. John trató de abrir los ojos, pero todavía no estaban cooperando. En realidad, no podía moverse en absoluto. No es que importara en este momento.

—Eso fue increíblemente caliente —dijo Cam, empujándose hacia atrás sobre sus talones y acomodándose los pantalones—. Cada hombre que me tire[o9] , siempre, se lo va a agradecer implícitamente a los dos.

John lanzó una risa ante eso.

—Si te lo vas a follar ahora, ¿puedo mirar? —preguntó Cam.

—No —respondió Sherlock.

—Si no te lo vas a follar, ¿te puedo ayudar con eso?

John abrió los ojos justo a tiempo para ver la mano de Cam sostener la ingle de Sherlock. Sherlock le apartó la mano de inmediato, y no había duda de que estaba completamente duro.

—Te puedo asegurar que _eso_ está en buenas manos. Gracias.

—Como quieras. —Cam se encogió de hombros y se volvió hacia John—. Hasta luego, chicos. Fue muy divertido.

John consiguió hacer un gesto de despedida antes de que Cam atravesara la puerta, un definitivo swing en su paso. (**)

—Oh, Dios mío —dijo John por fin, presionando las manos sobre sus ojos—. Eso fue-jodidamente-increíble. No quiero moverme nunca más. —Dejó caer las manos y le sonrió a Sherlock.

Sherlock estaba apoyado contra la pared, mirando desde atrás a John. Parecía aturdido. Los ojos de John se desviaron hacia la obvia carpa en sus pantalones.

—¿Eso ha pasado antes alguna vez?

Sherlock frunció el ceño.

—Por supuesto que sí.

—Quiero decir, aquí. Mientras estabas mirándo… me.

Las mejillas de Sherlock se colorearon y apartó la mirada.

—Ciertamente no hasta este punto.

John se estiró y luego se acurrucó en el sofá, haciendo una mueca ante la leve punzada en su culo. _Nota mental: cortarse las uñas antes de hacérselo a otra persona_. Sacó el condón y levantó la vista para ver si Sherlock había recuperado la compostura. No lo había hecho. John palmeó el sofá junto a él.

—Siéntate.

—No puedo.

—No muerdo.

—No, es… un poco difícil en este momento.

John sonrió.

—No hay nada de lo que avergonzarse. Si a alguien debería darle vergüenza, debería ser a mí, ¿no?

—No estoy… —Sherlock empezó y luego se detuvo. No era capaz de mirar los ojos de John.

John apretó los labios. Había una docena de preguntas que quería hacer, al menos veinte cosas que le gustaría decir, pero ahora no era el momento. En su lugar, se puso de pie y se vistió, dándole a Sherlock tanta privacidad como pudo.

—Cuando estés listo —dijo finalmente.

—Correcto —dijo Sherlock, sus ojos danzando alrededor de la habitación—. ¿Podrías darme un minuto? Te encuentro arriba. Toma una copa, si quieres. Cárgaselo a Mycroft.

John frunció el ceño, pero asintió con la cabeza.

—De acuerdo. Voy a estar arriba.

El bar estaba lleno y le tomó unos minutos conseguir la atención del camarero. Finalmente, logró obtener una cerveza y se puso de pie al lado de la sala principal, viendo la acción. Como siempre, había una sorprendente variedad de gente: jóvenes y viejos, parejas y solteros, personas que eran increíblemente atractivas y personas de aspecto normal a lo más. Todos ellos estaban riendo, hablando, y claramente _buscando_. Las barreras que normalmente se ven en un bar, las paredes que la gente pone alrededor de ellos mismos y los pequeños grupos de amigos, nada de eso parecía existir aquí. Allí un hombre corpulento de mediana edad estaba coqueteando con un par de chicas que lucían como estudiantes universitarias; cerca, una pareja joven y de aspecto bastante _geek_ se entrelazaba alrededor de una mujer que estaría perfectamente calificada como una “pantera”. Fue increíblemente refrescante.

Pero entonces, ¿cómo encajaba allí exactamente? No estaba por ahí, conociendo gente y definiendo sus propios límites sexuales. Él no estaba explorando sus propios deseos y fantasías. Sherlock estaba haciendo todo eso por él, y John sólo le dejaba. John realmente disfrutaba dejándolo hacer —ésa era la parte jodida—. Esta noche, cuando Sherlock lo encaró todo cabreado y dominante, las rodillas de John se sintieron débiles, literalmente. Era como si su cerebro se hubiera apagado por sí solo, entregando el mando de su cuerpo a Sherlock, mientras se fumaba un porro… o algo así. No estaba muy seguro de cómo describirlo.

Y ni siquiera comenzaba a tocar el tema del sexo extremadamente gay que acababa de tener. Era prácticamente un trío, si incluía a Sherlock. Y en realidad, se sentía como si tuviera que hacerlo. Dios, esa iba a ser una conversación incómoda.

—Listo.

Se dio la vuelta para ver a Sherlock de pie junto a él, sus ojos escaneando la multitud también.

—Eso fue rápido. —La mandíbula de Sherlock se apretó y John lo miró boquiabierto cuando llegó la comprensión—. ¿Realmente me echaste de la sala para poder hacerte una paja?

—Sí.

John tuvo que desviar la vista para no quedársele mirando.

—Jodidamente increíble.

Dejó la cerveza a medio terminar en una mesa cercana y se dirigió a la puerta. Sherlock estaba justo detrás de él y tuvo el buen tino de no decir nada mientras John caminaba por la calle y paraba un taxi. Regresaron al apartamento en silencio. John mantuvo los ojos fijos en el paisaje. Sherlock se retorcía en el asiento de al lado, John prácticamente oía los pensamientos dando vueltas en la cabeza de Sherlock mientras trataba de averiguar lo que había hecho mal.

Bueno, no. John dudaba que Sherlock pudiera pensar que había hecho algo mal. Lo más probable es que él estuviera tratando de averiguar por qué John estaba siendo un idiota irracional.

Y a la mierda todo, él probablemente estaba siendo completamente irracional, pero le importaba una mierda. Se sentía como si hubiera cambiado de dentro hacía afuera esa noche sólo para el placer visual de Sherlock, y el hombre ni siquiera confiaba en él lo suficiente como para dejar que John viera lo mucho que le había afectado. Sherlock siempre estaba poniendo jodidas paredes. No dejando a nadie entrar nunca dentro de su brillante cabeza. Era exasperante.

Ninguno de los dos habló hasta que estuvieron de pie en el salón del piso, en la penumbra iluminada sólo por las farolas fuera de la ventana. Los ojos de John se ajustaron al fin y vieron a Sherlock de pie junto a la ventana, frente a él.

La voz de Sherlock estaba tensa.

—Supongo que tenemos que hablar de eso.

John suspiró y se dirigió al sofá, sentándose intencionalmente en el sitio habitual de Sherlock.

—Vamos entonces —dijo Sherlock.

Jesús, ¿Por dónde debía empezar?

—Bien. No entiendo por qué, después de todo lo que ha pasado, no te sientes cómodo masturbándote delante de mí.

—Me he masturbado delante de ti.

—Sí, pero —John hizo una pausa. Era difícil de creer que la noche en el sofá fuera hace apenas una semana—. ¿Qué estamos haciendo, Sherlock?

—Tú sabes exactamente lo que estamos haciendo.

—Creí que lo sabía, pero ahora no estoy tan seguro. Pensé que esto era sobre ti estudiando mis respuestas a estímulos sexuales.

—Eso es precisamente de lo que se trata. —Sherlock sonaba frustrado ahora.

—Pero es acerca de ti también, ¿verdad? Estás tratando de averiguar lo que te excita también.

—No estoy _tratando_. Simplemente sucede.

Se produjo una pausa. John esperó, bastante aturdido por la admisión. Él sólo había oído a Sherlock admitir sentir algo un par de veces.

—Pensé que podía ser objetivo. Y lo era, hasta cierto punto.

—Ya veo. —John sintió una punzada de culpabilidad. Había estado tan seguro de la capacidad de Sherlock de permanecer independiente. Dios, ni siquiera había considerado que podría ser de otra manera.

—Todo esto es bastante más complicado de lo que esperaba. —Sherlock se acercó al sofá y se sentó al otro lado, a un brazo de distancia de John. Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y plantó firmemente sus pies al suelo.

John consideró sus siguientes palabras con cuidado. Podía contar con los dedos de una mano el número de veces que Sherlock siquiera hubiera dado a entender que se había equivocado acerca de algo.

—¿Ésta es la primera vez que te has masturbado después de eso?

Sherlock mantuvo la mirada fija hacia adelante.

—No, ocurrió el domingo también.

—Después de que me viste con Ryan.

—Esperé hasta que llegamos al piso, por lo menos.

—Ya me preguntaba por qué te habías ido directo a la cama. —John sonrió y se alegró de ver a Sherlock esbozar finalmente una sonrisa—. Esta noche fue diferente, ¿no es así?

—Está claro que pierdo toda capacidad de ser objetivo cuando te veo con otro hombre.

John se mordió el labio ante la elección de la palabra _otro_. Lo mejor era dejarlo pasar por ahora.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta personal?

—Te has ganado el derecho, ¿no? —Sherlock se volvió y lo miró por primera vez desde que habían llegado a casa.

—¿Eres gay?

Sherlock desvió la mirada de nuevo, frunciendo los labios.

—No es una pregunta que hubiera pensado desde hace años, pero a la luz de los recientes acontecimientos, creo que la respuesta es sí.

John asintió. Era completamente jodido que estuvieran teniendo esta conversación ahora, después de todo este tiempo y después de la última semana, pero al menos la estaban teniendo. Había otra cuestión que él quería preguntarle a Sherlock desde hace un tiempo.

—¿Alguna vez has mantenido una relación con… alguien?

—No.

—¿Has tenido sexo?

—Sí. —Hubo una pausa durante la cual John cogió su mandíbula del suelo—. ¿Eso te sorprende?

—Por supuesto. ¿Con un hombre o una mujer?

—Ambos.

John se quitó los zapatos y giró su cuerpo hacia un lado, poniendo los pies sobre el sofá.

—Cuéntame.

—¿Por qué?

John le dirigió una larga mirada y Sherlock suspiró.

—Vas a estar terriblemente decepcionado, te lo aseguro.

—Confía en mí, no lo estaré.

Sherlock se recostó en los cojines del sofá y se quedó mirando el techo.

—Mi último año en la universidad, trabajé en un laboratorio dirigido por una científica brillante. Su investigación era algo en lo que estaba ligeramente interesado, así que pasamos mucho tiempo trabajando juntos. Cerca de finalizar el plazo, estuvimos hasta tarde en el laboratorio una noche y me preguntó si me gustaría volver a su piso para tomar una copa. Sinceramente, no sabía que me estaba haciendo proposiciones hasta que llegamos allí.

John luchó para contener su alegría por esta información.

—¿Perdiste tu virginidad con tu profesora? Eso suena como la trama de una película porno.

Sherlock se encogió de hombros.

—No estaba interesado en ella, ella era lo suficientemente atractiva, pero…

—Tú eres gay.

—Bueno, estaba eso. Pero tenía curiosidad. Todos los demás estaban entusiasmados acerca del sexo constantemente, y decidí que ya que tenía la oportunidad, iba a saber de qué se trataba todo el alboroto.

—¿Y qué pasó?

—Estuvo bien, nada espectacular. Ella me mantuvo despierto la mitad de la noche, lo que era un poco molesto.

John sonrió.

—¿Cuántas veces lo hicieron?

Sherlock pensó.

—Si simplemente cuentas los orgasmos, cinco. —John lucía conmocionado así que añadió—. Tenía veinte años.

—¿Qué, ella te puso en todas las posiciones que se le ocurrieron?

—Algo por el estilo. —Los labios de Sherlock se torcieron como si estuviera haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no sonreír.

John se rio —no podía evitarlo, la imagen mental que tenía de esa situación era completamente loca— y después de un momento Sherlock rio también. John estiró las piernas y apretó sus pies aún en calcetines contra el muslo de Sherlock.

—¿Qué pasó después de eso?

—Fue terriblemente incómodo. Resultó que tenía un novio y que recientemente habían tenido una pelea. Parecía querer representar una especie de venganza contra él. La siguiente vez que la vi, ella apenas me habló.

—Lo siento.

—Oh, no, fue un alivio. Estaba aterrorizado de que ella pensara que estábamos saliendo después de eso. Me gustaba, pero no tanto personalmente como profesionalmente.

—¿Así que fue eso lo que te desanimó del sexo por completo?

Las yemas de los dedos de Sherlock acariciaron la parte superior de los pies de John.

—Un poco. Era bastante placentero, pero complicado. Ya era bastante difícil interactuar con la gente a diario. Por difícil que fuera de creer, tenía más problemas con las interacciones sociales en ese entonces de las que tengo ahora.

John dejó ir una pregunta más, aunque le tomó más esfuerzo.

—¿Qué pasa con el sexo casual? ¿Extraños en bares, ese tipo de cosas?

—La heroína era mucho más fácil. —Una sonrisa con los labios apretados.

John cerró los ojos. La idea de Sherlock en su juventud yendo a la deriva, hizo que su estómago se retorciera.

—Dijiste que hubo un hombre.

—Sí. Él era el hijo de un hombre que Mycroft conocía. Él nos presentó. Era un buen momento; necesitaba una distracción.

—¿De qué? —Preguntó John. Una sola mirada de Sherlock respondió a su pregunta—. De acuerdo. ¿Qué edad tenías?

—Veinticuatro. Él era un poco más joven. Pensé que era un completo idiota, pero eso no era inusual para mí. Pero había algo en él que me parecía fascinante, me tomó mucho tiempo llegar a comprender que eso era atracción sexual.

—¿Fue entonces cuando pensaste por primera vez que podías ser gay?

—Sí, pero eso no importaba. Necesitaba desesperadamente una distracción y dejó en claro que estaba interesado. Una noche cenamos juntos y lo invité a mi habitación y él procedió a follarme casi toda la noche.

—¿Y entonces qué pasó?

—Quería volver a verme y le dije que no.

John frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué?

Sherlock se encogió de hombros…

—Me aburrí, esencialmente. En una noche habíamos hecho de todo de una vez. Me di cuenta de que realmente era solo sexo, y el sexo por sí solo no era suficiente para justificar tener que ponerme al día con él fuera del dormitorio. Realmente era un idiota; no tienes ni idea.

—Así que lo terminaste.

—Asumí que sabía todo lo que había que saber sobre el sexo con un hombre. Así que seguí adelante.

—Y sobreviviste masturbándote ocasionalmente hasta la siguiente década. —John negó con la cabeza. Él entendía la elección del celibato aunque lo encontrara inconveniente y entendía que algunas personas simplemente no estaban interesadas en el sexo, pero esto era algo que su cerebro no podía procesar.

Sherlock se encogió de hombros.

—Parecía muy poco probable que pudiera encontrar a alguien con quien realmente disfrutaría estar cerca en cualquier momento, por quien me sintiera atraído y que también se sintiera atraído por mí. Lo racional era no perder tiempo en eso, concentrándome en otras cosas.

John se mordió el labio y consideró la declaración durante un largo rato.

—Dijiste que el experimento se había vuelto más complicado de lo que esperabas. ¿Qué quisiste decir?

Sherlock abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla y sacudió la cabeza.

John suspiró.

—Tenemos que ser honestos con el otro acerca de esto. Sea lo que sea _esto_ , hay sexo involucrado, incluso si no es entre nosotros, y eso hace que las cosas sean confusas. Si hay siquiera una posibilidad de perder tu amistad por esto, no volveré al club otra vez. Terminaré con esto ahora mismo.

Sherlock se volvió hacia él, pero seguía sin decir nada.

—¿Necesitas algo de tiempo para explorarte un poco a ti mismo? Podríamos cambiar por unos días. Podría encontrar compañeros para ti.

—No. —El tono de Sherlock fue sorprendentemente rudo y John alejó sus pies en respuesta, acercando las rodillas a su pecho. Sherlock exhaló suavemente, casi como si tratara de elegir sus siguientes palabras con cuidado—. No me interesa tener sexo con extraños. Ya sé que no es lo que quiero.

—Entonces, ¿qué quieres?

Él hundió los dedos en su cabello, apretándolo entre sus manos, algo que siempre hacia a John pensar que estaba tratando de acorralar a los pensamientos que giraban caóticamente en su cabeza. Después de un momento, presionó las palmas sobre su rostro y exhaló.

—Tengo que examinar mis propias reacciones más de cerca. Si estás dispuesto a continuar, te lo agradecería. —Miró a John, su expresión tan abierta como John nunca la había visto en su vida.

John respiró hondo.

—Está bien.

Quería desesperadamente calificar su participación en esto para poner límites, decirle a Sherlock qué había pasado con él esta noche y lo mucho que lo había trastornado. Pero tenía la sensación de que sería una mala idea, que el momento no era el adecuado. Sherlock se sentía frágil ahora, tal vez incluso más que John. Lo mejor era seguir caminando hacia adelante un paso a la vez y confiar en que su amistad sería lo suficientemente fuerte como para sobrevivir a lo que pasara.

—Por si te sirve de algo, Sherlock, confío en ti.

—Lo sé. —Sherlock se levantó y estiró.

—¿Confías en mí?

—Lo hago. —Sin dudas.

—Bien. Necesito que me prestes tu portátil.

La expresión de Sherlock cambió a una de sospecha.

—¿Por qué?

—Bueno, el mío todavía está en la tienda, reparándolo después de que alguien pasó ocho horas seguidas viendo porno en ella y contrajo tres virus diferentes, lo que requiere formatear el disco duro para que sean eliminados por completo. —Arqueó las cejas.

Sherlock hizo un gesto con la mano en dirección general a la computadora.

—La clave es del 15° hasta el 22° dígito de pi con la sustitución obvia de letras en el 16 °, 18 °, y el 19 °.

—Gracias —respondió John, mientras llegaba a ella. Le tomaría quince minutos poder resolver la maldita contraseña, pero era factible.

Sherlock desapareció dentro de su dormitorio y John se sentó en la oscuridad durante mucho tiempo sin moverse, apretando el portátil de Sherlock a su pecho. De hecho, se había vuelto complicado, mucho más de lo que había esperado. A pesar de sus comentarios acerca de la importancia de la honestidad, él mantenía unas pocas cosas encerradas en su pecho.

Todo en su momento. En primer lugar, tenía que hacer un poco de investigación por su cuenta. Abrió la laptop de Sherlock y respiró hondo.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*) Es un experimento de estímulo-respuesta, el perro no necesita ver u oler la comida para empezar a ensalivarse, basta con que sea una acción recurrente para que pueda asociarlo con la hora de la comida y provocar la respuesta. En este caso, hace referencia a que cada vez que suena esa puerta, John lo asocia a tener sexo, más información en Wikipedia ;)  
> (**) El swing es un tipo de baile.
> 
> 14/02/2014


	4. CINNAMON

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Título Original : A Cure for Boredom
> 
> Autora : emmagrant01
> 
> Disclaimer: Nada es de mi autoría. El enlace original está en mi perfil. Ésta es una traducción autorizada, los personajes originales pertenecen al universo de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a la adaptación de Sherlock de la BBC. La imagen de la portada pertenece al artista Reapersun, es maravilloso, así que visiten su tumblr.
> 
> Advertencias: Lenguaje fuerte, escenas de sexo explícitas, relaciones homosexuales, heterosexuales, voyeurismo, relaciones de sumisión y dominación.
> 
> Beta : Gudea
> 
> Con mucho cariño para AnLy Drew quién acaba de perder una apuesta, y ahora me debe emm... ¿Cuál era el premio?
> 
> Y muchos agradecimientos y abrazos -y oh por Dios, no puedo creer lo mucho que me ayudaron- para Gudea que se tomo el tiempo para betear este fic y mejorar mucho la fluidez y la ortografía ejem , espero no haberlo malogrado con la última revisión porque upss, tuve un accidente; todos esos abrazos y agradecimientos también van para lobomalo, cuya interpretación de técnicamente la mitad del capítulo me ayudo a no irme tan plana con las cosas y darle otro punto de vista a todo, eres genial!
> 
> Ahora por favor, disfruten.

 

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4 : CINNAMON**

* * *

Tardó diez minutos y muchas maldiciones dirigidas a su celular, pero John finalmente logró dar con la contraseña correcta en la computadora de Sherlock. Abrió una ventana del navegador y se quedó mirando fijamente el buscador de Google por un minuto entero, sin saber por dónde empezar. ¿Cómo exactamente podría definir en un párrafo algo como " _Me encanta cuando mi compañero de piso elige a mis parejas sexuales, me da órdenes, y después me sostiene mientras realizan actos sexuales conmigo"_?Eso era sólo un poco más incómodo que  _pervertida relación platónica gay_.

Y por supuesto, tenía que asumir que Sherlock vería cualquier término de búsqueda que utilizara. Cualquier cosa demasiado extrema y en realidad estaría preparándose a sí mismo para una noche de sexo llevada al límite. Él era bastante abierto de mente y atrevido, pero había algunas cosas que iba a necesitar considerar por mucho más de tiempo antes de acercarse a alguna de ellas. Sherlock ya había demostrado no tener problemas para comandar el cuerpo y la mente de John para los experimentos no sexuales; John se estremeció al pensar a qué situación podría ser casualmente empujado si buscaba la palabra "azotes".

Así que, procedería con precaución.

Cinco minutos más tarde había escrito y borrado, al menos, una docena de frases, ni una sola vez haciendo clic en "Buscar". ¿Quizás necesitaba pensarlo mejor? En su lugar, comprobó su correo electrónico. El blog tenía un par de comentarios que necesitaban aprobación, la mayoría de sus amigos, y unos pocos de parte de fans acosadores. Nunca supo cómo responder a ésos, así que generalmente los eliminaba. A veces guardaba los más extraños en una carpeta aparte para fines de entretenimiento, pero...

¿Deberían él y Sherlock usar sus nombres reales en el club? Sabía que Sherlock preparaba muchos de sus encuentros vía e-mail, ¿Estaría utilizando su propia dirección de e-mail? ¿Qué pasaría si la próxima vez que salieran en el periódico por un caso que resolvieran mencionaran que frecuentaban un club privado de sexo en Soho? John cerró los ojos y gimió. Bastante gente ya pensaba que eran pareja, y hacerse pasar por una, teniendo como propósito un experimento, no iba a ayudar mucho.

Y claro, la línea entre la farsa y la realidad se estaba volviendo cada vez más borrosa. Lo que llevaba de nuevo a John a la razón por la que estaba sentado en frente de esa laptop en primer lugar.

Consideró brevemente buscar en Google sus nombres para ver si aparecía algo nuevo. Pero pensándolo bien, no. La última vez que lo hizo, quedo aterrado por semanas.

La hoja de cálculo de Sherlock estaba minimizada en la parte inferior de la ventana. Él probablemente asumiría que John la estaba mirando, así que John no tenía más remedio que abrirla. Hizo clic en el icono con un poco más que un toque de inquietud y vio el archivo aparecer en la pantalla. Había crecido enormemente desde la última vez que lo había visto, con dos filas enteras de pestañas en la parte inferior. La pestaña actual parecía representar algún tipo de análisis y John no le podía encontrar ningún sentido. Las cabeceras de las columnas estaban tan fuertemente codificadas que no estaba seguro de lo que representaban. Hizo clic en una celda al azar y la cadena de las fórmulas que aparecieron en la barra de entrada bien podría haber estado en griego.

Hizo clic en muchas otras pestañas, pero nada parecía tener mucho más sentido. John era apenas un ludita y aunque en realidad era bastante bueno con las matemáticas, sus conocimientos de Excel se limitaban a la contabilidad extremadamente básica.

Finalmente encontró la hoja original, la que había visto hace una semana durante esa primera noche. Se veía igual, como si Sherlock no hubiera agregado más información a la misma. Por supuesto, ésta había sido la hoja de respuesta al porno, así que probablemente había hojas de cálculo dedicadas a cualquier cosa, desde sus observaciones sobre John teniendo orgasmos hasta los detalles de cómo le gustaba a su polla ser tocada. Lo que Sherlock pensaba hacer con esa información era una incógnita. Quizás lo resumiría en un informe rápido que John podría entregar a todos sus amantes futuros.  _El Apropiado Cuidado y Manejo de John H. Watson_. O algo así.

Por supuesto, a este ritmo John también podría ser capaz de escribir un tratado sobre lo que excitaba a Sherlock: que un hombre le chupe la polla a John; que John pierda el control de sus habilidades cognitivas cuando le metían los dedos por el culo; que John disfrute cuando lo observan muy de cerca. Mientras Sherlock no se ensuciara las manos y John estuviera dispuesto, parecía funcionar para él. Sabía que John haría cualquier cosa que pidiera, cualquier cosa que susurrara en el oído de John.

John cerró los ojos y se estremeció. El sólo sonido de la voz de Sherlock estaba empezando a ser suficiente para excitarlo. No sabía qué hacer con eso, ni tampoco de qué forma sentirse cuando Sherlock se hacía cargo de él como lo había hecho esta noche.

Ah, ya había algo con lo que empezar su búsqueda. Minimizó la hoja de cálculo y empezó a teclear.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Era casi mediodía cuando John finalmente bajó las escaleras. Rara vez dormía hasta tan tarde, prefería mantenerse dentro de un horario regular, pero la combinación de las salidas de las últimas noches y los muchos pensamientos rondando en su mente lo empujaban hacia una vida nocturna.

Sherlock estaba junto a la ventana, arco en mano. La música era lo que finalmente había despertado John; como despertador, era bastante agradable. Sherlock estaba de pie e inmóvil, el violín escondido debajo de su barbilla, el arco apuntando hacia el techo, y con el ceño fruncido por la concentración.

John, después de mucho tiempo, aprendió a no hablar con él en momentos como éste. Se dirigió directamente a la cocina, con la intención de hacer un poco de café. Por desgracia, parecía que no tenían café, incluso del tipo horrible e instantáneo que John tenía a mano en caso de emergencia. Lanzó una mirada sospechosa en dirección a Sherlock, pero no dijo nada. Preguntar sería inútil y contraproducente. Bien podría salir.

Se puso los zapatos y su abrigo mientras se mantenía de pie frente a la línea de visión de Sherlock, aunque no hubo confirmación de que éste hubiera notado su presencia. Bien podría ser invisible. Tal vez si se quitara los pantalones, Sherlock se daría cuenta. Demonios, probablemente podría estar justo frente a él y pajeándose, y Sherlock apenas y parpadearía. Pensándolo bien, no… él probablemente abriría su portátil y tomaría notas.

El día estaba fresco y claro y terminó dando una larga caminata en Regent's Park. Finalmente, decidió tomar un bocadillo en el Pret que estaba cerca de la esquina de su departamento, un lugar que nunca le había mencionado a Sherlock. Ahora era un lugar al que sólo iba cuando necesitaba pensar. Alguien había dejado un periódico en la mesa de al lado y él revisó los titulares, en busca de posibles casos por pura costumbre. Se le ocurrió entonces que Sherlock no había mencionado que deseara un caso en la última semana. Incluso en los días cuando el club estaba cerrado, había estado perfectamente contento pensando en... bueno, lo que fuera que estuviera pensando. ¿Estar viendo a John tener sexo era realmente lo bastante fascinante como para mantener su mente ocupada durante tanto tiempo?

Tal vez lo era. Contempló su sándwich, sintiendo el calor en sus mejillas. Anoche Sherlock había dicho que era complicado. Parecía claro que sentía una especie de atracción sexual hacia John… o por lo menos en presencia de John… ¿Pero estaría interesado en hacer algo al respecto? Y si lo hacía, ¿cómo se sentía John al respecto?

Dibujó círculos con sus dedos sobre su sien y trató de aclarar su mente. Se preocupaba por Sherlock. Le gustaba mucho. Saltaría ante la oportunidad de tener sexo con él, eso estaba claro. Pero, ¿su amistad podrá sobrevivir a eso?

No tenía idea.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

—Encontré una —dijo John, dejando caer una copia de QX en el pecho de Sherlock.

—Ah, gracias —respondió Sherlock, sentándose. Hojeó rápidamente, dándole a cada página una mirada superficial, luego la tiró a un lado.

—Me alegro de que no me costara tanto trabajo —murmuró John.

Pero en realidad sí que le costó; había buscado durante una buena media hora. Preguntó en cada quiosco de Marylebone Road dónde podría encontrar una copia, sólo comprendió la expresión de confusión de quienes le atendían cuando finalmente encontró una.

—¿Porqué quieres una guía del ambiente gay de Londres? ¿No está todo en internet?

—Lo está. Así que, aunque aprecio el gesto, me es esencialmente inútil.

Fantástico. John se quitó la chaqueta y la colgó, luego se hundió en una silla y suspiró.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Sherlock, recostándose en uno de los cojines del sofá. Sus rodillas estaban recogidas y ligeramente abiertas, John se encontró asimismo mirando el pequeño bulto inclinado hacia la izquierda en medio de las piernas de Sherlock y se esforzó en mirar a otro lado.

—No pasó nada. ¿Por qué?

Sherlock frunció el ceño.

—Pensé que estabas tratando de insinuar que debía preguntar. Sólo tienes que decirme si quieres que te escuche, ya sabes. Es indignante tener que trabajar para descubrir si quieres que te pregunte o cuándo quieres que te deje solo.

John se rió y Sherlock lució aún más confuso

—Lo siento, pero es que viniendo de ti, eso es muy dulce. Estás tratando de ser un buen amigo. Te lo agradezco.

—Espero haberlo hecho mejor que sólo intentarlo.

John sonrió.

—Sí, por supuesto. Eres un buen amigo. Mi mejor amigo, en realidad.

Sherlock lució complacido con eso. Se sonrieron el uno al otro durante un buen rato.

—Estabas pensando mucho cuando me fui —dijo John por fin—. ¿Hiciste algún progreso?

—Sí. Los sitios web que dejaste abiertos ayer por la noche fueron bastante útiles. —Su expresión cambió a una calculadora.

—Esperaba que fueran de utilidad. —John enarcó las cejas—. Pienso que nada demasiado extremo. Estoy dispuesto a probar cosas, pero dentro de lo razonable.

—Seguro, sensato y consensuado, ¿verdad? —Sherlock se estiró como un gato y luego se hundió aún más en el sofá—. Realmente te excitas con eso, conmigo diciéndote qué hacer.

—Cuando se trata de sexo, sí. Pero la mayoría de las veces me dan ganas de golpearte, así que no te hagas la idea equivocada.

—De ahí mi sorpresa. —Hizo una pausa, sus ojos revolotearon lejos de John por un momento y luego volvieron a él—. ¿Por qué te gusta?

John hizo una pausa, frunciendo los labios. Había pasado gran parte de su caminata pensando en ese tema. Cuánto de eso estaba dispuesto a decirle a Sherlock era una cuestión aparte

—No me gusta tener que pensar en ello. El sexo se había convertido en esta cosa difícil de alcanzar que no podía conseguir. Era estresante ir a bares y tratar de conocer a alguien y preguntarme si le iba a gustar y si eso llevaría a alguna parte.

—Pensé que estabas bien masturbándote.

John resopló.

—Es bueno en un apuro, pero nada se compara con el acto real. Tocar a otra persona, ser tocado.

Sherlock miró hacia otro lado, hacia la ventana. La luz del sol entraba a raudales en ese momento del día, capturando las partículas de polvo en el aire. John se preguntó si Sherlock sentía algún placer en ser tocado, si había algo que quisiera o deseara.

—Contigo a cargo, supongo que sólo puedo relajarme y disfrutar de ello.

—Pero es más que eso, ¿no es así?

 _Me encanta el hecho de que cuando me estás viendo te excitas. Dios, realmente me encanta._ Claro que él no iba a decir esa parte en voz alta, la honestidad podía irse al demonio. Trató de lucir pensativo por un momento y luego se encogió de hombros.

La mirada calculadora volvió al rostro de Sherlock.

—¿Hasta dónde quieres llegar con esto?

—No estoy seguro. Pero te diré cuando cruces la línea.

Sherlock sonrió sombríamente y John luchó por no retorcerse en la silla. Dios, deseaba tanto hincarse en el suelo, separar esas rodillas, y…

 _No, para_.Realmente tenía que dejar de fantasear con eso. O por lo menos dejarlo para la ducha. Cerró los ojos por un momento y aclaró su mente antes de abrirlos de nuevo. Sherlock estaba mirándolo, observándolo.

John se preguntó qué quería Sherlock verlo hacer esta noche.

—¿Debo suponer que tienes planeada una sorpresa para mí esta noche?

—Sí. —Tenía esa expresión otra vez, ésa que hacía que el pene de John se endureciera de anticipación.

Sonrió.

—Bien.

o-o-o-o-o-o

En el momento en que John cruzó el umbral hacia el club, sintió que empezaba a relajarse. La excitación que se había acumulado en sus venas durante las últimas horas comenzó a asentarse en algo más parecido a la tranquila anticipación. Sherlock se volvió hacia él con los ojos entrecerrados, y John aguantó las ganas de sonreír. Hora de actuar.

Se dirigieron a la barra, donde John esperó mientras Sherlock pedía unas bebidas. La multitud era densa esa noche y había energía en el aire. Las personas se buscaban la una a la otra con notorio interés, coqueteando, tocando, negociando. Era increíble que él no hubiera sabido de la existencia de esto hasta hace apenas una semana.

—He arreglado algo especial para ti esta noche —dijo Sherlock tranquilamente en su oído.

John sintió un escalofrío atravesándolo y cerró los ojos. Se echó hacia atrás apenas un centímetro y sus hombros tocaron el pecho de Sherlock.

—Te quiero callado y obediente. Puede parecer difícil, pero voy a hacer que valga la pena.

John suspiró y asintió.

—Muy bien. —Sherlock le dio un beso suave en el cuello, justo en el lugar que él sabía que a John le ponía. John apenas logró no gemir.

Espera, ¿estar "callado" incluía los otros sonidos diferentes de las palabras? Si era así, estaba en problemas.

Sherlock se apoyó en la barra y miró a la gente, impasible. John tomó un sorbo de su cerveza y esperó.

Y esperó.

Diez minutos más tarde comenzó a preguntarse si esto era una especie de prueba a su paciencia. Sherlock apenas se había movido, su copa casi intacta. John había dejado a su mente vagar, viajando a través de los escenarios posibles. Trató de recordar lo que había en las páginas web que dejó deliberadamente abiertas, pero las posibilidades eran casi infinitas. Respiró hondo y empujó todo aparte, dejando su mente completamente en blanco.

No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo pasó después de eso. Al menos tres canciones comenzaron y terminaron, él sólo escuchó, observó y esperó, sintiéndose extrañamente contenido. Un movimiento a su derecha llamó su atención: Sherlock finalmente levantó la copa a sus labios y bebió su contenido. Dejó el vaso en una mesa cercana y, sin decirle una palabra a John, se alejó.

John caminó detrás de él y lo siguió a través del lugar hasta la ya familiar puerta, la atravesaron y bajaron por los dos tramos de escaleras. Sherlock les llevó hasta una puerta cerca del final del pasillo y entró a una habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ellos. Habían estado aquí antes, el arte y la disposición de los muebles del cuarto le parecieron familiares. Se volvió hacia donde Sherlock se estaba despojando de su abrigo y esperó.

Sherlock giró el rostro hacia él.

—Nuestro invitado no tardará en llegar. Deberías desvestirte.

No solía desvestirse desde el principio, pero tal vez era parte del juego esta noche. Se sacó el abrigo y se quitó los zapatos, consciente de que Sherlock estaba observándolo de muy cerca. Interesante. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Sherlock mientras sus dedos se movían para desabrochar su camisa. Se tomó su tiempo, moviéndose tan lentamente como se atrevió. Algo parecido a una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Sherlock justo antes de acortar la distancia entre él y John a menos del largo de un brazo.

John se deshizo de la camisa y la dejó caer al suelo, observando a los ojos de Sherlock deslizarse por su pecho. Eso era nuevo. Nuevo era definitivamente interesante. Los ojos de Sherlock saltaron rápidamente a través de John antes de pasar por sus hombros y bajar por los brazos. John se preguntó en qué estaba pensando, si le gustaba lo que veía. Debería ir a un gimnasio, ahora que la gente lo estaba viendo desnudo regularmente. Él había estado en buena forma no hace mucho, su torso y brazos habían sido algo realmente digno de ver.

—Pantalones —dijo Sherlock mientras rodeaba su espalda.

John buscó a tientas el botón de sus pantalones, sus dedos repentinamente poco cooperativos. Era extrañamente inquietante. Estaba acostumbrado a ser observado por Sherlock, ¿por qué esto era diferente?

Hubo movimiento a su derecha y luego Sherlock estaba de nuevo frente a él, parado de pie demasiado cerca. Inclinó su cabeza y alejó los dedos de John del botón que se resistía a ser desabotonado.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

John se las arregló para asentir, o por lo menos pensó que lo hizo. Puede que él simplemente estuviera en shock observando como los dedos de Sherlock abrían rápidamente el botón y la cremallera, sus ojos fijos en los de John. Entonces Sherlock cayó de rodillas y John dejó de respirar del todo. Se puso duro al instante.  _Oh, mierda_.

Sherlock tiró de sus pantalones hacia abajo, teniendo cuidado de no tomar los calzoncillos de John con ellos todavía. Su erección estaba tensa contra la tela y  _oh, Dios_ Sherlock está totalmente concentrado en él. Se quedó mirando el bulto en los pantalones de John por un largo rato antes de sujetar la cinturilla de los calzoncillos entre sus dedos y deslizarlas por las caderas de John, moviéndose con cuidado sobre el pene de John y debajo de sus muslos. John sintió la tela deslizarse suavemente hasta tocar finalmente sus tobillos, pero tenía miedo de moverse. Si levantaba un pie podría caerse, o peor aún, irse hacia adelante. Sherlock se sentó sobre sus talones y John dio un suspiro tembloroso y miró hacia abajo.

Su polla sobresalía fuera de su cuerpo, el líquido ya se escapa de la punta. Sherlock inclinó ligeramente la cabeza, sólo mirando. Su expresión era de curiosidad desenfrenada, John se dio cuenta de que nunca había estado lo suficientemente cerca como para examinar esto antes. Trató de relajarse, trató de aclarar su mente, pero era imposible con Sherlock arrodillado delante de él, tan cerca de su pene que él sólo tendría que inclinarse hacia delante un poco y…

 _Oh, mierda, oh, Dios_. Exhaló temblorosamente y apretó los puños. No sabía cuánto tiempo más podría soportar estar mirando-sin-tocar. Cómo diablos podía Sherlock ser tan jodidamente impasible estaba fuera de su comprensión. Él tenía que saber lo que esto estaba causándole a John, era imposible que no pudiera entenderlo. Lo atacó el imperioso impulso por hundir sus dedos en el cabello de Sherlock hasta presionar la cabeza de su pene contra esos labios. Se preguntó qué haría Sherlock.

Miró hacia abajo para ver que Sherlock estaba ahora devolviéndole la mirada, simplemente observando,  _maldito sea_. Sherlock se paró entonces y rozó sus dedos contra la mejilla de John antes darse la vuelta detrás de él otra vez. John exhaló. Jesús, tenía que recuperar el control sobre sí mismo antes de que llegara su invitado. Le dio una patada a sus pantalones echándolos a un lado y movió sus dedos para relajarlos.

Las manos de Sherlock tocaron sus hombros y John tuve que morderse el labio para mantenerse en silencio. Esas manos se deslizaron sobre sus hombros a través de la cicatriz donde una bala había dejado su cuerpo, y bajaron hasta sus brazos, por último tiró de sus manos hasta tenerlas juntas en la parte baja de su espalda. Las mantuvo allí durante un momento, entonces John sintió algo contra sus muñecas. Su mente regresó cuando se dio cuenta de que sus manos estaban atadas.

Sherlock dio un paso atrás cuando terminó y dijo: "¿Está bien?".

 _¿Está bien?_  Maldita sea, estaba desnudo y duro con las manos atadas a su espalda. De todas las palabras que podría utilizar para describir esta situación,  _estar bien_  no era una que se le viniera a la mente.

Tiró del nudo que le ataba las manos, estaba lo suficientemente apretado para mantener sus manos en su lugar, pero no tanto como para que doliera o fuera imposible soltarse si realmente lo requería. Esto era inesperado, pero estaba…entornó sus ojos… bien,  _estaba bien_. Asintió con la cabeza.

—Hay una cosa más que él quería —dijo Sherlock, su voz suave. John frunció el ceño, confundido por un momento antes de darse cuenta de que Sherlock se refería a su invitado. Luego hubo una tira de tela sobre sus ojos, siendo acomodada alrededor de la parte posterior de la cabeza.

Se quedó paralizado, desconcertado por un momento. Todavía había tiempo para echarse atrás, tiempo para decir que no. No le habían vendado los ojos desde aquel extraño ejercicio de entrenamiento contra el estrés durante su estadía en el ejército hace ya cinco años, y aunque él había mantenido la calma mejor que la mayoría, aún había sido jodido para su cabeza. No tenía idea de qué esperar con esto, y la idea le era a su vez aterradora y emocionante. Tal vez un poco más aterradora en ese momento.

—Dime si no quieres hacer esto —susurró Sherlock. Estaba tan cerca que John podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo contra su espalda.

John respiró hondo, exhaló, y permaneció en silencio. No tenía idea de lo que quería en estos momentos. Sintió a Sherlock alejarse y luego hubo movimiento delante de él.

—Arrodíllate. —Una mano en su brazo, estabilizándolo.

Se puso de rodillas y había una manta doblada debajo de sus rodillas. Los pasos de Sherlock retrocedieron hacia la puerta y John se concentró en esperar. El silencio se hizo pesado alrededor de él y lo usó para apaciguar su mente, calmar sus nervios. Sherlock seguiría estando a cargo, y él conocía a John. Él lo miraba y observaba atentamente y se aseguraría de que John disfrutara. John confiaba en él. Completamente.

El golpe en la puerta debería haberle sorprendido, pero por alguna razón no lo hizo. Oyó la puerta abrirse, oyó a Sherlock hablando tranquilamente con alguien, pasos dirigiéndose hacia él.

—Éste es John —dijo Sherlock.

—Hermoso —dijo el hombre. Su voz era suave y amable, incluso cálida.

—Sí, especialmente así.

John sintió sus mejillas arder con eso, a pesar de saber que era parte de la función.

—Gracias por compartirlo. Si fuera mío, no creo que pudiera. —John sintió dedos rozando su hombro. La voz le era extrañamente familiar, pero no podía ubicarla.

—Él hace que valga la pena.

—Me lo imagino ¿Por dónde debo empezar?

—Sólo tócalo por ahora.

Era extraño que se hablaran como si él no estuviera allí, como si no tuviera importancia, pero eso no hacía más que aumentar su anticipación de manera palpable.

—Mmm, con gusto. —Unas manos más pequeñas y calientes que las de Sherlock se presionaron contra sus hombros y acariciaron lentamente su espalda. La punta de unos dedos trazó una línea sobre su columna, con cuidado en tocar cada vértebra, luego siguieron a lo largo de sus costillas. Sintió las palmas viajar suavemente por sus costados hasta la parte baja de su espalda, donde se puso a prueba el agarre de la correa de cuero que unía sus manos. Los dedos se deslizaron por sus brazos hasta los hombros, y luego una mano sujetó su brazo derecho—. Aquí, de pie. —Las rodillas de John estaban rígidas; no había notado todo el tiempo que había estado arrodillado en esa posición.

Esas manos viajaron sobre su pecho ahora, deslizándose a través del escaso vello, trazando el largo de su clavícula. Hábiles dedos tiraron de sus pezones y John jadeó suavemente.

—¿Poder tocar incluye besar? —preguntó el hombre, su voz ahora claramente ronca.

—Si quieres —respondió Sherlock. Su voz resonó por toda la habitación y John no supo dónde estaba.

—Bien —murmuró el hombre y John sintió el cálido aliento contra su piel justo antes de que una lengua chasqueara sobre un pezón. Tuvo que apretar la mandíbula para no gemir. Esa lengua se arremolinó, lamió y chupó y luego se trasladó a través de su pecho hacia el otro pezón. John se preguntó seriamente cuánto tiempo iba a tener que permanecer de pie, porque, ¿honestamente?, ésa no era una expectativa razonable.

Después de que la boca del hombre se moviera sobre su vientre y que la lengua se arremolinara alrededor de su ombligo, John pudo adivinar a dónde se dirigía. El hombre trabajó su camino hasta una cadera y John sintió el aliento caliente en la base de su pene y… _Dios_. Su pulso estaba acelerado ahora, podía sentir su cuerpo agitarse a la espera.

Los dedos bajaron por la parte posterior de sus muslos, casi haciéndole cosquillas. John se dio cuenta de que estaba conteniendo el aliento. Deseaba tanto ese toque en su pene, pero sólo podía esperar.

—¿Quieres que se la chupe?

—No —contestó Sherlock y John casi gimió— Quiero que primero prestes más atención a su culo.

—Correcto. —El hombre agarró las caderas de John y lo hizo gira ciento ochenta grados. El cálido aliento golpeaba contra sus nalgas y John tragó con fuerza. Los dedos del hombre se clavaron en sus caderas— De rodillas. —John obedeció, aliviado de encontrar la manta debajo de él otra vez.— Inclínate hacia adelante. El sofá se encuentra justo en frente.

Fue sólo cuando la frente de John presionó los cojines del sofá que este se dio cuenta de las implicaciones que esa posición tenía en él. Sus manos todavía estaban atadas en la parte baja de su espalda y la parte superior de su cuerpo era soportada por su cabeza. Era raro, incluso incómodo. Se movió sobre sus rodillas, tratando de encontrar una posición más cómoda. Luego unas manos atraparon sus caderas, como si trataran de evitar que se apartara.

Se estremeció cuando esas manos acariciaron sus nalgas y las apretaron, masajeándolas. Esta era otra área que no había sido muy explorada hasta ahora. Besos y mordiscos le siguieron mientras se retorcía, sorprendido de lo delicado que al parecer era su culo. ¿Cómo no lo había sabido hasta ahora?

Y luego esa lengua estaba lamiendo la hendidura de su culo y separando sus nalgas y  _oh, mierda_ ,  _oh_ _, mierda_  ¿Iba a hacer lo pensaba que iba a hacer? Apenas podía respirar mientras esa lengua continuaba su camino hacia el sur, cada vez más cerca y más cerca de su culo, y  _Dios_  ¿Por qué deseaba tanto esto? Era sucio y raro y  _oh, Dios mío_ esa lengua se deslizó suavemente a través de su agujero. Gimió, emocionado y mortificado por igual.

Fue gloriosamente sucio y perfectamente increíble, y ¿por qué diablos no había hecho eso antes? La lengua rodeó su agujero lentamente, muy suave, dibujando un espiral acercándose cada vez más a donde realmente quería. Justo cuando pensaba que no podría soportarlo más, la punta de la lengua presiono en el centro y se retorció y  _jodido infierno_. El movimiento se repitió una y otra vez y él se encontraba retorciéndose, empujando hacia atrás, queriendo que irrumpiera en su cuerpo. Habían pulgares presionándose contra cada lado de su culo y esa lengua empujando ligeramente; resbaladiza, caliente y perfecta y  _Dios_. Gimió contra el sofá, incapaz de guardar silencio por más tiempo.

Una de las manos del hombre se deslizó a su alrededor y le dio a su polla una larga sacudida, luego todo se intensificó. Entre la mano que lo masturbaba y la lengua que se retorcía en su culo, estaba tan jodido,  _oh Dios_ … estaba cerca, demasiado cerca, pero era tan bueno.

—Detente —dijo Sherlock, y John se sorprendió por la proximidad de su voz. Tenía que estar justo al lado del sofá.—No lo hagas llegar todavía.

La lengua desapareció y la mano sobre su polla se trasladó hasta la base y la apretó incómodamente, John se estremeció. Una mano le acarició el muslo por un momento. Había otra mano acariciando la parte posterior de su cabeza, y… espera... ésas eran tres manos. John se preguntó cuál de ellas le pertenecía a Sherlock.

—Vamos —dijo Sherlock finalmente. Su voz le llegó directamente desde encima y luego John sintió los cojines del sofá hundiéndose. Sherlock estaba sentado junto a él.

Unos dedos separaron sus nalgas otra vez y la lengua volvió a su labor, moviéndose ligeramente a través de su agujero en un primer momento. Pura tortura, eso ero lo que era, John trató de presionar sus caderas hacia atrás, cualquier cosa con tal de conseguir más de eso. La mano de Sherlock sujeto su cabello, casi presionando su cara contra el cojín, y tuvo que volver la cabeza para tener la certeza de que era capaz de respirar. La lengua se movía más despacio ahora, abarcando más, luego unos labios se apretaron alrededor de su agujero y una lengua presiono dentro de él, más fácil esta vez.

John apenas podía respirar, su cuerpo simplemente no era capaz de manejar las dos cosas a la vez. Esos labios se movían contra su culo en una especie de beso obsceno, y la lengua empujaba dentro de él más de lo que hubiera creído posible, después la mano en su pene comenzó a moverse de nuevo y  _oh, Dios, oh, Dios_.

No estaba seguro de si sería capaz de pensar en esto después sin ruborizarse como una colegiala. O venirse en sus pantalones solo con recordarlo.

—Introduce tus dedos —dijo Sherlock después de lo que pareció una eternidad. Su mano acarició el cabello de John una vez más y luego se retiró.

John no estaba preparado para que la lengua se detuviera, pero el dedo mojado presionándose contra él también se sentía jodidamente bien, así que no podía quejarse. A diferencia de Cam, este hombre sabía lo que estaba haciendo, y John pronto se convirtió en una masa temblorosa de nervios desde que ese dedo comenzó a follar su culo mientras otra mano se movía expertamente sobre su polla.

—Detente —dijo Sherlock y John gimió. Dios, sólo quería venirse. ¿Era demasiado pedir?

El hombre apretó la frente contra la espalda de John y exhaló, al parecer compartiendo la frustración de John.

—Continúa—dijo Sherlock después de un momento.

Ahora dos dedos presionaban dentro de su culo, masajeando, John gimió. No era correcto que eso se sintiese tan bien, de verdad.

—¿Puedo follármelo ahora?

Hubo un momento de vacilación, y luego Sherlock dijo: "Sí".

Había oído a mujeres describiendo las últimas etapas del parto como estar bajo el agua, capaces de oír todo lo que las rodeaba, pero estando tan lejos dentro de sí mismas que les era difícil comunicarse. Se había sentido un poco así hasta ahora, como si todo estuviera ligeramente difuso. Le tomó a su cerebro unos segundos procesar las palabras que acababa de oír, pero cuando sus facultades mentales finalmente lo entendieron, fue como ser rociado con agua fría.

No. Él no quería eso, realmente. No.

—Sherlock—exhaló.

No hubo respuesta, en su lugar percibió movimiento detrás de él. Sus manos seguían atadas así que retorció las muñecas, pero no pudo liberarse. El pánico lo inundó y trató de sentarse sobre los talones. ¿Qué era lo que tenía que decir? Su mente estaba en blanco.

—Tranquilo, cariño —Una mano presiono sus hombros, empujando su rostro hacia el suelo—. Eso es, perfecto.

_Oh, Dios, piensa. Piensa._

—Canela _—_ susurró. Trato otra vez, más alto _— Canela_.

Todo se detuvo y quedó tranquilo. John suspiró, hundiéndose en el suelo. Se acurrucó de lado, de repente abrumado. Oyó voces, pero las palabras sonaban ahogadas. La sala quedó en silencio y extrañamente fría.

Había manos sobre él de nuevo, esta vez acariciando su espalda, calmándolo. Sus manos fueron desatadas y la venda retirada. Sherlock estaba mirándolo con la expresión más genuina de preocupación que John recordaba haberle visto alguna vez en su rostro.

Cerró los ojos, era demasiado para procesar.

—John.

Dedos acariciaron su mejilla, luego su cabello. La manta lo cubrió, y de repente el suelo se sintió helado en comparación. Abrió los ojos de nuevo y se impulsó para sentarse. Tiró de la manta sobre él y se recostó contra el sofá.

Bueno, mierda. Eso no había salido nada bien.

Se llevó una mano a la frente, nada listo para enfrentarse a Sherlock. Afortunadamente Sherlock parecía dispuesto a esperar hasta que estuviera preparado. Se sentó en el suelo al lado de John, sus manos apretando los bordes de la manta como si fuera un sustituto del mismo John.

John respiró hondo.  _Oh,_ _Dios_ , esto era vergonzoso. Se había asustado por completo y no estaba del todo seguro de por qué. Esto iba, probablemente, a empujar a Sherlock a no hacer algo como esto otra vez.

Después de un largo rato, finalmente se obligó a decir

—Lo siento.

—No, no lo sientas. Para eso sirve exactamente la palabra de seguridad.

John apretó la frente entre sus rodillas. Tenía que explicarle antes de que Sherlock saltara hacia alguna conclusión. Sólo que no quería; prefería fundirse en el suelo. Tal vez Sherlock se acurrucaría con él en el sofá y estarían sentados en silencio, tal vez acariciaría su cabeza un poco.

Suspiró y miró hacia arriba, se centró en la puerta al otro lado de la habitación, y finalmente volvió donde Sherlock.

—Debo explicarte.

—Si eso es lo que quieres. No tienes porqué hacerlo. —Dios, él realmente había leído las páginas web que John había dejado abiertas para él.

—No, quiero. Pero primero, ¿podemos levantarnos del suelo? —Se incorporó en el sofá y tiró de la manta sobre él de nuevo. Sherlock se posó en el otro extremo, su cuerpo se volvió hacia John, con las piernas dobladas debajo de él. La expresión de preocupación era increíblemente verdadera.

—Fue demasiado, ¿no?

John negó con la cabeza

—No, fue increíble. Sólo... —Hizo una pausa y buscó mejores palabras que las que venían a su mente, pero no encontró nada—. No quería que él me follara.

—Oh —contestó Sherlock, con un tono que indicaba que no entendía nada en lo absoluto. Lo cual no era irrazonable, teniendo en cuenta que John no se entendía así mismo muy bien—. De acuerdo.

—Pero el resto fue bueno. Genial, honestamente. Esa cosa que hizo con su lengua fue... —Se sonrojó al recordarlo,  _Dios_. Se echó a reír, incapaz de ayudarse a sí mismo.

Sherlock se veía muy confundido.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, estoy bien. Te lo prometo. —Sonrió de manera que esperaba fuera tranquilizadora—. No quería que se fuera. Sólo no quería  _eso_.

Sherlock asintió, claramente aliviado

—Debidamente anotado. ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?

John se acomodó en el sofá considerándolo. Su erección se había marchado, pero la tensión seguía allí. El ser detenido estando al borde de correrse dos veces le había dejado sintiéndose un poco desesperado por la liberación. Miró a Sherlock

—Quiero venirme.

Sherlock lució sorprendido por un momento antes de que una sonrisa se formara lentamente en sus labios

—Bien. Córrete entonces.

John gimió.

—¿Tengo que hacerlo yo mismo?

—Nuestro invitado huyó cuando se dio cuenta de que habías usado una palabra de seguridad. Puedo ir arriba y encontrar a alguien más, pero el curso de acción más eficaz sería que tomaras el asunto en tus propias manos. Por así decirlo.

John fingió un suspiro, pero su mano ya se estaba moviendo bajo la manta. Tener que masturbarse era bastante decepcionante después de todo lo que había sucedido, pero sería suficiente. Pero claro, si Sherlock podía darle algunas indicaciones...

—¿Quieres... hablar conmigo?—John miró hacia otro lado, de pronto avergonzado por sus deseos.

Se produjo una pausa.

—Por supuesto. —La manta fue desplazada lejos y John se estremeció ante la sensación de estar expuesto—. Despacio, movimientos largos.

Dios, esa voz. Hacía cosas en él que no podían explicar. Dejó que su mano obedeciera, acariciando su polla desde la base hasta la punta lentamente, rodando el pulgar sobre la punta antes de deslizarse hacia abajo de nuevo.

Sherlock escudriñó el suelo junto al sofá y se inclinó, regresando con un paquete sin abrir del lubricante del club

—Toma, usa esto.

—Sí —John silbó en respuesta, arrebatándoselo. Abrió el paquete y esparció una generosa cantidad en su mano. Tres tirones más largos y lentos y ya estaba completamente duro.

—¿Qué es lo que piensas cuando te masturbas? —preguntó Sherlock, su tono de voz más bajo que de costumbre.

John volvió la cabeza para mirarlo. Estaba acurrucado en el extremo del sofá, su cuerpo girado hacia John. Sus ojos viajaron desde la polla de John hasta su cara, pero no parecía avergonzado de ello. Le gustaba mirar y John lo sabía y entendía.

—En este momento estoy pensando en la lengua de ese tipo en mi culo. ¿Alguna vez has hecho eso? —Sherlock negó con la cabeza— No tenía ni idea hasta esta noche. Dios, fue malditamente increíble. Añádelo a la hoja de cálculo.

Sherlock no respondió a eso, se limitó a observarlo. John mantuvo las sacudidas largas y constantes, disfrutando de la humedad de su mano sobre la piel lubricada. Podía apretar su pene un poco más de esta manera, podría replicar la sensación de estar dentro de alguien un poco más.

—¿Qué piensas mientras me miras?

Los ojos de Sherlock se abrieron sorprendidos y su mirada se apartó de los ojos de John, de vuelta a los movimientos de su mano.

—Eres tan expresivo. Lo eres todo el tiempo, pero cuando estás así, cuando pareces perderte en la sensación…Es impresionante.

—¿Lo es? —La mano de John se quedó apretando la punta durante un momento, sus dedos masajeando el prepucio contra el glande—. Te corres pensando en ello, ¿no?

—Sí.

—Te pone duro. Te estás poniendo duro ahora.

—Sí. —Fue apenas audible.

—¿Quieres venirte conmigo? —Arrojó el paquete de lubricante en el regazo de Sherlock con su mano libre.

Sherlock exhaló temblorosamente. Cogió el paquete de lubricante y le dio la vuelta entre sus largos dedos. Dios, esos dedos. John se preguntó cómo se sentirían en su interior. Los ojos de Sherlock se posaron de nuevo en John de esa manera, y John apenas pudo contener el gemido.

_Oh, por favor, oh, por favor, oh, por favor._

Sin desviar la vista, Sherlock apartó sus caderas del sofá y se desabrochó los pantalones. Después de tantear un momento,sujetó su polla en su mano mientras se acariciaba, John tuvo que luchar para que su propia mano se mantuviera en el acto. Se mantuvo frente a Sherlock con la boca abierta. Había estado tomándole el pelo, no había esperado que Sherlock se lo tomara en serió, especialmente no después de lo de anoche. Nunca había visto esto antes, no realmente. Había estado junto a Sherlock en el sofá esa noche, pero no había mirado.

Pero ahora, ahora que  _miraba._  Se mantuvo así, observando, memorizando cada pequeño detalle. La polla de Sherlock era larga y delgada, como el resto de él. Su agarre era apretado en la base y los dedos tiraban del prepucio sobre el glande con cada tirón. John reflejo el movimiento, emparejando cada una de sus sacudidas con la otra.

Sherlock sonrió, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo John, y John le devolvió la sonrisa. Era increíblemente caliente y extraño y más que un poco jodido… porque en serió, ¿quién hacia esto? Y a John le encantaba. Si no podía tener Sherlock, por lo menos podría tener esto. Nadie más tendría que tener esto, nadie más podría verlo de esta manera. Si nadie podía tocarlo o besarlo o follarlo, por lo menos John podría tener esta parte para él solo.

—Entonces, ¿en qué piensas cuando te masturbas? Supongo que tu respuesta ha cambiado desde la última vez que te pregunte.

—Es obvio, ¿no?

—Todavía quiero oírte decirlo.

Sherlock exhaló temblorosamente y se acarició más rápido, John pensó que eso era una de las cosas más sexys que había visto alguna vez.

—Pienso en como respondes cuando la gente…

—Hombres —agregó John.

—…te toca. Tu cara cuando te corres. La forma en que te miran. _—_ No registró la corrección de John.

—Dios, Sherlock —farfulló. Era demasiado.

Las mejillas de Sherlock estaban sonrojadas y su mano se movía aún más rápido. El movimiento comenzó a ser errático y le era difícil mantener el ritmo. Estaba cerca, John se dio cuenta, muy cerca. La boca de Sherlock se abrió mientras cerraba los ojos, la mano en su pene se quedó quieta y la otro se acercó para tratar de cubrirlo y…

—Ahhh, mierda.

El orgasmo de John salió de la nada cuando lo escucho. Apretó los dientes y gimió, sintiéndose inundado. Se recostó en los cojines del sofá, jadeando.

—Eso fue... —dijo, y luego se detuvo. ¿Sería bueno decirlo en voz alta?

—Sí —respondió Sherlock, todavía sin aliento.

John levantó la vista y vio que Sherlock estaba mirando la manta, ahora salpicada por el semen de John. Sonrió.

—Me imagino que él lo ha tenido peor.

Sherlock sonrió y limpió su mano en la manta, esparciendo su propio semen junto al de John.

John se rió.

—Oh, Dios, me estremezco imaginando lo que la gente de la lavandería debe pensar.

Sherlock rió y tiró el otro extremo de la manta sobre su regazo. John estiró las piernas y arrastro los dedos de sus pies bajo el culo de Sherlock y Sherlock lanzó un sonido de sorpresa y saltó del sofá. Sus pantalones aún estaban alrededor de sus caderas y casi perdió el equilibrio tratando de tirar de ellos hacia arriba. John se reía tan fuerte que dolía.

—Me alegro de ser tu fuente de entretenimiento —dijo Sherlock, arrojando los pantalones de John hacia él—. Vístete.

John se tomó su tiempo y Sherlock miró más de cerca de lo estrictamente necesario. Pero a John no le importaba. En absoluto.

o-o-o-o-o-o

John bostezó y levantó una ceja ante la taza de café que Sherlock le tendía. Sherlock rodó los ojos.

—No puedes pensar…

—No lo hago —dijo John, tomando la taza—. Pero tampoco te he perdonado.

Sherlock sonrió forzadamente y a su favor, no dijo nada. John tomó un sorbo del café.

—¿Y bien? —dijo John al fin.

—¿Qué?

—Sólo haces este tipo de cosas cuando quieres algo. Escúpelo.

—Quiero preguntarle sobre algo que dijiste anoche. —Sherlock se detuvo y se sentó en el sofá, sus dedos se cerraron con fuerza alrededor de la taza de café—.Dijiste que no querías que él te follase.

John asintió.

—Así es.

—Así que... —Sherlock hizo una pausa y se mordió el labio inferior—. ¿Eso significa que nada de sexo anal? Eso está bien, por cierto. No es un problema. Sólo quiero asegurarme de entenderlo, así no te pongo en esa posición otra vez. —Era prácticamente una disculpa. Las disculpas de Sherlock venían a menudo con bebidas, John aprendía. Era bastante encantador.

John suspiró y se recostó en la silla.

—No es que no quiera hacerlo, porque quiero. Pero no así.

Sherlock asintió, aunque la expresión en su rostro indicaba que no entendía nada.

—Necesito saber qué está pasando para tener más control sobre la situación. No sé por qué me parece una cosa más grande en comparación con todo lo demás. Todo está bien, pero su polla en mi culo esa anoche, fue...

—Es porque se trata de la cosa más gay que puedas hacer. —Sherlock alzó las cejas— Y en las circunstancias equivocadas puede doler como el infierno.

John esperaba que no hablara por experiencia, pero probablemente lo hacía.

—Ése no es el problema. No estoy preocupado acerca de ser gay. —Hizo una pausa y tomó un sorbo de café— Pero hay algo acerca de ser penetrado así... Necesito tener más control del que he tenido últimamente, sin ataduras ni vendas en los ojos. No es que no me gustara eso —añadió rápidamente, preocupado de que Sherlock pudiera hacerse una idea equivocada— Porque me gustó.  _Realmente_ me gustó. Pero para esto... necesito saber que puedo confiar en esa persona.

—¿Quieres que encuentre un desconocido en el que puedas confiar?

—Bueno, obviamente los extraños no cuentan, al menos para la primera vez. De hecho... —Se detuvo otra vez—Sólo se me ocurren dos personas en las que yo confiaría para que me follaran.

—¿Quiénes?

—Ryan, por ejemplo. —John apenas conocía al hombre, pero había visto lo amable que era con Annie. Algo sobre eso hizo que John confiara en él implícitamente.

—¿Y el otro?

—No está interesado. —John estuvo orgulloso de sí mismo por mantener el contacto visual mientras decía eso. Ni siquiera se estremeció.

Sherlock asintió, y John pudo ver las ruedas girando en su cabeza

—Muy bien, entonces.

John suspiró y se centró en su café.

—Mi turno para hacerte una pregunta. Creo que sé por qué me ataste las manos anoche, pero ¿por qué la venda en los ojos? Dijiste que fue idea suya.

—Él lo pidió. Era una de sus condiciones para jugar con nosotros.

—¿Por qué?

Sherlock se encogió de hombros

—Supongo que porque no quería ser reconocido.

John sintió que la sangre abandonaba su cara.

—Oh, Dios, ¿era alguien que conocía?

—Bueno, no, no personalmente. Tuve la impresión de que era alguien famoso. Una estrella de cine, tal vez. Era muy guapo.

John no pudo evitar la risa ahogada que se le escapaba.

—¿Hablas en serio? ¿Te dijo su nombre?

—Supongo que Dr. Zhivago no era su verdadero nombre.

John se cubrió los ojos con una mano y se echó a reír.

—Oh, Dios, él tenía su lengua en mi culo y era famoso y yo no tenía idea.

—Él te hubiera follado también —añadió Sherlock con una sonrisa—. Me imagino que te arrepentirás de eso algún día.

John sonrió.

—Probablemente lo haré. Mierda, voy a pensar en eso por el resto de mi vida.

—Parecía ser un habitual, por lo que puede que no sea tu última oportunidad. —El rostro de Sherlock se oscureció por un momento—. Asumiendo que desees seguir adelante con el club, por supuesto.

John sonrió.

—Claro. De hecho... —Tomó una respiración profunda—. Quiero probar algo diferente esta noche. Quiero ser el que toque.

Los ojos de Sherlock se estrecharon y bajaron hasta mirar sus manos. John no había esperado que le gustara la idea.

—Mira, necesito...definitivamente me atraen los hombres, eso está claro. He disfrutado todo lo que me han hecho, pero necesito saber cómo se siente estar del otro lado. Quiero saber lo que se siente ser el que hace...cualquier cosa. Todo.

Sherlock lo miró de nuevo.

—¿Estás tratando de averiguar si eres gay?

John negó con la cabeza.

—Sé que no soy gay. Pero creo que soy bisexual y sólo necesito un poco más de tiempo para pensar en ello, probar cosas.

Sherlock frunció el entrecejo.

— Pero tú eres bisexual. Es obvio. De seguro tú ya sabes eso ahora. ¿Por qué tienes que... hacerles cosas a otras personas para averiguarlo? Disfrutas cuando te lo hacen a ti. ¿No es suficiente?

John lo miró fijamente durante un largo rato. Negando con la cabeza.

—Jesús, Sherlock. Para todo lo que pensaste, planeaste y experimentaste en la última semana, no sabes un carajo sobre sexo. —Sherlock parecía como si estuviera a punto de protestar y John levantó una mano— No se trata de correrse, idiota. Se trata de conectar con otra persona, usando tus manos, tu boca y tu cuerpo para que se sienta bien. Por lo general te devuelven el favor y es fantástico, pero lo más sorprendente acerca del sexo está en dar placer, compartirlo... no simplemente obteniéndolo. —Negó con la cabeza—. Pensé que sabías eso, considerando que en esencia tú has estado haciéndome eso a mí durante la última semana. No directamente, sin duda... Tenías a otra gente haciéndolo por ti, pero desde cierta perspectiva has tenido bastante sexo increíble conmigo durante una semana entera. Y  _sé_  que te corres con eso. No te atrevas a negarlo.

Sherlock lo miró boquiabierto. John esperó, pero parecía que había dejado al hombre sin palabras.

John miró hacia otro lado, haciendo una pausa para recuperar el aliento. No había tenido la intención de decir todo eso, pero ahora que lo dejo salir, bien podría continuar con ello.

—Yo quiero, no,  _necesito_ ,que me permitas participar más. No todas las noches, pero al menos de vez en cuando. —Miró a Sherlock de nuevo—. Estaba pensando que podríamos empezar esta noche. Esperaba, como sea.

Sherlock seguía sin decir nada. Parecía un poco agitado. John exhaló. Probablemente había cruzado la línea y asustado a Sherlock en el proceso. Sin embargo, no había nada que pudiera hacer ahora. La honestidad, como él decía, era lo más importante.

Sonrió con fuerza.

—Bueno, entonces. Voy a vestirme y salir a dar la vuelta. Gracias por el café.

Cuando regresó a la planta baja quince minutos después de recoger su abrigo, Sherlock aún no se había movido del lugar. John pensó en decir algo, pero no lo hizo. Era mejor dejar que lo pensara durante un tiempo.

o-o-o-o-o-o

John dejó la bolsa de comestibles sobre la mesa de la cocina y abrió la nevera. Estaba acostumbrándose a que sólo se utilizara para la comida. Lástima que no fuera a durar.

Sintió una punzada extraña en su estómago ante el pensamiento. No iba a durar, porque nada había pasado. Todo seguiría su curso y Sherlock se aburriría, y dejarían de ir a los clubes de sexo juntos y John probablemente nunca podría echar un polvo de nuevo.

Dios, ése era un pensamiento deprimente. Y eso era suponiendo que no había espantado por completo a Sherlock esta mañana.

—Ah, estás de vuelta.

Se dio la vuelta para ver a Sherlock de pie en la puerta, sin camisa y en sus pantalones de pijama. A las cuatro de la tarde. Hace diez días, esto no le habría causado John un paro momentáneo, pero ahora parecía algo muy íntimo. Se obligó a apartar la mirada de la pálida piel sobre el cuerpo delgado y extrañamente musculoso. ¿Sherlock se ejercitaba cuando John no estaba cerca? Porque  _en serio_.

John se obligó a mirar de nuevo la bolsa que estaba vaciando. Definitivamente necesitaba superar su enamoramiento por Sherlock.

—Oh, plátanos. Me muero de hambre. —Sherlock cogió un plátano del racimo que John acababa de sacar de la bolsa. John no pudo evitar quedarse mirándolo fijamente mientras lo observaba pelándolo y luego comerse la mitad de un solo bocado.

—¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con mi compañero de piso?

—¿Hmmm? —Sherlock contestó con la boca llena de plátano—. Lo siento, acabo de despertar. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comí?

—El jueves, creo. ¿Tomaste una siesta? —Más curioso y curioso.

—Estaba cansado. ¿Recibiste mi mensaje?

John asintió. El texto simplemente decía " _sí"_  y él no tenía idea de a qué se refería.

—Bien. Nos vamos a las nueve. ¿Quieres pedir comida para llevar después? Voy a ducharme.

John tragó ansiosamente cuando Sherlock prácticamente saltó al cuarto de baño. Este comportamiento por lo general significaba que Sherlock había trabajado en algo importante. Fuera lo que fuese, John tenía la sensación de que lo iba a descubrir esta noche.

Al menos estarían juntos esta noche. Sonrió ante eso.

—¡Oh! —escuchó a Sherlock llamarlo cerca de la esquina—. Lleva esa camisa de color negro esta noche, esa de la que siempre te quejas de que es muy apretada.

Dios. John sacó un plátano del racimo, llevándose consigo una caja de la bolsa, y se dirigió escaleras arriba. Tal vez debería tomar una siesta también. Definitivamente una ducha.

Sonrió.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a quién se tome la molestia de leer esta parte!
> 
> Cinnamon (El título) significa "Canela" , ohhh... me gusta esa palabra, ya saben "cinnamon".
> 
> La escena final de Sherlock intentando procesar que John le esta pidiendo que lo deje participar más, ¿A alguien más le recuerda al estado catatónico de Sherlock en "El Signo de los tres"? ahora me lo puedo imaginar así, por cierto, la demora tuvo mucho que ver con esto de la temporada tres, literalmente no pude traducir esto por un buen rato con todos esos sentimientos que han destruido mi corazoncito, le toco a AnLy animarme, terminamos apostando y por alguna razón yo termine con una teoría relacionada con Twilight, Moffat y Gattis conspirados(?)
> 
> Vimos un poco más de los sentimientos de John y de su innegable atracción hacia el detective, esto recién esta empezando ;) aunque técnicamente estamos a la mitad del fic.
> 
> ALERTA DE DATO IMPORTANTE DEL FIC :
> 
> Este fic no es ningún futuro alternativo o lo que pudo ser, la autora no lo menciono hasta el final, pero como yo me siento un poco depresiva y eso , se los diré -evil mode- , el fic se sitúa antes de la caída orquestada para Moriarty, ¡sólo ha pasado una semana desde que John y Sherlock se metieron en estas cosas! Por alguna razón este dato rompe mi corazón, ya que okay, todo esto pudo haber pasado, y luego Sherlock tiene que fingir su muerte y luego regresa y John ya esta con Mary y waaaa feelings. Lloren conmigo please.
> 
> Yep, en esta oportunidad me he expresado más de lo usual, culpo a mis hormonas, a Mary y al nuevo hiatus.
> 
> Y ahora si, para postearlo de manera universal, el capítulo cinco.
> 
> 14/02/2014


	5. THREE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock no perderá, John no sabe si debería enojarse o consolar cierta parte de él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Título Original : A Cure for Boredom
> 
> Autora : emmagrant01
> 
> Disclaimer: Nada es de mi autoría. El enlace original está en mi perfil. Ésta es una traducción autorizada, los personajes originales pertenecen al universo de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a la adaptación de Sherlock de la BBC. La imagen de la portada pertenece al artista Reapersun, es maravilloso, así que visiten su tumblr.
> 
> Advertencias: Lenguaje fuerte, escenas de sexo explícitas, relaciones homosexuales, heterosexuales, voyeurismo, relaciones de sumisión y dominación.
> 
> Beta : Gudea, que es lo máximo y cuyos aportes y cambios son justo lo que faltaba y no me daba cuenta.
> 
> Para mi querida AnLy Drew quién me ha ganado al publicar primero y me ha terminado de dar ánimos para este que faltaba.
> 
> Ahora por favor, disfruten.

 

* * *

 

**CAPÍTULO 5 : THREE**

* * *

El portero ni siquiera se molestó en comprobar sus tarjetas de socio , sino que simplemente les dio una rápida inclinación de cabeza mientras cruzaban la puerta de entrada y llegaban a la zona principal del club. John exhaló sonoramente mientras el calor lo invadía. Podía sentir cómo se relajaba ya, sentir cómo cambiaba su estado mental. Ahora que entendía lo que estaba pasando, estaba ansioso por ello , por dejarse absorber por el papel. Se preguntó si Sherlock experimentaba algo similar.

No sabía qué tendría Sherlock en mente para esta noche. Ni siquiera habían hablado acerca de lo que su mensaje con el _Sí_  había querido decir. Hace una semana eso hubiera puesto a John como loco, pero esta noche era sólo un pequeño detalle. Los términos habían sido renegociados esta mañana y esto era lo que era. Confiaba en  Sherlock completamente, sobre todo después de los acontecimientos de anoche.

El toque en su hombro le hizo sonreír y derretirse, dejando que Sherlock lo condujera hacia la puerta del fondo. Se detuvieron justo fuera de ella.

—¿Ningún trago esta noche? —preguntó.

—Vamos a ir a la otra barra. Te lo explicaré cuando lleguemos allí.

No sabía que había otra barra, la idea de que había algo aquí que aún no había visto era en verdad bastante emocionante. Atravesaron la puerta y bajaron las escaleras, deteniéndose esta vez en la puerta que los esperaba abajo. Parecía más una salida de emergencia que cualquier otra cosa, él había pasado por delante  una docena de veces sin darle un segundo vistazo. Sherlock abrió la puerta y le hizo un gesto hacia el final del estrecho corredor. Había una puerta en el otro extremo custodiada por otro familiar guardia de seguridad, este también los dejó pasar con un asentimiento de cabeza. John no sabía si debería estar divertido o avergonzado ser un habitual en un club de sexo.

Atravesando la puerta se encontraba una enorme sala llena de gente. La luz era tenue, estaba tan oscuro que no pudo ver mucho al principio. El techo era bajo aquí y se encontraba adornado con todo tipo de decoraciones eclécticas, lo que le daba al espacio una sensación similar al de una bodega. Había un gran espacio abierto en el centro de la habitación donde la gente parecía estar sentada en grupos sobre los escasos muebles. Había huecos bordeando las paredes y pequeños grupos de personas los llenaban también, sentados en los sofás y el suelo. La música era muy diferente de la que tocaban en el piso de arriba, era más tranquila y el ritmo más lento.

Había una larga barra a la izquierda y Sherlock condujo a John hacia ella.

—Espera aquí —dijo mientras se dirigía a hablar con el camarero.

Los ojos de John finalmente comenzaron a ajustarse a la luz y miró al otro lado de la habitación. Las personas que no estaban sentadas, se dio cuenta, algunos se movían, como si…

_Oh._

La gente en esta habitación no estaba sentada y hablando. Bueno, algunos de ellos lo estaban, para ser justos, pero la mayoría estaban teniendo sexo. Y no solamente teniendo sexo, sino que lo tenían en todas las posiciones que se le ocurrieron a John, e incluso en algunas que nunca se le habían ocurrido.

Sherlock había mencionado un espacio más público, ¿no? John lo había olvidado.

¿Sería de mala educación quedárseles mirando fijamente? No tenía idea, pero estaba bastante seguro de que sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos en ese momento. Sus ojos se fijaron en un grupo de seis o siete hombres y mujeres teniendo sexo oral el uno con el otro en un gran círculo. Y él había pensado que estar en un par de tríos lo hacía bastante experimentado. Maldita sea. Podía ver su visión del mundo darse la vuelta una vez más.

—¿Qué piensas? —oyó en su oído. Se dio la vuelta para ver a Sherlock escanear la habitación de forma impasible, como si esto fuera algo que hubiera visto antes cientos de veces. Le tendió un vaso y John lo tomó.

—¿Acerca del hecho de que hay decenas de personas teniendo sexo grupal por allá, o por el hecho de que estás a punto de preguntarme si quiero unirme a ellos?

Sherlock se rio bajo y tomó un sorbo de su vaso.

—Tengo en mente algo un poco más simple para ti.

Los dedos se cerraron alrededor de la parte trasera del cuello de John y presionaron ligeramente, John cerró los ojos. Sherlock se acercó aún más, su pecho presionando contra la espalda de John, su boca rozando el oído de John.

John sintió la anticipación trepar dentro suyo.

—Voy a escoger a tres hombres... uno a la vez, obviamente... y vas a acercarte a ellos y convencerlos para que puedas hacerles una mamada, ellos no pueden tocarte y tú no puedes tocarte a ti mismo.

Oh, Dios, eso era... _joder_. John se apoyó contra él y exhaló.

—Voy a disfrutar viéndote dar una mamada por primera vez. De hecho, pasé buena parte de la tarde pensando en ello. —Los labios de Sherlock rozaron el lóbulo de su oreja con algo muy cercano a un beso, John reprimió un gemido.

Él lo sabía, el muy jodido _sabía_ lo mucho que John lo deseaba. Ésa era la única explicación.

—¿Entendiste?

John asintió y uno de los brazos de Sherlock se enrolló a su alrededor, una suave mano sobre la demasiado-apretada camisa negra se extendía a través de su estómago.

—Bien. Cuando termines tu bebida, comenzamos. —Sherlock se alejó.

John resopló, devolviéndole el vaso a Sherlock, y asintió.

—Correcto —dijo Sherlock, la sorpresa evidenciándose en su tono. Dejó el vaso vacío de John sobre la barra y le tendió una mano.

John la tomó y dejó que Sherlock lo llevara alrededor del contorno de la habitación. Sherlock se detuvo en medio de la división entre dos cuartos y atrajo a John hacia sí. John se apoyó en él, disfrutando de la sensación de los brazos de Sherlock envueltos alrededor de su pecho. A pesar de que todo era parte de su actuación, iba a disfrutarlo. Cómo había podido pasar tanto tiempo sin ser tocado así era un misterio, ahora no podía tener suficiente.

—Allí —susurró Sherlock, tornando la cabeza de John hacia la izquierda con una mano en su mandíbula—. Hay tres hombres allá en ese sofá. —John los encontró después de un momento y asintió—. El que va vestido de verde. Los condones están en tu bolsillo izquierdo. —Los dedos de Sherlock se deslizaron en el bolsillo delantero de los pantalones vaqueros de John.

—Correcto. — _Mierda_. John respiró hondo y dio un paso hacia adelante. No tenía idea de cómo se suponía debía hacerlo; él raramente había tenido éxito recogiendo mujeres en los bares en los últimos años. Por supuesto, estos hombres estaban en un club de sexo y eran además, hombres, por lo que era probable que ninguna experiencia previa fuera aplicable de todos modos. Se volvió para mirar a Sherlock buscando ayuda, pero él sólo sonrió y negó con la cabeza. _Gilipollas_.

Su mente corría. ¿Qué podía decir o hacer que evitara que fuera ignorado, o peor, golpeado? Oh Dios, ¿Qué pasaba si todos eran hetero? Suponía que podía haberse rehusado, regresar y decir su palabra de seguridad, decirle no a Sherlock, que no quería hacer esto. Excepto que en realidad si quería. _Oh, Dios._

Reunió toda su confianza y cruzó la corta distancia hasta ellos. Cuando se detuvo en frente de ellos, los tres hombres se volvieron para mirarlo. El que iba de verde estaba en el medio, la espalda apoyada en la pared. Parecía tener unos treinta años y tenía el cabello largo hasta los hombros y tan oscuro como sus ojos. Su mirada se paseo por el cuerpo de John antes de enfocarse en su cara otra vez. Sonrió.

Gay, entonces. Eso iba a hacer las cosas un poco más fáciles. John sonrió y no dijo nada, manteniendo su atención enfocada por completo en su objetivo. Los hombres a sus costados intercambiaron miradas, pero ninguno dijo nada.

—Hola —dijo John por fin.

—Hola —dijo Camisa Verde, curvando los labios en una sonrisa.

No había nada más que hacer. John dio tres pasos hacia delante, agarró con un puño su camisa, y empujó al hombre en un beso. Por un largo segundo, no estuvo seguro de lo siguiente que iba a pasar, pero entonces las manos de Camisa Verde estuvieron a cada lado de la cabeza de John, y él se encontraba profundizando el beso y tirando de John contra él. Los hombres de ambos lados estaban susurrando furiosamente, pero no parecían a punto de saltar y apartar a John de su amigo.

El beso fue brutal y John rápidamente renunció a tratar de controlarlo. Sus manos se enredaron en la bragueta de los pantalones de Camisa Verde en su lugar. Deslizó una mano dentro y envolvió sus dedos alrededor de la polla medio-dura y la acarició.

 

—Joder —dijo el hombre, jadeando en la boca de John—. Oh, Dios.

John decidió no perder tiempo explicándose. Rompió el beso y le dedicó una sonrisa descarada antes de caer de rodillas. La expresión del rostro de Camisa Verde no tenía precio, algo entre sorpresa y emoción, con un toque de asombro por su suerte. John bajo sus pantalones y calzoncillos, liberando su polla, luego se quedó mirándole mientras tomaba el condón de su bolsillo. Mejor no pensar mucho acerca de lo que iba a hacer. Sólo tenía que hacerlo y ver qué pasaba.

Abrió el paquete del condón con los dientes y se metió el condón en la boca, acomodándolo de la manera correcta, y lo hizo rodar por la polla de Camisa Verde con un movimiento rápido. Su mano alrededor de la base terminó el trabajo y se apartó de nuevo, complacido de haberle ido tan bien en su primer intento.

—Oh, mierda —dijo Camisa Verde con un siseo, y John sonrió.

Hora de ponerse a trabajar. Comenzó con su lengua, moviéndola alrededor de la punta mientras acariciaba suavemente el resto con la mano. No fue tan raro como él esperaba, aunque el condón sin duda ayudó. Envolvió sus labios alrededor de la cabeza y chupó, dejando que su lengua se moviera en la parte inferior, levantó la vista para ver la reacción de Camisa Verde. Su boca estaba abierta y estaba mirando abajo hacia a John, el placer evidente en su rostro.

—Oh, tan bueno —Camisa Verde susurró cuando John tomó más de su polla dentro de él. Una mano se posó en la cabeza de John y lo agarró su cabello, empujando a John más hondo.

Parecía que Camisa Verde realmente quería follarse su boca, y John pronto renunció a tratar de utilizar su lengua. Se centró en cambio en esperar y respirar a intervalos regulares, al tiempo que se maldecía a sí mismo por cada vez que había sido desconsiderado durante una mamada. Camisa Verde afortunadamente estaba cerca. John empujó sus caderas hacia atrás contra la pared y las mantuvo allí con una mano firme, entonces utilizo la otra para sujetar la polla de Camisa Verde. Centró toda su atención en la punta, chupando y utilizando la lengua, manteniendo un movimiento rápido con su mano, luego los dedos de Camisa Verde sujetaron su cabello hasta el punto del dolor. John hizo una mueca, pero no se detuvo, y Camisa Verde se vino, gruñendo en voz alta.

John se sentó sobre sus talones cuando todo terminó y se pasó una mano por la boca. Levantando la vista al mismo tiempo en que Camisa Verde se deslizaba hasta el suelo, los pantalones todavía alrededor de sus muslos.

—Eso fue jodidamente increíble. Dame un minuto y yo...

—No, gracias. Eso es todo lo que quería. —John le guiñó un ojo, luego se levantó y se fue. Los amigos de Camisa Verde le miraron al pasar y los vio intercambiando una mirada. No respondió, sino que siguió caminando todo el camino de vuelta a donde Sherlock estaba de pie.

—¿Y bien? —Sherlock miró como si estuviera haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no reírse.

John puso los ojos.

—¿Consigo algún tipo de recompensa después de hacérselo a tres? Porque maldita sea que voy a merecer una.

—Pensé que esto era lo que querías. —Tomó un sorbo de su copa y lo miró excesivamente petulante.

John apretó la mandíbula.

—¿Cuándo dije exactamente que quería esto?

—Atacaste y saltaste sobre el hombre. ¿Cómo esperabas que reaccionara?

John lo miró. Una réplica mordaz en la punta de su lengua, pero cuando estaba a punto de abrir su boca, los ojos de Sherlock se entrecerraron.

—Cuidado, John.

El tono hizo que John sintiera un escalofrío. Miró hacia otro lado, cerrando los ojos, tragándose su frustración. Esto ciertamente no era lo que había esperado. Había tenido en mente algo completamente distinto, y claro, Sherlock lo convertiría en un juego de dominación: _¿Quieres tocar a otras personas? Bien, pero sólo los que yo elija y sólo cuando yo te diga que puedes._

Todo lo que quería era algo dentro de todo esto que lo hiciese sentir normal. Sea lo que fuera que tenía con Sherlock era divertido, incluso emocionante, pero estaba empezando a darse cuenta de que quería algo más. Si Sherlock no iba a dárselo, ¿No podía dejarle a John buscarlo en otro lado? ¿Era demasiado pedir?

Por ahora, la única manera de conseguir lo que quería era jugar al juego de Sherlock. Sabía cual era su papel aquí: él era el sumiso, tenía que seguir sus reglas como ley... pero quizás no a su manera.  


Y sí, él podría haberlo hecho de manera diferente, podría haberse acercado a Camisa Verde un poco más sutil. Por mucho que odiara admitirlo, Sherlock tenía un punto. Sherlock había negociado cuidadosamente cada término de los encuentros sexuales que había tenido aquí, y cuando John finalmente tuvo la oportunidad, simplemente irrumpió y lo tomó. ¿Realmente tenia a alguien a quien culpar aparte de sí mismo?

Mierda. Abrió los ojos y miró a Sherlock.

—Está bien, eso... estuvo fuera de lugar. Lo siento.

Sherlock lo observó en silencio durante unos momentos antes de asentir finalmente con la cabeza.

—Ven conmigo.

Los llevó de nuevo a la barra y pidió otra ronda de bebidas. John tomó la cerveza ofrecida y suspiró, su entusiasmo por esa noche disipándose rápidamente.

Bebieron en silencio, viendo a la gente alrededor de ellos. Se había llenado y puesto más bullicioso en la última media hora, una extraña mezcla de charla, risas y gemidos. John finalmente volvió para mirar a Sherlock, que lo observaba con atención.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Sherlock.

John asintió. Volver de nuevo al silencio fue fácil. Tenía un extraño impulso por sentarse a los pies de Sherlock y esperar.

—¿Listo para la segunda ronda?

John miró su cerveza casi entera, sin saber qué hacer con ella.

—Llévala contigo —dijo Sherlock, deslizando un brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

Caminaron hacia el otro lado de la habitación lentamente. Sherlock mirando casualmente, buscando algo que John no podía saber exactamente qué. Se dejó llevar, dejando su mente deriva. Finalmente se detuvieron frente a un cuarto donde había un hombre sentado en un sofá, viendo a dos mujeres entrelazadas en el suelo frente a él. Sherlock se quedó mirando al hombre durante varios segundos antes de sonreír y tirar a John contra su pecho.

—Ese. Exmilitar, viene aquí con su esposa. Ella es una de las dos en el suelo, pero no estoy seguro de cuál. Ella es bisexual, él dice ser hetero.

—¿Pero? —Ni siquiera se molestó en preguntar _¿cómo lo sabes?_

—Mira la forma en que las está mirando. Esta interesado, pero obviamente no excitado. Ellos vienen aquí a menudo; fue idea de ella. Él no está asustado por nada de esto, probablemente lo estaba al principio, pero ahora está empezando a considerar que él es bicurioso. Sólo le da miedo admitirlo.

—No es posible que puedas saber que tiene miedo de admitir que podría estar interesado en los hombres. Quizás sólo no está interesado esta noche.

—Oh, por favor. Mira la forma en la que está vestido... grita _estoy tratando muy duro de lucir hetero._ Incluso la forma en la que está sentado, piernas extendidas, echado hacia atrás, brazos cruzados sobre el pecho... Muy abiertamente masculino. Todo lo que necesita es un sombrero de vaquero.

John resopló ante la perspectiva.

—No, ésa es la forma en la que normalmente se viste cuando viene aquí. Es su uniforme de no-soy-marica. Sin embargo, se quedó mirando el culo de los dos últimos hombres que caminaron delante de él.

John negó con la cabeza.

—¿Y tú quieres que yo vaya allá y derribe todo eso?

—Sí, aunque no literalmente. El anterior era gay, por lo que un enfoque agresivo fue suficiente, pero esta vez vas a tener que trabajar más duro.

John respiró hondo.

—¿No podemos simplemente...?

— _John_.

Dios, ese tono. John se deshizo en su charco de miseria personal. A la mierda todo, él fue... ¿cuál era la expresión? _Azotado_.

La boca de Sherlock se acercó a su oído, sus palabras puramente susurradas ahora.

—No me importa cómo te acerques a él, ése es tu trabajo. Sólo voy a estar satisfecho cuando  termines con su polla en tu boca. Ahora ve.

John gimió.

—Está bien.

Sherlock le dio un pequeño empujón por detrás y él dio un traspié hacia adelante. Se armó de valor y caminó alrededor de las mujeres desnudas besándose en el suelo, se distrajo momentáneamente al verlas acariciándose entre sí, luego se sentó en el sofá al lado del hombre, que ahora lo miraba con una mirada dividida entre la sorpresa y la sospecha.

Optó por el enfoque directo.

—Hola. Soy John.

El hombre le devolvió la mirada por un momento. Era un poco más joven que John y de muy buen ver. Su pelo de color marrón rojizo era bastante corto, pero no según el designio de la armada, a menudo John podía saber con una mirada si un chico había estado fuera del servicio hace menos de un año. Los viejos hábitos y costumbres eran difíciles de perder. La mano que apretaba el vaso de cerveza tenía un anillo de bodas en el dedo. John sonrió: Sherlock era increíble, como siempre.

—Jack. —Su expresión estaba cuidadosamente en blanco, pero su atención se mantenía completamente enfocada en John.

John se deslizó más cerca y giró el cuerpo hacia un lado del sofá para poder apoyarse bajo el pretexto de no querer hablar en voz excesivamente alta.

—¿Ejército?

La precavida expresión de Jack cambió a una de sorpresa.

—No, RAF. ¿Cómo lo….?

—Tendemos a reconocernos entre nosotros, ¿no es así? —Sonrió, su confianza creciendo.

Jack sacudió la cabeza como si no estuviera seguro de qué hacer con él.

—Supongo que sí. ¿Afganistán?

—Sí, RAMC. En realidad era el médico que iba con la infantería. Licenciado hace año y medio. ¿Tú?

Los ojos de Jack lo escanearon rápidamente, como si estuviera buscando un signo de lesión evidente.

—Mi periodo de servicio terminó hace ocho meses. Piloté choppers(*) , normalmente sacando a locos como tú. —Él le sonrió tentativamente y John le devolvió la sonrisa, y sí, definitivamente había una chispa de interés allí. Sherlock tenía razón de nuevo.

—Salud por eso —dijo John, y tomó un sorbo de su cerveza.

—¿Así que estás aquí con...? —Los ojos de Jack se movieron hacia la mano de John.

—Mi novio —dijo John, señalando a un Sherlock apoyado de forma casual contra la pared, justo en el borde de un cuarto, copa en mano. Los ojos de Jack se abrieron ampliamente—. Él es como tú. Le gusta mirar. —John enarcó las cejas y sonrió de una manera que esperaba fuera sugerente.

—¿Qué es lo que le gusta mirar exactamente? —Los ojos de Jack se trasladaron brevemente a las mujeres en el piso y luego de vuelta a John.

—Normalmente a mí. Con mujeres u hombres, eso no importa. —Tomó otro sorbo de su vaso y mantuvo los ojos fijos en Jack—. Por supuesto, estoy esperando que estés interesado en algo más que sólo mirar.

La boca de Jack se abrió y John se preguntó si alguien se le había acercado con algo como esto antes.

—Yo no... —empezó a decir, y luego se detuvo. John se movió unos centímetros más cerca, pasándole un brazo por el respaldo del sofá—. Quiero decir, mi esposa... yo... Ella ...

—Ella se ve ocupada en este momento.

Jack parpadeó en respuesta, luciendo casi perdido.

John se inclinó más cerca.

—¿Te molestaría si te besara?

Los ojos de Jack se abrieron aún más e hizo un sonido como de risa ahogada, pero no se apartó.

—Supongo que una pregunta mejor sería: ¿te importaría? —Se inclinó sobre Jack para depositar su copa en la mesa junto al sofá y escuchó a Jack retener el aliento cuando el brazo de John rozó su pecho. John retrocedió lentamente, parando cuando sus rostros estuvieron a pocos centímetros de distancia. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había seducido a alguien con éxito. La emoción del momento, el podemos-hacerlo-o-no, el poder absoluto del mismo... era embriagador. Dios, se sentía tan bien. Esto era lo que había querido. Sonrió—. Sólo un beso. Eso es todo.

Jack parecía incapaz de respirar, pero asintió con la cabeza muy ligeramente. John se inclinó para presionar sus labios contra los de Jack antes de que el hombre cambiara de opinión. Hubo un ligero temblor, como si Jack nunca hubiera hecho esto antes y estuviera aterrorizado de lo que podría sentir. John podía identificarse.

Besó a Jack suavemente al principio, sólo un lento deslizamiento de labios, la boca abierta pero sin usar la lengua, muy contenido. Después de varios segundos sintió a Jack relajarse contra él y John acarició el interior de los labios de Jack con la punta de su lengua. Jack gimió y un momento después le devolvió el beso con mucho interés. John deslizó una mano alrededor de la parte posterior de su cabeza para acercarlo más y Jack buscó dejar su cerveza sobre la mesa antes acercar a John más cerca de su regazo, donde había una clara evidencia del interés de Jack.

_Hetero mi trasero._

John se dejó besuquear sin sentido por un rato más, en realidad no tenía de que preocuparse por lo que podría o no venir después. Estaba disfrutando de esto y Jack estaba disfrutándolo, y ése era el objetivo, ¿no? Sus propios pantalones se sentían apretados, pero como no tenía permitido hacer algo al respecto no le prestó mucha atención.

Jack era bastante entusiasta besando y estaba claramente acostumbrado a estar a cargo en este tipo de situaciones, por lo que le tomó a John varios minutos conseguir que el beso estuviera de nuevo bajo su control. Pero una vez que lo hizo, Jack se derritió debajo de él, y ahí estaba otra vez, esa increíble sensación de saber que él había hecho eso.

La respuesta a la pregunta sobre ser bisexual parecía ser cada vez más cercana a un sí.

Se movió sobre el regazo de Jack para sentarse a horcajadas, presionando sus penes juntos y balanceándose ligeramente. La cabeza de Jack cayó contra el cojín del sofá y John aprovechó la oportunidad para besar su cuello y seguir el camino hasta su oreja.

—Tengo muchas ganas de chupar tu pene —susurró, acentuando la última palabra con un poco de movimiento de caderas. Jack jadeó y John casi sonríe—. No tienes que hacer nada, sólo déjame hacerlo por ti, por favor. —Trazó el lóbulo de la oreja de Jack con la punta de su lengua, algo que al parecer estuvo muy bien, porque las manos de Jack agarraron sus caderas y tiraron de John más cerca—. Quiero escucharte decir que sí —susurró John, su propia respiración entrecortada, _Dios_.

—Sí. —Casi parecía arrancado de sus labios.

—Sí, ¿qué? —Bien, ahora estaba siendo un poco malo, pero no pudo evitarlo.

—Sí, chúpamela. Oh, joder. —Jack soltó antes de envolverse en otro beso frenético.

—Con mucho gusto. —John sonrió mientras se deslizaba hasta el suelo, sus manos separaron las rodillas de Jack y se arrastró hasta estar entre sus piernas.

Jack exhaló temblorosamente y sus ojos se centraron en algo sobre la cabeza de John. John se dio cuenta de lo tranquilo que estaba detrás de él.

—¿Ella está mirando?

Jack asintió con la cabeza y sonrió. Había algún tipo claro de comunicación no verbal pasando por allí.

John sintió la punzada de algo que no pudo identificar.

—¿Está de acuerdo con esto?

—Lo está —escuchó en su oído, volvió la cabeza para ver a la esposa de Jack –de todos modos, lo suponía- de rodillas a su lado—. De hecho he estado tratando de hacer que esto pasara durante meses. —Ella le sonrió a John. Estaba completamente desnuda, claro.

Esto le habría asustado por completo hace una semana. Muchas cosas acerca de esta situación habrían sido impensables… pero aquí estaba, en un club de sexo, de rodillas, a punto de chuparle la polla a un extraño sólo porque el maldito de Sherlock le dijo que lo hiciera, con la esposa del hombre mirando con entusiasmo. _Joder_. ¿Quién hacía eso?

—John, ¿eres tú?

Se giro en la otra dirección para ver una cara familiar enmarcada por una masa de rizos rubios: una de las chicas de la primera noche, pero oh, Dios, ¿cuál era ella?

—¿Clara? —se aventuró.

—¡Qué alegría verte! —Ella le echó los brazos al cuello y le besó ambas mejillas—. ¿Esta Sherlock aquí también?

John señaló hacia donde Sherlock estaba de pie, ahora con una extraña expresión en el rostro.

—Está allí, mirando como siempre.

Clara rio y le hizo un gesto. Dios, ella también estaba desnuda. Éstas no eran la clase de cosas que ocurrían en la vida de John. Sólo que últimamente lo hacían.

Ella se puso de pie y saludó a Sherlock de manera similar. Él parecía sorprendido, pero nada nervioso de tener a una rubia desnuda y curvilínea envolviéndose en torno a él.

—¡Estoy tan feliz de verlos a los dos aquí! No sabía que jugaban en público.

—¿Esta Abby aquí? —preguntó John, después recordar el nombre de la otra.

Clara hizo un mohín con la cara.

—No, tenía que trabajar esta noche. Los sábados son los más ocupados. Sirve mesas en un restaurante de lujo. —Ella enrollo su brazo en el de Sherlock y sonrió a la mujer que ahora le susurraba algo al oído de Jack—. Ellen me mantiene ocupada cuando ella no está aquí.

—Y nosotras hemos interrumpido de manera muy grosera —agregó Ellen, acariciando el cabello de su marido—. Clara, ¿por qué no me presentas a tu amigo mientras Jack y... John, ¿verdad? Se conocen mejor el uno al otro.

Clara arrastró a Sherlock detrás del sofá más alejado del reservado y Ellen los siguió. Los tres se acomodaron detrás de Jack, pero continuaban en la línea de visión de John. Riendo como colegiales, malditos sean.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó John, finalmente mirando a Jack.

—Sí —dijo Jack después de un momento—. Probablemente debería decirte que nunca he besado a un hombre hasta ahora. Quiero decir, supongo que he pensado en ello, pero ésta fue la primera vez.

John sonrió.

—¿Quieres una segunda vez?

Jack sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

—Creo que sí.

John se levantó sobre sus rodillas y Jack se inclinó hacia delante, tirando de él más cerca y besándolo de nuevo. No era el beso tenso y ardiente de antes, era más lánguido, seguro. Jack había tomado una decisión. Después de unos minutos, el calor los envolvió de nuevo. Las manos de Jack se deslizaron por la espalda de John hasta agarrar su culo y tirarlo con fuerza contra él. La erección de Jack presionó el estómago de John y este sonrió.

—Así que eso que te ofreciste a hacer… —Jack suspiró contra sus labios—. ¿Todavía estás interesado?

—Absolutamente —respondió John, sus dedos ya están abriendo el botón de los pantalones vaqueros de Jack. Liberó su polla y se sentó sobre los talones, buscando el condón en su bolsillo. Hubo una ráfaga de susurros detrás del sofá y levanto la vista hasta notar las tres caras que lo miraban expectantes.

Rodó los ojos, aunque honestamente no le importaba. Se suponía que Sherlock iba a ver, ése era el punto de todo esto. Las otras dos... Bueno, para eso era para lo que este espacio se usaba. Abrió el paquete y tragó ante el pensamiento. Sherlock mirando era el punto, ¿no? John quería hacer esto, pero también era por Sherlock, en algún nivel. Muchos niveles.

Sus ojos se movieron hasta Sherlock y por un momento, vio caer la actuación de novio gay, viendo la expresión sincera en su rostro. Una mezcla entre la excitación y algo más, algo que realmente no había visto antes. Le devolvió la mirada, pero Clara le susurró algo y el Sherlock real se había ido otra vez con la misma rapidez.

—¿A él le gusta mirar? —preguntó Jack en voz baja.

John volvió su atención a Jack, empujando todo lo demás fuera de su cabeza.

—Él se excita con eso.

—Tengo la sensación de que a mi esposa también le gustar ver.

—Así que todo el mundo es feliz. —Más o menos.

Se metió el condón a la boca y le dio unas sacudidas rápidas a la polla de Jack antes de rodarle el condón encima con su boca. La ronda de risitas que escucho desde detrás del sofá le indico que el movimiento había causado una gran impresión. Se puso a trabajar.

Le gustaba esto, se dio cuenta después de unos minutos. Realmente le gustaba la forma en que una polla se sentía en su boca, la perfecta forma en que el glande encajaba en paladar, justo donde su lengua podía ocuparse de la sensible parte inferior. Nunca había sido ni remotamente religioso, pero encajaban tan perfectamente que parecía estar diseñado para ello. Disfrutaba de la posición, ya que estando entre las rodillas de Jack era capaz de ver su cara, ver su reacción. Se le permitió experimentar con la presión y succión, viendo el impacto de los movimientos de su lengua contra los largos y lentos de sus labios.

Jack parecía tranquilo, pero su rostro mostraba todo lo que sentía. John iba a ganarse un calambre en su cuello tratando de ver, pero valdría la pena. Una mano se movió hacia el cabello de John, pero no estaba tratando de empujarlo, era más una caricia. A John no le hubiera importado que lo empujara… siendo Jack habría sido extrañamente caliente.

Su mandíbula empezaba a doler, algo que no había considerado antes. Tendría que trabajar en su resistencia. Justo estaba considerando la posibilidad de retroceder para darse un descanso cuando la respiración de Jack se hizo pesada, y John sintió un escalofrío causado por la anticipación.

Jack se iba a venir, gracias a él, _Dios_. Siguió masajeándolo con su lengua, manteniendo la succión con la misma, utilizando su propia experiencia en el extremo receptor para acariciar la punta. Tiró ligeramente de los testículos de Jack con su mano libre y aumentó la presión de su boca en la cabeza,  luego los dedos de Jack se tensaron en su cabello y su boca se abrió y maldijo mientras se corría. John se sorprendió de lo que pudo sentir en el momento su orgasmo, podía sentir la polla de Jack ponerse más dura al final. Siguió ocupándose gentilmente del glande usando su boca hasta que la punta del condón se llenó.

¿Cómo sería sin esa barrera? Sabía cuál era el sabor de su propio semen -todos los hombres lo sabían en algún momento- y había tenido la suerte de estar con algunas mujeres a las que no les importaba que se viniera en sus bocas. Pero ahora no podía dejar de preguntarse cómo se sentiría eso. ¿Alguna vez tendría la oportunidad de descubrirlo?

Soltó la polla de Jack y presionó su frente contra la pierna aun cubierta. Cerró los ojos, de repente abrumado. ¿Era esto lo que quería? ¿Sexo sin compromiso con extraños al azar?, ¿Siempre con una capa delgada de látex entre ellos… mientras Sherlock observaba?

La mano de Jack acarició su cabeza y él por fin se decidió a mirar hacia arriba. Jack tiró de él para darle un beso y John se encontró apoyándose en él.

—Eso fue fantástico —susurró Jack—. Sé que debería corresponderte, pero...

—No lo tengo permitido —dijo John encogiéndose de hombros—. Por lo menos no esta noche.

—¿Así que así es como funciona, entonces? Él te comparte, ¿pero no al revés?

—Más o menos. Él hace las reglas.

—¿Y tú estas bien con eso?

John vaciló por un momento demasiado largo y el rostro de Jack se ensombreció.

—Deberías decírselo.

—Oh no, no es... Quiero decir... —John miró hacia otro lado—. Es complicado.

Jack lo beso de nuevo, rápidamente.

—Lo siento. No es de mi incumbencia, ¿verdad?

John sonrió y miró hacia donde Sherlock parecía estar teniendo algún tipo de seria negociación con Clara. Dios, ¿qué estaba mal con él esta noche? Sus emociones estaban desbordándose. Había manteniendo muy bien guardadas sus emociones durante todo esta loca situación, pero algo estaba pasando esta noche que estaba rompiendo barreras que él ni siquiera sabía que había erigido en su mente.

Clara tomó a Sherlock de la mano y lo llevó de nuevo a la parte delantera del sofá. Se sentó en el extremo opuesto a Jack y asintió con la cabeza en señal de saludo. Jack le devolvió la sonrisa y luego pareció darse cuenta de que su pene todavía estaba fuera, se apresuró a guardarlo de nuevo dentro de sus pantalones, sin siquiera molestarse en sacarse el condón primero. Ellen se sentó en el borde del sofá cerca de Jack y se inclinó para susurrarle algo al oído, riendo. John se sentó sobre sus talones y vio como Jack la atrajo hacia su regazo y la besaba, sonriendo.

Eso era lo que siempre había pensado que quería, una relación así. Bueno, honestamente nunca había pensado que sería tan sexualmente abierta, pero estaba bien. No le importaba esa parte, empezaba a darse cuenta, incluso le gustaba. Pero esta cosa con Sherlock no era nada de eso. Definitivamente era sexual, pero no parecía que Sherlock estuviera interesado en tener relaciones sexuales con cualquier otra persona. John no estaba seguro de poder vivir con eso a largo plazo.

Suspiró y volvió a mirar a Sherlock, quién lo observaba con una extraña especie de diversión. Por lo menos las emociones de John no estaban escritas en su rostro, ya que por lo general lo estaban. Eso, o a Sherlock no le importaba. John cerró los ojos.

—¿Te estas divirtiendo? —Levantó la vista para ver a Clara extendiendo una mano hacia él. La tomó y dejó que lo pusiera de pie. Ella había conseguido en alguna parte una camisa de hombre con botones, la mitad estaba desabrochada, exponiendo un gran y tentador escote, y el resto colgaba sobre la parte superior de sus piernas de una manera que era increíblemente sexy. Ella era el tipo exacto de mujer a la que él nunca se molestaría en hablar dentro de un bar... completamente fuera de su alcance.

Ella lo tomó del brazo y lo llevo hasta Sherlock.

—Tienes una más por hacer, ¿no? —Su tono era cómplice. Ella lo giro ciento ochenta grados y lo empujó hacia atrás contra el regazo de Sherlock, luego se inclinó sobre los dos, sonriendo—. Él dice que si encuentro otra polla para que chupes, puedo tenerte.

—¿Lo hizo? —John sonrió, tratando de imaginar esas palabras saliendo de la boca de Sherlock. Sherlock se movió debajo de él un poco y abrió las piernas para que la parte trasera de John se deslizara hacia abajo entre ellos.

—No te muevas —dijo Clara, tocando la nariz de John con un brillante y esmaltado dedo—. Ya vuelvo.

John dejó caer la cabeza sobre el hombro de Sherlock y la vio desaparecer entre la multitud. La idea de Sherlock ofreciendo el cuerpo de John a gente al azar probablemente debería molestarlo, pero por alguna razón no lo hacía. No precisamente _ahora_ , en todo caso, no ahora que los brazos de Sherlock se enrollaban alrededor de su pecho empujando a John contra él. John casi temblaba por el placer. Sherlock era una silla sorprendentemente cálida y confortable.

—Nos vamos a casa —dijo Jack, captando su atención mientras se levantaba.

Ellen estaba vestida ahora, ella alzó la vista y sonrió.

—¿Supongo que nos veremos por ahí?

—Eso espero —respondió John con un guiño hacia Jack.

Jack sonrió y se sonrojó. Los dos se alejaron tomados de la mano, dejando a John y Sherlock solos en el reservado.

John suspiró.

—No me voy a levantar, así que ni te molestes en preguntar. —Teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de tiempo que había pasado de rodillas esa noche, se merecía un poco de descanso.

—No había pensado en eso. ¿Te estas divirtiendo?

—Sí. ¿Y tú?

—Me gusta verte. Y esta noche es acerca de ti.

John sonrió.

—¿Lo es?

—Por supuesto. —Casi podía oír la sonrisa en la voz de Sherlock—. ¿Esto es lo que querías?

John hizo una pausa. No lo era, en realidad no, pero no podía pensar en una razón que pudiera explicarle a Sherlock sin sentirse incomodo.

—Quiero probar algo diferente con el siguiente, suponiendo que Clara tenga éxito.

—Lo tendrá. Ella puede ser muy persuasiva. ¿No te has dado cuenta?

John sonrió ante eso.

—Con el próximo, quiero que me digas qué hacer.

—He estado haciendo eso toda la noche. Todos los fines de semana, de hecho.

—No, quiero decir que quiero que... me dirijas. —Hizo una pausa y acarició el antebrazo de Sherlock con una mano—. Dime qué hacer, de la misma manera en que lo haces con los demás cuando tienen sexo conmigo.

—Ah. —Sherlock lucía sorprendido y el brazo en torno a John se apretó un poco—. Ya veo.

—¿Está bien?

—Mucho. —El placer en su tono era evidente y John se sintió estremecer un poco—. Tengo que preguntarte: ¿cuándo aprendiste a poner un condón con tu boca?

—Annie me lo mostró, ¿recuerdas?

—Ella te lo mostró una vez, hace una semana.

—Practiqué un poco.

El tono de Sherlock pasó de la curiosidad a la incredulidad.

—¿Practicaste? ¿Cómo?

—Con un plátano. —Sherlock se rio y John sintió sus mejillas arder—. Funcionó, ¿no es así? —La risita amenazaba con convertirse en una carcajada real, John rodó los ojos—. Oh, por el … no digas ni una palabra, Sherlock.

—No he dicho nada —Sherlock protestó, sonaba como si le costara mantener el tono de su voz—. Es sólo que la imagen visual...

—Cállate. Te lo digo en serio.

El pecho de Sherlock estaba hinchado con la risa silenciosa. Afortunadamente para ambos, la conversación se vio interrumpida por la visión de Clara regresando hacia ellos, llevando consigo a un hombre joven.

—Oh, Dios —dijo John cuando se acercaron. El hombre era impresionante, tal vez una de las personas más guapas que John había visto en carne y hueso en toda su vida. Tendría veintitantos años, era alto, con cabello oscuro artísticamente dispuesto en torno a su rostro cincelado. No estaba totalmente sin camisa, pero la tenía desabrochada. Si no modelaba para ganarse la vida, era un desperdicio de toda esa belleza—. Gracias, Clara —susurró John.

Sherlock se rio detrás de él.

—Hasta tú tienes que apreciar _eso_.

Los labios de Sherlock rozaron la oreja de John.

—Voy a apreciarlo aún más, cuando se venga en tu boca.

Esa voz y esas palabras fueron directamente a su pene, haciendo gemir a John. _Joder_.

—Eso asumiendo que cuando me vea no cambie de opinión.

—¿Por qué haría eso? —preguntó Sherlock. Estaba claro que era completamente sincero. John apretó sus dedos cariñosamente.

—Bien, aquí estamos —dijo Clara con una sonrisa traviesa—. Estos son John y Sherlock. Él es Christopher.

Christopher sonrió, y Dios, incluso tenía la dentadura perfecta.

—Hola. Clara me explicó todo.

—Bueno —dijo Sherlock—. Entonces no perdamos el tiempo conversando.

La sonrisa de Christopher se ensanchó y Clara rio. Ella le lanzo un guiño a John y se instaló en el otro lado del sofá para poder ver. Los ojos de Christopher estaban fijos en John cuando se inclinó para desabrocharse la bragueta de los pantalones. John lo miró, completamente hipnotizado. ¿Cómo, otra vez, es que ésta era su vida? _Joder_.

Christopher bajo sus pantalones hasta las rodillas... no traía ropa interior, por supuesto, John se quedó boquiabierto. Su pene no sólo estaba muy bien en cuanto a tamaño, pero es que también era _perfecto_. Incluso él escuchó provenir un leve suspiro por parte de Sherlock ante la vista, eso daba mucho que decir, siendo él.

John obligó a sus ojos a posarse en la cara de Christopher, que ahora lucía una sonrisa satisfactoria. John no pudo evitar sonreír: parecía el relleno de un sándwich entre su novio no-del-todo-platónico y el hombre más hermoso que hubiera visto nunca… Esta noche se estaba poniendo cada vez mejor.

Sacó el tercer condón de su bolsillo y se inclinó hacia delante. Sus dedos se envolvieron alrededor del pene increíblemente grueso y tiraron de su dueño hacia él. Ya estaba medio duro -o al menos eso esperaba John, de lo contrario iba a sentirse acomplejado por el resto de su vida- y el glande ya se asomaba por el prepucio. Sintió la necesidad de deslizar la punta de su lengua dentro, sólo para ver cómo se sentía.

Pero por desgracia, ése no era su destino. Le dio al pene de Christopher varias caricias largas, observando como se ponía cada vez más grande y tuvo un momento de pánico. ¿El condón le entraría? ¿Podría poner esta cosa en su boca sin sentir náuseas? Y mierda, esta era sólo  la tercera mamada que habría dado. Esta polla habría intimidado a cualquiera, y mucho más a alguien que ni siquiera se consideraba bisexual hasta hace unos días.

Sintió a Sherlock inclinarse hacia adelante, sus manos deslizándose por las piernas de John.

—Condón —susurró, como si pensara que John consideraba omitirlo.

John asintió y abrió el paquete. Afortunadamente estas cosas eran bastante elásticas y no tuvo problema en ponérselo. No se atrevió a usar su boca esta vez.

—Lame —dijo Sherlock. Sus dedos acariciaban los muslos de John ligeramente, casi como si no se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo—. Ve despacio por ahora. Mira cómo responde.

A John se le ocurrió de manera extraña que Sherlock en realidad tenía más experiencia en esto que él. Se inclinó hacia adelante y extendió su lengua alrededor de la punta, dando lentas lamidas en la parte durante un momento antes de trasladarse hasta la base. Recorrió todo el largo con su lengua y Christopher silbó por encima de él.

—Una vez más —dijo Sherlock—. Usa tu mano sobre la base para estabilizarlo.

Eso ayudó tremendamente, lo saco fuera. John pasó la lengua por la abertura de nuevo, dejando a su lengua revolotear cuando lo hizo.

—Ah, mierda —dijo Christopher mientras se movía más cerca. Ahora estaba de pie entre las rodillas de John, y entre las de Sherlock por defecto.

—Toma el glande en tu boca, lentamente. No succiones todavía. Sigue usando tu lengua.

John casi gimió ante la combinación de sensaciones: el glorioso y duro pene en su boca, la boca de Sherlock contra su oreja, sus manos acariciaban los muslos de John, su cuerpo lo presionaba contra él por detrás. Deslizó una mano alrededor de las piernas de Christopher y clavó los dedos en su culo increíblemente musculoso. _Jesús_.

—¿Cuánto puedes tomar? —preguntó Sherlock. Sus labios rozaron el lóbulo de la oreja de John de una manera que sólo podía ser deliberada.

John abrió la boca lo más que pudo, retrocediendo sólo cuando la sensación se torno desagradable.

—Impresionante. —Fue recompensado con un beso detrás de la oreja—. Pero innecesario, por lo que veo. Enfoca tu atención en la punta y usa tu mano para contrarrestar la diferencia. Succiona cuando tu boca se mueva hacia abajo, y mueve tu mano un poco.

Parecía mucho para tener que coordinar al principio, pero funciono al instante: Christopher silbo y meció sus caderas ligeramente junto con los movimientos de John. John encontró finalmente el ritmo, presionándolo gradualmente. Christopher apretó y soltó sus puños a los lados varias veces mientras su respiración se volvía irregular.

—Quiere poner sus manos sobre tu cabeza. Déjalo.

John soltó el culo de Christopher y guió una de sus manos hasta su cabeza.

—Oh, sí —dijo Christopher, acariciando su cabeza como si fuera una mascota cariñosa por un momento antes de deslizarse hasta la parte posterior de su cráneo. Esto interfería con el comando de Sherlock, por desgracia, el tuvo que moverse a su otra oreja. Esa mano lo presionó, manteniendo la cabeza de John en su lugar mientras Christopher empujaba sus caderas hacia adelante lentamente, como si quisiera ver si lo permitía. John trató de relajarse, pero era casi imposible, y un momento después estuvo al borde de la asfixia.

La mano de Christopher se apartó de su cabeza, llevándose algunos de los cabellos de John con ella.

—Nada de eso —dijo Sherlock, su tono fue brusco, paso un momento antes de que John se diera cuenta de que estaba dirigiéndose a Christopher, era Sherlock quien había retirado la mano.

—Lo siento, lo siento —Christopher gruñó, y John volvió a lo suyo con un renovado aprecio por la respiración—. Él es tan jodidamente bueno en esto, Dios.

John habría sonreído si hubiera podido. Su confianza siendo reforzada, intensifico la presión, usando su lengua para masajear el glande mientras sus labios se ocupaban de tomar todo hasta donde pudo. Estaba dominando el contragolpe ahora, sus manos deslizándose fácilmente en el condón a través de su propia saliva.

—Tú eres bueno en esto —susurró Sherlock—. Casi no me necesitas. —John se agachó para coger su mano y apretarla. Dios, necesitaba a Sherlock. Era bueno que su boca estuviera ocupada, porque no sabía qué hubiera dicho de no ser así.

Christopher gimió y John se las arregló lo suficiente para mirar hacia arriba y verlo con la boca abierta, su rostro contraído por el placer. Se estaba acercando. John se preguntó qué quería Sherlock que hiciera.

—Oh, mierda, yo... —dijo Christopher con los dientes apretados.

—Hazlo terminar. —John oyó.

Le tomó menos de un minuto. John aumentó el ritmo y la presión, y entonces las manos de Christopher estaban sobre los hombros de John mientras gritaba, temblando en su boca. Parecía un impresionante orgasmo y John ya estaba muy duro con sólo escucharlo, sintiendo la polla pulsar bajo su lengua.

Se apoyó contra Sherlock y se pasó el dorso de la mano por la boca. Dios, él debía estar hecho un desastre después de eso. Estuvo sorprendido de lo mucho que lo había disfrutado. Era increíblemente irónico: si alguien le hubiera dicho alguna vez que él amaría chupar una polla algún día, lo hubiera golpeado.

—Hermoso —dijo Sherlock, sus brazos deslizándose alrededor del pecho de John, su voz casi un ronroneo.

El pene de John estaba imposiblemente duro. Ahora que lo pensaba, no estaba seguro de si lo que le gustaba era chupar una polla, o más bien era la boca de Sherlock contra su oído, diciéndole como hacer este tipo de cosas sucias.

Ah, ¿a quién le importaba? El resultado final era el mismo para las dos opciones.

Le sonrió a Christopher, que ya estaba subiéndose el cierre de sus pantalones.

— Gracias por esto caballeros. Clara, te debo una.

—Lo tendré en cuenta —dijo. John se volvió hacia ella, se había olvidado de que estaba allí. Su mano estaba entre sus muslos y sus ojos dilatados y oscuros. Evidentemente ella  había disfrutado tanto como cualquiera.

Se puso de pie y se acercó a Christopher, indicándole con un movimiento de cabeza que tenía que irse. Él sonrió y se fue, entonces ella se volvió hacia John y Sherlock.

—Mi turno. Ahora arriba, pantalones fuera. —Estaba sonriendo, pero su tono dejaba en claro que hablaba en serio.

John se desprendió de los brazos de Sherlock y se puso de pie. Se quitó los zapatos haciéndolos a un lado y se desabrochó los pantalones. A pesar de que se encontraban en este reservado oscuro, había gente por todas partes. Cualquiera que pasase por ahí podría mirar y ver sus pantalones y calzoncillos caer hasta sus rodillas, y luego verle patearlos hasta quitárselos. Y sin embargo el se desvistió de todos modos, hasta que estuvo de pie medio desnudo y con una erección. Incluso después de años en el ejército, él nunca se había sentido tan cómodo con la desnudez. Era extraño y un poco liberador... siempre y cuando no pensara demasiado en ello.

—Sherlock, muévete un poco —dijo ella, sus ojos fijos en John. Oyó el movimiento detrás de él y no pudo evitar sonreír ante la rapidez con la que Sherlock había respondido a esa orden. Sería mejor dejar ese pensamiento de lado por ahora—. Desabróchame.

—Con mucho gusto —susurró. Cuando todos los botones fueron desabotonados, apartó la camisa de sus hombros, sus ojos deslizándose sobre las curvas de su cuerpo.

Ella envolvió sus dedos alrededor de su pene y tiró de él hacia ella, dejándolo sin aliento.

—Es una pena excluir a tu novio. Así que no lo haremos. No exactamente, de todos modos.

John no tuvo tiempo de responder con nada más que una mirada de sorpresa antes de que ella le diera vuelta y lo empujara hacia atrás sobre el regazo de Sherlock de nuevo.

—Rodillas juntas, Sherlock. John, quédate como estás. Oh, maldita sea, ¿quién tiene un condón?

Sherlock buscó en el bolsillo derecho bajo el trasero de John y saco uno. Ella lo abrió y se lo puso, luego se subió al sofá, cabalgándolos a los dos.

—Estuve a punto de venirme con sólo verlos, ya sabes —dijo ella, sus ojos brillantes—. Y aunque lo que realmente quiero es estar entre vosotros dos follándome por ambos lados, esto tendrá que ser así. —Ella levantó las caderas y se sentó sobre la polla de John.

Él cerró los ojos y exhaló. Oh esta parte: esta era una de las mejores partes de sexo, el momento de la entrada, esta abertura del cuerpo de otra persona. Sintió unos labios rozarse contra los suyos, y luego su cabello rozando su mejilla. La oyó besar a Sherlock y sintió como él apartaba la cabeza lejos, ella se echó a reír.

—Lo sé, tú no participas. Nadie puede follarte, ¿no es cierto Sherlock? Suerte para  John.

John se mordió el labio ante eso. Si tan sólo el tuviera la suerte.

Ella se retorció contra él, tratando de encontrar la mejor manera de acomodarse sobre el resbaladizo sofá. La posición era incómoda, y él no estaba seguro de qué era exactamente lo que ella estaba tratando de hacer hasta que comenzó a moverse. Ella sólo se había deslizado sobre su polla tres veces antes de que se escuchara un suave “Demonios” y luego la mano de Sherlock tuviera que moverse detrás de él para ajustar la posición de su pene dentro de sus pantalones.

La boca de John se abrió ante la comprensión: Sherlock estaba duro y ahora el culo desnudo de John se presionaba contra su erección. Con cada movimiento de caderas, Clara balanceaba correctamente el culo de John contra la polla de Sherlock, o más bien, se aseguraba de que la polla de Sherlock presionara entre las nalgas de John, _Jesús bendito_.

Podía sentir el aliento de Sherlock contra su cuello, caliente y uniforme, como si estuviera haciendo todo lo que podía por controlarlo. Lo que John daría por verle perder ese control, sólo una vez.

Clara movió sus caderas un poco y luego cambio el ángulo a uno que hizo ver a John las estrellas. Dios, ¿cómo hacía eso? Iba a sentirse defraudado por el sexo durante el resto de su vida una vez que esta cosa hubiera terminado.

Mejor no pensar en eso.

—¿Puedo tocarte? —él preguntó, y ella asintió con la cabeza, al parecer muy poco capaz de decir algo más ahora mismo. Sus dedos rozaron su clítoris sin tocarlo de verdad, por miedo a hacerlo de forma incorrecta.

—Más, más rápido —dijo ella y él lo hizo. Ella cambió el ángulo de sus movimientos un poco más, ahora claramente centrándose en sí misma, su culo ya no estaba siendo empujado contra Sherlock de forma tan directa.

Las manos de Sherlock sujetaron la cintura de John y lo apartaron lo suficiente como para poner un poco de espacio entre ellos. John se tragó su decepción, centrando su atención en los senos de Clara rebotando justo frente a su cara. Él tomó uno con su mano libre, pero ella se movía demasiado rápido como para que hiciera otra cosa.

Había estado tan distraído que no se había dado cuenta de lo cerca que estaba ella de venirse hasta que apartó sus dedos lejos de ella y dirigió los propios para tocar su clítoris fuerte, corriéndose contra él. Se apoyó contra Sherlock, sintiendo el cuerpo de ella apretarse contra su polla. Estaba tan cerca, la combinación de sus gemidos y la fricción de la erección de Sherlock presionándose contra su culo, más toda la tensión sexual acumulada desde la tarde lo empujaron muy cerca del borde. No podía apoyarse lo suficiente sobre el suelo como para poder empujarse correctamente contra ella, en vez de eso, sus dedos presionaron las caderas y trataron de controlar sus movimientos, tratando de dirigir su cuerpo hacia donde él necesitaban desesperadamente la presión.

Cayeron de las rodillas de Sherlock y terminaron en el suelo, ella sobre su espalda y con las piernas envueltas alrededor de su cintura y él penetrándola frenéticamente. Estaba cerca, muy cerca, y esperaba que ella le perdonara esto, pero _Dios_ él sólo necesitaba venirse. Sus brazos lo envolvían mientras ella aullaba, tan fuerte que más tarde se preguntaría cómo es que no habían atraído a una multitud.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que ella se estaba corriendo de nuevo, y entonces él lo hizo con ella, sus embestidas tornándose erráticas y finalmente desintegrándose ante la presión, empujando tan profundamente dentro de ella como pudo. Se quedó allí quieto durante casi un minuto, ambos calientes y un poco sudorosos.

—Lamento haberme puesto un poco demasiado entusiasta —susurró él, obligándose a levantarse.

—Oh, cariño, no hay problema —respondió ella con una sonrisa—. Es lo que me gusta de vosotros, muchachos, que van en ambos sentidos. Tú no tienes miedo de follar duro.

Él se rio y miró hacia otro lado. _Mierda_.

Ella se retorció debajo de él y John captó la indirecta, se retiró haciendo una ligera mueca cuando hizo. Se sentó sobre los talones y se sacó el condón, luego se volvió para mirar a Sherlock. Sherlock sonreía, su expresión estaba increíblemente controlada, intencionalmente impasible. Lucía genial, totalmente tranquilo, pero John lo conocía mejor.

Clara se sentó y se apoyó en el sofá, sonriéndole a Sherlock.

—¿Y bien? ¿He cuidado bien de él?

—Creo que lo hiciste —respondió Sherlock. Él todavía estaba recostado en el sofá con las piernas abiertas, una mano encerrada en un puño sobre su ingle.

—¿Me gané el derecho de ver? —Ella levantó una ceja sugestivamente.

—¿Ver qué?

Sus ojos se movieron hacia John y regresaron.

—Lo que ocurre a continuación.

—Lo que sucede después es que John y yo nos vamos a casa. —Él sonrió fríamente hacia ella.

—¿Así que al voyeur no le gusta ser mirado? Lástima. No puedes culparme por preguntar, ¿verdad? —Ella tomó su camisa del suelo y se la puso antes de pararse—. Gracias por la fiesta, muchachos. Nos vemos luego. —Ella le guiño un ojo a John y se alejó, sus caderas balanceándose debajo de la tela de la camisa.

John suspiró. Hace dos semanas esto habría sido la cumbre de su vida sexual hasta la fecha. Habría pensado que podría morir feliz después de haber follado tan a fondo. Pero ahora... ahora no sabía qué pensar.

Buscó a tientas sus pantalones y se los puso, sintiendo los ojos de Sherlock sobre él. Esperó hasta que estuvo completamente vestido antes de mirarle.

—¿Vas a hacer algo al respecto? —Sus ojos se deslizaron hasta la protuberancia en la ingle de Sherlock.

—No te preocupes por eso. Vamos.

El viaje en taxi fue tranquilo; ambos parecían perdidos en sus pensamientos. La noche había sido una experiencia extraña y esclarecedora para John, a pesar de que lo dejó aún más confundidos acerca de lo que estaba sucediendo entre él y Sherlock. Sabía que él sólo tenía que preguntar, dejarlo salir. _¿Quieres follarme? Porque a mi me gustaría eso, realmente lo quiero_.

Pero él no estaba seguro de poder manejarlo si Sherlock dijera que no. Y en este momento, John sospechaba que ésa sería su respuesta. Después de dos semanas y múltiples oportunidades, Sherlock no había hecho más que darle unos cuantos besos en el cuello a John. Parecía satisfecho con sólo observar a John teniendo sexo y masturbarse en privado. De hecho, esta noche le había parecido más tranquilo y seguro acerca de lo que quería que en todo el fin de semana.

John estaba más seguro de lo que quería también, pero cada vez parecía más que no iba a conseguirlo.

o-o-o-o-o-o

—Sherlock.

Sherlock se detuvo y se volvió hacia él. La luz de la lámpara de la calle fuera del departamento entraba por la ventana y alumbraba su rostro de manera dura, haciéndole parecer aún más angular que de costumbre.

John respiró hondo.

—Gracias por esta noche. Espero que te hayas divertido también.

La sonrisa de Sherlock era extrañamente ilegible.

—Fue muy interesante.

—Interesante —repitió John—. Me viste chupársela a tres desconocidos, ¿y sólo fue interesante?

Sherlock sonrió a medias y miró a otro lado.

—Si me preguntas si lo he disfrutado tanto como lo hemos hecho antes, la respuesta es no. Pero no se trataba de mí esta noche. Era sobre ti. Y como dejaste muy claro esta mañana, esto no es acerca de lo que yo saco de ello.

John sonrió ante eso.

—Pero no se supone que sea totalmente unilateral tampoco. Conseguiste algo de esto, ¿no?

—Supongo que conseguí una irritación al final.

—Lo digo en serio, Sherlock.

—Yo también, la cremallera de estos pantalones probablemente dejaran una huella permanente.

John hizo una mueca.

—Ah. Lo siento. — _Podría besarlo para hacerle sentir mejor_.

—¿Te divertiste?

—Por supuesto. Te lo dije antes.

—No respondiste cuando te pregunté antes.

Los labios de John se arquearon en algo parecido a una sonrisa.

—Fue definitivamente interesante.

—Me alegra oír eso —dijo Sherlock, dándose la vuelta.

John apretó los dientes. Sherlock sabía que John le estaba mintiendo y estaba dejando que lo hiciera, poner distancia en lugar de presionarlo más.

—No lo hagas.

Sherlock se detuvo, mirándole por encima del hombro.

—¿No hacer qué?

—Estas planeando cerrar esa puerta y masturbarse tú sólo, no lo hagas.

—¿No se puede hacer esto en privado?

John puso los ojos en blanco.

—Bien, como sea. Si eso es lo que quieres, entonces buenas noches. —Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia las escaleras.

—John —Sherlock sonaba molesto, y John se alegró—. Ya lo hice.

John se volvió hacia él.

—¿Ya hiciste qué?

—Mientras tú y Clara estaban en el suelo. Yo estaba cerca con sólo la fricción, y cuando la tomaste en el suelo, yo sólo... —Él se pasó una mano por el pelo y rió—. No creí que pudiera hacerlo tan rápido. Apenas conseguí abrochar mis pantalones a tiempo.  


—¿Por qué no quieres que veamos?

—Yo no quería que _ella_ viera. No me importa si tú miras. De hecho, me gusta que mires. —Él sonrió, y John sintió un aleteo en su estómago.

—También me gusta que mires, pero creo que ya lo sabes.

—Lo hago. —Hubo una pausa, y el aliento de John quedo atrapado en su garganta. La expresión de Sherlock se convirtió en la familiar calculadora—. Vamos a ir de nuevo mañana por la noche de la forma habitual, si no te importa.

—¿La forma habitual eres tú encontrando a alguien que folle conmigo en una habitación privada mientras miras? —Él sonrió.

—Precisamente.

Así que así es como sería. John suspiró.

—Es una cita, entonces. Buenas noches, Sherlock.

No fue hasta que estuvo acostado en su cama que se le ocurrió que Sherlock podría haberle estado mintiendo sobre masturbarse en el club, para que él pudiera estar en su propia cama en este momento con una mano alrededor de su pene.

Por lo menos ahora estaba un poco más claro que Sherlock estaba manteniendo a John a distancia de una manera que no había hecho antes. Incluso cuando había tocado John esta noche, había sido deliberado, casi manipulador. Y John estaba... no tenía idea de lo que estaba sintiendo. Ninguno de ellos había sido honesto con el otro hasta el momento, y eso no era una buena señal.

John cerró los ojos y trató de aclarar su mente. Tendrían mañana por la noche y luego, un par de días para poder pensar. Él iba a necesitarlos.

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 (*) CHOPPERS .- Clase de helicópteros.

 

* * *

 

   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es trillado, y posiblemente publiquen un montón de historias por esta fecha -sí, es puro negocio y mercadotecnia, pero amo los chocolates en oferta así que esa es suficiente razón para celebrar- pero no pude evitar caer en las celebraciones y publicar esto en el día del amor y la amistad, por lo menos en mi país, no sé si lo seguirá siendo por otros lares.
> 
> A pesar de ya ir cinco capítulos es la primera vez que publico en el AO3 no tengo experiencia así que si algo esta mal posteado, avísenme.
> 
> Como cualquier otro autor y traductor, amo los comentario y son mi razón y motivo de esfuerzo, así que por favor déjenlos, me animan mucho en momentos donde lo único que quiero es descansar y sin embargo suspalabras me empujan a seguir y hacerlo con mucho gusto :)


	6. SHIFT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock es un idiota y John piensa que Sherlock es más inteligente de lo que en verdad es, nuestros chicos tienen un caso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Título Original : A Cure for Boredom  
> Autora : emmagrant01  
> Disclaimer: Nada es de mi autoría. Ésta es una traducción autorizada, los personajes originales pertenecen al universo de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a la adaptación de Sherlock de la BBC. La imagen de la portada pertenece al artista Reapersun, es maravilloso, así que visiten su tumblr.  
> Advertencias: Lenguaje fuerte, escenas de sexo explícitas, relaciones homosexuales, heterosexuales, voyeurismo, relaciones de sumisión y dominación.  
> Beta : Gudea, quién es genial y me ha metido en cintura hasta publicar, cuyos comentarios, sugerencias y latigazos son justo lo que necesitaba.  
> Para mi querida AnLy Drew quién anda desaparecida y seguro ajetreada con la universidad, linda, te entiendo y espero que esto te anime :)  
> Ahora por favor, disfruten.

* * *

 

**CAPÍTULO 6 : SHIFT**

* * *

 

Estaba lloviznando mientras caminaban por la calle Dean. John se estremeció y apretó su chaqueta con más fuerza a su alrededor. Tenía ganas de atravesar la puerta del club, no sólo porque estaría cálido y seco, sino también porque sabía que era el único lugar donde podría calmar su mente.

 

Bueno, o eso esperaba en cualquier caso. Se había pasado el día perdido en sus pensamientos ansiosos. Aún peor, él y Sherlock apenas y habían hablado en todo el día. Claro que eso no era particularmente inusual… Sherlock a veces se pasaba días sin decir una palabra. Eso no había molestado a John antes, pero algo había cambiado entre ellos en las últimas veinticuatro horas; algo importante.

 

John frunció el ceño y apartó ese pensamiento de su mente por vigésima vez ese día. Nunca había disfrutado de detenerse a pensar en sus emociones, y el hecho de haber pasado gran parte del día haciendo precisamente eso lo tenía molesto. La forma en la que esto lo empezaba a consumir era ridícula. Tenía que hacer algo con su tiempo, algo constructivo. Había dejado la consulta después de que haber estado cogiendo casos de manera regular (y dinero regular junto con ello), pero no había habido un caso desde hacía casi un mes. Había estado tan preocupado con el experimento sexual que ni siquiera había pensado en preguntarle a Sherlock al respecto. Demonios, no había actualizado su blog en semanas.

 

Cuando se acercaron a la puerta del club el viento aumentó y se apresuró a entrar inmediatamente después de que otra pareja lo hiciera. Todos se quedaron temblando en el vestíbulo, quitándose los abrigos, y con un sobresalto inicial, John los reconoció.

 

—¿Annie?

 

—¡Oh, John! —Ella lo besó en ambas mejillas a modo de saludo, sus labios calientes sobre su piel fría—. Y Sherlock, hola. Temíamos estar llegando tarde.

 

—No, en absoluto —contestó Sherlock, inclinándose hacia adelante para besarla también—. Ryan, encantado de verte.

 

Oh. No era casualidad: Ryan y Annie los estaban esperando. John repentinamente sabía de qué iba esto exactamente. Y él lo había pedido, ¿no es así? Pensó que tendría más de dos días para poder pensar en ello, pero al parecer no.

 

—Hola —dijo a Ryan. Había cierta calidez en los ojos de Ryan y John le devolvió la sonrisa. _Respira_.

 

Se dirigieron a la zona principal del club y Annie enlazó su brazo con el de John.

 

—John, ¿me ayudas con las bebidas? Estaremos por aquí por si los dos quieren ir a la planta baja.

 

—Sí, perfecto —dijo Ryan inmediatamente, volviéndose para sonreírle a Sherlock—. ¿En qué habitación deben encontrarnos?

 

Los ojos de Sherlock se estrecharon ligeramente, pero no reaccionó de otra manera a la obvia treta para separarlos.

 

—Sala uno.

 

Annie y John lo miraron boquiabiertos.

 

—¿Uno? —repitió Ryan—.¿Cómo diablos conseguiste esa habitación? ¿Eres pariente de alguien famoso o algo así?

 

—Algo así —Sherlock respondió con una sonrisa enigmática. John puso los ojos en blanco: no sabía que pensar de Mycroft en este punto. Sherlock señaló con un movimiento de cabeza hacia la puerta que conducía abajo —. ¿Vamos? —Le guiñó un ojo a John antes de que se diera la vuelta, Ryan lo seguía de cerca.

 

Annie tiró del brazo de John hacia la barra.

 

—Dios, no creí que esa habitación existiera de veras. Asumí que era sólo una puerta falsa.

 

—¿Qué tiene de especial esa habitación? —preguntó John un poco inquieto.

 

—Sólo se reserva de manera especial, pero nadie sabe cómo entras en la lista de acceso. Sólo he oído rumores acerca de lo que hay dentro. Oh, y ahora qué tomaremos esta noche. ¿Qué quieres beber?

 

—Oh, gracias. Una pinta de Stella para mí, brandy para Sherlock.

 

Después de haber ordenado sus bebidas, ella se volvió de nuevo hacia John con una expresión determinada.

 

—Tengo que preguntarte algo: ¿Cómo te sientes acerca de esto, honestamente?

 

—¿Acerca de los tragos? —John parpadeó por un momento—. Oh, quieres decir... —Sus mejillas se calentaron al instante—. ¿Qué te dijo Sherlock?

 

—Que quiere que Ryan vaya arriba y que nunca lo has hecho antes.

 

John exhaló.

 

—Correcto. Eso. — _¿Por dónde debería empezar?_

 

—No es de nuestra incumbencia, así que siéntete libre de decirme si debo dejarlo. Pero los dos nos estábamos preguntando... —Hizo una pausa, como si estuviera buscando las palabras adecuadas.

 

Bien podría cortar por lo sano.

 

—¿Por qué yo querría que tu marido fuera la primera persona que me follara?

 

Sus cejas se levantaron, pero ella asintió.

 

—Así que... no te ofendas, pero tú evidentemente esperaste mucho tiempo para hacer esto y el hecho de que no sea con tu novio… Quiero decir, no estoy juzgando y sé que las relaciones pueden tomar muchas formas diferentes, pero yo… es que, en realidad… sólo quería asegurarme de que estuvieras de acuerdo con todo esto y que no te está obligando a hacer algo que no quieres hacer.

 

 _Wow_. La mandíbula de John cayó… ¿Ellos realmente pensaban que estaba sucediendo eso?

 

—Aquí está su pedido —avisó el barman, y Annie se volvió hacia la barra para firmar el recibo.

 

John estaba agradecido de tener un par de segundos para pensar. Él no había hablado con nadie acerca algo de esto. No estaba seguro de que ahora fuera el mejor momento para empezar, pero se sentía extraño mintiéndole a ella cuando estaba siendo tan amable y sincera. Dios, a él realmente le gustaban esos dos.

 

Ella se volvió y le entregó dos vasos de cerveza, y lo miró expectante.

 

Tomó una respiración profunda.

 

—Muy bien. Yo no he hecho esto antes porque... bueno, para empezar, nunca he mantenido una relación con un hombre hasta hace unas semanas. Y si voy a ser completamente honesto, Ryan es mi segunda opción. Pero Sherlock no es... —Frunció los labios. Decirlo en voz alta lo hacía real, y él había estado evitando cuidadosamente la realidad de esta área en particular.

 

—¡Oh! —dijo ella, su mano en la boca—.¿Quieres decir que no puede…?

 

—No, nada de eso. Él es perfectamente capaz. Él sólo... no quiere. Conmigo. O con cualquiera, probablemente. Quizás. No, no estoy realmente seguro, pero definitivamente no conmigo.

 

Ella lo miró, claramente tratando de entender.

 

—Así que no quiere ir arriba. Eso no es muy inusual, sabes.

 

John se encogió.

 

—No, quiero decir que él no hace _nada_. A él le gusta decirle a la gente lo que debe hacerme a mí, y le gusta mirar, y luego se masturba. Y eso es todo.

 

Su rostro era de estudiado control.

 

—Está bien. Así que... bien. ¿Así que ustedes no tienen relaciones sexuales para nada? Quiero decir, ¿el uno con el otro?

 

—No.

 

—¿Cómo te sientes con eso?

 

—¿Cómo crees que me siento? —John se rio, inexplicablemente—. Él ni siquiera me ha dado un beso. ¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo, Annie? ¿Quién hace esto? —Ella pareció sorprendida y se dio cuenta de que estaba descargándome con ella ahora, pero no podía parar—. No, en serio, tal vez ésta es la relación más jodida que puedo imaginarme, y no tengo ni idea de qué estoy haciendo o cómo llegué aquí. Él es mi compañero de piso, mi mejor amigo, y yo estaba realmente contento con ello al principio, porque yo quería echar un polvo y los dos estábamos disfrutando de ello, pero ahora yo sólo... —se detuvo y sacudió la cabeza, con temor a decir algo más.

 

Ella tomó los vasos de cerveza de sus manos y los puso en la barra, luego puso suavemente una mano sobre su brazo.

 

—¿Cuánto tiempo lleva sucediendo esto?

 

—¿Esto? No hace mucho, unas pocas semanas. Pero hemos estado compartiendo piso por más de un año, y si voy a ser brutalmente honesto, siempre había _algo_ ahí. Supongo que debería haberlo visto venir.

 

—Estás enamorado de él, ¿verdad?

 

Fue bueno que él ya no estuviera sosteniendo las bebidas, sino las hubiera dejado caer ante eso. Sólo podía mirarla con lo que estaba seguro era una expresión de horror en su rostro.

 

Ella se encogió.

 

—O no es así, ya sabes. Lo que sea. Ustedes son buenos amigos y podrían... ah, mierda. Lo siento. —Se llevó una mano a la frente—. No debería haber dicho nada. Es sólo que... soy doctora y trabajo en una clínica en la que vemos un montón de problemas de relaciones locas y abusivas y, Dios, realmente necesitamos aprender a desconectar y no meter la nariz en donde no me llaman.

 

—No, no, está bien. Entiendo, créeme. —John dio un suspiro tembloroso—. Y es una buena pregunta. No tengo ni idea de lo que siento por él en este momento.

 

—¿Cómo se siente él acerca de ti?

 

—Oh Dios, ¿quién sabe? No creo que sea posible que él estuviera enamorado de alguien que no fuera él mismo. —Levanto sus cejas, y añadió—: No estoy siendo sarcástico. Si lo conocieras entenderías ese comentario por completo.

 

—Entonces, ¿qué quieres hacer? Esta noche, quiero decir.

 

Inhaló, exhaló de nuevo, y esbozó una sonrisa tensa.

 

—Oh, eso es fácil. Vamos a ir abajo y voy a tener sexo con tu marido.

 

—¿Estás seguro? Pareces un poco…

 

—¿Emocionalmente comprometido? ¿Maniaco? ¿Confundido acerca de mi orientación sexual? —Cogió uno de los vasos de cerveza y tragó un buen cuarto de ella.

 

Ella suspiró y le miró tremendamente preocupada.

 

—Mira, yo sé que eres nuevo en esto, en todo esto. Ryan y yo llevamos haciéndolo más tiempo, y te puedo decir que es increíblemente importante que la relación con tu pareja esté muy bien cuando se viene aquí a jugar. Si vosotros estáis enojados o molestos el uno con el otro, o algo interfiere con vuestra capacidad para comunicarse con honestidad, éste no es el lugar adecuado para estar. Esto sólo empeorará las cosas, te lo garantizo.

 

 _Mierda, mierda , mierda_. John se estremeció.

 

—Sí, lo sé, pero... realmente no quiero lidiar con eso esta noche. Sólo quiero que sea como al principio, cuando los dos nos lo pasamos muy bien y yo no me preocupaba por todo esta otra mierda. —Hizo una pausa, tratando de encontrar la manera de explicarse y que no sonara terriblemente ingenuo—. Creo que él ha encontrado una manera de volver a eso, pero yo no. Y esto, esta noche, es sobre mí. Es algo que nunca he hecho, algo que dije que quería hacer. Y él está dándomelo. Maldita sea, tal vez él me quiere. Él puede estar dándome algo que sabe que nunca será capaz de darme por sí mismo.

 

—¿Estás seguro?

 

—No. —Negó con la cabeza, tratando de sonreír—. Pero creo que tengo que hacer esto.

 

—Tenéis una palabra de seguridad, ¿no?

 

—Sí.

 

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

 

—Bueno, entonces... debemos bajar. Probablemente se están preguntando qué es lo que nos está llevando tanto tiempo.

 

La siguió por las escaleras, cada uno de ellos con un par de copas. Su vaso estaba casi vacío en el momento en que caminaban a lo largo del pasillo y encontraron la puerta marcada con un "Uno" en bronce.

 

—Antes de entrar —le preguntó, tomándola del codo—, tengo que preguntarte... ¿qué debo esperar? Supongo que un pene se siente muy diferente a unos dedos.

 

—Tienes que relajarte. Él sabe que eres nuevo en esto y así que va a ir poco a poco. Es muy bueno observando y escuchando, así que si algo no se siente bien para ti, sólo díselo. Tú debes ponerte encima primero para que puedas controlar el ritmo. Y siendo tú el que recibe, te ayudara, créeme.

 

Él asintió con la cabeza y exhaló. No había razón para estar nervioso. Todo estaría bien. La gente hacía esto todo el tiempo, y demonios, millones de hombres homosexuales no podían estar equivocados. Él ya sabía que le gustaban las cosas en su culo, y esto era una extensión natural.

 

  1. ¿Por qué eso no está ayudando?



 

Suspiró y forzó una sonrisa.

 

—¿Lista para ver qué hay detrás de esta puerta?

 

Ella sonrió.

 

—Por supuesto.

 

Dejó el vaso vacío en el suelo junto a la puerta y luego giró el picaporte. La puerta se abrió y los dos se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver lo que les recibió. La habitación en sí era grande, al menos dos veces el tamaño de cualquiera de las otras habitaciones. En lugar de los muebles había un gran círculo hundido en el interior de la habitación. Había una muralla pequeña alrededor del perímetro del círculo que parecía destinada a servir como banco, y el suelo del círculo estaba cubierto con lo que parecía ser un gran colchón, por lo que era como una cama gigante. Había una bañera de hidromasaje en una esquina y un pequeño bar en la otra esquina, presumiblemente bien surtido. Era sin duda una habitación preparada para una orgía.

 

Todo esto quedo registrado en la mente de John en medio segundo, pero nada de eso era lo que había detenido en seco a él y Annie. Lo que les había alertado era ver a Sherlock y Ryan en el centro de ese círculo hundido, besándose. No, besarse no alcanzaba para describir lo que estaban haciendo, magreándose era una descripción mejor. Los dos estaban de rodillas y sus manos estaban sobre el cuerpo del otro, ellos estaban tan ocupados que ni siquiera habían oído el sonido de la puerta abriéndose.

 

Le tomó otros dos segundos a John poder procesar lo que estaba viendo, y para entonces Annie ya lo había sacado por la puerta hacia el pasillo.

 

—¿Estás bien? —susurró—.Te lo juro, Ryan no tenía intención de enrollarse con Sherlock. No tengo idea de lo que pasó, pero esto no estaba planeado.

 

—Eso no ayuda a soportarlo mejor —siseó John en respuesta—. Porque eso significa que probablemente esto sea una puta idea de Sherlock.

 

—Oh, Dios, ¿qué debemos hacer? —Ella parecía realmente angustiada.

 

John sintió la ira crecer en él. La contuvo rápidamente, pero no antes de que le aclarase la cabeza. Sabía exactamente lo que quería hacer.

 

Entró por la puerta aclarándose la garganta.

 

—Perdón por la interrupción, pero trajimos las bebidas.

 

Sherlock y Ryan interrumpieron el beso, ambos claramente sorprendidos. Ryan parecía un poco avergonzado, impotente; Sherlock, por otro lado, lucía mortificado. Ni siquiera podía mirar a John a los ojos.

 

 _Bien_. John iba a disfrutar de esto. Iba a disfrutar _jodidamente_ con esta mierda, e iba a hacer todo lo posible para asegurarse de que Sherlock supiera exactamente hasta qué _jodido_ punto le gustaba ser _jodido_ por Ryan esta noche. _Joder_.

 

Se quitó los zapatos y se acercó al círculo. Ryan le lanzó una mirada de disculpa, al parecer, Annie le había puesto al tanto de la situación al pasar. John piso el colchón, acercándose a Sherlock, y extendió una mano hacia él. Sherlock cerró los ojos un momento y pareció recomponerse antes de tomarla. John le ayudó a levantarse.

 

—¿Divirtiéndote? —Sonrió cuando Sherlock finalmente se volvió para mirarlo—. Creo que ahora es mi turno, ¿no es así?

 

Sherlock no respondió. Miró a John por un largo rato, su cara era ilegible.

 

Por una vez, a John no le importo lo que Sherlock viera en su rostro. Estaba herido, desconcertado y avergonzado, pero sobre todo, enojado. No es que Sherlock no quisiera tener relaciones sexuales… era que él no quería tener relaciones sexuales con John, a pesar de que él sabía, él sabía cómo mierda se sentía John por él.

 

Sherlock cerró los ojos y asintió. Tuvo la decencia de parecer angustiado, pero a John no le importaba. Sólo había una cosa que quería en estos momentos.

 

—Deberías ir a buscar un buen lugar para mirar, ¿no crees? —Se dio cuenta de que había estado apretando la mano de Sherlock con más fuerza de la necesaria, y la soltó. Empujo el vaso de coñac en el pecho de Sherlock y derramó un poco sobre su camisa. Sherlock tomó el vaso y se alejó, cerca del lado del círculo donde Annie y Ryan se susurraban animadamente. Se sentó en el borde del círculo a unos pocos metros de ellos, mirando al frente.

 

Annie le dio a Ryan un empujón y éste se dirigió de nuevo hacia donde estaba John.

 

—Jesús, John, lo siento… —susurró, pero John agarró su camisa con el puño y lo atrajo en un beso. Se separaron después de casi un minuto, ambos jadeando.

 

—No te preocupes por eso —dijo John en voz baja, tomando una de las mejillas de Ryan.

 

Ryan parecía casi en pánico.

 

—No esperaba que me besara y cuando lo hizo asumí que las reglas habían cambiado.

 

John se estremeció: en realidad no había querido la confirmación, pero ahí estaba.

 

—Realmente no quiero hablar de eso ahora, ¿de acuerdo?

 

—Claro, por supuesto. ¿Está seguro de que quieres hacer esto ahora?

 

—Completamente. —John le dio un beso de nuevo, esta vez poniendo toda su frustración acumulada en ello. Sus brazos se enrollaron alrededor de Ryan y acercó sus cuerpos hasta estar muy juntos.

 

Ryan se derritió contra él, gimiendo.

 

—Debo admitir que… —susurró contra los labios de John—, que he estado pensando en esto casi constantemente desde que Sherlock nos llamó ayer. Hay algo en ti que me vuelve completamente loco. Yo no suelo sentirme de esta manera con los hombres, pero Jesús, John…

 

La boca de John estaba en su cuello ahora, buscando lugares sensibles. Por lo general no le daba mucha importancia a los elogios, pero en este momento disfrutaba mucho oyéndolos.

 

—¿Eh?

 

—No tienes idea de lo caliente que eres, ¿verdad? Eso te hace todavía más caliente.

 

John se rio de eso.

 

—Te lo agradezco, pero ¿te das cuenta de que soy una especie de apuesta segura?

 

—Así que lo eres. ¿Quieres ir directo a ello o quieres ir despacio?

 

—Despacio está bien. Muy despacio.

 

—Bien. Estaba planeando ignorarte si respondías lo contrario.

 

John sonrió contra el cuello de Ryan.

 

—Puedo correrme dos veces si calculamos bien.

 

—Me encantan los desafíos. ¿Quieres darle celos?

 

—Dios, sí. Cualquier cosa que puedas hacer en ese sentido sería fantástica.

 

—No hay problema. —Los dedos de Ryan comenzaron a desabrochar los botones de la camisa de John, uno a uno. Haciendo una pausa después de cada uno para besar y lamer la piel recién expuesta, fue glorioso. Deslizó la camisa por los hombros de John, haciendo una pausa en la cicatriz que nunca había visto antes.

 

—Afganistán —dijo John, esperando que eso no lo distrajera.

 

Ryan la miró fijamente durante un largo tiempo y luego la beso con reverencia. John se vio apoyado contra él, casi mareado. Tiró del dobladillo de la camiseta de Ryan y Ryan se la quitó con movimiento lento. La arrojó a un lado y luego enganchó los dedos en la cintura de los pantalones de John, tirando de él hacia adelante con una sonrisa traviesa. Más cerca de Sherlock, John se dio cuenta. _Bien._

John miró por encima del hombro de Ryan hacia donde Sherlock estaba recostado contra el pequeño muro. Casi se estremeció cuando los ojos de John le encontraron, pero no apartó la mirada. Annie estaba sentada a pocos metros de distancia, era evidente que aún estaba preocupada. John le sonrió de una manera que esperaba fuera tranquilizadora y ella se la devolvió débilmente.

 

La boca de Ryan se había trasladado a su oreja y ahora John cerraba los ojos. Los labios rozaron su lóbulo y la piel sensible de atrás, su mente se inundó con el recuerdo de Sherlock presionado contra él la noche anterior, susurrando instrucciones en su oído mientras chupaba la polla de otro hombre.

 

Sus ojos se abrieron, encontraron a Sherlock otra vez, pero su expresión había cambiado por completo. No estaba mirando, sus ojos estaban desenfocados, como si estuviera perdido en sus pensamientos. Se veía miserable y John sintió un tirón extraño dentro de él al verlo. Debería haber estado contento, _deseaba_ estar contento… pero se encontró con que no podía.

 

Sherlock había estado a cargo de este experimento todo el tiempo, pero eso no significaba que él supiera lo que estaba haciendo. Él había tenido menos sexo que casi cualquier persona que John hubiera conocido en toda su vida, y sin embargo allí estaba, orquestando todo esto. Para _John_. Lo que estuviera pasando en esa brillante y loca cabeza suya, John sabía a ciencia cierta que en algún lugar en el fondo, Sherlock se preocupaba profundamente por él. Y ahora mismo, Sherlock sabía que la había jodido y no sabía qué hacer al respecto.

 

Maldita sea, ¿por qué esto no era sólo sobre sexo? Si alguien pudiera separar el sexo de las emociones, él hubiera esperado que fuera Sherlock.

 

—¿Estás bien? —John levantó la vista para ver a Ryan observarlo con genuina preocupación. Había estado tan distraído que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que Ryan había dejado de besarlo.

 

—Sí —respondió John. Besó a Ryan e invirtió las posiciones una vez más para darle la espalda a Sherlock. No necesitaba verlo por un rato, tenía que enfocar su mente en Ryan y lo que vendría.

 

—¿Quieres chupármela? —preguntó Ryan, su voz apenas un susurro.

 

John casi gimió.

 

—Oh, sí, eso es exactamente lo que quiero hacer en este momento. —Localizó los calzoncillos de Ryan y los empujó abajo. Ryan salió de ellos y John se puso de rodillas, tomando de su bolsillo un condón. Ryan ya estaba duro y John se mordió el labio ante la idea de tener esa polla en su boca. Había desperdiciado tantos años tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de que era completamente hetero.

 

Una vez que el condón estuvo en su sitio se tomó su tiempo, comenzó lamiendo y besándolo tortuosamente lento. Ni siquiera había tomado la punta en su boca antes de que Ryan lo detuviera con una mano en su hombro.

 

—Para, demasiado cerca. Mierda, eso fue increíble.

 

John esperó, observando el rostro de Ryan hasta que asintió con la cabeza. Inmediatamente envolvió sus labios alrededor de la cabeza de la polla de Ryan, con miedo de no volver a tener la oportunidad de otra manera. Había alcanzado un ritmo lento de arriba hacia abajo antes de que Ryan lo detuviera de nuevo. Extendió una mano hacia John y John la tomó, poniéndose de pie.

 

—No voy a durar si sigues haciendo eso —dijo él desabrochando los pantalones de John—. Tal vez deberíamos apurar esto.

 

—Correcto —dijo John, con el estómago dándole vueltas. Se quitó los pantalones y calzoncillos y luego se volvió hacia Ryan—. ¿Cómo me quieres?

 

Algo brilló en el rostro de Ryan y luego se fue otra vez.

 

—A cuatro patas por ahora. Frente a Sherlock.

 

John apretó la mandíbula. Hace cinco minutos habría cumplido felizmente con eso, pero ahora realmente no quería. Vaciló, presionando sus labios con fuerza. _Mierda_.

 

Ryan puso las manos sobre los hombros de John y le dio la vuelta para enfrentarlo a Sherlock. Tiró de él contra su pecho y le dio suaves besos a lo largo del cuello.

 

—Míralo —susurró Ryan, su cálido aliento contra el oído de John.

 

John se obligó a encontrarse con la mirada de Sherlock. La máscara impasible que generalmente usaba durante estos encuentros no se encontraba, sino que su rostro lucía completamente abierto, incluso como un niño.

 

—Él te ama, lo sabes. —Las manos de Ryan se movieron a los lados de John, acariciándolo suavemente.

 

Los ojos de John se cerraron.

 

—No, no lo hace.

 

—Mierda John… —Ryan apretó la frente contra el hombro de John y gimió. John se volvió hacia él, confundido. La mandíbula de Ryan estaba apretada, con los ojos entrecerrados—. Mira, no estoy usando mi palabra segura, ¿de acuerdo? Pero necesito hablar con Annie antes de continuar. Sólo dame un minuto.

 

—Por supuesto. —John dio varios pasos atrás y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de sí mismo. ¿Ya había jodido esto?

 

Ryan le hizo un gesto a Annie y ambos cruzaron hacia el lado opuesto de la habitación. Después de varios minutos de conversación entre susurros, Annie le echó los brazos al cuello y lo besó.

 

John miró a Sherlock ante eso, pero él parecía igual de confundido acerca de lo que estaba sucediendo.

 

Annie y Ryan cruzaron la habitación de nuevo, ambos sonriendo. Annie extendió una mano hacia Sherlock y movió la cabeza indicando la puerta. Él la miró perplejo, pero tomó su mano y le permitió llevarlo fuera de la habitación. John los vio alejarse y luego se volvió para mirar a Ryan.

 

—Ha habido un pequeño cambio de planes —dijo Ryan, sonriendo.

 

—¿Qué quieres decir?

 

—Yo no voy a follarte esta noche. Tú vas a follarme.

 

John lo miró boquiabierto.

 

—¿Qué? Pero…

 

Ryan se acercó a él y lo atrajo hacia sí.

 

—No es asunto nuestro, lo sé, pero... ninguno de nosotros quiere verte cometer un error como éste.

 

—¿Error?

 

—Estás enojado con él por besarme, y no creo que eso sea lo único que está mal.

 

John gimió.

 

—Sí, está bien, estoy enojado con él, pero yo le había dicho que quería que fueras tú. Él organizo todo esto porque yo se lo pedí, así que esto no es…

 

—John, escúchame. —Las manos de Ryan tomaron su rostro, tirando de él aún más cerca—. Es obvio que este es un gran problema para ti, y también es obvio que yo no soy el que deseas para la primera vez.

 

—Oh, Dios —dijo John, apoyando su frente contra el hombro de Ryan. Era completamente cierto y al parecer todos lo sabían. Demonios, Sherlock probablemente lo sabía también, lo que lo hacía peor—. Pero él no quiere.

 

—Tal vez no esta noche. Pero eso es lo que tú quieres y eso es lo que importa. No hagas esto esta noche porque estás enojado con él. No va a ayudar en nada.

 

John exhaló. Se sentía aliviado, la verdad, pero también aterrorizado. _Mierda_.

 

—Está bien. Está bien. Pero a él no le va a gustar.

 

—A la mierda lo que le gusta, John. No depende de él.

 

—No, ¿verdad? —John sabía que sonaba amargado, pero no podía evitarlo.

 

—El hecho de que lo sientas de esa manera es una razón más. —Ryan suspiró y apretó la mano de John—. ¿Quieres follarme esta noche? Si no quieres, está bien. Estoy seguro de que tendremos otra oportunidad.

 

John quería hacer eso, en realidad. Ahora que sus nervios se atenuaban, sonaba como una muy fantástica idea. Asintió con la cabeza.

 

Ryan le sonrió y besó en la frente.

 

—Entonces voy a por ellos —dijo acercándose a la puerta.

 

—¿Qué hacen ahí afuera?

 

—Me imagino que está diciéndole lo mismo.

 

John hizo una mueca. _Oh, Dios._

 

El rostro de Sherlock era ilegible, por supuesto. Él y Annie se acercaron al borde del círculo, ella con un brazo enlazado en el de él. Le guiñó un ojo a John.

 

—Bien, entonces —dijo John, volviéndose hacia Ryan—. No estoy seguro de por dónde empezar.

 

—No te preocupes, te diré exactamente qué hacer. —Ryan lo llevó de la mano hasta el centro del círculo—. Sólo siéntate, espera aquí. —Se acercó a la zona del bar y rebuscó por un momento, luego regresó con provisiones. Él se colocó de rodillas junto a John y le entregó tres paquetes de lubricante—. En primer lugar, nunca puedes tener suficiente lubricante. Dos de ellos son para mí y uno es para ti. No necesito de mucha preparación, pero me encantan los dedos, por lo que no dudes en estar allí todo lo que quieras.

 

John estaba seguro de que estaba rojo como un tomate en ese momento, pero Ryan amablemente lo ignoró.

 

—¿Así que has tenido mucho de esto?

 

—Oh, sí, mucho. Bueno... en realidad nunca con un hombre.

 

John parpadeó.

 

—¿Perdón?

 

—Sólo con Annie.

 

Las cejas de John se alzaron.

 

—Sé que es un hecho que Annie no tiene un pene.

 

Ryan le lanzó una mirada extraña.

 

—No, pero ella tiene un strap-on.(2) —El _obvio_ quedaba implícito.

 

—Ah, cierto. —Su visión del mundo cambio una vez más. Mierda—. ¿Así que esta es tu primera vez... con un hombre?

 

—Lo es. Y yo te elijo. —Él sonrió a John.

 

John lo miró fijamente por un momento. Este era sin duda un interesante giro en los acontecimientos.

 

—¿Estás seguro? Quiero decir, tiene que ser diferente y... —Agitó una mano entre ellos, sin saber lo que estaba tratando de decir.

 

—Estoy seguro de que lo será, pero… sin ánimo de ofender… el dildo que ella utiliza es bastante grande, así que…

 

John levantó una mano.

 

—No termines la frase.

 

Ryan se ruborizó.

 

—De acuerdo. Como sea, listo cuando tú lo estés.

 

John exhaló. Jesús, esta era una de las experiencias sexuales más extrañas de toda su vida. Y considerándolo, eso era mucho decir. Se arrodilló frente a Ryan y le dio un beso, dejando que sus manos se deslizaran por su espalda, por encima de su culo. Ryan se derritió contra él y su erección semi dura rozó el muslo de John. Curiosamente, el condón de antes seguía en su sitio.

 

John sonrió, sabía exactamente por dónde empezar. Empujó a Ryan hacia abajo sobre su espalda, luego se acomodó entre sus muslos.

 

—No quiero que te corras por el momento, así que dime si te acercas demasiado.

 

Alargó la mano hacia los paquetes de lubricante y abrió uno. El pene de Ryan se endureció rápidamente en su boca, pero él mantuvo la succión y el ligero movimiento mientras lubricaba sus dedos. Sus dedos rodearon lentamente el ano de Ryan antes de presionar un dedo dentro. Acarició dentro y fuera lentamente, acompasando el tiempo con los movimientos de su boca hasta que Ryan empezó a retorcerse debajo de él. Añadió más lubricante, luego otro dedo, y justo cuando estaba realmente encontrando un buen ritmo, Ryan agarró un puñado de su cabello.

 

—Demasiado cerca, mierda.

 

John estaba empezando a envidiar la sensibilidad de Ryan.

 

—A cuatro patas —dijo, con la voz más ronca de lo que esperaba.

 

Ryan se puso en posición, mientras que John se ponía un condón. Se había colocado a sí mismo frente a Annie, lo que también significaba que John se enfrentaría a Sherlock. Él se alineó detrás de Ryan y le acarició la espalda, y finalmente alzó la vista. Sherlock mordía su dedo de esa manera que hacía cuando estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. En el momento en que sus ojos se enfocaron en John sintió casi un contacto físico: John tambaleó, casi jadeó, de repente completamente duro. La expresión aturdida de Sherlock se convirtió en una sonrisa socarrona.

 

John tuvo que romper el contacto al final, tenía que concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo. Abrió el último paquete de lubricante y la utilizó sobre sí mismo, y otro tanto sobre Ryan. Se inclinó para darle un beso entre los hombros, luego introdujo la cabeza de su polla en él lentamente.

 

Ryan jadeó por debajo de él y John cerró los ojos ante la sensación. Una vez lo había hechos con una mujer, uno de sus exitosos ligues de bar en sus días pre-ejército. Ambos habían estado borrachos y en realidad no recordaba mucho al respecto. Pero esto, esto lo iba a recordar: el calor, la estrechez, todo mucho más intenso que en una vagina. La presión era fantástica entre los dos esfínteres… gráficos de anatomía se le venían a la mente de manera extraña… dejo de moverse cuando sintió su glande empujar un poco más allá del segundo. En esta posición, él fácilmente podría empujar demasiado hondo si no tenía cuidado.

 

Bueno, en teoría, un pene podría introducirse demasiado. En la realidad, él dudaba que su pene pudiera hacer mucho daño.

 

—¿Estas bien? —pregunto después de un momento.

 

—Dios, sí, es fantástico —dijo Ryan, jadeando—. Estoy bien. Sigue.

 

John empujó un poco más y luego se retiró, fascinado por la visión de su polla desapareciendo en el culo de Ryan. Dios, a él le encantaría tener a Sherlock en esta posición, para ver toda la piel pálida extendiéndose ante él, apretar sus caderas y empujarse dentro de él con fuerza, simplemente _jodiéndolo_ contra el colchón. Echo un vistazo hacia arriba y se encontró con la mirada de Sherlock, conociéndose, probablemente sus pensamientos estuvieran escritos en su rostro. Y una mierda, no le importaba. Sherlock ya lo sabía. Tenía que saberlo.

 

Justo cuando estaba a punto de distraerse, Annie se puso de pie y se acercó a ellos, arrodillándose junto a John. Ella puso una mano en el hombro de Ryan y presionó su torso hacia abajo hasta que su cara toco el suelo. Lo caliente de su expresión era impresionante, era evidente que a ella le gustaba ver a su marido así, se trataba de algo nuevo y bueno.

 

—Abajo, buen chico. Hazlo corto y rápido, John. Inclínate ligeramente hacia abajo cuando esté en esta posición y golpea su próstata. Se va a correr sin tocarse si lo haces bien.

 

Él la miró, sorprendido.

 

Sus ojos se estrecharon.

 

—Ahora, John. ¡Muévete!

 

 _Joder_. Lo hizo, y no se sorprendió cuando ella lo volvió a acomodar en dos ocasiones, nada tímida al poner sus manos en su culo, o incluso de guiar su polla dentro de Ryan exactamente de la manera que ella quería. No tenía duda de que era la dominante en esa relación tan particular. Se sentó frente a Ryan cuando ella pareció satisfecha, y para asombro de John, se deshizo de sus jeans y ropa interior.

 

—Oh, joder sí, por favor —gimió Ryan. Ella abrió sus piernas y se colocó debajo, y él enterró la cara en su coño. Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás, con la boca abierta, y se quedó sin aliento.

 

John sonrió, casi echándose a reír. Allí estaba otra vez, jugando un papel secundario en otra de sus fantasías. Era increíblemente caliente, pero también era un alivio no ser el centro de esto. Ya no se trataba de él y Sherlock. Había necesitado tanto ese espacio, y Annie y Ryan se lo habían dado. Dios, podría enamorarse de ellos, de los dos juntos.

 

Centró su atención en Ryan, haciendo todo lo posible para follarlo exactamente como Annie le había enseñado. Supo cuando encontró el ángulo correcto; Ryan soltó una obscena cantidad de ruido.

 

—Oh Dios, Ryan, oh, mierda. —Las manos de Annie estaban sobre la cabeza de Ryan, sus caderas presionadas contra su rostro. Se dejó caer sobre su espalda y gimió, con los brazos estirados sobre su cabeza. Ryan estaba haciendo un valiente esfuerzo por follarla con los dedos mientras agarraba el cojín debajo de él para apoyarse cuando John se estrellaba contra él por detrás.

 

John apretó los dientes y trató de pensar en otra cosa diferente de la que estaba haciendo ahora. Tenía que durar lo suficiente como para hacer que Ryan se viniera. Dios, esperaba que eso sucediera pronto, porque esta cantidad de estimulación era más de la que podía soportar.

 

Un movimiento captó su atención y miró hacia donde Sherlock estaba sentado y _oh, mierda_ , la mano de Sherlock estaba dentro de sus pantalones, moviéndose lentamente. Miraba a John impotente, mordiéndose el labio, los ojos muy abiertos. John estuvo muy cerca de perder el control.

 

 _Concéntrate_. Agarró las caderas de Ryan fuertemente y acortó las penetraciones, tratando de volver a encontrar el ángulo correcto. Los gemidos de Annie adquirieron un ritmo familiar. Ella mantenía las rodillas separadas, extendiéndose abiertamente para Ryan y John tuvo que cerrar los ojos porque _jodido Jesús_ , eso era caliente. Un minuto más y ella se corrió, presionándose contra la cara de Ryan. Ryan se lanzó hacia adelante y el pene de John se salió completamente, tuvo que luchar para volver a su posición.

 

—Lo siento —dijo Ryan cuando se recompuso, levantando el culo de nuevo.

 

—No, no —respondió John, sonriendo—. No hay problema.

 

Annie se sentó y sonrió perezosamente hacia él. Se desperezó y miró a Sherlock, sus ojos se abrieron. Se volvió de nuevo a John y le sonrió. Los ojos de Sherlock estaban todavía fijos en John, así que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. John cedió ante eso, dejándole mirar. Sherlock se detuvo el tiempo suficiente como para bajar sus pantalones un poco más, miró a John cuando empezó a tocar su polla de nuevo.

 

Estaba facilitándole la vista a John. _Mierda_.

 

John estaba tan jodidamente cerca y maldita sea, Sherlock no estaba ayudando. Tiró de las caderas de Ryan un poco y se inclinó hacia adelante, haciendo todo lo posible por reproducir el ángulo de antes. Justo cuando estaba a punto de meter su mano debajo de Ryan para poder masturbarlo, este gritó, y John pudo sentir el orgasmo de Ryan, podía sentir las contracciones en el culo de Ryan y _oh Dios_ , eso fue…

 

Volvió a mirar a Sherlock, el calor de sus ojos, y entonces llegó, acercándose a toda velocidad hasta el borde. Sus embestidas se volvieron erráticas y las rodillas de Ryan cedieron, llevándose a John con él. John se apresuró a continuar, sólo tenía la cabeza de su polla dentro de Ryan, pero fue suficiente. Se estremeció con su orgasmo y se derrumbó encima de Ryan, todavía temblando por la intensidad del mismo.

 

_Joder._

_—_ Oh, Dios mío —dijo Ryan, con la voz ahogada por los cojines debajo de él—. Eso fue jodidamente perfecto.

 

John rodó hacia un lado y se llevó las manos a la cara. Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo Annie estaba sonriéndole. Se echó a reír y se impulsó para sentarse.

 

Sherlock estaba, por supuesto, totalmente compuesto. Si John no le hubiera visto masturbarse con sus propios ojos, nunca sabría qué sucedió. Dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio porque… probablemente no había estado mintiendo sobre lo de anoche después de todo.

 

Ryan rodó sobre su espalda y le sonrió a John.

 

—¿Estuvo bien para ti?

 

John sonrió.

 

—¿Realmente debo dignificar eso con una respuesta?

 

Annie se inclinó para besar a su marido.

 

—Eso fue tan jodidamente caliente. Ahora tengo muchas ideas.

 

—No puedo esperar —respondió Ryan, y la acerco hacia él para besarla correctamente.

 

John los vio besarse con un suspiro de felicidad. A él le gustaba eso, se dio cuenta. El sexo con desconocidos era extraño y desordenado, incluso caliente, pero esto era diferente. Se sentía como si conociera a Annie y Ryan, se preocupaba por ellos, confiaba en ellos, y eso hacía que el sexo fuera una experiencia completamente diferente a todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Y ellos conocían sorprendentemente bien a John y Sherlock. Estaba agradecido por eso.

 

La noche no había ido del todo de acuerdo al plan… había ido mucho mejor.

 

Volvió a mirar a Sherlock y consiguió esbozar una pequeña sonrisa. Sherlock le devolvió la sonrisa y pasó una mano por su pelo, luciendo una expresión de alivio en su rostro.

 

John sintió algo pinchar en el interior de su pecho. Esto no era exactamente lo que quería, pero podría ser algo con lo que pudiera vivir. Y eso tal vez sería suficiente, por ahora.

 

o-o-o-o-o

—John…

 

—Buenas noches, Sherlock. —John estaba listo para subir las escaleras hasta su dormitorio, agotado física y emocionalmente, y en serio, ni remotamente interesado en hablar en estos momentos. En serio.

 

—Te debo una disculpa —dijo Sherlock, deteniendo los pasos de John. Sherlock nunca se había disculpado directamente por alguna cosa. Nunca.

 

Se volvió y lo miró fijamente.

 

—¿Qué?

 

La expresión de Sherlock reflejaba dolor.

 

—¿Podrías...? —Hizo un gesto en dirección a la sala, sus ojos huyendo de los de John—. Por favor.

 

John gimió. Dios, sólo quería irse a dormir e ignorarlo todo hasta mañana. Estaría en mucho mejor estado para tratar con él por la mañana, necesitaba poner un poco de distancia.

 

Pero el rostro de Sherlock… demonios, él podría estar actuando, pero lucía realmente miserable. Se había pasado el viaje en taxi mirando a John cada diez segundos, mientras John no le hacía caso. John por lo menos podría escucharle.

 

John se encogió de hombros.

 

—Bien. De acuerdo.

 

Siguió a Sherlock a la sala y se sentó en el extremo opuesto del sofá.

 

—¿Por qué te disculpas exactamente? —La lista en la cabeza de John era jodidamente larga, pero eso estaba fuera de lugar.

 

Sherlock suspiró.

 

—¿Por dónde empiezo?

 

Oh, genial, le dejaba a John elegir.

 

—Ryan. ¿Por qué lo besaste?

 

—No estoy del todo seguro. Obviamente he pensado mucho en eso la última hora. —Permanecieron en silencio casi un minuto.

 

John puso los ojos.

 

—Bueno, eso fue increíblemente astuto de tu parte. Estoy hecho polvo, así que ¿por qué no piensas en ello y me lo dices por la mañana? —Comenzó a ponerse de pie.

 

—Tú lo elegiste. ¿Por qué?

 

—Oh, por el… Esto no se trata de mí, Sherlock.

 

—Por favor, John. —Sonaba tan agotado como John se sentía.

 

John se sentó de nuevo, se recostó en los cojines del sofá y se quedó mirando el techo.

 

—Me gusta, por decirlo así. Me siento atraído hacia él. También sabía que tenía experiencia en esa área. Lo vi hacerlo con Annie, así que... supongo que pensé que podía confiar en él.

 

—Él fue el primer hombre que besaste, el primero que te hizo correrte. El primero durante el experimento, por lo menos. —Hizo una pausa y exhaló—. Supongo que tenía curiosidad.

 

—Curiosidad —repitió John. Esto debería ser interesante.

 

—Dijiste que era una de las dos personas a las que les permitirías penetrarte. Ésa es una declaración, teniendo en cuenta que apenas lo conoces. Sólo podía concluir que algo pasó entre ustedes la primera noche para que te sintieras de esa manera.

 

—¿Y por eso lo besaste? ¿Para saber si tenía algún poder mágico con el que hiciera a los hombres querer hacerlo con él? —John gimió y se frotó la frente con las manos. ¿Por qué continuaba sentado aquí? Dios, no quería tener esta conversación ahora.

 

—Lo digo en serio, John. —Sherlock sonaba frustrado, y John se alegró. Debería sentirse frustrado. Se merecía más que frustración por todo lo que le estaba haciendo pasar a John.

 

Y él había evitado cuidadosamente comentar el _una de las dos_ , ¿no? Sherlock sabía muy bien quién era el otro.

 

—Entonces preguntare de nuevo: ¿por qué le besaste?

 

—Porque él estaba allí de pie mirándome y era hermoso, y yo... quería saber lo que se sentía al besarlo. Ha pasado una década desde que besé a alguien, John. Ya lo sabes.

 

John cerró los ojos contra la punzada en su pecho. Eso era básicamente lo contrario a lo que quería escuchar.

 

—Gracias por ser honesto. Disculpas aceptadas. Me voy a la cama. —Se puso de pie.

 

—John…

 

—No. —John le cortó bruscamente, girándose para mirarlo—. Lo siento Sherlock, pero no puedo hacer esto ahora. Estoy jodidamente cansado y simplemente no puedo... No puedo, ¿de acuerdo? Por favor. —Apartó la mirada, sorprendido por las emociones acumuladas en su pecho. Tenía que salir de allí antes de que dijera o hiciera algo verdaderamente patético.

 

Sintió los ojos de Sherlock escrutándole, observando, intentando resolver lo que pasaba por la mente de John y lo que podía decir para mantenerlo allí un poco más. John no tenía idea de por qué todavía estaba de pie allí. No necesitaba el permiso de Sherlock para salir, no aquí. No se sometía a él en casa, y ciertamente no cuando él no quería. Pero, sin embargo, no podía moverse.

 

El silencio se extendió entre ellos durante un largo rato, hasta que Sherlock suspiro.

 

—Muy bien. Buenas noches.

 

John suspiró, asintiendo con la cabeza. Necesitaban hablar y lo harían. Pero no antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de pensar en todas las malditas cosas que estaba sintiendo.

 

No miró hacia atrás mientras se alejaba, subía por las escaleras e iba a su habitación. Se dejó caer en la cama y ni siquiera se molestó en desvestirse. Cerró los ojos y trató de no pensar.

 

o-o-o-o-o

La música lo despertó: aguda, angular, y errática. La escuchó durante un rato con los ojos aún cerrados, tratando de averiguar si la había oído antes. La misma secuencia de notas -había una palabra para eso, maldita fuera su ignorancia sobre música- se repetía tres veces, luego había una pausa. Entonces empezaba de nuevo, con una pequeña variación.

 

Componiendo entonces. Eso nunca era buena señal. Aunque John tenía que admitir que se ponía un poco contento sabiendo que Sherlock estaba afectado emocionalmente por todo esto también. Si hubiera bajado para encontrarlo sentado en el sofá mirando con indulgencia su ordenador portátil, John podría haberle dado un puñetazo.

 

Sherlock no levantó la vista cuando John se dirigió al baño para ducharse, estaba completamente absorto en la música. Otro mal signo. John casi sonrió. La miseria efectivamente expresaba el amor.

 

Una vez que se duchó, se instaló en la mesa de la cocina con tostadas y café, y examinó el periódico de ayer. La música se detuvo abruptamente, un momento después, Sherlock se sentó frente a él en la mesa. Lucía exhausto.

 

—¿Has dormido algo en toda la noche? —preguntó John, incapaz de controlar el tono de preocupación en su voz.

 

—No. —Los ojos de Sherlock se clavaron en él y John miró hacia otro lado—. ¿Tú?

 

—Más o menos —Dejó la tostada, de repente no tenía hambre—. Sobre lo de anoche…

 

—Te presioné demasiado, lo sé. Asumí que porque dijiste que dejarías que Ryan te penetrara, significaba que estabas listo para hacerlo. No se me ocurrió que no querrías hacerlo. Yo sólo... —Se interrumpió, y John lo miró.

 

—¿Eso es lo que Annie te dijo cuándo te sacó de la habitación?

 

—Sí. Y que estaba preocupaba porque lo estuvieras haciendo por la razón equivocada.

 

John tragó.

 

—¿Ella aventuró alguna conjetura sobre cuál era la razón?

 

—Ella dijo que debería hacerte a ti esa pregunta.

 

Los ojos de Sherlock eran de color verde pálido esta mañana, viéndose increíblemente brillante en medio de los círculos oscuros alrededor de ellos. Necesitaba urgentemente un afeitado y su cabello estaba al borde del desorden de Einstein. Y, sin embargo, estaba jodidamente hermoso. John no podía apartar la mirada, aun sabiendo que probablemente parecía un enfermo enamorado en este mismo momento.

 

No podía mentirle a Sherlock, no mientras le miraba directamente a los ojos. Pero no podía decirle esto ahora. Tal vez nunca. Apretó los labios y se obligó a apartar la mirada.

 

—Para serte honesto, no me di cuenta de que no quería hacerlo hasta que Ryan me dijo que no quería.

 

Sherlock exhaló temblorosamente.

 

—Lo sé. Lo siento.

 

John negó con la cabeza.

 

—No puedo creer que vaya a decirte esto, pero la verdad es que no tienes que pedir disculpas esta vez. No fue culpa tuya.

 

Sherlock miró hacia otro lado, con la mandíbula apretada.

 

—Fue culpa mía, John. Se supone que tengo que saber lo que quieres y lo que no. Se supone que tengo que prestarte atención, no ponerte en una posición en la que tengas que usar la palabra de seguridad.

 

—Pero no use la palabra. Pude pero no lo hice.

 

Sherlock hizo un sonido de frustración.

 

—Ése es precisamente el problema. Te puse en esa posición, no porque pensara que lo querías, sino porque yo quería. Quería ver cómo te follaban. Estaba tan encerrado en lo que yo quería que no me di cuenta de que tú no lo querías. Mi trabajo es cuidarte. Eso es lo que hace un dominante, y fallé por completo.

 

—Tú no…

 

—Annie apenas te conoce y lo vio. Tuvo que sacarme de la habitación como un niño y decirme que corría el peligro de abusar de ti.

 

John se quedó boquiabierto.

 

—¿Ella dijo eso?

 

—Estaba bastante implícito.

 

John sólo pudo mirarlo con incredulidad. Nada de eso se le había ocurrido en absoluto y sinceramente no estaba seguro de qué hacer. Estaba claro que Sherlock se lo tomaba en serio. De hecho, éste era el comportamiento humano más considerado que Sherlock había tenido y que John hubiera visto en su vida.

 

Se preocupaba por John, él realmente, realmente lo hacía. Estaba enfadado consigo mismo al pensar que casi había dañado su relación. Incluso se había quedado despierto toda la noche preocupándose por ello.

 

—¿Qué? —dijo Sherlock, echándole una mirada extraña.

 

John sonrió estúpidamente, no podía evitarlo.

 

—Gracias.

 

—¿Por qué?

 

—Por esto. Por todo. —Apenas se contuvo de alcanzar la mano de Sherlock con la suya, en lugar de eso envolvió sus dedos alrededor de su taza de café.

 

Sherlock parpadeó, completamente confundido.

 

—No creo que entiendas lo que estoy diciendo.

 

—Entonces dímelo. Me encantaría escucharlo de nuevo.

 

—Fui egoísta y desconsiderado, y lo siento. No va a suceder de nuevo.

 

John revisa la mesa.

 

—Espera, voy a buscar mi teléfono. Creo que quiero que mi tono de llamada diga eso.

 

Sherlock lo miró boquiabierta.

 

—Estoy siendo serio, John.

 

—Yo también. —John sonrió—. Te estoy diciendo que esto significa mucho para mí, Sherlock.

 

Sherlock negó con la cabeza y miró a John a través de la mesa, su alivio tan evidente que casi brillaba. John sintió un repentino impulso de darle un beso. Si la mesa no hubiera estado entre ellos, podría haberlo hecho.

 

—¿Así que lo arreglamos?

 

John asintió.

 

—Lo arreglamos.

 

No eran verdad, pero no importaba. Las jodidas emociones de John necesitaban mucho más que una charla durante el café para ser resueltas.

 

Sherlock suspiró.

 

—Bueno, eso es un alivio. Creo que podría ser capaz de dormir.

 

—¿Irás a tomar una siesta?

 

Se frotó la barba en su barbilla e hizo una mueca.

 

—Me duchare primero, pero sí. ¿Tú?

 

La mente de John suministro amablemente una imagen de él metiéndose en la cama con Sherlock y envolviéndose alrededor de él, mirándole dormir. Alejó su silla de la mesa.

 

—Creo que voy a salir, iré a dar un paseo. Al volver haré unas compras. ¿Necesitas algo?

 

Sherlock alzó una ceja.

 

—Parece que no tenemos plátanos.

 

John puso los ojos en blanco.

 

o-o-o-o-o

 

Era media tarde cuando se encontró mirando la sección de yogur en el Tesco. Bien podría llevar la marca que él quería; Sherlock no había tocado el último que había llevado a casa.

 

—¿Seguiste mi consejo?

 

Se volvió y vio a una mujer de pie junto a él, con la cesta de la compra colgando de una mano. Su largo cabello castaño caía sobre su cara y ella lo empujó hacia atrás con la mano libre, sonriendo.

 

—¿Qué consejo fue ése?

 

—Acerca de la miel.

 

Oh. Ella.

 

—Lamentablemente no. Pero estoy reconsiderándolo.

 

La sonrisa que mostró fue casi placentera.

 

—No nos presentamos adecuadamente antes. Soy Alexa. —Le tendió la mano.

 

—John. —Él lo tomó y ella no lo soltó, trazó un círculo en su palma con un dedo—. Lo siento, me fui de manera muy abrupta la última vez. Surgió algo en casa.

 

—No, lo entiendo. Tenía la esperanza de volverte a encontrar otra vez. —Ella arqueó las cejas un poco.

 

Podía tenerla, se dio cuenta. Ella se estaba ofreciendo y lo único que tenía que hacer era decir que sí. Su pulgar acarició el dorso de la mano, trazando el liso metal de su anillo de bodas. Sería un cambio agradable de la escena del club ¿no?

 

—¿Te gustaría tomar una taza de café?

 

Su sonrisa se convirtió en una risita.

 

—Si por “café” te refieres a algo más completo, entonces sí.

 

Sonrió.

 

—Fantástico.

 

Abandonaron sus cestas de la compra y se fueron juntos, caminando uno junto a otro por la acera. Había un Starbucks dos calles más abajo y ella lo condujo hacia allá, caminando directamente hacia el mostrador.

 

—Un latte largo —dijo. Ella y el camarero se volvieron hacia John.

 

—Oh, eh... lo mismo —dijo, y buscó su billetera.

 

—¿Puede dejarme la llave para el baño? —preguntó Alexa. El camarero hurgó bajo el mostrador y sacó un anillo de plástico grande con una llave colgada.

 

Después de que John pagó las bebidas, Alexa le dedicó una sonrisa coqueta y caminó hacia la parte trasera de la cafetería. La siguió a través del laberinto de mesas y un estrecho pasillo que llevaba a la esquina a los aseos. Si se apresuraban, nadie los vería entrar juntos. Ella abrió la puerta y se introdujo. John miró sobre su hombro una vez más antes de seguirla.

 

Se aferró a la puerta detrás de él y luego se encontró presionado contra ella, con su boca aplastada contra la suya. Él la atrajo hacia sí y la besó de nuevo.

 

Hace unas semanas, esto habría sido increíblemente emocionante. Habría estado sorprendido por su suerte, probablemente ya estaría duro de la anticipación. Pero en las últimas semanas su perspectiva sobre el sexo había cambiado tanto que se encontró con tiempo para pensar, para decidir lo que quería que pasara aquí.

 

Eso era una novedad, ¿no? Él no solía decidir; en general Sherlock lo hacía por él.

 

La mano de Alexa tomó su polla y él gimió en su boca para animarla. Había tenido varias fantasías con ella desde su primer encuentro. Ahora tenía la oportunidad de hacer que una de ellas sucediera, pero estaba abrumado por la gran cantidad de posibilidades. Le desabrochó los botones de su abrigo y metió sus manos dentro, enredándolas alrededor de su cintura y sobre su trasero. Hoy vestía falda también, se preguntó si no podría simplemente tirar de ella para arriba alrededor de su cintura.

 

Oh, pero... mierda. Rompió el beso lo suficiente como para preguntar:

 

—¿Tienes un condón? —Estaba acostumbrado a que estuvieran fácilmente disponibles en el club.

 

—En mi bolso —respondió ella, su boca abriéndose camino por su cuello ahora.

 

Sus dedos se deslizaban por el botón de sus vaqueros, lo que interfería con sus intentos de meter una mano bajo su falda. Era frenético y caliente, pero también extraño. En el club de sexo todo había sido mucho más sencillo, en términos generales, no este intento desesperado por lograr hacerlo lo más rápido posible antes de que alguien necesitara usar el retrete. Era el tipo de cosa que a Sherlock le gustaría examinar más de cerca.

 

Algo se apoderó de él con este pensamiento y de repente deseó que Sherlock estuviera aquí. Parado en una esquina junto al inodoro, con los ojos entrecerrados, la mandíbula apretada, y diciéndole exactamente qué hacer.

 

La boca de Alexa estaba en su cuello ahora, chupándole lo suficiente como para dejar una marca. Tenía una mano en su culo y la otra acariciando su pecho, y de alguna manera se sentía extrañamente apático acerca de toda la situación. Era casi como si...

 

Oh, no. _Oh, Dios_.

 

Apretó la mandíbula para contener su propia frustración y aparto suavemente a Alexa, poniendo un poco de espacio entre ellos. Le dedicó una sonrisa tensa.

 

—Lo siento mucho, pero... no puedo hacer esto ahora.

 

Ella lo miró fijamente, con el rostro extrañamente rígido.

 

—¿Perdón? —Probablemente ella no estaba acostumbrada a que un hombre le dijera que no. Honestamente, ¿quién lo haría?

 

John, al parecer. Suspiró.

 

—Veras... en cierto modo tengo novio, y…

 

—¿Eres gay? —Ella parecía completamente sorprendida.

 

Él la miró parpadeando.

 

—No.

 

—Pero dijiste que tenías novio.

 

—Y yo me estaba liando contigo.

 

—Pero tienes novio.

 

—Te das cuenta de que hay más de dos posibilidades, ¿no?

 

Dio un paso atrás, sacudiendo la cabeza.

 

—No lo creo.

 

—Mira, lo siento, y sé que es un momento horrible, pero... creo que no quiero tener relaciones sexuales con otras personas sin él. —Era cierto. Lo era. _Dios_.

 

—¿Qué quieres decir con “sin él”? —Sus ojos estaban increíblemente abiertos.

 

Los labios de John se fruncieron.

 

—Ah, sí, esto probablemente no tenga mucho sentido.

 

—¿Quieres decir que te gusta que él te mire? Eso es completamente retorcido.

 

—Oh, ésa es buena, viniendo de una mujer que engaña a su marido con extraños al azar del Tesco.

 

Alexa se quedó boquiabierta.

 

—¿Cómo te atreves? No sabes nada acerca de mí.

 

John puso los ojos en blanco.

 

—Sé que estás casada, hace por lo menos una década, a juzgar por el estado de tu anillo de bodas. Claramente no eres feliz, de lo contrario no estarías aquí, ¿no es cierto? La primera vez que te vi, te sacaste el anillo de inmediato porque no querías que lo supiera. Esta vez ni siquiera te inmutaste cuando lo toqué, por lo que te sientes cómoda con la idea de engañar a tu marido. Incluso llevas condones en tu bolso, lo que significa que estas preparada y eres muy cuidadosa –bien por ti, por cierto–, tampoco estás nada preocupada de que él pueda descubrir algo en tu cartera, lo cual dice mucho sobre el estado de su matrimonio. Eso, o se dedica a viajar, y como dicen, mientras el gato no está... ¿Debo continuar?

 

Ella cerró su abrigo y lo miró.

 

—Vete a la mierda, Idiota.

 

—John.

 

—Lo que sea. Vuelve con tu puto novio. Debería haber sabido que eras marica desde el momento en que puse los ojos en ti.

 

 _Marica_. Era una palabra que había oído toda su vida, una que había oído que aplicaban a su hermana casi todos los días cuando era un adolescente. Y ahora se la aplicaban a él. Maldita sea, realmente pasaba.

 

Ella lo había usado como un insulto, pero el efecto sobre él fue de alguna manera lo opuesto. Lo envalentonó. Sí, _era_ marica. Era parte de lo que él era y siempre había sido, a pesar de que había hecho un gran esfuerzo por ignorarla hasta hace poco. Sonrió, casi echándose a reír, y ella lo miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

 

—Si tú tienes un problema con que yo sea marica, la puerta está ahí. Pero te voy a decir algo. —Tomó la punta de la bufanda de ella y la tiró hacia sí—. No tienes idea de lo que te pierdes.

 

Ella lo miró y aparto la bufanda fuera de su alcance. Se encogió de hombros y dio un paso atrás, la vio abrir la puerta y atravesarla, con la nariz en alto.

 

Bien, entonces. Cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella, exhalando. Eso fue... esclarecedor. Aterrador. Y de alguna manera muy gracioso. Sonrió, ya pensando en lo que le diría a Sherlock.

 

El corazón le latía en el pecho ante la idea. No tenían un compromiso fuera del club. No había reglas. Diablos, ni siquiera eran una pareja para cualquier definición estándar, por lo que casi no tenía sentido abordar el tema de la exclusividad. ¿Y qué significaba exclusividad, incluso en este contexto? _Podemos tener relaciones sexuales con otras personas, pero sólo en la presencia del otro_ … tal vez. Pero, ¿podría soportar ver a Sherlock con otra persona cuando John no podía tenerlo para sí mismo?

 

El recuerdo de Sherlock besando a Ryan inundó su mente. Se había puesto celoso, sí, de un modo irracional. No tenía derecho a estar celoso por un solo beso después de todo el sexo que había tenido él mismo, pero sin embargo lo estaba. De hecho, él todavía estaba enojado con Sherlock por no lo haberlo escogido; incluso ahora sentía una punzada de dolor casi físico ante ese pensamiento.

 

Si él hubiera tenido relaciones sexuales con Alexa, Sherlock habría estado ¿celoso?, ¿enojado?, ¿indiferente? No estaba seguro de qué alternativa preferiría.

 

Había dos vasos de papel marcados "John" en el bar y él los recogió al salir. Los llevaría a casa y podrían charlar luego del café. Tenían que hablar de esto, y él tenía que hacerlo ahora, antes de perder los nervios.

 

Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza cuando llegó el 221B, en el momento en que había subido las escaleras hasta el piso estaba casi temblando. Abrió la puerta y miró a su alrededor, pero el piso parecía vacío. Puso los cafés en la mesa de la cocina y se quitó la chaqueta.

 

—¿Sherlock?

 

No hubo respuesta. No estaba allí. John suspiró y trató de calmarse. Muy bien, entonces. Tenía tiempo para pensar en esto, para planear lo que iba a decir. Eso era algo bueno.

 

Su teléfono sonó, lo sacó de su bolsillo para mirar la pantalla.

 

_Escena del crimen. Ven inmediatamente. - SH_

John le frunció el ceño al teléfono, su mente girando. ¿Un caso? No habían tenido un caso en un mes. ¿Y dónde diablos estaba la escena del crimen?

 

Envió un mensaje de vuelta ¿Dónde? Se puso el abrigo de nuevo, ya saliendo por la puerta.

 

En el momento en que Sherlock escribió la dirección, la mente de John daba vueltas. Lestrade debía haber llamado, y tendría que haber sido algo grande para distraer a Sherlock de todo su experimento sobre sexo. Pero el hecho de que él estuviera repentinamente enfrascado en eso era inquietante. Tarde o temprano Sherlock iba a aburrirse del sexo, y entonces, ¿qué haría John?

 

El taxi lo dejó en la dirección que Sherlock había enviado y John cruzó la calle a la acordonada escena del crimen. El sargento de guardia le echó un vistazo y lo saludó con la mano, al parecer, reconociéndolo a primera vista.

 

—Están por allí —dijo, señalando a un callejón entre dos edificios residenciales.

 

John caminó en la dirección indicada y vio un pequeño grupo reunido en torno a lo que era claramente un cuerpo en el suelo. Él se acercó y la multitud se apartó. Sherlock estaba agachado junto a la cabeza de la víctima, estudiando su rostro con atención. Se puso de pie y caminó alrededor del cuerpo, el abrigo arremolinándose a su alrededor mientras se movía.

 

John no vio la media docena de agentes de la policía o a Greg Lestrade mirándole, asintiendo con la cabeza en señal de saludo. Apenas registró el cuerpo de una mujer joven que yacía tirada en el suelo. Todo lo que podía ver era a Sherlock, como si llevara lentes que filtraran todo lo demás. Él se puso de pie y pudo verlo, fijándose en cada detalle: la forma en que se movía, la forma en que su cabello caía sobre sus ojos cuando él se inclinaba hacia adelante, la forma en que apretaba las manos.

 

Oh, Dios. _Oh, Dios_. John sentía una extraña sensación de aprensión.

 

Sherlock alzó la vista y lo vio de pie allí, y le sonrió. El universo se limitó a ellos dos en el callejón, y no se registró nada más. Todo lo que podía ver era a Sherlock. John sabía cómo le estaba viendo, y que posiblemente estuviera boquiabierto como un idiota, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer.

 

Estaba enamorado de Sherlock.

 

_Oh, Dios._

_—_ ¿John? —preguntó Sherlock al fin. La expresión de preocupación en su rostro claramente decía _¿Estás bien?_

 

—Yo... wow. —John miró hacia otro lado, pasándose una mano por la cara. Mierda, tenía que recomponerse—. Lo siento, sólo... bien, ¿en qué puedo ayudar?

 

Sherlock le hizo una seña y John hizo lo posible por ignorar las miradas agudas de los agentes de policía a su paso. Se agachó junto al cuerpo en el suelo y trató de centrar su atención en el hecho de que una mujer joven yacía allí muerta.

 

Era joven, de dieciséis años a lo sumo, con el pelo largo y rubio desplegado debajo de su cabeza contra el pavimento. Sus pálidos ojos miraban hacia el cielo de la tarde y sus miembros estaban estirados de manera poco natural. Los moretones en su cuello indicaban que el estrangulamiento era la causa probable de muerte, a pesar de ello John había aprendido en el último año a no sacar conclusiones. Su ropa era moderna y bien cuidada, y se veía como una adolescente completamente normal. Tal vez ella había estado en camino a reunirse con unos amigos para ver una película o tomar un café.

 

Se obligó a mirar su rostro. Había algunas cosas en su vida que pudieron haber pasado de otra manera, hubiera podido tener una hija de esa edad. Ahora los padres de esta chica estarían en alguna parte, tal vez sin saber que su niña yacía muerta en un callejón, con un grupo de desconocidos reunidos alrededor.

 

Mierda, ¿cómo podía estar tan envuelto en sí mismo en este momento? Esto era mucho más importante.

 

—¿Qué sabemos? —preguntó.

 

—No mucho —dijo Greg, agachándose a su lado—. No llevaba identificación, y su imagen aún no ha aparecido en ninguna base de datos de personas desaparecidas. Nadie ha informado de una desaparecida que se adapte a su descripción.

 

—Puede que sea un poco pronto para eso todavía —dijo John—. Sólo lleva muerta unas horas. Pudo haberse saltado la escuela y encontrado problemas. Sus padres no sabrían que está desaparecida hasta que no se presente por la noche.

 

—Pero hay algo más —dijo Sherlock, y giró el cuerpo hacia los lados. Tiró de la cintura de los pantalones vaqueros que vestía la mujer para revelar una extraña marca en la cadera, una serie de líneas y curvas que casi parecían árboles.

 

John tocó la marca, la piel tenía ampollas y estaba levantada. Sus dedos retrocedieron casi de inmediato.

 

—Mierda, es una marca (1). A juzgar por el estado del tejido de la cicatriz, fue hecha hace varios años. Dios, ¿quién marca a la gente?

 

—¿Quién? ¿En serio? —preguntó Sherlock. John podía decir por el sonido de su voz que luchaba por no sonreír. Él amaba este tipo de cosas—. ¿Y las otras marcas eran idénticas?

 

La cabeza de John se levantó ante eso.

 

—¿Qué otras?

 

—Había otros dos —respondió Greg—. Hace una semana nos encontramos con un hombre joven, alrededor de veinte años, también había sido estrangulado. Tenía esa misma marca en el mismo lugar. Cuatro días antes de que encontramos a un niño, de aproximadamente catorce, con exactamente lo mismo. Todos los cuerpos fueron arrojados en zonas residenciales, encontrados por gente que caminaba por ahí. Nadie vio un coche ni oyó nada.

 

—¿Así que es un asesino en serie? —Los ojos de John se dispararon hacia Sherlock inmediatamente.

 

—Tal vez —respondió Sherlock—. Pero voy a tener que pensar en ello un poco más. Y voy a tener que ver los otros cuerpos.

 

—Demasiado tarde para eso —respondió Greg—. Ya están en el almacenamiento de larga duración. Vas a tener que conformarte con las fotos del archivo.

 

El rostro de Sherlock se torció de esa manera que en general significaba que estaba a punto de tener una rabieta.

 

—Oh, no te metas conmigo —Greg interrumpió—. Si hubieras venido la semana pasada, la primera vez que te llamé, podrías haber visto los cuerpos por ti mismo. Quién sabe, si lo hubieras hecho tal vez esta chica todavía estaría viva.

 

—Si el Yard no estuviera lleno de imbéciles, ninguno de ellos hubiera muerto, ¿verdad? —replicó Sherlock.

 

—Bueno, ¡ya basta! —John dijo, mirándolos a los dos—. ¿Qué quieres decir?, ¿llamaste la semana pasada?

 

La mirada de Greg todavía estaba centrada en Sherlock.

 

—Llamé y le pedí ayuda. Dijo que vosotros dos estabais ocupados con algo más importante.

 

John volvió a mirar a Sherlock, quien de inmediato comenzó la inspección de la marca en la cadera de la chica muy de cerca. _Maldita sea, Sherlock._

 

Tuvo que cerrar los ojos por un momento, tomar una respiración profunda.

 

—Bueno, ya estamos aquí. —Volvió a mirar a Greg e intentó mostrar sonrisa, pero estaba seguro de que sólo consiguió mueca. No necesitaba pensar mucho sobre esto ahora mismo; si no se volvería loco—. Y las fotos están bien, muchas gracias.

 

Greg asintió.

 

—Te las traeré tan pronto como sea posible. —Había algo en su expresión que John no había visto antes, algo demasiado parecido a la simpatía.

 

John miró hacia otro lado, obligándose a echarle otra vista al cuerpo.

 

—¿Qué más?

 

Sherlock se lanzó a una diatriba de hechos y deducciones, y John tuvo que obligarse a concentrarse. Estaba acostumbrado a tener que trabajar bajo este tipo de presión, atormentado por el miedo y la emoción, alguna vez eso había sido un rasgo regular en su vida. Pero esto era diferente, mucho más doloroso y personal. No estaba seguro de cómo afrontarlo. Él siempre había sido capaz de levantar un muro alrededor de su corazón antes, pero Sherlock lo había tirado abajo, había irrumpido a través de él antes de que John supiera lo que ocurriera.

 

¿Cómo se había enamorado de este hombre? Aunque dejara de lado el hecho obviamente chocante de que Sherlock era un hombre, también era un sociópata, tan brillante como increíblemente estúpido, y tan egocéntrico como un niño mimado cuando el mundo no funcionaba exactamente como él quería. ¿Qué estaba mal con John que _ésa_ resultó ser la persona de la que se enamorara?

 

Ni siquiera estaba seguro de si Sherlock sería capaz de corresponderle. _Mierda_.

 

—¿John? —Levantó la vista para ver tanto a Sherlock y Greg mirándolo con expresiones de igual preocupación.

 

—Lo siento —dijo él, frotándose la frente con una mano—. Me pondré al día, lo prometo.

 

Sherlock se puso de pie, los dedos presionados juntos.

 

—Tengo una idea de por dónde empezar, pero es mejor que vaya solo. John, ya te he enviado una foto de la cicatriz por correo electrónico. Quiero que busques en internet y veas lo que puedas encontrar. Lestrade, quiero las fotos y todo lo que tengas. —Con un chasquido, se quitó los guantes de goma que había estado usando, se subió el cuello del abrigo, y salió del callejón.

 

John se puso de pie y lo vio alejarse, sintiendo una punzada en su pecho que no quería estudiar de cerca.

 

 _Joder_. No tenía idea de lo qué esperar después de esto. Ninguna en lo absoluto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Arnés que usan las mujeres, con un dildo en forma de pene con el que pueden mantener relaciones sexuales con un hombre  
> (2) Se refiere a una marca del tipo que se usa para identificar al ganado  
> __________________________________
> 
> Soy de lo peorcito, sí ...  
> Bueno después de andar meses desaparecida, ¡He vuelto! -le lanzan un tomate-  
> Este capítulo me costo ... ah... si, se que mis problemas personales no les interesan, pero fue díficil! hasta febrero iba a casarme! y luego pertenecí a la población depresiva que odia el amor, y esto que comencé a leer y traducir porque andaba enojada con John por casarse con Mary, y me gustaba que sufriera, pues el karma de los cojones apareció para cobrársela. Pues en consecuencia me meti en el trabajo más que nunca, pero no funcionaba de manera normal, así que no tenía ratos libres, porque dios, buda y los power rangers sabe que acá es donde más avanzo jeje. Ya estoy mejorcita, nada como recibir mucho amor para batallar la depresión, he pasado por todo el carrusel necesario, y ahora vuelvo al mundo rosa de los algodones y nada mejor que un clavo para sacar otro clavo.  
> Sobre la traducción que se que es lo que les importa No lo dejare! , probablemente varios ya optaron por la versión en inglés pero como meta personal debo seguir esto para las generaciones que no dominan otro idioma y porque es un compromiso. Ya llega el finde así que eso significa tiempo para traducir. ¿Alguien sabe sobre tenis? Hay un fic ... que necesito traducir, pero hay varias cosas que no entiendo y es porque del tenis realmente no sé cosas técnicas, sé que se entiende aunque no sepas del tema porque así me enamore yo del fic jeje , pero mientras mejor coherencia tenga mejor!  
> Traducire más rápido T-T gracias por sus comentarios que me levantan el animo, devuelven las energías y de paso son como latigazos, sí, funciono mejor bajo presión. Los quiero, hasta el siguiente!


	7. DISTRACTIONS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John necesita pensar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Título Original : A Cure for Boredom
> 
> Autora : emmagrant01
> 
> Disclaimer: Nada es de mi autoría. El enlace original está en mi perfil. Ésta es una traducción autorizada, los personajes originales pertenecen al universo de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a la adaptación de Sherlock de la BBC. La imagen de la portada pertenece al artista Reapersun, es maravilloso, así que visiten su tumblr.
> 
> Advertencias: Lenguaje fuerte, escenas de sexo explícitas, relaciones homosexuales, heterosexuales, voyeurismo, relaciones de sumisión y dominación.
> 
> Beta : Gudea, quién es genial y me ha metido en cintura hasta publicar, cuyos comentarios, sugerencias y latigazos son justo lo que necesitaba.
> 
> Para mi querida AnLy Drew a quién extraño, y a mi beta Gudea que ha explotado a sus pobres ojitos hasta terminar esto.
> 
> Ahora dejare esto por aquí y me iré corriendo.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 7 : DISTRACTIONS**

* * *

 

 

 

John vio la figura de Sherlock desaparecer en la esquina del edificio. Paso un rato antes de que pudiera apartar la vista de donde había desaparecido. A la mierda todo… ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan difícil? ¿Qué le pasaba?

—Entonces, ¿cómo te va?

Se volvió para mirar a Greg de pie junto a él, también mirando hacia el final del callejón.

—Más allá de lo obvio, supongo.

John sintió la sangre drenarse de su cara.

—¿Lo obvio? —Dios, no era obvio, ¿o sí?

—Bueno, Sherlock siendo un idiota.

_Respira._

—Eso no es nuevo.

Greg sonrió.

—Sí, supongo que no. —Se volvió para mirar la escena del crimen detrás de ellos.

—Los chicos tienen un poco más que hacer por aquí. Técnicamente es el caso de Wilson, sólo me trajo para hacerle frente a Sherlock.

—¿Ahora eres su domador oficial?

—Bueno, no me gustaría meterme en tu territorio —dijo Greg guiñándole un ojo.

—Me vendría bien un descanso de vez en cuando. — _¿Sonaba amargado? Probablemente_.

—El papeleo puede esperar hasta mañana. Hay un pub unas cuantas calles más allá. ¿Te apetece un trago?

John suspiró.

—Me encantaría, pero ya lo oíste, tengo que trabajar en este… —Sostuvo su teléfono—… símbolo marcado… cosa.

—¿Desde cuándo saltas cuando Sherlock lo ordena?

John sintió su mejillas arder ante eso.

—Yo no  _salto_. Es que… tú sabes como es.

Greg metió las manos en los bolsillos.

—Será mejor que comiences con ello, teniendo en cuenta que internet cierra en una hora más o menos.

John sonrió a su pesar.

—Sabes, creo que en realidad me gustaría una pinta.

Greg sonrió.

—Dame unos minutos para terminar las cosas aquí.

o-o-o-o-o-o

—No es la infidelidad lo que me molesta. —Greg hizo una pausa para vaciar su vaso y luego le hizo una seña al camarero para pedir otra—. Es la falta de honestidad del asunto. Hemos estado casados durante una década y no me importa que ella quiera tener algo por otro lado. Siempre y cuando fuera sólo sexo y supiera que ella todavía me amaba al final del día, yo lo llevaba bien. —Sacudió la cabeza y miró a John—. Seguro que suena completamente retorcido.

—En realidad, suena razonable.

—Es agradable tener a alguien para cuando vuelves a casa, ¿sabes? Bueno, sí, ya sabes.

—Supongo que sí. —El barman sirvió otra ronda frente a ellos y John sacó su billetera—. Déjame pagar esta ronda.

—Gracias. ¿Y qué hay de ti?

—¿Qué hay de mí?

—¿Sherlock realmente no te dijo que le había llamado la semana pasada?

—No. —John tomó un sorbo de cerveza.

—Él es todo un personaje. Sinceramente, no sé lo que ves en él.

—Yo tampoco lo sé la mayor parte del tiempo.

—Debe ser muy difícil vivir con él.

—Por supuesto.

—Es  _guapo_ , te acepto eso.

—Dios, lo es —dijo John, sonriendo—. Casi compensa todo lo horrible que él… —Se detuvo, dándose cuenta de que había caído derecho en una trampa. Suspiró y se volvió para mirar a Greg.

Greg le sonrió.

—Debe ser un loco en la cama. Dios, no puedo imaginarlo.

John se encogió.

—¿Es tan jodidamente obvio?

—Ha sido obvio desde hace tiempo, John.

—Bueno, para ser franco, no había nada hasta hace poco.

El rostro de Greg se iluminó.

—Genial. Gane el bote.

John gimió.

—Oh, Dios, no me digas…

—Yo aposté mi dinero a un año. Algunos de los muchachos pensaron que ustedes dos empezarían a follar inmediatamente, pero calculé que no sucedería tan rápido.

El rostro de John ardía.

—Por favor, dime que me estás tomando el pelo.

—No lo hago —dijo, y su voz era amable.

—Y no creo que nadie en el Yard piense mal de ti por ello. De hecho, todo lo contrario.

—¿Cómo es eso?

—La mayoría de los hombres han conocido a Sherlock durante años. Y créeme, todos preferimos la versión "Después de John" a la de "Antes de John".

John resopló.

—¿Así que todo el mundo piensa que lo tengo controlado o algo así?

—No pensamos eso, pero no tienes ni idea de cómo era.

—Creo que probablemente la tengo.

—Oh, pero él era mucho peor antes de que llegaras. Todo el mundo lo odiaba en aquel entonces.

—Todo el mundo lo odia ahora.

—No, ahora lo toleran. —Greg hizo una pausa para tomar un sorbo de cerveza y luego la puso en la barra para volverse hacia John, con una expresión seria—. Nunca te había contado esto, pero una noche, hace tres años lo saque de una cuneta, colocado Dios sabe de con qué. Había sido expulsado del laboratorio de Bart por una falta, no puedo recordar qué fue. Y tocó fondo tan rápido, que fue increíble. Había estado desaparecido durante una semana, y había logrado esconderse completamente de su hermano. Tuve la oportunidad de evitar que fuera acusado, aunque tuve que mover algunos hilos. Mycroft lo metió en algún lugar para desintoxicarlo.

—Mierda. —John lo miró, sintiendo que la sangre abandonaba su rostro. Sabía que lo había pasado mal en el pasado, pero nadie le había dicho cuánto. Y él nunca había preguntado, ahora que lo pensaba.

—Oí que enloqueció al personal de la rehabilitación.

John puso los ojos en blanco.

—Me lo puedo imaginar.

—Y entonces, de alguna manera se metió de nuevo en Bart. Creo que Molly tuvo algo que ver con eso, pobre chica. Seguía siendo el mismo idiota, pero creo que la gente tenía miedo de lo que pasaría con él de otro modo, si no tuviera algo constructivo que hacer con todo esa inteligencia.

—¿Y tú crees que he cambiado eso?

—No lo creo. Lo sé. Todo el mundo lo sabe. Incluso los que no lo conocía antes, ven la forma en que te mira.

John suspiró. Deseaba que eso fuera verdad. Dios, lo deseaba tanto.

Greg se inclinó y bajó la voz.

—Entonces, ¿cómo es el sexo con Sherlock?

John lo miro con incredulidad.

—¿De verdad me estas pidiendo detalles?

—Oh, Dios no. Sólo… de manera general.

Los labios de John se fruncieron un poco mientras consideraba cómo responder.

—Es más raro de lo que te puedas imaginar —dijo después de un momento. No estaba lejos de la verdad.

—Puedes sorprenderte. Tengo una imaginación bastante vívida. —Le guiño un ojo a John y apuró su cerveza.

John exhaló.

—Oh Dios, acabo de salir del armario, ¿no es así?

—Más o menos.

Había otras personas a las que debería decírselo: su hermana era una. Quizás a Stamford. Ahora que pensaba en ello, no había mucha gente a la que quisiera contárselo que no lo supiera ya. Y, claro, puede ser que todo terminara tan rápido como había empezado. Entonces, ¿qué haría? Suponía que seguir adelante con su vida. Uno de los beneficios de ser bisexual era que había más personas que pudieran ser potenciales ligues.

¿Podría llevar a un hombre a casa con Sherlock en el piso? Sintió una punzada en el pecho y su sonrisa se desvaneció un poco.

Greg cogió uno de los vasos de la barra.

—¿Ves los partidos de cricket?

—A veces.

Greg se lanzó a una larga diatriba sobre el reciente mal desempeño de su equipo favorito, y John se apoyó en la barra para escucharle. Dios, era agradable tener una conversación con alguien que no fuese Sherlock. Tenía que hacer esto más a menudo.

o-o-o-o-o

John abrió los ojos. Era por la mañana y estaba en el sofá. Se había quedado dormido en la mesa frente a la pantalla de su ahora reparada laptop hasta muy tarde. Miró a la mesa para ver que el equipo había sido apagado y cerrado. También había una manta sobre él.

Éste era un nivel de preocupación que no habría sido capaz de imaginar en Sherlock hasta hace poco; hacía brotar una pequeña esperanza en su interior. Se arropó mejor con la manta y sonrió.

No había oído regresar a Sherlock la noche anterior. El piso todavía estaba vacío cuando llegó tambaleándose, verdaderamente borracho por primera vez en semanas. Tenía el vago recuerdo de haber cantado el himno del algún club del que no se sabía la letra pero con la mitad del pub animándolo,  _Jesús bendito_. Debería salir a beber con Greg más a menudo.

Se obligó a sentarse y se mareo un poco, aunque siendo honesto merecía sentirse peor. Probablemente se sentiría mejor después de afeitarse, ducharse, y tomar un poco de café.

Llego a trompicones al baño y se desnudó. El sonido de la ducha le recordó que en realidad se había quedado dormido viendo porno… lo que era una cosa bastante triste a decir verdad. Sherlock probablemente se habría reído, sobre todo porque John estuvo viendo porno gay al final, después de haberse decidido a lanzarse totalmente a esto. Y había visto una con dos tíos en una ducha turnándose para chupársela al otro, y ahora volvía a pensar en eso de nuevo.

Maldita sea.

No pasó mucho hasta que empezó a masturbarse. Las imágenes en su cabeza no tenían nada que ver con los dos chicos de Europa Oriental apenas-mayores de edad y extrañamente sin vello duchándose juntos, sino más bien se centraban en su sexualmente distante y absolutamente frustrante compañero de piso. Estaba casi enojado cuando se corrió, lo que no le hizo sentir mejor. De hecho, se sentía peor.

Sherlock y él necesitaban hablar, pero cuanto más tiempo pasaba, más difícil se volvía, y mientras tanto la lista de cosas que necesitaban hablar crecía. Sin embargo, había algo bastante crítico en la cima de su lista, y que necesitaba solucionar de una vez.

No tenía ropa limpia para cambiarse, pero una de las batas de Sherlock estaba colgada en la parte de atrás de la puerta, así que se la puso. Era bastante grande y tuvo que rodar las mangas un poco, pero serviría.

Sherlock estaba sentado en el sofá cuando salió del baño. Todavía estaba en pijama y miraba su portátil con una expresión de concentración en el rostro. No levantó la vista, pero John no esperaba que lo hiciera.

John se dirigió a la cocina para hacer café, tratando de decidir la mejor manera de abordar el tema. Primero tenía que llamar la atención de Sherlock, que no era poca cosa en medio de un caso. Con una taza de café en la mano, cogió el periódico que no había logrado leer el día anterior y se sentó en una silla frente a Sherlock. Leyó por un minuto antes de reunir por fin el valor suficiente para hablar.

—Tenías razón.

—Sí —respondió Sherlock. Sin levantar la vista de la pantalla.

John suspiró después de un momento.

—¿No quieres saber sobre qué tenías razón?

—Tengo razón en todo. Los detalles son insignificantes.

John dejó caer el periódico al suelo con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria y Sherlock finalmente levantó la vista. Sus ojos se deslizaron sobre John rápidamente, probablemente sólo tomando nota del hecho de que John estaba vestido con su bata, pero aun así John tembló.

—Si sientes la necesidad de explicarte, estoy feliz de confirmártelo.

—Masturbarse es aburrido —dijo John rotundamente.

Las cejas de Sherlock se fruncieron.

—No estoy de acuerdo. Últimamente lo he encontrado bastante agradable.

John arqueo las cejas.

—¿Estás diciendo que estabas equivocado?

—No. Mi anterior acercamiento a la masturbación era insuficiente para satisfacer mis necesidades.

—Así que estabas equivocado.

—No me equivoqué, simplemente tenía que centrar mi atención en los pensamientos e imágenes que me estimularan de manera más adecuada y… —Sherlock hizo una pausa y sus ojos se estrecharon—. ¿Qué?

John sonrió.

—A veces eres tan jodidamente predecible.

Sherlock puso los ojos en blanco.

—De todos modos, gracias por tu orientación en esa área. Soy mucho mejor en eso ahora.

—¿Lo eres?

—Sí. Parece despejar mi mente cuando estoy tratando de concentrarme en un problema.

—¿Mejor que un parche de nicotina?

Sherlock frunció el ceño.

—Definitivamente mejor.

—Bueno, ahora me encuentro aburrido y deprimido. —John se dejó caer en la silla y tomó un sorbo de café.

Sherlock volvió a mirar la pantalla de su ordenador portátil.

—¿Estás diciendo que no pudiste llegar al orgasmo?

—No. Es sólo que… últimamente no lo encuentro muy satisfactorio.

—¿Y el porno no te ayudó?

John hizo una mueca.

—No voy a hablar de lo de anoche. Me refería a hace un momento, en la ducha.

—Me masturbé mientras estabas en la ducha y lo encontré muy satisfactorio.

John miró hacia otro lado y se llevó una mano a la frente. Siempre había oído que era posible amar y odiar a alguien al mismo tiempo, pero nunca lo había creído hasta ahora.

Sin embargo, tenía la atención de Sherlock, que era su objetivo.

—Salí con Greg anoche.

Los ojos de Sherlock se posaron de nuevo en él.

—¿Salir? ¿A dónde?

—A un pub. Bebimos bastante y lo pasamos fantástico. — _¿Celoso?_  Quiso agregar, pero no iba al tema—. Hablamos acerca de ti.

—¿Ah, sí? —Su tono era demasiado informal.

—Me dijo que te encontró en la calle hace tres años, tan colocado que Mycroft te envió a rehabilitación. —Miró a Sherlock.

Los ojos de Sherlock eran duros, pero definitivamente se había puesto pálido.

—Es cierto, lo hizo, y probablemente eso me salvó la vida. Es la razón por la que ofrezco mis servicios al Yard.

John le dedicó una larga mirada.

—No, no lo es.

—No, pero tenía la intención de decírselo algún día, cuando estuviera realmente enojado conmigo. ¿Crees que funcionaría?

—En realidad no. —John hizo una pausa y respiró hondo.

—De todos modos, me hizo pensar, y tengo que preguntarte: ¿Esa es la razón por la que no deseas participar en actividades sexuales con otras personas que no conocen tu estado?

Sherlock le miró fijamente.

—¿Mi estado?

—Tu estado, Sherlock. VIH.

—Ésa no es la razón, no. —Bajó la mirada de nuevo a la pantalla, escribiendo frenéticamente.

—¿Pero tú conoces tu estado?

Sherlock se detuvo.

—No estoy preocupado. No hay nada de qué preocuparse.

—¿Te has hecho la prueba desde la última vez que las usaste?

La mandíbula de Sherlock se apretó y cerró los ojos.

—No.

—Quiero que te hagas la prueba, hoy. Voy a pedir un favor.

Sherlock gruñó.

—No hay tiempo para esto, John. Hay un caso…

—A la mierda con el caso, Sherlock. Vas a hacerte la prueba así tenga que inmovilizarte y clavarte la aguja yo mismo.

Sherlock parecía querer discutir por un momento más antes de que algo así como la resignación apareciera en su rostro.

—Bien, ¿qué hay de ti?

—Ya han pasado dos años desde que me hice la prueba. Pero si quieres me la haré contigo.

Sherlock se encogió de hombros, todavía centrado en la pantalla.

—¿Algo más? —Su voz era firme.

Una victoria por la mañana tendría que ser suficiente.

—No, eso es todo. Voy a vestirme y hacer algunas llamadas. No vayas a ninguna parte. Quiero tu culo en ese sofá cuando vuelva abajo.

Sherlock puso los ojos en blanco, pero no dijo nada.

John se levantó y salió de la habitación, sintiéndose aliviado y ansioso al mismo tiempo. Dios, estos tres días de celibato iban a matarlo. Eso asumiendo que volvería al club el jueves, y eso parecía una total suposición en este momento.

o-o-o-o-o

—John, ¿algo que contar? —Sarah sonrió e hizo un gesto hacia su oficina.

—Sherlock, me alegro de verte otra vez.

Sherlock sonrió forzadamente y volvió su atención al teléfono.

John la siguió y cerró la puerta detrás de ellos.

—¿Vais a haceros la prueba juntos? Qué romántico.

Luchó para no poner los ojos en blanco.

—No es lo que piensas.

Ella sonrió.

—Oh, vamos, John. He visto venir esto desde hace años.

—Estoy aquí como apoyo moral. Pensé que estaría más dispuesto si lo hacía yo también.

—¿Vas a decirme sinceramente que no hay nada entre ustedes dos?

Hizo una pausa y frunció los labios.

—No he dicho eso.

Ella sonrió.

—De acuerdo. De todos modos quería decirte que debería ser capaz de acelerar esto. Puedo conseguirte los resultados el jueves, tal vez incluso por la mañana.

Él exhaló.

—Es perfecto, gracias.

—Estoy feliz por ti, lo sabes.

Su sonrisa era tensa.

—Bueno, eso hace que uno de nosotros lo esté.

Ella arqueó las cejas, pero al parecer decidió dejarlo pasar.

—Jodi te llamará en un par de minutos. Nos vemos. —Ella abrió la puerta y sonrió.

—Es bueno verte de nuevo. Te lo agradezco. —La besó en la mejilla y volvió para esperar junto a Sherlock.

Sherlock le frunció el ceño mientras se estaba sentando.

—¿Qué fue eso?

—Te dije que había pedido un favor.

La mandíbula de Sherlock se tensó, como si hubiera algo que quería decir. Se quedó mirando la puerta del despacho de Sarah por un momento y luego miró su teléfono de nuevo.

John tuvo que luchar para no sonreír. Eso era lo más parecido a los celos que había visto en el rostro de Sherlock. Tenía el extraño impulso de querer inclinarse hacia él, para tomar su mano o hacer algo para tranquilizarlo. Pero mejor dejarle retorcerse. Al menos por ahora.

Aunque claro, talvez sólo estaba viendo lo que tan desesperadamente quería ver. Frunció el ceño.

—¿Sherlock Holmes? —Ambos levantaron la vista para ver a Jodi sonriéndoles desde una puerta abierta.

—Por aquí, por favor.

John lo vio desaparecer por la puerta. No estaba muy preocupado por el resultado de esta prueba; era más por la paz mental que por cualquier otra cosa. Pero sin duda se sentiría mejor cuando los resultados estuvieran listos

Quince minutos más tarde salieron de la consulta con venditas a juego en sus brazos.

—Necesito que vayas a Scotland Yard y ver si puedes conseguir las fotos y todo lo que tengan.

John frunció el ceño.

—Greg dijo anoche que iba a enviarlo todo.

—Y entonces los dos salieron hasta quedar totalmente borrachos. ¿Anoche hiciste la investigación que te pedí?

—No.

—Exactamente. Él ha olvidado enviar el archivo, por lo que tienes que ir a buscarlo para nosotros.

—¿Y tú qué vas a hacer?

Sherlock le miro de soslayo.

—Voy a ir a pensar un poco. Nos vemos en casa.

Claro, ya era una suerte que Sherlock no vinera con él. Ya era bastante malo, en circunstancias normales, pero ahora que sabía que todo el mundo pensaba que estaban follando, era probable que John no pudiera resistirlo.

Hizo una mueca. En algún momento iba a tener que decírselo a Sherlock. O quizá no: el hombre había estado ajeno a toda la insinuación que los rodeaba en todo el último año. ¿Qué importaba un poquito más?

o-o-o-o-o

Sherlock pasó gran parte del día tirado en el sofá encerrado en su palacio mental, y John decidió que era mejor dejarlo solo. Sabía que insistir en que comiera no tendría sentido, pero la taza de café colocada en el suelo al lado del sofá estuvo vacía una hora más tarde, por lo que se sintió un poquito satisfecho.

John extendió las fotos que trajo del Yard en la mesa de la cocina y las estudió una vez más. Cuando volvió a la primera, Sherlock las había mirado superficialmente, asintiendo, para luego dirigirse al sofá sin decir una palabra. John sabía que no debía preguntar sobre lo que vio; en su lugar se concentró en la tarea que Sherlock le había puesto el día anterior: tratar de encontrarle un significado al símbolo de la marca.

No fue sino hasta más tarde por la noche, cuando fue a recoger comida para llevar, que finalmente se hizo una idea de lo que podría estar pasando. Corrió de regreso a su hogar para decírselo a Sherlock, pero el piso estaba vacío. Pasó las siguientes dos horas metido en su portátil, buscando.

—Creo que tengo algo —dijo en el momento en que Sherlock entró por la puerta.

—¿Lo tienes? —Sherlock sonaba escéptico, pero a John realmente no le importaba. Lo había deducido esta vez, estaba seguro. Sherlock se quitó el abrigo y se paró detrás de John, mirando hacia la pantalla de su ordenador.

—Es un culto de alguna clase. Mira estas imágenes. —Abrió una pestaña con varias imágenes que mostraban personas usando marcas con diseños muy parecidos a los de las víctimas.

—Estos son todos de un grupo religioso llamado "Los Iluminados". Al parecer están principalmente en Estados Unidos, pero hay algunos foros que indican que hay miembros en Reino Unido también. No tienen antecedentes de violencia, aunque en su mayoría usan drogas alucinógenas, por lo que podrían tener enemigos, alguien que este matando a sus miembros.

—Interesante hipótesis —dijo Sherlock, y John se estremeció ante la condescendencia en su tono—. Muy inteligente, en realidad.

John suspiró.

—¿Pero equivocado?

—Completamente equivocado. —Las manos de Sherlock se apoyaron en sus hombros y lo apretaron.

—Y supongo que ya lo tienes todo resuelto, ¿no?

—En primer lugar, aunque la mayoría de las imágenes de esos miembros de sectas son de bastante baja resolución, las líneas son demasiado distintas para ser el resultado de una yerra (1). Son más parecidas a tatuajes. En segundo lugar, no es exactamente el mismo diseño, aunque se parecen. Probablemente sea una coincidencia; las líneas con forma de rama son imágenes bastante comunes en ciertos tipos de grupos religiosos. En tercer lugar, los tatuajes se encuentran en diferentes partes del cuerpo: tobillos, hombros, brazos. Están destinadas a ser vistas, para que una persona declare abiertamente ser un miembro del grupo. Pero en el caso de nuestras víctimas, estas marcas se encuentran en la cadera, casi en las nalgas.

—Así que se suponía que las marcas estarían ocultas.

Los dedos de Sherlock acariciaron la nuca de John casi ausentemente y John cerró los ojos.

—No sólo ocultas. Piensa en esto: ¿en qué circunstancias una yerra en las nalgas de una persona sería más visible?

—¿Cuando estuvieran desnudos? —Su voz subió un poco en la última palabra para su vergüenza.

—Exactamente. ¿Y cuándo está desnuda gente? —Sus manos se deslizaron hacia abajo sobre el pecho de John y se inclinó un poco hacia él, presionando su estómago contra los hombros de John.

John recostó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Sherlock. .

—Bueno, cuando tienen sexo es una, pero dos de nuestras víctimas eran niños, así que no puede… —Se enderezó y se volvió para mirar a Sherlock.

—Oh, Dios.

Sherlock asintió.

—¿Quién marca a personas, John? ¿Quién las marca en las nalgas, como si fueran ganado?

John cerró los ojos.

—Mierda. Estamos tratando con una red de tráfico de personas, ¿no es así?

—Precisamente. Hay una razón por la que ninguna de las víctimas fueron reportadas como desaparecidas.

—Debido a que desaparecieron hace mucho tiempo, probablemente en otros lugares.

—Europa del Este, Rusia, quizás de instituciones que luchaban por llegar a fin de mes y estaban dispuestas a aceptar sobornos para adopciones ilegales.

John rebuscó entre la pila de papeles sobre la mesa y encontró los primeros planos de las marcas.

—Son viejas cicatrices. Fueron marcados cuando eran niños muy pequeños.

—¿Cómo de jóvenes?

—A los cuatro años, tal vez cinco. —John se volvió otra vez hacia Sherlock.

—¿Hace cuánto que lo sabes?

—Lo sospeché desde el principio, pero acabo de confirmarlo esta noche.

John apretó la mandíbula.

—Si me lo hubieras dicho, podría haber ayudado. Me habrías dado un punto de partida para mi búsqueda. En cambio me tuviste en una investigación inútil de dos días.

—Fue sólo un día. Además necesitabas una distracción.

John lo miró boquiabierto.

—¿Necesitaba una distracción? ¿Qué demonios significa eso?

Sherlock puso los ojos en blanco.

—Oh, honestamente, John. Me obligaste a hacer una prueba para VIH esta mañana.

—Por una muy buena razón, lo sabes.

—Además, siempre he guardado la esperanza de que trabajes por tu cuenta algún día.

—Qué amable de tu parte. —John se volvió hacia la pantalla del ordenador. Había pasado un mes desde que habían estado en modo John-y-Sherlock-en-un-caso, en lugar de John-y-Sherlock-en-un-Sex-Club. Casi había olvidado lo exasperante que podía ser Sherlock cuando estaba siendo brillante. Hubo un silencio tras de él, y John pudo imaginar el ceño fruncido en el rostro de Sherlock mientras pensaba en qué había dicho que enojara a John tan espectacularmente.

—Dijiste que lo habías confirmado.

—Sí —respondió Sherlock, y como si fuera una señal, el timbre de la puerta sonó.

—Pon la tetera, John. Nuestro invitado ha llegado.

John torció la boca; nunca volvería a escuchar esas palabras y no relacionarlas inmediatamente con el club. Maldita sea.

Un minuto más tarde Sherlock volvió con una joven mujer detrás de él. Realmente era una niña, John la miró largamente, era más joven de lo que parecía. Su cabello castaño estaba enredado y su rostro sucio; sus ropas estaban rasgadas y estropeadas. Se le hacía familiar, quizás era de la red de vagabundos que John había conocido antes.

Sus ojos se estrecharon cuando vio a John y miró por todo el apartamento con desconfianza, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

—Hola —se aventuró John, sonriendo de manera que esperaba fuera amable. Miró a Sherlock y señaló con la cabeza hacia el sofá.

Sherlock sonrió.

—Él es John. Queremos hacerte algunas preguntas. ¿Deseas sentarte?

—Sé sobre lo que quieres preguntarme —dijo ella, sus ojos fijos en el suelo—. Pero eso es todo lo que voy a hacer, hablar.

La frente de Sherlock se frunció con confusión.

—Bien.

John suspiró.

—¿Quieres algo de comer?

Ella levantó la mirada ante eso y asintió.

—Vuelvo enseguida —dijo John. Rebuscó en la cocina y regresó unos minutos más tarde con algunas galletas y tazas de té.

La niña estaba sentada en un extremo del sofá, con las manos entrelazadas. Una mochila andrajosa estaba en el suelo junto a sus pies. Miró a John con una expresión cuidadosamente en blanco, pero era evidente que estaba nerviosa. Cogió las galletas de la bandeja y las devoró antes de que hubiera terminado de servir el té. Se fue por más; todavía no había hecho las compras y no tenía mucha comida para escoger en ese momento.

—¿Conoces a esta gente? —oyó a Sherlock preguntar.

Volvió para verla mirando las fotos de las víctimas. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos por la sorpresa y su rostro se había puesto pálido, haciendo que la suciedad destacara aún más contra su piel.

John maldijo entre dientes y se acercó para sentarse a su lado en el sofá. Era completamente normal en Sherlock ir directo al grano, sin tener en cuenta los sentimientos de las personas. Lanzó una mirada hacia él, pero sólo consiguió una mirada confundida a cambio.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —John le preguntó.

—Mandy —dijo, con los ojos fijos en la foto que sostenía—. Su nombre era Karl. Lo conocía.

—¿Qué nos puedes contar sobre él?

Se mordió el labio, como si eligiera sus palabras con cuidado.

—Trataba de ayudarnos. Sabía que ellos irían tras él, pero no le importaba.

—¿A quiénes ayudaba? —preguntó Sherlock, inclinándose hacia adelante en su silla.

—¿Y quiénes son  _ellos_?

Ella lo miró.

—A los otros, los niños. De los hombres que…

—¿Qué hombres? Debes ser más específica.

—Yo no… —Ella miró la foto de nuevo.

John vio la mandíbula apretada de Sherlock… se estaba frustrado. Era hora de intervenir antes de que asustara completamente a esta pobre chica. John tomó el fajo de fotos de su mano y hojeo entre ellas.

—¿Qué nos puedes decir acerca de esta marca? —Levantó una de las fotos que mostraban un primer plano de la marca.

Se quedó mirando la foto por un momento y luego se puso de pie. Sherlock y John intercambiaron una mirada… si estaba a punto de huir, John no estaba seguro de lo que harían. Pero en lugar de eso se subió las tres capas de camisetas que usaba, empujo hacia abajo la cintura de sus pantalones gastados, y se volvió para mostrarles una marca idéntica en la cadera.

Se sentó de nuevo y tiró de sus rodillas contra su pecho, sus ojos se centraron en el suelo delante de ella.

—No recuerdo cómo la obtuve. No recuerdo nada más que el negocio. Ni siquiera sé la edad que tengo, o de dónde vengo. Algunos niños lo recuerdan, pero yo no.

John miró a Sherlock para ver su frente arrugada, su expresión ahora dividida entre la frustración y la simpatía. Siempre odiaba cuando los clientes contaban la historia de sus vidas. Sherlock no pensaba en términos de narrativa personal; su cerebro simplemente no funcionaba de esa manera. Nunca entendía por qué la gente sentía la necesidad de poner un contexto a la información importante. Por eso la simpatía era algo nuevo, y fue sorprendente. John volvió su atención de nuevo a Mandy.

—¿Y el negocio?

—Sexo. —Ella parpadeó.

—Lo había asumido. ¿Cómo era tu vida?

—Nos movían mucho. Era una red de casas. Algunas eran agradables, otras no. Normalmente nos mantenían en grupos de cuatro o cinco. A veces nos quedábamos con los mismos niños durante mucho tiempo y empezábamos a sentirnos como una familia, y entonces nos separaban de nuevo. Las personas que nos atendían fueron bastante agradables. Bueno, excepto que tomaban lo que querían cuando querían.

John suspiró y se apoyó sobre los codos, sin mirarla para darle su espacio. Realmente no quería oír nada de esto, el hecho de que lo que había sido su vida era bastante horrible.

—Por lo general, los clientes venían a nosotros. Había habitaciones en las que les gustaba tenernos, y teníamos que hacer lo que quisieran. No se nos permitía llorar, incluso si nos hacían daño. Si llorabas conseguías una paliza, pero si eras bueno te daban un montón de dulces después.

John apretó los labios por un momento antes de continuar.

—¿Cuándo se detuvo? Quiero decir, ahora estás viviendo en la calle, ¿te escapaste o Karl te ayudo a escapar?

—Los clientes quieren a los más pequeños. Tu valor disminuía mientras crecías. A veces los niños mayores conseguían ser enviados a trabajar a otros lugares, en otros países. Yo no quería ser enviada lejos. Había otros que escaparon y vivían por su cuenta. Karl era uno de ellos. Ayudaba a la gente.

—¿Cómo los ayudaba? —Preguntó John.

—Podía sacarte cuando nadie veía. Tenía lugares seguros en los que podías estar un tiempo, pero siempre estábamos corriendo. Los que eran capturados terminaban muertos, o algo peor. —Se detuvo, mordiéndose el labio inferior por un momento—. Así que no nos quedábamos mucho. Estar en la calle era más fácil después de un tiempo. Nadie hace preguntas. Nadie te ve.

Nadie, salvo Sherlock.

—Pero ellos finalmente lo atraparon, ¿no? Junto con otros. —John buscó entre las fotografías y le entregó imágenes de las otras dos víctimas.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Éste era James. Era muy dulce. No lo había visto desde hace tiempo, pero había oído que fue capturado. Y ésta es… —Miró la otra foto, y se quedó inmóvil, con los ojos abiertos.

—¿Quién es? —John le preguntó después de un momento.

—Steffi. —Su voz sonaba hueca—. Era una amiga. Escapamos juntas. ¿Cuándo sucedió esto?

—Ayer.

Los ojos de Mandy se cerraron por un momento, pero no lloró. Su cara estaba en blanco, como si fuera absolutamente incapaz de expresar emociones.

—Cuando no la vi anoche, me preguntaba si… Ellos habían dicho que nos iban a matar, ya ves. Para mostrarle a los demás que realmente no se puede escapar. Supongo que yo soy la siguiente.

Los ojos de John se posaron en Sherlock otra vez.

—¿Le dirás a la policía lo que nos has dicho? —preguntó Sherlock. Ella asintió y Sherlock se puso de pie, sacando su teléfono del bolsillo. Tecleo un número con el pulgar y se lo llevó a la oreja mientras caminaba hacia su habitación—. Lestrade, soy Sherlock. Puedes… Claro que sé la hora. Esto es importante. —Cerró la puerta tras él y su voz sonó amortiguada.

—Vas a estar a salvo —dijo John—. Vas a estar bien.

Sus ojos se volvieron hacia él y luego de nuevo al suelo. No le creía. Pero siendo honestos, ¿por qué iba a hacerlo?

Le sirvió una taza de té.

Un minuto más tarde, la puerta del dormitorio de Sherlock se abrió y golpeó contra la pared opuesta.

—Lestrade no puede venir hasta mañana. Aparentemente algo de la familia. —El desprecio usado en la palabra  _familia_  mostraba exactamente lo que pensaba Sherlock al respecto.

—Puedes quedarte aquí esta noche —dijo John a Mandy—. Vas a estar a salvo aquí.

El rostro de Mandy se volvió pétreo y luego miró hacia otro lado.

—No puedo. Encontraré un lugar, conozco a un tipo con una habitación. Puedo cuidar de mí misma.

—Ellos quieren matarte. No vas a ir a ninguna parte.

Sherlock se acercó al sofá y se quedó mirándola. Ella miró a uno y otro lado entre ellos, su cara ilegible. Su mano, sin embargo, estaba temblando.

 _Oh_. Ella había estado en esta posición antes, John se dio cuenta, y había tenido esperanzas. No podía culparla por no confiar en ellos dos.

Le extendió una mano a Sherlock. Y este le lanzó una mirada de extrañeza, a lo que John contestó con una que decía claramente  _toma mi jodida mano, idiota_. Sherlock se acercó a él y le tomó la mano, dejando que John lo acercara. John terminó con un brazo alrededor de sus caderas y apoyándolo contra él.

—Querida, no tienes nada de qué preocuparse aquí, ¿está bien?

Sherlock por fin lo entendió y pasó sus dedos entre el pelo de John. John levantó la vista y observó a Sherlock mirándole, sonriéndole cariñosamente y acariciando la cabeza de John. John le sonrió y por un momento se permitió imaginar que era real, que Sherlock también lo amaba. Si Mandy no hubiera estado allí, John lo habría tirado contra el sofá y luego lo habría besado.

Miró de nuevo a Mandy, cuyas mejillas estaban un poco ruborizadas. Ella le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza.

—Puedes tomar una ducha si quieres. Dormirás allí. —Hizo un gesto hacia la habitación de Sherlock y Sherlock se tensó a su lado. Apenas pudo reprimir la sonrisa.

Ella asintió de nuevo. John separó a Sherlock con gran reticencia, aunque se permitió continuar el toque en la parte baja de la espalda de Sherlock mientras se levantaba y se excusaba para ir arriba. Rápidamente hizo su cama y luego mando un mensaje a Greg:

_Ella es una víctima de abuso sexual. Si es posible, trae mañana contigo a una oficial mujer._

Se dirigió a la planta baja con un conjunto de pijama.

—Somos casi de la misma altura, ¿no es cierto? —Ella se puso de pie, y sí, eran casi de la misma altura. Le entregó el pijama.

—Estos deben quedarte bien, más o menos. El cuarto de baño está por ahí. Puedes ducharte si quieres. Te traeré una toalla.

Ella asintió y se dirigió hacia el baño. John le pasó la toalla por la puerta y luego oyó el seguro haciendo clic en el momento en que la puerta se cerró de nuevo.

—Supongo que entonces dormiré en el sofá —dijo Sherlock.

—No —dijo John, cerca de la esquina del escritorio—. Dormirás en mi habitación.

Abrió la caja que guardaba la Sig y sacó los materiales para limpiarla. Joder, había pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que había disparado esa cosa.

—¿En tu habitación? —preguntó Sherlock. John se volvió y vio la expresión de asombro en su rostro.

—Sí. Me quedaré en el sofá.

—No es necesario. Estoy perfectamente bien en el sofá.

John dio un paso más cerca de él.

—Los asesinos pueden saber que esta noche ella está aquí, y la quieren muerta. Alguien tiene que vigilar.

—¿Y crees que yo no puedo hacerlo?

—Dime, Sherlock, ¿cuántas veces en tu vida te has acostado con una pistola al lado de tu cabeza, por si eras emboscado durante la noche?

La mandíbula de Sherlock se apretó.

—Ninguna.

—Exactamente. Éste es mi campo. Me quedo en el sofá y vigilo, y tú dormirás en mi habitación.

—Bien. —Sherlock lo miró adorablemente molesto, y a John le costó toda su voluntad no correr a abrazarlo. Que Dios le ayudara, amaba a este hombre. Demasiado.

—Mastúrbate sobre mis sábanas y te mato.

Sherlock casi se echó a reír, John sonrió.

o-o-o-o-o-o

La noche pasó tranquila, para alivio de John. No hubo chirridos en la escalera, y de hecho logró dormir unas horas. Sherlock bajó temprano y preparó café y se sentó en el otro extremo del sofá, levantando los pies de John y colocándolos en su regazo. John flexionó los dedos de los pies y la mano de Sherlock acarició el pie descalzo. John se hizo el dormido tanto tiempo como pudo, pero cuando los movimientos suaves de Sherlock pasaron a masajes firmes, gimió. Dios, Sherlock era jodidamente bueno con las manos. Eso lo sorprendió, de alguna manera.

—Buenos días —se quejó. Sherlock apartó la mano y John gimió.

—No te atrevas a parar. —La mano volvió y John suspiró—. Se siente bien.

—¿Pudiste dormir?

John sonrió; la preocupación era una cosa tan rara en Sherlock, y últimamente había gozado mucho de ella. Se iba a echar a perder pronto si seguía así.

—Un poco. ¿Y tú?

—Sí. Tu cama es sorprendentemente cómoda.

—Puedes dormir allí siempre que quieras.

Mierda, ¿Dijo eso en voz alta? Se quedó lo más quieto posible, fingiendo que se había vuelto a dormir. Las manos de Sherlock se detuvieron por un instante antes de reanudar su labor.

John realmente volvió a dormirse después de eso, su conciencia lo hizo caer en un sueño donde Sherlock se hacía cucharita contra él en el sofá y presionaba su erección contra el trasero de John. En su sueño, John se movió hasta bajar el pantalón de su pijama y luego se apretó de nuevo contra él, Sherlock movió las caderas y…

—John.

John abrió los ojos. Dios, esperaba que no haberse realmente movido durante su sueño.

Sherlock apretó su pie.

—Está despierta.

—Correcto —dijo John, sentándose, dándose cuenta inmediatamente de la presencia de su erección. Acomodo la manta sobre el regazo—. Yo sólo… necesito sentarme aquí y me despertare en un momento. ¿Cuánto café hiciste?

Sherlock sonrió.

—¿Ahora de pronto eres incapaz de ir a averiguarlo por ti mismo?

John lo miró.

—Una chica adolescente está en la casa, por el amor de Dios. No voy a ir desfilando delante de ella con una…

Dicha chica adolescente salió del baño vistiendo el pijama de John. Ella les sonrió forzadamente y luego desapareció dentro del dormitorio de Sherlock, una vez más.

—Si tienes que hacerte cargo de eso, el baño parece estar libre.

—Oh, cállate.

Veinte minutos más tarde estaban todos vestidos y sentados en la mesa, comiendo tostadas y huevos revueltos en silencio. El timbre sonó, y John y Sherlock intercambió una mirada.

—Ése es Lestrade —dijo Sherlock, saltando para ir a abrir la puerta.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó John a Mandy cuando estuvieron fuera del alcance de su oído.

Se quedó mirando el plato vacío.

—¿Qué pasará conmigo?

Trató de sonreír.

—Algo bueno.

Oyó varios pares de pies subiendo las escaleras y se volvió para mirar, pensando, por favor, Donovan no. Felizmente, Greg había traído a Amy Kempton, una de las oficiales de las que todo el mundo hacía referencia a en voz baja como una "estrella en ascenso". Ella sonrió brevemente a John a modo de saludo.

Dios, recordó el momento en que había querido flirtear con ella en un bar con su marido sentado al lado. Habría jurado que Greg había dicho que era soltera.

Presentó a los dos a Mandy y todos se movieron al salón para sentarse mientras ella contaba su historia. Greg tomó notas y dejo que Amy hiciera la mayoría de las preguntas. Mandy se centró en Amy casi todo el tiempo, y John se sintió aliviado con su instinto al haber actuado de manera correcta, y también que Greg hubiera comprendido la situación con sólo un mensaje.

Ella habló sobre más aspectos de su vida y las múltiples formas de las que había sido objeto de abuso, John no lo encontró más fácil de escuchar a pesar de lo relatado la noche anterior. Éste era el tipo de cosas que sucedían en la ficción; la idea de personas reales, niños, obligados a vivir de esta manera era difícil de imaginar.

Sintió una mano en su hombro y levantó la vista para ver a Sherlock de pie junto a él, apoyado en la silla donde John estaba sentado. Había estado inusualmente tranquilo durante toda la reunión; de hecho, casi se quedó al margen. John levantó la vista y le dirigió una tensa sonrisa, Sherlock se la devolvió, dándole a su hombro un apretón antes de retirar su mano.

John se dejó distraer por la esperanza sólo un momento. Estos toques en los últimos dos días eran sorprendentes de muchas maneras. A Sherlock nunca le había gustado ser tocado, por lo que John sabía. Sus muestras de cariño eran escasas y se limitaban en su mayoría a la señora Hudson. John no sabía lo que eso significaba, pero al parecer había decidido aceptar las migajas que Sherlock lanzaba en su camino.

_Patético._

—Me gustaría que vinieras conmigo a Scotland Yard —dijo Amy, de rodillas ante una temblorosa Mandy—. Puedes hablar con un consejero y encontraremos un lugar seguro para ti. Nos aseguraremos de que nadie te haga daño nunca más.

Mandy levantó la vista, sus ojos repentinamente duros.

—Los atraparan a todos, ¿no es así?

—Lo haremos —dijo Greg. Era la primera vez que hablaba en lo que parecía una hora. Sonaba de la manera en que John se sentía—. Eso te lo prometo.

—Vamos, entonces —dijo Amy, y le tendió una mano. Mandy la tomó y dejó que Amy la llevara fuera del apartamento.

—Enseguida bajo —les indicó Greg, luego se volvió hacia John y Sherlock—. ¿Venís también?

—Por supuesto —dijo Sherlock, empujando la silla fuera de su camino. Estuvo al otro lado de la habitación y cruzando la puerta antes de que John se pusiera de pie.

Greg le guiñó un ojo a John.

—Está contento de tener un caso —dijo John—. Ha pasado un tiempo.

—¿En serio? —Preguntó Greg—. ¿Pensé que tuvisteis uno la semana pasada?

John apretó la mandíbula.

—Ah, claro. Me refería a un caso criminal, obviamente. Ya sabes lo mucho que ama los asesinatos.

o-o-o-o-o-o

—Recuérdamelo otra vez: ¿cómo permití que me convencieras de esto?

Era bien pasada la medianoche y John estaba funcionando con un puñado de horas de sueño. Sin embargo, allí estaban, haciendo un barrido a otra de las casas de seguridad que Mandy había mencionado a la policía. En serio,  _muy en serio_ , esto era lo último que quería estar haciendo en este momento.

John frunció la nariz cuando una rata grande se alejó del foco de su linterna y desapareció en un agujero en la pared. Dios, este lugar era asqueroso. El papel desteñido y sucio de la pared -donde no estaban peladas las paredes- parecía que se remontaba a la década de 1960. El suelo estaba sucio y manchado con sustancias que John no quería examinar muy de cerca. Basura, sobre todo paquetes de comida basura y colillas de cigarrillos, se amontonaban por todas partes, restos del inquilino más reciente del piso. Había visto su cuota de miseria en Afganistán, pero lo de verla en Londres -y sabiendo que niños habían estado viviendo así- era más difícil de procesar.

John ahogó un bostezo. Todavía no estaba seguro de qué tipo de evidencia estaban buscando, y preguntarle a Sherlock por pistas no le había llevado a ninguna parte.

—Ésta apenas era mi primera opción —dijo Sherlock mientras examinaba las manchas en un sofá de brazo andrajoso—. Podría obtener información mucho más valiosa, interrogando a los niños.

—Sí, bueno, hay una buena razón por la que no te dejan en un lugar cerca de niños.

Sherlock se volvió para mirarlo.

—¿Qué razón?

John hizo una mueca.

—Oh, Dios, otra vez no.

—Me molesta la implicación de que soy ineficaz de interrogar a la gente.

—No es una implicación. Es un hecho. —Sherlock hizo un sonido casi como un gruñido, y John se adelantó y apretó la cara contra el hombro de Sherlock con un gemido—. No quiero discutir sobre esto ahora. Estoy agotado.

El brazo de Sherlock se deslizó a su alrededor tentativo y le palmeó la espalda. John pasó un brazo alrededor de su cintura y sonrió. Era casi un abrazo. ¿Sherlock lo había abrazado antes? No estaba seguro. Hubo un roce de labios contra su frente y John se quedó inmóvil. De repente se sintió muy despierto, con el corazón latiendo en su pecho. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era inclinar la cabeza hacia arriba, tirar de Sherlock más cerca, y darle un beso. El brazo de Sherlock se apretó a su alrededor. John inhaló y trató de reunir todo su valor.

Se oyó un ruido en la habitación de al lado, y se separaron. John se dirigió a la puerta abierta y presionó su espalda contra la pared al lado del marco, ya con el arma en mano. Hizo un gesto a Sherlock indicándole quedarse atrás. Sherlock asintió, escuchando.

Oyeron dos conjuntos de pasos y luego el silencio.

—Estaban aquí, lo juro —dijo una voz en un susurro ronco—. Deben de haberse ido hace unas horas.

—Mierda —dijo el otro entre dientes—. Mi cabeza será la próxima si no los encontramos, así que será mejor que compruebes tus fuentes la próxima vez.

—Te estoy diciendo, estaban aquí esta noche. Los vi con mis propios ojos.

—Sí, bueno, tal vez te vieron también.

—Son cada vez más inteligentes.

El segundo hombre hizo un sonido de burla.

—No, la mitad de ellos apenas saben leer. No, alguien les está ayudando, alguien…

Se quedaron en silencio repentinamente y John pronunció la palabra "Joder". Se habían dado cuenta de que quien estaba ayudando a los niños todavía podía estar aquí. Miró a Sherlock, quien asintió con la cabeza. Estaban listos.

Los hombres parecían acercarse, claramente tratando de reducir al mínimo el ruido de sus pasos. Los suelos de madera eran viejos y chirriantes, por lo que era prácticamente imposible. John levantó el arma a la altura de su hombro y cambió su peso ligeramente de modo que estaría preparado para saltar hacia delante en el momento en que entraran por la puerta. El suelo bajo sus pies crujió ligeramente.

_Mierda._

Los hombres del otro lado de la puerta dejaron de moverse. John se concentró, esperando escuchar cualquier sonido que indicara la posesión de armas. Estaba extrañamente silencioso.

Su mente procesó rápidamente media docena de escenarios y estimó los posibles resultados. Permanecer oculto parecía ser su mejor opción por ahora. Sus latidos se tranquilizaron después de un minuto. Aspiró y exhalo en silencio. Si sus oponentes estaban en la misma posición del otro lado de la pared, podía esperar para salir. Estaban siendo increíblemente pacientes. Y por suerte, Sherlock estaba feliz de dejar que John se hiciera cargo en momentos como éste.

—No hay nadie aquí —uno de los hombres susurró.

—Shhh, idiota. Sé lo que he oído.

—Tal vez se deslizaron por la parte trasera.

Los pasos retrocedieron y John sonrió. Esos dos realmente eran idiotas.

El cañón del arma fue lo primero que apareció por la puerta, y John dejó que el hombre siguiera avanzando, hasta que atravesó por completo la puerta y pudo moverse hasta presionar el cañón de su Sig contra la parte posterior de la cabeza del hombre.

El segundo hombre gritó con sorpresa y levantó el arma en su mano, pero Sherlock lo sorprendió desde atrás de la puerta y le dio un doloroso golpe en el antebrazo. El arma cayó al suelo; Sherlock la cogió y la había dirigido al hombre incluso antes de que hubiera terminado de aullar del dolor.

—Buenas noches, caballeros —dijo John, sonriendo. Dios, amaba esta mierda—. Voy a tomar esta arma, gracias.

Dos minutos más tarde tenía dos hombres boca abajo en el suelo con sus manos extendidas hacia los lados mientras Sherlock telefoneaba a Lestrade.

—Está en camino.

—Bien. —Le entregó una de las pistolas de los hombres a Sherlock y metió la Sig en sus pantalones. Estaba casi seguro de que Greg lo sabía y miraba para otro lado, pero no había necesidad de buscar problemas.

Quince minutos más tarde, los hombres estaban esposados y se los llevaban, Greg Lestrade sacudió la cabeza antes de mirarlos a los dos.

—¿Cómo sabías que vendrían esta noche?

—Sólo una corazonada. —La sonrisa de Sherlock era increíblemente petulante.

John casi gimió. Esa habría sido una buena información a tener en cuenta hace unas dos horas.

—De la conversación que oí, parece que la organización empieza a entrar un poco en pánico.

Greg asintió.

—Y ahora que saben que estamos tras ellos, van a incrementar la seguridad.

—Por lo menos algunos de los niños están a salvo —dijo John.

—Mandy también fue capaz de proporcionarnos la ubicación de algunos de los burdeles. Tenemos equipos infiltrándose en estos momentos. —Sonrió a los dos—. Vamos a llegar ellos. Es sólo cuestión de tiempo.

John asintió. Realmente quería creer eso.

—Estoy seguro de que estaré en contacto. Los dos deberían ir a casa, dormir un poco. O algo así. —Le guiñó un ojo a John, quien puso los ojos en blanco y no miró a Sherlock.

—¿Hambre? —preguntó John a Sherlock una vez que la policía los dejara por esa noche.

—Muero de hambre. ¿Tailandesa?

—¿A esta hora?

Sherlock sonrió.

—Conozco un lugar. —John sonrió y lo siguió por la acera. Que Sherlock comiera era siempre una buena señal.

La luz del sol entraba a raudales por las ventanas cuando John abrió los ojos, el aroma a café era espeso en el aire. Fue a la planta baja para ver Sherlock sentado en un sillón, su computadora en el regazo.

—Buenos días —murmuró John, estirándose.

—Es casi la una —respondió Sherlock.

John cogió el teléfono sobre la mesita cerca del sofá. Efectivamente, había dormido la mitad del día.

—¿Me enviaste un mensaje a las cuatro de la mañana?

—Te has perdido lo más emocionante. Al parecer se las arreglaron para rescatar a cinco niños de uno de los burdeles durante la noche.

—Fantástico.

—Los más pequeños, por lo que dijo Amy.

John frunció el ceño.

—¿Amy te llamó?

—Yo la llamé.

—¿A las cuatro de la mañana?

—Ella estaba despierta. En realidad no parecía tan molesta.

John suspiró.

—¿Tenemos algo para comer?

Finalmente Sherlock levantó la vista de su ordenador portátil.

—¿Cómo puedes tener hambre? Comiste hace diez horas.

John rodo los ojos.

—Algunos de nosotros realmente somos humanos y necesitamos comer a menudo. —Se puso el abrigo y bostezó—. Voy a ir de compras. ¿Necesitas algo?

—No. —Sherlock se centró en la pantalla de nuevo.

John lo miró fijamente durante un largo momento. Estos últimos días habían sido tan extraños, lo cual era raro teniendo en cuenta que habían sido exactamente iguales que la mayoría de los días que había pasado con Sherlock. Sabía que no debería sorprenderse por que las cosas cambiaran entre ellos después de las últimas semanas. Por lo menos, habían cambiado para John -que no tenía claro si era real para Sherlock o no. Pero aun así era difícil soportar el día y resistirse a querer tocarlo y besarlo, y no sabía si le molestaba el extraño equilibrio entre ellos. Si se lo cargaba, nunca podría volver a como estaban antes. Incluso podrían no ser capaces de volver a ser amigos del todo.

No tenía idea de lo que pasaría si le decía a Sherlock lo que realmente quería. Pero tampoco estaba seguro de poder seguir así más tiempo.

—Necesitamos leche —dijo Sherlock después de un momento.

—Bien. —John suspiró y bajó las escaleras.

o-o-o-o-o

Estaba mirando fijamente la sección de patatas fritas cuando su teléfono sonó. Echó un vistazo a la pantalla y reconoció el número inmediatamente.

—¿Sarah?

— _Hola John. Tengo los resultados. Ambos son negativos, así que nada de qué preocuparse._

Exhaló.

—Fantástico.

— _Esta prueba en particular tiene una precisión de diez días_ _, por lo que es muy segura._

—Es bueno saberlo. Gracias. Te debo una.

— _¿Cómo estás?_

—Estoy bien. ¿Cómo estás tú?

— _Bueno, no me quejo. Ocupada._

—Sí.

Hubo un momento de incómodo silencio. Eso resumía toda su relación.

— _¿Cómo está el negocio de la investigación… privada?_

Se echó a reír.

—Oh, sorprendentemente interesante.

— _Imagino que Sherlock te mantiene atado al trabajo la mayor parte del tiempo._

—Literalmente, en días buenos. —Oh, mierda, menuda insinuación… ¿realmente acababa de decir eso?

— _Estoy feliz por ti, John. —_ Sonaba como si estuviera sonriendo.

—Gracias. Lo digo en serio.

— _Hablamos pronto._

—Por supuesto. Adiós.

Bueno, esto era una cosa menos de la qué preocuparse. Una cosa menos de una lista muy larga.

o-o-o-o-o

—Acabo de hablar con Sarah —dijo John mientras dejaba la bolsa de comestibles en la mesa.

—Negativo —dijo Sherlock.

—Sí. —John no se molestó en preguntar cómo lo sabía. Probablemente algo acerca de la manera en que John había iniciado la conversación o cómo había llevado la maldita bolsa de comestibles le habían dado una pista.

—Así que fue una completa pérdida de tiempo.

John apretó los dientes.

—Bueno, ahora lo sabes.

—Lo sabía desde antes.

—No, no lo sabias.

—Estaba razonablemente seguro.

—¿Desde cuándo razonablemente seguro es lo suficientemente bueno para ti?

Sherlock lo miro de manera extraña.

—Desde que supe que no había participado en ninguna conducta de riesgo.

—¡Sí lo hiciste!

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —replicó Sherlock—. No te molestaste en preguntar, sólo asumiste que me inyectaba heroína con una aguja contaminada.

John frunció los labios y miró hacia otro lado. Era cierto; no había preguntado. Había asumido, pero era una muy buena suposición.

—Sólo trato de ayudarte, Sherlock.

Los ojos de Sherlock se estrecharon.

—Usualmente no estas preocupado por mí. ¿Hay algo malo?

John parpadeó.

—Siempre estoy preocupado por ti, imbécil. Yp… Soy tu amigo. Y yo… —Cerró los ojos y respiró—. ¿Qué soy yo para ti, Sherlock?

—¿De qué estás hablando?

John se frotó la cara con las manos.

—Oh, Dios, no importa. No importa.

Sherlock se quedó callado por un momento y luego dejo a un lado su laptop y se apoyó en los codos.

—Lestrade parece tener la impresión de que estamos saliendo.

—¿Lo estamos? —John no podía mirarle—. ¿De qué otra manera se puede nombrar a estos últimos fines de semana?

—Fue un experimento —dijo Sherlock y John sintió que algo dentro de él se marchitaba.

—Sí, lo fue, ¿no? Todo está registrado en la maldita hoja de cálculo. Todo lo que hicimos, todo lo que pasó. ¿Ahora qué vas a hacer con todos esos datos?

—Después del domingo pasado, sinceramente no estoy seguro de querer continuar.

—Bien, como quieras —dijo John, incapaz de mantener desapercibido el dolor en su voz. Tenía que salir de allí, lejos de Sherlock. Jesús, ¿cómo se había metido en esta situación?

—John, para. —La voz de Sherlock tenía la facultad de hacer que el cuerpo de John respondiera al instante—. Dije que no estoy seguro de querer continuar con el experimento. No he dicho que quisiera dejar… esto.

John exhaló. Mierda. Está bien, entonces. Asintió con la cabeza y miró a Sherlock, sus estomago retorciéndose.

—Está bien. Bien… Bien.

Sherlock miraba el suelo frente él.

—Bien. Así que vamos a continuar…

—Esta noche —soltó John—. Quiero ir al club esta noche. Es jueves, ¿no es verdad?

La mandíbula de Sherlock se apretó ligeramente.

—Está bien. Sí.

—Sé que estamos en medio de un caso, pero…

—Lestrade dejó claro que iba a llamar cuando nos necesitara.

—¿Desde cuándo escuchas a Lestrade?

Sherlock resopló.

—Bueno, antes lo habría ignorado por completo. La alternativa habría sido aburrirme. Pero en este caso tengo una alternativa muy poco aburrida.

John sacudió la cabeza, incapaz de ocultar la sonrisa.

—Hay asesinos que andan sueltos, ¿y realmente prefieres ir a un club de sexo esta noche y verme follando con gente?

Sherlock lo consideró por un momento y luego levantó la vista hacia él.

—Sí.

John pasó una mano por su cabello.

—Eso es… eso es brillante, de hecho.

Los labios de Sherlock se torcieron en una sonrisa.

—Los asesinos saben que estamos tras ellos, de todos modos. Se ocultarán durante unos días. También podríamos esperar hasta que cometan un error.

—Muy perceptivo.

—Por supuesto. ¿A las nueve en punto?

—Es una cita —dijo John envalentonado, se acercó a Sherlock y ahuecó su mejilla con una mano, pasó un dedo sobre sus labios.

—Piensa en lo que quieres verme hacer esta noche. Voy a hacer cualquier cosa por ti, lo sabes.

Sherlock le devolvió la mirada con el rostro inexpresivo, aunque sus ojos estaban negros.

John sonrió y se fue antes de que se viera tentado a hacer cualquier otra cosa. Las próximas horas iban a ser una tortura tal y como estaba. Tendría tiempo para comer un bocado, ducharse y recuperar la cabeza.

Tenía la sensación de que iba a ser una buena noche. Y joder si la necesitaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Nox]
> 
> Yerra : La yerra, que en algunos lugares se llama hierra y en otros conserva su antiguo nombre fierra, es un acontecimiento durante el que se realizan varias tareas propias del campo. La principal (y de la que proviene su nombre), es la marcación del ganado orejano (sin marca de dueño), que se hace con un hierro al rojo sobre el cuerpo del animal. Fuente - Wikipedia
> 
> Pues la verdad primero lo publico en el fanfiction.net ,es la página con la que me inicie hace como 15 años y no creo que cambie, pero obviamente tiene que ir también en AO3 que es donde esta genial autora lo publico y donde lo encontré, y dónde comienzo a expandir mis horizontes, sé de personitas que estan más enganchadas aquí, así que un saludito a todas las personas que comentaron y dieron sus kudos, me devuelven la energía, y si, este es un puente, que cómo me ha costado, ya esta preparándose el siguiente y ya, a mi siguiente proyecto que es un omegaverse - hace publicidad descarada- espero que sus ojos no sangren con algún error ortográfico, me siento una mala persona haciendo que mi querida beta trabaje cuando esta malita y encima después de to tanto tiempo sin mandarle nada T-T .Nos vemos!!


	8. CHOOSING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John sólo tiene que elegir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Título Original : A Cure for Boredom
> 
> Autora : emmagrant01
> 
> Disclaimer: Nada es de mi autoría. El enlace original está en mi perfil. Ésta es una traducción autorizada, los personajes originales pertenecen al universo de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a la adaptación de Sherlock de la BBC. La imagen de la portada pertenece al artista Reapersun, es maravilloso, así que visiten su tumblr.
> 
> Advertencias: Lenguaje fuerte, escenas de sexo explícitas, relaciones homosexuales, heterosexuales, voyeurismo, relaciones de sumisión y dominación.
> 
> Beta : Gudea, con quién hemos sufrido todo este fin e inicio de año hasta lograr la meta.
> 
> Para mi querida AnLy Drew a quién extraño mucho , y otra vez a mi beta Gudea que ha tenido que sacrificar glorioso tiempo de descanso en pro de esta pequeña perversión.
> 
> Ahora dejare esto por aquí y saldré corriendo.

 

 

* * *

  **CAPÍTULO 8 : CHOOSING**  

* * *

 

 

 

—¿Listo? —Las manos de John apoyadas a cada lado del marco de la puerta. Tenía el estómago hecho un nudo.

Sherlock miraba la calle de abajo por la ventana, con la cara a rayas debido a las sombras. Se volvió hacia John y asintió.

Se mantuvieron en silencio durante el trayecto en taxi y en silencio durante el paseo hasta el club. John sintió su pulso acelerarse mientras se acercaban a la puerta. Unos pocos pasos más y todo estaría bien. No pasaría nada. Sherlock se haría cargo de él, se haría cargo de todo. Él no tendría que pensar en este horrible caos durante un par de horas, y si tenía suerte, Sherlock le tocaría o algo así, y disfrutaría de ello de una puta vez.

Se detuvo cuando entraron a la zona principal del club, y sonrió. Este lugar: Dios, le encantaba. Era como un oasis en su vida, un lugar donde las reglas eran diferentes y estaba bien.

La mano de Sherlock se posó en su espalda, dirigiéndolo a la puerta que conducía hacia abajo. John se derritió con el tacto; la tensión de los últimos días estaba abandonando de su cuerpo. Consideró resistirse por un momento, sólo para que Sherlock tuviera que aplicar más fuerza, tal vez hablarle en voz baja al oído y ordenarle moverse. Pero no, no había tiempo para eso. John podría forzar los límites de esta relación más adelante; pero en este momento estaba demasiado entusiasmado por comenzar.

Se detuvieron frente a la puerta y John inhaló profundamente. Ahora podía pasar cualquier cosa. Sherlock debía tener un plan en mente, éste era el momento en el que John no tenía ningún indicio de lo que podía suceder… era delicioso. Se giró y le sonrió a Sherlock.

—¿Qué? —La expresión de Sherlock era adorablemente confusa.

John sonrió y tomó su mano, entrelazando sus dedos. Aquí podía hacerlo; era aceptable. Sherlock no pensaría que era extraño; no se apartaría.

Sherlock sonrió y le apretó la mano y le llevó escaleras abajo. Se detuvieron ante la puerta de la zona de juegos pública y Sherlock miro a John una vez más antes de abrir la puerta. Saludaron al guardia de seguridad y se acercaron a la barra.

Sherlock ordenó las bebidas y John se volvió para inspeccionar la habitación. Estaba más tranquilo que el último sábado por la noche, tal vez con la mitad de gente. Eso no significaba que los que estaban allí fueran menos entusiastas. Había una pareja follando enérgicamente en el suelo, no muy lejos, un poco más allá, aparentemente se empezaba a formar un trío. John dejó que su mente vagara por unos segundos, imaginando lo que podría suceder. Sherlock apareció a su lado otra vez y le entregó un vaso de cerveza, a John se le aclaró la mente por completo.

Bebieron en silencio, ambos observando. John esperó. Esta parte le había vuelto loco al principio, pero ahora le gustaba la sensación de ansiedad que se formaba en su interior. Le gustaba no saber, la paz que venía con la aceptación de saber que no tenía el control, que Sherlock se haría cargo de él.

Después de un rato, Sherlock se movió hasta colocarse detrás de él, su pecho presionando el hombro de John, y la frecuencia cardíaca de John aumentó. Allá vamos.

Los labios de Sherlock rozaron su oreja.

—Quiero que elijas a alguien. No te acerques, simplemente vuelve aquí y dímelo cuando te hayas decidido. Yo negociaré.

John asintió y apuró su cerveza. Nunca había escogido; ni siquiera se le había ocurrido como una posibilidad. Quizás Sherlock quería saber lo que le gustaba a John, ¿tal vez ver a quién encontraba atractivo? O puede que no hubiera esperado venir esta noche y no tuviera nada planeado, quizás estaba improvisando.

Le entregó a Sherlock su vaso vacío y comenzó a pasear por la habitación. Caminó por todo el perímetro lentamente, observándolo todo. Ésta era una elección complicada. Si escogía un hombre, la noche probablemente resultaría diferente a si escogía una mujer, o una pareja. ¿Qué quería que sucediera esta noche? No estaba seguro.

Se sorprendió al ver algunas caras conocidas. Una mujer que se parecía mucho a la mujer de traje de látex en color rojo del primer fin de semana, estaba sentada en el regazo de un hombre dentro de uno de los cubículos. Se detuvo un momento, preguntándose si debería de elegirla. De alguna manera ella había empezado todo esto para él; ella había sido la que plantó en su cabeza la idea de que él podría querer a Sherlock.

Siguió caminando. En otra habitación vio a un hombre joven que se parecía mucho a Cam besando a otro chico mientras que un hombre corpulento de mediana edad permanecía sentado en el sofá observando, copa en mano. ¿Quería estar en medio de los dos? Hizo una mueca; probablemente se sentiría terriblemente viejo.

No estaba seguro de que le gustara la idea de elegir. Le inquietaba; no era la forma en la que se suponía tenía que ser. Sherlock estaba a cargo aquí y a John le gustaba eso. No quería ser el que tomara las decisiones, decidir hacia dónde se dirigían.

Siguió caminando, pasando otros cubículos donde la gente se entrelazaba en una alucinante variedad de formas, otros donde la gente conversaba, coqueteando, riendo, y bebiendo juntos.

Y entonces se dio cuenta de que había deambulado por toda la habitación y ahora se encontraba donde había empezado. Sherlock seguía de pie en el bar, copa en mano, su mirada fija en la sala. Se veía fresco, compuesto, como si supiera exactamente lo que estaba haciendo y por qué estaba allí. Encajaba a la perfección con su ropa ceñida y su increíble apariencia. John se preguntó qué era lo que realmente pasaba por su cabeza cuando estaban aquí, cuando veía a John con otras personas. ¿Se metería en el papel como John lo hacía, o era más complicado que eso?

Nunca había preguntado. Había un montón de cosas que nunca le había preguntado a Sherlock.

Una pareja de jóvenes que caminaban de la mano se abrieron paso a través de lo que se había convertido en una orgía en el centro de la habitación en dirección a Sherlock. Él asintió con la cabeza en señal de saludo y empezaron a hablar con él. La mujer puso una mano sobre el brazo de Sherlock y le sonrió, y su compañero miraba a Sherlock con evidente interés depredador. Los celos treparon por el pecho de John, junto con un toque de amargura. ¿Cómo dos perfectos desconocidos podían conseguir tan fácilmente lo que él no podía? Observo impotente, su mente dando vueltas a pensamientos sobre Sherlock entre esos dos, el hombre presionándolo por detrás, mientras la mujer lo chupaba. ¿Cómo sería estar viendo a otros tocando a Sherlock y haciendo que se corriera, sabiendo que nunca podría tenerlo por sí mismo?

Demonios, tal vez eso realmente sucediera esta noche. Tal vez Sherlock no quería que John eligiera a alguien para sí mismo, sino para Sherlock. Dios, ¿qué haría si fuera el caso?

Sherlock le sonrió a la pareja y dijo algo que John no pudo escuchar a esa distancia, moviendo la cabeza. Ellos asintieron y se fueron, la decepción clara en sus rostros.

John suspiró, aliviado y frustrado. Cruzó la distancia entre ellos y se detuvo frente a Sherlock. Se le quedó mirando, no muy seguro de saber lo que quería decirle.

Sherlock no le devolvió la mirada; mantenía sus ojos fijos en la orgía delante de él. Levantó la copa hasta sus labios y tragó.

—¿Y bien?

—Tú —soltó John. Sintió una pizca de pánico, un cosquilleo en la base de su cráneo, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer ahora. No podía retractarse.

Sherlock se volvió hacia él.

—¿Qué?

John se obligó a no mirar a otro lado, sosteniéndole la mirada.

—Me pediste que eligiera a alguien, y yo te elijo.

Sherlock pareció congelarse por un momento, sus ojos muy abiertos y el rostro pálido. Abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla, tragando saliva antes de hablar por fin.

—John, no…

—No, escúchame. —John sintió su pecho oprimirse, pero ya estaba en ello y no se echaría atrás. Se acercó más y bajó la voz tanto como pudo, a pesar de que no haber nadie lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar—. Tienes que saber cuánto te deseo. No te lo pediría si no pensara que tú me deseas también, aunque sea sólo un poco. Por favor, dime que no lo he entendido todo mal.

Sherlock cerró los ojos y pareció tratar de recomponerse. Cuando los volvió a abrir miro el suelo.

—No lo hiciste. Pero no puedo. Por favor, sólo… ve y elige a otra persona.

John apretó las manos contra su cabeza, obligándose a mantener la calma. Esto era exactamente a lo que le había tenido miedo, era exactamente por lo que no le había dicho nada en todo este tiempo.

—¿Por qué no? ¡¿Dime por qué mierda no, después de todo esto?!

—Por favor, no hagas esto.

—¿Ni siquiera merezco una explicación? —John lo miró y contuvo el fuerte impulso de empujarlo, golpearlo, hacerle enojar… cualquier cosa para conseguir una reacción que mostrara que estaba sintiendo algo parecido a lo que John estaba sintiendo en estos momentos—. Por un momento pensé que no estabas interesado en tener nada de sexo, pero ambos sabemos que no es cierto. He eliminado todas las otras posibilidades y la única maldita cosa que queda es que simplemente no me deseas.

La boca de Sherlock se frunció.

—Eso no es cierto.

—Entonces, ¿qué es? —Agarró los hombros de Sherlock, deseando que lo mirara—. Por favor, sólo… déjame tocarte. Eso sería suficiente. No tienes que hacer nada, sólo dejarme…

El vaso de Sherlock se estrelló contra el suelo. El repentino apretón el brazo de John era increíblemente fuerte, como la energía con la que tiró de John lejos de la barra y lo arrastró a la otra esquina. Empujó a John contra la pared con ambas manos en sus hombros y lo inmovilizó. Cualquier simpatía que hubiera habido en su rostro se había ido; lo que quedaba era crudo y casi doloroso de ver.

—Yo sé que tú crees que quieres esto —dijo Sherlock en un susurro ronco—, pero no lo haces. Confía en mí, John, no quieres esto de mí.

John le devolvió la mirada.

—Lo quiero, Dios, lo quiero.

Los ojos de Sherlock eran terriblemente duros. John se encogió contra la pared, su mente a mil por hora. Sólo había visto a Sherlock a punto de perder el control un par de veces.

—No sabes lo que me estás pidiendo. —Las palabras fueron casi un gruñido—. ¿Crees que podemos tener sexo y ser novios, continuar con nuestra vida y ser felices, pero no es así de simple.

—Entonces, ¿cómo es? Dime.

—No puedo amarte, John. Te consumiría. Sabes cómo soy. Sabes lo que pasaría.

John negó con la cabeza.

—No lo sé, y tú tampoco.

—No sabes lo que quiero, lo que pienso cuando te miro. —Él se acercó y movió sus manos de los hombros de John a su rostro, su agarre casi como una tenaza a punto de ahogarlo—. Quiero ser tu puto dueño. Quiero verte hacer cosas que no puedes imaginar. —Sus ojos vagaron por los labios de John, su nariz, cualquier lugar menos sus ojos—. Quiero hacerte cosas, cosas que me asustan. Quiero ver a otras personas haciéndote esas cosas. Quiero hacerte daño y… —Sus ojos se clavaron en los de John y se detuvieron. Su rostro palideció, como si acabara de darse cuenta de que había dicho esas palabras en voz alta.

—Está bien —susurró John, mirándolo.

Las manos de Sherlock se trasladaron a su propio cabello e hizo una mueca.

—No está bien. Voy a presionarte y presionarte y un día decidirás que tuviste suficiente y me dejarás, y eso me destruiría.

—Eso no lo sabes. Y tampoco sabes lo que quiero.

Sherlock lo miró por un momento como si fuera a explotar, pero se calmó. Pareció hacer un esfuerzo. Finalmente, apretó los labios y asintió.

—Está bien. Dime qué es lo que deseas, John.

—A ti. Te quiero. Quiero todo esto, todo de ti. Maldita sea, mírame. —John agarró su camisa y la apretó, tirando de Sherlock más cerca de él. Los ojos de Sherlock le devolvieron la mirada con clara reticencia—. Estoy tan jodidamente enamorado de ti que voy a tomar todo lo que me des.

Sherlock negó con la cabeza y dio un paso hacia atrás, mirándolo aún más angustiado.

—Ése es precisamente el problema. Ya ha sucedido. No pudiste decirme que no el domingo, y si Annie no lo hubiera acabado ella misma, prácticamente te hubiera violado, y me hubiera gustado mucho, y no me habría dado cuenta de lo que querías hasta que fuera demasiado tarde. Es por eso que esto no puede suceder, John. No puedo…

—Oh, para… No pasó nada de eso. —John tomó las manos de Sherlock entre las suyas, volviéndolo a acercar—. Yo estaba enojado contigo por besar a Ryan y Ryan sabía que lo iba a hacer sólo por venganza, sólo para darte celos. Dijo que me arrepentiría y tenía razón. —Negó con la cabeza, ahora deseando haber aclarado esto aquella primera mañana—. Si yo realmente no hubiera querido hacerlo, habría usado la palabra de seguridad. Lo he hecho antes.

Sherlock lo miró fijamente.

—¿Por qué te hubieras arrepentido?

—¿De verdad no sabes la respuesta a esa pregunta? —Sherlock negó con la cabeza y John no podía creerlo—. Puedes ser un genio, pero a veces puedes ser increíblemente estúpido. —Soltó las manos de Sherlock y deslizó sus palmas hacia arriba por los lados del pecho de Sherlock. Sherlock se tensó ante el contacto, pero a John no le importó. Dios, había querido hacer eso desde hace mucho tiempo—. Porque yo quería que fueras tú.

Sherlock asintió lentamente, pero su expresión seguía dolida.

—Puedo ser un sumiso, pero no soy una delicada flor. Si no quiero hacer algo, lo sabrás. Fui a Afganistán, ¿recuerdas? Puedo manejarte, y puedo patearte el culo si tengo que hacerlo.

Algo así como una sonrisa se dibujó en las comisuras de la boca de Sherlock.

—Oh, lo dudo.

—Ponme a prueba alguna vez.

—Eso se puede arreglar.

John sonrió ante la chispa que se encendió en los ojos de Sherlock, y oh Dios, lo quería tanto. Estaba tan cerca que casi podía extender su mano y tocarlo.

—Todo esto se convirtió en un infierno cuando dejamos de ser honestos el uno con el otro. Así que estoy siendo honesto ahora. —Tomó la mejilla de Sherlock con una mano temblorosa—. Quiero que me presiones. Quiero que me uses para hacer cada retorcida fantasía tuya en realidad. Tengo fantasías también, cosas que no sabes. —Trazó el contorno del labio inferior de Sherlock con su pulgar.

Hizo una pausa, dándose cuenta de lo cerca que estaban ahora, sus rostros a pocos centímetros de distancia. Sherlock lo miraba con emoción, sus ojos oscuros, sus labios entreabiertos. La mano libre de John se deslizó por su pecho, por su costado y tomó la polla de Sherlock por encima de sus pantalones. Los ojos de Sherlock se cerraron y jadeó en voz baja, y John lo sintió endurecerse completamente bajo sus dedos. Se inclinó hacia adelante, sus labios rozando la oreja de Sherlock.

—Quiero que me entregues a otros y que les digas como follarme. Quiero que me ates y averigües cuáles son mis límites. Quiero que me marques una y otra vez y luego me folles hasta que no pueda ver bien. Quiero pertenecerte, que me consumas. —Hizo una breve pausa, sorprendido por la rapidez con la que esas palabras fluyeron de él. Acarició a lo largo de la polla de Sherlock con su palma—. Así que dime: ¿es eso lo que quieres?

Sherlock se quedó sin aliento y se apartó de él.

—Yo… Oh, Dios. —Se apoyó contra la pared con una mano y ajustó su erección con la otra, haciendo una ligera mueca.

John parpadeó.

—¿Acaso tú…?

Los ojos de Sherlock se agrandaron.

—¡No! Por supuesto que no. —Sin embargo lucía realmente mortificado.

—Estás sonrojado.

Las manos de Sherlock fueron inmediatamente a sus mejillas.

—No estoy sonrojado.

—Sí, lo estás. ¿Avergonzado?

—No, no. Yo sólo… Eso fue… Dios, John. —Negó con la cabeza y lucía realmente aturdido.

John lo miró fijamente por un momento. Desconcertado. Pero, por supuesto… a pesar de los acontecimientos de las últimas semanas, Sherlock realmente tenía muy poca experiencia real en esta área. Un poco de charla sucia y un sólo toque y por lo visto casi se había corrido en sus pantalones. Los labios de John se curvaron en una sonrisa.

—Justo cuando creo que he conseguido entenderte, me sorprendes.

—Eso es lo que me asusta. —Sherlock hizo un sonido como de risa ahogada y miró hacia otro lado—. Tienes que entender lo que estoy pidiéndote, John, por favor, compréndelo. Porque si hacemos esto y cambias de opinión… —Suspiró y miró a John otra vez, había tristeza allí… y algo más también.

Oh. Los ojos de John se ampliaron y tuvo que poner una mano sobre su boca por un momento cuando finalmente comprendió.

—¿Crees que hay algo mal con lo que estás sintiendo? ¿Crees que no es normal?

—Sé que no es normal.

John negó con la cabeza, casi echándose a reír. Era tan disparatadamente Sherlock que no supo por qué no lo había pensado antes.

—Oh, Dios, así es como se siente todo el mundo, Sherlock. Simplemente no lo sabes porque nunca te has permitido sentirlo antes, pero es completamente normal. Ciertamente una persona promedio no tiene tu particular conjunto de fetiches, pero lo otro es casi lo mismo, la posesividad, la obsesión, el miedo ante la idea de la pérdida… así es como se siente la gente cuando… bien. —Él no iba a poner palabras en la boca de Sherlock, no importaba lo mucho que lo quisiera.

Sherlock le miró fijamente.

—¿Así es cómo te sientes?

—Sí. Absolutamente, sí. —John se permitió sonreír.

—Pero…

—Pero nada. Dios mío, cuando me dijiste que no entendías el amor no pensé que lo quisieras decir literalmente.

Sherlock negó con la cabeza, incrédulo.

—¿Cómo puede la gente funcionar así? ¿Cómo salen de la cama y van a trabajar sin explotar? ¡Es paralizante!

—Sí, lo es. Es bastante miserable, sobre todo cuando se piensa que es unilateral.

—Pero… no es unilateral.

John tragó saliva.

—Definitivamente no.

Sherlock suspiró y pasó sus manos por su cabello.

—Así que… bien. Aquí es donde me dices que las relaciones son difíciles y no hay garantías. Podemos ser el uno para el otro, o podemos terminar matándonos entre nosotros, pero si no aceptamos el riesgo nunca lo sabremos.

John se encogió de hombros.

—Sí, básicamente eso.

Sherlock apretó las manos a los lados de su cabeza, haciendo una mueca.

—Yo estoy… jodidamente aterrorizado con esto. Prefiero mantener las cosas como están a aceptar el riesgo y perderte por completo.

—¿Serías feliz viéndome tener relaciones sexuales con otras personas, no teniéndome nunca para ti mismo?

—No me gustaría, no. Pero sería mejor que la alternativa. —Dejó caer sus manos y sus ojos eran solemnes, y John sabía que hablaba en serio.

—No es suficiente para mí, ya no. Por favor, Sherlock. Confía en mí.

Sherlock suspiró y miró a John un momento, luego asintió. John le dio un abrazo y se mantuvieron así durante un minuto entero.

—Así que vamos a hacer esto —dijo John. Esperaba no haber sonado como se sentía, Dios. Si Sherlock decía que no…

—Sí. —Los brazos de Sherlock lo apretaron—. Sí.

John cerró los ojos y sonrió, apretándolo más fuerte.

—Está bien, entonces. Está bien, Dios. —Exhaló, no totalmente seguro de creérselo—. ¿Qué hacemos ahora? ¿Qué quieres hacer?

Sherlock se apartó y lo miró.

—Quiero ir a casa.

John sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

—Entonces vamos a casa.

Por alguna razón les llevó una eternidad conseguir un taxi vacío, habían caminado casi hasta Trafalgar Square antes de finalmente conseguir uno. Se sentaron muy juntos en el asiento trasero, sus piernas tocándose, y John se dio cuenta con un sobresalto de que esto era real. Podía tocar a Sherlock fuera del club y estaría bien. Sherlock era suyo.

Apoyó la mano en el muslo de Sherlock y miró su cara. Sherlock puso su mano sobre la de John, muy suave, pero lo suficientemente cerca para que John pudiera sentir el calor entre ellos. John giro su mano de modo que su palma quedara hacia arriba con la intención de entrelazar sus dedos, pero Sherlock empezó a trazar círculos en la palma de John, lentamente, en espiral hacia el centro. El aliento de John quedo atrapado en su garganta por ese contacto. Parecía haber una conexión directa desde sus manos a sus testículos, y joder, ¿cómo algo tan simple se convirtió en esto?

La expresión de Sherlock era una mezcla de excitación y curiosidad, y John no pudo resistir la tentación de deslizar sus dedos a lo largo de la muñeca de Sherlock. Observó su rostro, vio su respiración acelerarse ligeramente, sus ojos abriéndose con sorpresa. John trazó una línea hacia abajo sobre la palma de su mano hacia el centro de la misma, y los ojos de Sherlock se cerraron. John hizo una nota mental de repetirlo usando la lengua en algún momento.

Sherlock finalmente entrelazó sus dedos. Su otra mano estaba apretada en un puño y se movió en el asiento, mirando por la ventana. Los ojos de John se movieron hasta los pantalones de Sherlock, y sí, sin duda estaba en la misma condición que John.

El resto del viaje en taxi fue insoportable. No podían mirarse el uno al otro, ni siquiera podían hablar. John podía sentir su corazón latir en las puntas de sus dedos, podía sentir el pulso de Sherlock en la palma de su mano. Una gota de sudor corría por la parte posterior de su cuello, pero no era nada comparado con la incomodidad absoluta de sentarse en el taxi con una furiosa erección de la que no podría encargarse hasta que llegaran a casa, mientras que se topaban con cada jodido semáforo en rojo entre Trafalgar Square y Baker Street.

Cuando el taxi se detuvo finalmente ante el 221B, John sacó su billetera del bolsillo de atrás y le lanzó uno de veinte al conductor. Salió corriendo por la puerta, rebuscando las llaves entre sus bolsillos. Sherlock se apretó contra él por detrás y su erección presionando el culo de John no ayudaba en absoluto. Dejó caer las llaves y por un momento pensó que Sherlock se agacharía junto con él en la puerta. Finalmente, logró abrir la puerta y empujarla hasta abrirla, cayéndose en la entrada. John se obligó a ponerse de pie y se dirigió hacia las escaleras, pero Sherlock le cogió de la mano y le dio la vuelta, presionándolo contra la pared del vestíbulo.

Sherlock se le quedó mirando fijamente durante un rato, sus ojos casi salvajes, y luego besó a John. Fue más un choque de labios que un beso, y John se sujetó de Sherlock como si de ello dependiera su vida. Fue duro y furioso y perfecto, y John gimió dentro de la boca de Sherlock, asombrado por la intensidad del sentimiento de no estar lo suficientemente cerca.

Las manos de Sherlock bajaron el cierre de los pantalones de John, y lo siguiente que John supo fue que unos largos dedos envolvieron su pene y, Dios Santo, que todavía estaban en el vestíbulo.

—Arriba —susurró, separándose de la pared y caminando hacia atrás.

—No puedo esperar tanto tiempo.

—Has esperado tres semanas.

—He esperado más de un año.

Los talones de John golpearon la parte inferior de las escaleras, cayendo hacia atrás, llevándose a Sherlock con él. La barbilla de Sherlock golpeó el estómago de John y John hizo una mueca, pero luego Sherlock se deslizó por su cuerpo y se colocó entre sus muslos, deteniéndose ante la erección que sobresalía de los pantalones de John.

—Oh, Dios mío —dijo John, agarrándose de las escaleras. Lo abandonaron todos los pensamientos acerca de ir a su piso. Todo lo que podía pensar era en lo mucho que quería esa boca sobre él, ahora mismo. Sherlock se inclinó hacia delante, su cálido aliento contra su polla, y John cerró los ojos.

Se oyó un ruido en el pasillo y una puerta abrirse, luego el sonido de unos de pies en pantuflas.

—¿Sherlock, John? ¿Sois vosotros?

—¡Mierda! —exclamó John ahogadamente y un segundo después Sherlock se había arrojado sobre el cuerpo de John. John hizo un gesto de dolor: sin duda habían algunas direcciones en las que un pene erecto se suponía que no debería doblarse. Se las arregló para colar una mano entre ellos y ajustarlo a una posición más cómoda al tiempo que la señora Hudson daba la vuelta a la esquina.

—¡Oh, cielos! —Exclamó, sujetando firmemente su camisón alrededor de ella—. ¿Estáis bien, muchachos?

—Sí, sí, estamos bien —dijo Sherlock. Sonaba muy tranquilo, teniendo en cuenta la situación.

—Es que… me caí —agregó John. Dios, sonaba bastante flojo incluso para él.

—Eso paso, él se cayó. Y luego yo… me caí encima de él. Bebimos demasiado esta noche, ¿cierto, John?

John se rio; no pudo evitarlo.

—Oh, Dios, lo hicimos. Lo siento mucho, señora Hudson.

—Así que no se preocupe, estaremos bien. Lamento haberla molestado. —Sherlock le sonrió confiadamente.

—No os lastimasteis, ¿verdad? —dijo ella, dando varios pasos hacia ellos.

—¡No! —dijeron al unísono, y ella retrocedió un paso, sus ojos llenos de preocupación.

—Estamos bien, de verdad —dijo John—. Por favor, no se moleste.

—Sí, vamos a estar bien —añadió Sherlock—. Creo que sólo tenemos que… quedarnos aquí durante un rato. Vuelva a la televisión, nosotros sólo…

—Oh, en serio, Sherlock. No debéis quedaros ahí. Esas escaleras deben ser terriblemente incómodas.

—Sí, es cierto… son duras —dijo John, sonriendo.

—Sherlock, échale una mano, ¿puedes?

—Estaba a punto de hacer precisamente eso —respondió Sherlock, completamente inexpresivo.

La señora Hudson sacudió la cabeza como si estuviera escandalizada, aunque había un brillo asomándose en sus ojos.

—Borrachos un jueves por la noche. ¿Qué os pasa?

—Nada todavía —respondió John. Se sentía delirante. Era todo lo que podía hacer para no echarse a reír—. Pero Sherlock…

Sherlock puso una mano sobre su boca.

—Siento que haya tenido que verlo así, señora Hudson. Por favor, no se moleste. Yo me ocuparé de él.

—Vosotros dos… —dijo ella, sacudiendo la cabeza. Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió de nuevo a su piso, un momento después estaban los dos solos una vez más.

Se echaron a reír tranquilamente y John tiró de Sherlock hacia abajo para un rápido beso.

—¿Ahora podemos irnos arriba, antes de que la señora Hudson consiga un buen vistazo de lo que está pasando?

Sherlock se sentó y John volvió a abrochar sus pantalones. Se puso de pie y le tendió una mano a Sherlock.

John le llevó por las escaleras hasta pasar al salón. Sherlock cerró la puerta y soltó la mano de John el tiempo suficiente para quitarse el abrigo. John lanzó su propia chaqueta a un lado y miró a Sherlock, esperando. La habitación estaba extrañamente iluminada por una combinación de la luz de la calle y la luz del baño que uno de ellos había olvidado apagar antes, y era perfecto.

Sherlock lo miró fijamente durante varios segundos antes de acercarse. Estuvo parado frente a él un momento más, su mirada deslizándose por la cara de John, como si lo estudiara, memorizando todo su aspecto en este momento.

—Si no me besas en este instant… —dijo John, siendo interrumpido por la boca de Sherlock presionada sobre la suya.

Era un toque vacilante al principio, un gentil roce de labios, nada como el arrollador besuqueo en la planta baja. John envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Sherlock y se dedicó a sentir, dejando a Sherlock controlar el ritmo. Era sorprendente poder estar en este lugar donde habían tenido tantas discusiones y conversaciones, en las que Sherlock deambulaba y despotricaba contra los casos y la falta de los mismos, donde se había construido su amistad en este último año… y donde ahora compartían un beso.

John gimió ante el primer roce de una lengua en su labio inferior, pero se obligó a esperar, para ver lo que sucedía a continuación. Si estuvieran en el club, él sabría exactamente qué hacer, qué esperar, pero era diferente aquí. Ellos estaban en casa, y las reglas eran diferentes.

Una de las manos de Sherlock se trasladó a la parte posterior de su cabeza y otra se instaló en su hombro, casi en la espalda. John se perdió en el baile lento de sus lenguas, en el asombroso calor de la boca de Sherlock, y tuvo que recordarse más de una vez que este era Sherlock y que era real. Sus manos se movieron a las caderas de Sherlock y lo atrajo más cerca, presionando la dura longitud de su pene contra Sherlock. Sherlock gimió en su boca ante ese tacto y el sonido tuvo un efecto eléctrico sobre John.

Tomó el control del beso y pronto tuvo a Sherlock derretido contra él en menos de un minuto. Había algunas cosas en las que sabía que era bueno y está sin duda era una de ellas. Justo cuando estaba considerando desabrochar los pantalones de Sherlock, éste detuvo el beso y presionó su frente contra la de John, jadeando.

—Creo que realmente podía correrme sólo con eso.

—Podríamos intentarlo alguna vez. —John aprovechó la oportunidad para comenzar a besar el cuello de Sherlock.

—Pero no esta noche. Oh, Dios.

Las orejas de Sherlock parecían ser sensible. John sonrió; podía utilizar eso.

—¿Qué quieres hacer ahora? —susurró.

—Yo… —comenzó Sherlock, pero la lengua de John trazando el lóbulo de su oreja parecía distraerlo por completo.

John se debatía entre distraerlo hasta el punto de hacerlo incapaz de hablar o parar para hacer un plan. Era, después de todo, la primera relación sexual en una década o algo así para Sherlock. John definitivamente quería que fuera memorable.

Se conformó con acariciar la mejilla de Sherlock con su nariz.

—Dime lo que quieres.

Sherlock exhaló temblorosamente.

—Oh, Dios, todo. —Mantuvo el rostro de John entre sus manos y lo miró fijamente, sus ojos oscuros bajo la luz tenue—. Lo quiero todo. No tengo idea de por dónde empezar. —Parpadeó ante John y parecía estar genuinamente a punto de colapsar.

John puso sus manos sobre las de Sherlock, apartándolas de su cara.

—¿Quieres que yo lo haga?

Sherlock se quedó mirándolo un momento más y luego asintió. John apretó sus manos y las soltó, dando un paso atrás. Observó a Sherlock durante varios segundos, tratando de decidir lo que él querría de estar en la posición de Sherlock. Había tantas posibilidades, tantas cosas que podrían hacer juntos. Y que iban a hacer terminar por hacer de todos modos… pero, ¿por dónde empezar?

—Desvístete —dijo John al fin. Las manos de Sherlock volaron a su camisa y comenzaron a desabrocharla, John añadió—: Poco a poco.

Observó botón tras botón abriéndose con un pop, los ojos fijos en la piel pálida que quedaba al descubierto lentamente. Cuando Sherlock terminó, dejó caer la camisa al suelo, John dio un paso adelante y acaricio el pecho de Sherlock, sus dedos deteniéndose en el vello oscuro antes de pasar a un tenso pezón. Besó el hombro de Sherlock mientras su mano acariciaba su estómago y por encima de su ombligo, siguiendo el rastro de vello con sus dedos hasta que desaparecieron bajo la tela.

Mierda. Tomó una profunda inhalación para tranquilizarse; había deseado hacer eso desde hace mucho tiempo.

—Ahora los pantalones. —Rodeó a Sherlock, viendo los músculos flexibles de sus brazos y hombros mientras se desabrochaba los pantalones y los empujaba hacia abajo sobre sus muslos. Sherlock se detuvo, recordando los zapatos, movió los pies hasta patearlos a un lado. Finalmente se quitó los pantalones y esperó, con la cabeza vuelta ligeramente como si estuviera tentado a mirar hacia atrás.

—Los calzoncillos. —Estaba muy orgulloso de haberlo dicho sin titubear. Sherlock pareció tomarse su tiempo con esa última prenda, John casi podía imaginarse la sonrisa en su rostro. Sherlock se inclinó para empujar la tela hasta los tobillos… realmente, era tan ridículamente innecesario que John casi rio ante su desfachatez… la visión de su culo en esa posición en particular era demasiado como para resistirse.

—Quédate ahí, así. —John dio un paso adelante y presionó su erección todavía vestida en la hendidura del culo de Sherlock, y  _joder,_ cómo deseaba eso. Acarició con una mano la espalda de Sherlock y movió sus caderas ligeramente. Él podía tener esto. Todo lo que tendría que hacer sería desabrocharse los pantalones y… Bueno, era un poco más complicado que eso, pero aun así. Sus manos se movieron a las caderas de Sherlock y las mantuvo quietas mientras se restregaba contra su culo lentamente.

—¿Alguna vez te han follado?

—Sí —respondió Sherlock, su voz poco más que un susurro.

—¿Lo disfrutaste?

Hubo una pausa.

—Sí.

Oh, Dios. John exhaló.

—Levántate. —Sherlock se levantó y John dio un paso hacia atrás—. Date la vuelta.

Sherlock se giró y sus ojos encontraron los de John inmediatamente. El rubor en sus mejillas se había extendido a su pecho y su pene estaba totalmente erecto, sobresaliendo de su cuerpo. John se lo quedó mirando, luego volvió a verle la cara y sonrió. Pasó una mano lentamente por el vientre de Sherlock, por encima de su cadera, sus dedos rozaron el vello oscuro en la base de su pene antes de tomarlo en un rápido movimiento desde la raíz a la punta.

Sherlock abrió la boca mientras cerraba sus ojos.

—¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que alguien te tocó así?

La frente de Sherlock se frunció.

—Oh, Dios. Años. —El hecho de que no se hubiera molestado en dar una respuesta exacta era una buena señal.

John lo acarició otra vez, fascinado por la vista de la piel del prepucio sobre el glande mientras tiraba de ella, luego la lenta exposición de la delicada y resbaladiza piel mientras lo acariciaba de arriba a abajo. Una gota de líquido se formó en la ranura y corrió la yema de su pulgar sobre ella, esparciéndola. No había tenido la oportunidad de jugar con el pene de otro todavía. Por alguna razón eso no había ocurrido en las últimas semanas.

—Dime lo que te gusta.

Sherlock exhaló.

—Eso está funcionando bastante bien en este momento.

—¿Todavía piensas en mí cuando te masturbas? —John lo acarició de nuevo y observó el rostro de Sherlock. Lo había visto correrse antes, pero esto iba a ser completamente distinto.

—Sólo pienso en eso.

—¿Qué me imaginas haciendo?

—Sería mucho más fácil preguntarme en lo que no pienso.

—Adelante, entonces.

—Yo… no puedo pensar en nada.

John sonrió; le gustaba Sherlock un poco incoherente.

—No puedo decidir si quiero que te vengas en mi mano o en mi boca. ¿Tienes alguna preferencia? —Dio otra sacudida lenta al pene de Sherlock, girando en la parte superior para deslizar el prepucio por un lado de la cabeza.

Los ojos de Sherlock se pusieron en blanco por un momento.

—Uhmmm… ¿ambos?

—Bueno, supongo que podría intentarlo, pero…

—En tu boca.

John se puso de rodillas y sonrió.

—Esperaba que dijeras eso. —Poso sus manos sobre las caderas de Sherlock y lo miro por un momento. Había visto el pene de Sherlock antes, pero nunca demasiado, nunca tan de cerca y sin las manos de Sherlock en el camino. Levantó la vista para observar a Sherlock mirándolo con una expresión de pura necesidad.

John se inclinó y movió la lengua por la punta. Las manos de Sherlock sujetaron sus hombros al instante; John tuvo la impresión de que de repente tenía dificultades para estar de pie. La lengua de John rodeó el glande lentamente, rozando el frenillo. Envolvió una mano alrededor de la base y tiró de la piel hacia arriba, alzando suficiente prepucio como para posar la punta de su lengua por debajo… era algo que había deseado hacer.

—Oh Dios, por favor. —Las manos de Sherlock temblaban sobre sus hombros. Esto probablemente no tomaría mucho tiempo.

John metió la cabeza en su la boca y luego lo chupó suavemente con su lengua. Era sorprendentemente diferente sin condón: el gusto y el tacto de la piel contra su lengua era intenso, la combinación del sabor ligeramente amargo del preseminal hacía toda la cosa mucho más íntima de lo que nunca había sido con los invitados del club. Luego estaba el hecho de que se trataba de Sherlock, que no había tenido un polvo adecuado en más de una década, y John quería hacerlo lo mejor que pudiera.

Mantuvo la ligera succión y se centró en utilizar su lengua para masajear la parte inferior de la punta, y después de treinta segundos había una mano presionando su cabello.

—Para, para, para —dijo Sherlock con los dientes apretados, los ojos fuertemente cerrados—. No voy a durar mucho más tiempo.

—Entonces tal vez deberíamos terminarlo. No sé tú, pero ésta no será la última en la noche.

Sherlock asintió, con los ojos todavía cerrados, y John tragó su polla de nuevo, esta vez sin contenerse. No había pasado ni un minuto antes de que Sherlock maldijera y apretara el cabello de John entre sus dedos y John no se dio cuenta de que había olvidado completamente esa parte hasta que tuvo la boca llena de semen . No estaba mal… no era como si no lo hubiera probado antes… pero lo sentía mucho más en la boca de lo que hubiera esperado, basado en su experiencia personal. Lo empujó a la parte posterior de su boca y tragó antes de poder pensar mucho al respecto. Era una sensación extraña… que definitivamente nunca iba a dar por sentada de nuevo.

Sherlock cayó de rodillas con un gemido.

—Me retracto. Eso fue muy superior a la masturbación.

John enarcó una ceja.

—¿Así que después de todo tenías razón?

—Yo siempre tengo razón. —Sherlock atrajo a John para un beso—. Oh, Dios, lo tragaste, ¿no? —dijo contra los labios de John—. ¿Cómo te sentiste?

—¿Quieres saberlo?

—Creo haber mencionado antes que quiero saberlo todo cuando se trata de ti.

Los dedos de Sherlock se abrieron camino bajo la camisa de John; John se la pasó por la cabeza rápidamente y la tiró a un lado antes de volver a capturar la boca de Sherlock con la suya. Cuando los dedos de Sherlock empezaron a desabrochar sus pantalones se apartó y sonrió.

—Espera, tengo una idea. —Se puso de pie y se quitó los zapatos, sentándose en el sofá, dejando sus piernas abiertas—. Ven acá.

Sherlock le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva, pero se arrastró y se arrodilló delante de él, con las manos sobre las rodillas de John. Él arqueó las cejas.

—Sígueme la corriente. Tengo mis razones.

Sherlock sonrió oscuramente antes de deslizar sus manos lentamente hacia los muslos de John. Acarició burlonamente a la tela tensa sobre la erección de John antes de desabrochar el botón y abrir la cremallera. John levantó las caderas para permitir que sus pantalones y ropa interior quedaran en sus rodillas. Las manos de Sherlock se aventuraron por sus muslos una vez más y los separo aún más. Se inclinó hacia delante hasta que su boca estuvo tan cerca de la punta de su pene que John podía sentir su aliento chocando.

—Ésta es una fantasía, ¿cierto?

—Oh, sí —dijo John, casi jadeando, Dios.

Sherlock chasqueó la lengua sobre el frenillo y John gimió. Oh, esto iba a estar bien.

—Dime.

—Yo estaría sentado en el sofá y tú estarías en esa silla y entonces vendrías aquí y… —la lengua de Sherlock comenzó a lamerlo desde la base y continuo lentamente hasta la punta, John dejó caer su cabeza de nuevo en el cojín del sofá—. Oh, mierda, es increíble.

Su lengua se arremolinó alrededor de la cabeza y se movió ligeramente contra los puntos sensibles antes de pasar por la hendidura de nuevo. Plantó besos con la boca abierta hasta la parte inferior y luego, lentamente, tortuosamente, pasó la punta de su lengua a lo largo de la cresta del glande. Estaba claro que Sherlock había prestado atención a lo que le gustaba a John en estas últimas semanas. Justo cuando John pensó que no podría aguantar más, la lengua se dirigió hasta la pequeña hendidura y los labios de Sherlock tocaron la punta con un suave beso.

John lo miró de nuevo. Sherlock lo estaba mirando, observando, ajustando sus movimientos a las reacciones de John. De alguna manera, John no se había imaginado que sería un amante particularmente reflexivo, pero estando ahora así, tenía mucho sentido. Sherlock lo había estudiado todo, obsesionándose, asegurándose de hacerlo a la perfección. Había entendido finalmente lo que John había estado tratando de decirle sobre el sexo, y no sólo estaba haciendo las cosas bien, iba a conseguir que fuera perfecto. Parecía que John tenía mucho que hacer para ponerse al día.

Con esos labios cerrados alrededor de la cabeza de su pene, John gimió. Joder, era increíble. La sensación de calor y humedad sin nada artificial entre ellos era tan perfecta que casi se sentía culpable. La lengua de Sherlock masajeó la parte inferior de la cabeza y movió su boca hacia abajo, tomando una cantidad notable hasta la base antes de subir de nuevo con la cantidad perfecta de succión.

—Oh, mierda, eso es… —John enroscó los dedos de su mano en el cabello de Sherlock… otro punto en la larga lista de cosas que quería hacerle a Sherlock… y empujó hacia abajo lo suficiente para hacerle saber lo que quería. Sherlock repitió el movimiento y John acarició su cabeza. Se dejó caer en el sofá, sus caderas deslizándose hacia delante. Las manos de Sherlock agarraron su culo y lo acercaron aún más; parecía querer tomarse su tiempo.

—Oh Dios mío, tu boca. No tengo idea de lo que estás haciendo. —Su lengua parecía estar en todas partes, y John estaba derritiéndose. Era increíble y perfecto, y sin embargo, quería algo más. Se agachó y encontró la mano de Sherlock, la atrajo hacia sí, metiendo dos dedos en su boca. Oyó (y sintió) a Sherlock gemir mientras recorría los dedos con su lengua por un corto tiempo antes de liberarlos—. Métemelos —dijo, empujando la mano hacia abajo de nuevo.

—Dios, sí —dijo Sherlock cuando se separó del pene de John. Bajo los pantalones de John completamente y los echó a un lado. Llevó las rodillas de John a su pecho y observó la cara de John mientras introducía lentamente un dedo mojado en él.

—Los dos —dijo John, tratando de empujarse contra él. Necesitaba eso y aún más de él, tan pronto como fuera posible. Sherlock añadió el segundo dedo y John silbó—. Dios, sí… Chúpamela también, vamos.

Sherlock sonrió y agarró la base de su pene con una mano. Parecía como si quisiera decir algo, pero no lo hizo; simplemente tomó la cabeza del pene de John y lo puso en su boca de nuevo.

—Oh mierda, joder —dijo John, cerrando los ojos. Los dedos dentro de él se empujaban y retiraban lentamente hasta que sólo las puntas estiraban su agujero abierto, entonces retomaban lentamente su camino de regreso, una y otra vez. Entre los dedos en su culo y la boca de Sherlock sobre su pene, estaba flotando, totalmente llevado por la corriente. Era increíble, pero no estaba a punto de correrse. Eso era intencional, se dio cuenta. Sherlock quería hacer que esto durara el mayor tiempo posible.

Dios, él conocía el cuerpo de John increíblemente bien para ser alguien que no lo había tocado hasta esa noche.

—Eres jodidamente increíble —dijo, abriendo los ojos y mirando hacia abajo.

Acarició la cabeza de Sherlock y éste se separó un poco hasta levantar la mirada hacia él. Sus mejillas estaban rojas y sus labios húmedos — _oh, Dios_ — su pelo estaba increíblemente desordenado donde John había puesto sus dedos. Sus ojos se movieron hacia abajo, más allá de los testículos de John, hacia donde sus dedos seguían ocupados en su camino dentro y fuera de su culo. Después de un momento levantó la vista otra vez, sus ojos estaban sorprendentemente oscuros. Su otra mano soltó la polla de John y desapareció de la vista, su boca se abrió ligeramente. Estaba acariciándose a sí mismo, John se dio cuenta.

—¿Estás…? —preguntó John. Sherlock asintió, sus ojos fijos en John. Oh, Dios. Esto sería rápido. Y ahora sabía exactamente lo que quería—. ¿Tenemos lubricante? Debemos tener algo más.

—Sí —dijo Sherlock, su voz increíblemente ronca, y John pensó que podría derretirse en el sofá con el sonido de la misma.

—¿Dónde?

—Dormitorio.

Brincaron del sofá y casi corrieron por el departamento. John quitó el edredón de la cama de Sherlock (no quería hacer más lío del necesario), mientras que Sherlock revolvió un cajón de su mesita de noche. Ambos se pusieron de pie, al mismo tiempo, en lados opuestos de la cama. Se miraron el uno al otro.

John se instaló en el centro de la cama y le tendió una mano a Sherlock. Sherlock pareció tomar un respiro para calmarse antes de subir a la cama junto a él. John le dio un beso y se echó hacia atrás, trayendo a Sherlock hasta ponerlo encima de él.

Sherlock levantó la cabeza después de un momento y lo miró fijamente.

—No he hecho esto antes.

—Entonces ya somos dos.

—Supongo que sé qué hacer en teoría, pero…

—Algo me dice que vamos a averiguarlo. —John capturó su boca en otro beso—. Los dos lo hemos hecho de la otra manera, después de todo.

—Cierto. —Sherlock se desplazó sobre el cuerpo de John y un momento después los dedos resbaladizos presionaban dentro de John una vez más. Tenían un montón de lubricante y se sentían increíblemente húmedos, pero John sabía de buena fuente que nunca era demasiado.

Los dedos de Sherlock se curvaron y acariciaron suavemente su próstata, John se quedó sin aliento, una espiral de deseo atravesándolo. Había tenido una novia hace años que había descrito una vez una especie de desesperada sensación de quererlo dentro de ella, y ahora, después de tantos años, entendía exactamente a qué se refería.

Ahora, en este momento.

—Suficiente, estoy bien. —Se sentó y luego se arrodilló—. Ponte de espaldas.

Sherlock parpadeó… al parecer no era lo que esperaba… pero se apoyó sobre sus codos. John tomó el lubricante de su mano y miró a la erección que sobresalía de su cuerpo. El hecho de que haber sido él quien lo pusiera duro de nuevo tan rápido, dijo mucho acerca de lo mucho que Sherlock quería esto esta noche.

John vació el lubricante sobre la palma de su mano y se sentó a horcajadas sobre las caderas de Sherlock. Dudando.

Mierda.

—Uhmm… —Miró a Sherlock, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Quieres usar condón?

Sherlock lo miró fijamente durante un segundo.

—No.

John vaciló. No había tenido relaciones sexuales sin condón en más de una década y media… en algún momento de su vida se le había metido en la cabeza que los condones eran absolutamente necesarios cuando no se tenían relaciones monógamas. Y mierda, él y Sherlock definitivamente no eran monógamos. Sabía su propia historia y sabía la de Sherlock, también tenían la reciente prueba para el VIH, pero aun así. Se sentó y miró a Sherlock, paralizado.

Sherlock se obligó a sentarse y tomó la mano de John. Tiró de ella hacia su pene y envolvió los dedos de John alrededor de él, moviéndolos a lo largo y esparciendo el lubricante en la piel.

—Nada de condones, no entre nosotros. Nadie más puede tener esto. Nadie más puede tocarte sin uno. Pero yo sí.

John suspiró y asintió.

—Está bien. Sí. —Algo así como el alivio lo inundó y besó a Sherlock. Lo empujó sobre la cama y acarició su polla un par de veces más, observando su rostro. La expresión de Sherlock era completamente abierta, más honesta de lo que John había visto en su vida.

Estaba claro que quería esto y confiaba en John. Sabía lo mucho que John quería esto, lo que significaba. Pero todavía había algo de aprensión por allí, todavía había un poco de miedo por lo que pasaría. John supuso que no podía culparlo por eso.

John se movió hacia adelante y tomó el cabecero de la cama con una mano mientras se ponía en cuclillas sobre Sherlock. Metió la mano por debajo de él hasta sujetar el pene de Sherlock y ponerlo en posición, entonces respiró hondo, intentando relajarse lo más posible. Annie le había contado que era mejor deslizarse hacia abajo, así que procedió de ese modo. Ser el que dirigía la intrusión en su cuerpo fue más extraño de lo que supuso y tuvo que apretar la mandíbula durante parte del tramo. No dolía mucho, pero era extraño sentir la lucha de su cuerpo por aceptar la intrusión. Sentía cada centímetro mientras se deslizaba lentamente, sorprendido por la sensación de saciedad y calor. Era completamente extraño y al mismo tiempo insanamente caliente.

Después de un largo y lento descenso, se dio cuenta de que su culo estaba tocando los muslos de Sherlock. Suspiró y miró hacia abajo para ver una expresión de asombro en el rostro de Sherlock.

—¿Está bien?

Sherlock asintió. Su expresión no cambió.

John empujó sus caderas hacia arriba y se quedó sin aliento ante la sensación de la polla de Sherlock deslizándose dentro de él. Sherlock cerró los ojos y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Oh, Dios mío.

—Lo sé —susurró John. Sus brazos y piernas temblaban, pero se sentía fantástico, más de lo que había esperado. Se empujó hacia abajo de nuevo, poco a poco, su cuerpo todavía adaptándose.

—Espera —dijo Sherlock, y John se congeló, lo miró. Sherlock se estiró hasta agarrar las caderas de John e invertir posiciones, de alguna manera se las arregló para mantener su polla dentro de John mientras se movían. John terminó de espaldas con Sherlock entre sus piernas, mirando en su dirección. Sherlock salió lentamente y empujó hacia él de nuevo, John gimió—. Eso está mejor —dijo Sherlock, sacándola nuevamente. Se detuvo cuando sólo la punta de su pene permanecía en el ano abierto de John, luego empujó hacia delante sólo un poco, meciéndose dentro y fuera del tramo más sensible en el recto de John. La sensación era increíble.

La polla de John estaba dolorosamente dura. Había descubierto nervios en lugares que normalmente no se sentían, y estaba reestructurando rápidamente su concepción acerca de lo que podía ser el sexo. Sherlock presionó un poco más profundo y cambio el ángulo un poco hacia arriba, y luego la cabeza de su pene rozó la próstata de John, y, ¡Oh, Dios! Le estaba quedando completamente claro por qué a la gente le gustaba hacer esto.

—Oh Dios, eso fue increíble —dijo John, clavando sus talones en los muslos de Sherlock—. Eso, más de eso, más duro.

Sherlock vaciló un momento antes de embestir más rápido, más profundo. Era mejor, pero no suficiente. John levantó sus rodillas tratando de conseguir el ángulo correcto, y era aún mejor, pero todavía quería más.

—Fuerte —jadeó. Clavó sus dedos en el culo de Sherlock y se sujetó al cabecero con su otra mano—. Vamos, no voy a romperme. Fóllame. —Sherlock lo miró como si no pudiera creerlo, y John gruñó—. ¡Fóllame! ¡Muévete!

Sherlock hizo una especie de sonido estrangulado y procedió a embestir más duramente. John apretó los dientes y juntó sus dos manos en la cabecera e hizo todo lo posible por empujarse a su encuentro, y luego,  _oh, mierda, oh, Dios_ , eso fue todo.

—Sí, sí, perfecto, joder, Sherlock. —Y fue perfecto. No podía creer que no hubiera hecho esto antes, cómo pudo haber pasado toda su vida sin haber experimentado esto. Sherlock se inclinó hacia él, con una mano en el cabecero, y la otra sujetando una de las rodillas de John hasta casi su pecho. La concentración en su rostro era intensa. La polla de John estaba atrapada entre sus vientres y estaba recibiendo un golpe firme con cada embiste, y Jesús, la sensación de la polla de Sherlock empujándose contra él era simplemente increíble—. Oh, Dios mío, es…

La polla de Sherlock se deslizó afuera por completo y ambos maldijeron.

—Lo siento, lo siento —Sherlock dijo mientras retomaba la posición. Embistió de nuevo a John y bajó su cuerpo otra vez, tratando de encontrar el ritmo adecuado.

—Sí, así, pero más…, más fuerte, joder.

La frente de Sherlock se frunció por la concentración y John más tarde se sentiría avergonzado por haber sido tan exigente, pero en este momento no le importaba. Él sólo quería más, más rápido, más profundo, más duro.

—Dios, John —Sherlock gruñó—. No puedo… Voy a…

—Está bien —dijo John. Estaba cerca, tan cerca, apenas tenía que cambiar el ángulo un poco y se correría también. Arqueó las caderas hacia arriba tratando de encontrarlo.

Sherlock gritó y sus movimientos se hicieron erráticos, y John envolvió sus brazos alrededor suyo, tirando de él más cerca. Sherlock enterró su cara en el hombro de John y gimió, su boca abierta presionada contra la piel de John, y empujó a John una vez más antes de quedarse quieto.

—Oh, Dios, oh, Dios, oh, mierda…

John sintió el momento en que terminó, sintió la tensión dejar el cuerpo de Sherlock. Presionó besos contra su sien y apretó sus brazos alrededor de él.

Sherlock se salió del abrazo, retirándose de su culo y se movió hasta estar entre los muslos de John. Los ojos de John se abrieron de golpe y miró hacia abajo mientras Sherlock tragaba su polla.

—Dios mío. —John se quedó sin aliento con la boca abierta, luego jadeó de nuevo cuando Sherlock empujó varios dedos en su culo y comenzó a follarlo, rozando su próstata con cada golpe. John se sintió al borde del orgasmo, perfectamente equilibrado, a la espera de caer en lo que parecieron minutos. Era como si Sherlock lo sostuviera allí, no dejándole correrse, esperando hasta que John no pudiera soportar más.

—Por favor —susurró—. Oh, por favor, yo…

Los dedos de Sherlock cambiaron el ángulo ligeramente y chupo más fuerte, luego John sintió su cuerpo precipitándose a toda velocidad hasta el borde, sintió sus bolas contraerse, y todo se redujo a la boca y los dedos de Sherlock. Era vagamente consciente de estar gritando que se corría, pero no le importaba. Sus manos apretaron el cabello de Sherlock y probablemente le dolía, pero no podía hacer otra cosa que sentirlo inundándolo.

Estaba temblando cuando todo terminó y apenas podía moverse. Sintió los dedos de Sherlock deslizarse mojados fuera de él y sus piernas se derrumbaron sobre el colchón. Ni siquiera podía abrir los ojos.

—Dios, John. Eso fue increíble.

John gimió en respuesta. Sherlock salió de la habitación por un momento y regresó con un paño húmedo. John pensó que debería sentirse avergonzado, pero no pudo sonrojarse en ese momento; se sentía jodidamente bien. Lo tomó y se limpió, luego lo arrojo a un lado. Sherlock se instaló a su lado y tiró de la manta sobre ambos.

—¿Estás bien?

John exhaló.

—Ése puede haber sido el mejor orgasmo de mi vida.

Hubo una pausa.

—¿Hablas en serio?

—Por supuesto que sí. —John abrió los ojos para ver a Sherlock mirando hacia el techo, luciendo muy satisfecho de sí mismo. Había abierto su corazón a John esta noche, le había confesado sus más oscuros temores y deseos, y había admitido estar tan aterrorizado de su propio egoísmo que prefería ver a John desde lejos sólo para mantenerlo dentro de su vida. Luego se había asegurado de que el sexo se centrara casi completamente en John.

¿Cómo no podía ver lo increíblemente puro que era en realidad su corazón?

John cerró los ojos y suspiró.

—Te amo.

Se quedó en silencio por un momento. Sherlock se movió hacia un lado y presionó su nariz en la mejilla de John.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí. No es sólo charla por la felicidad poscoital.

Sherlock suspiró.

—Por mucho que quiera oírlo, no estoy seguro de que eso sea algo bueno. Si me amas, no serás capaz de salirte de esto, incluso si tuvieras que hacerlo. —Se acurrucó al lado de John, casi envolviéndose alrededor del cuerpo de John, sus acciones adorablemente incongruentes con sus palabras.

—No voy a ninguna parte —dijo John. Se movió hacia un lado y besó suavemente a Sherlock. Sherlock suspiró y le devolvió el beso, y se quedaron allí juntos por mucho rato, sólo besos, brazos envueltos alrededor del otro, labios deslizándose juntos lentamente. Era perfecto y John no quería que se detuviera, nunca. Podía quedarse allí para siempre, sólo besando a Sherlock, y sería perfecto.

—Así que te gusta duro —dijo Sherlock finalmente. John podía sentir la sonrisa en sus labios.

—Eso parece —Se había sorprendido consigo mismo.

—Puedo manejar eso.

Las palabras enviaron un escalofrío por la espalda de John y sonrió.

—Quiero verte haciéndolo.

—Tal vez no de inmediato. Lo sentirás mañana, confía en mí.

John se rio y lo besó de nuevo.

—Lo estoy sintiendo ahora. Siento que todavía estás dentro de mí.

—Tal vez lo estoy. Tal vez nunca salga.

—Perfecto —susurró John. En realidad, era perfecto, pensó mientras finalmente se deslizaba hacia el sueño.

o-o-o-o-o-o

La primera vez fue el sonido de la ducha lo que lo despertó. La tubería sonaba mucho más fuerte de lo habitual, y le llevó un momento recordar que no se había quedado dormido en su propia cama. Sonrió y se quedó dormido de nuevo.

La segunda vez, su cuerpo lo despertó. Abrió los ojos. Le hubiera gustado quedarse allí y pensar en maneras de conseguir que Sherlock volviera a la cama, pero su vejiga era persistente. Se sentó e hizo una mueca.

Ow.

Sherlock no había estado bromeando. Sonrió al recordar, sin embargo: valió la pena. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que pudieran hacer eso otra vez.

Se puso de pie y se estiró, luego abrió la puerta del dormitorio de Sherlock. Sherlock estaba sentado en una silla en la sala, completamente vestido, una taza tocando sus labios. Se quedó helado cuando vio a John, sus ojos muy abiertos. Por una fracción de segundo John pensó que lucían mucho más impresionantes a plena luz del día de lo que Sherlock hubiera esperado.

—Ah, buenos días, John. —Mycroft estaba sentado frente a Sherlock. Parecía completamente desconcertado al ver a John salir del dormitorio de su hermano completamente desnudo.

—Mierda —dijo John, y se dio la vuelta. Cerró la puerta de Sherlock detrás de él y gimió. Todavía tenía que ir al baño, pero sus ropas estaban esparcidas en alguna parte del salón, en el suponiendo que Sherlock no las hubiera puesto en orden. Oh, ¿a quién quería engañar? Por supuesto que no lo habría hecho. No es que importara; Mycroft se habría dado cuenta de lo que había ocurrido a los dos segundos de haber entrado al piso.

Consideró brevemente buscar un recipiente donde orinar y esconderse en la cama de Sherlock hasta que Mycroft se fuera. Pero una mierda, todos ellos eran adultos. Bueno, John era un adulto, en todo caso, y no había nada de qué avergonzarse. Rebuscó en el armario de Sherlock hasta que encontró una camiseta (¿ Sherlock tenía camisetas?) y un par de bóxers. Se los puso y ya estaba por lo menos moderadamente presentable. Volvió a abrir la puerta de la habitación.

—Buenos días —dijo bruscamente y luego desapareció en el cuarto de baño. Se quedó todo el tiempo que pudo, cepillando sus dientes e incluso usando hilo dental, iba a tener que afeitarse o ducharse si quería conseguir más tiempo. Se quedó mirando su reflejo en el espejo por un momento. Lo mejor era terminar de una vez.

Cruzó hasta el sofá, complacido de ver que Sherlock había preparado una taza extra para él. La tomó y se sentó en el sofá, recordando demasiado tarde que tenía que tener un cuidado especial con una parte en concreto de su cuerpo. Apretó la mandíbula y se acomodó, trató valientemente de sonreír a los dos rostros que lo miraban.

Mycroft enarcó las cejas y miró fijamente a Sherlock, quien sonrió y miró hacia otro lado.

John apenas resistió el impulso de mandarlos a los dos fuera.

—Es bueno verte de nuevo, Mycroft.

—Entiendo que debería felicitaros —continuó Mycroft, con tanta naturalidad como si estuviera hablando del tiempo.

John miró a Sherlock, cuya expresión claramente decía, ignóralo. John esbozó una sonrisa forzada.

—¿Eso es lo que te trae aquí un viernes por la mañana, o hay algo más?

—Oh, ésta es una visita puramente social. Vosotros dos habéis estado bastante ocupados desde hace un tiempo y yo simplemente quería pasar por aquí y ver lo bien que os estaba yendo.

—Querías saber si estábamos follando o si todavía estábamos dando vueltas uno alrededor del otro —dijo Sherlock.

John tosió, habiendo escogido precisamente el momento equivocado para tomar un sorbo de su té.

—Yo no lo expuse tan rudamente —dijo Mycroft—, pero en esencia, sí. Sherlock no ha devuelto mis llamadas.

—Nunca devuelvo tus llamadas.

—No, generalmente envías un mensaje diciendo que deje de fastidiar, de ese modo me aseguraba de que estabas vivo y bien. No recibir nada de ti es bastante inusual.

—Tú sabías exactamente dónde estábamos y qué estábamos haciendo.

—Perdóname por estar preocupado por tu comportando muy inusual, pero también ignoraste las múltiples oportunidades para insultar mi preocupación por ti.

—No lo tomes como algo personal —dijo John—. También rechazó un caso de asesino en serie la semana pasada.

La taza de té de Mycroft se detuvo a mitad del camino a su boca y se volvió para mirar boquiabierto a Sherlock.

—De verdad estás enamorado, ¿no es así?

Sherlock puso los ojos en blanco, aunque el tinte en sus mejillas convirtió su expresión en algo casi adorable. Mycroft se volvió hacia John con una expresión de incredulidad. John se encogió de hombros.

Mycroft dejó la taza de té de nuevo en el plato y se recostó en la silla.

—Bueno, éste es quizás un buen momento para hablar de cierta tarjeta de membresía prestada.

Sherlock suspiró.

—Sí, por supuesto. Había supuesto que te gustaría tenerla de vuelta tan pronto como fuera posible.

—No —dijo Mycroft, y Sherlock y John intercambiaron una mirada de sorpresa—. Quedáosla, al menos por ahora. Después de todo no es la única institución de la que soy miembro. Sentíos libres de conservarla todo el tiempo que queráis. —Sonrió con magnanimidad.

—Gracias —dijo John.

—Oh, no le des las gracias —escupió Sherlock—. De esta forma puede seguir espiándonos.

—Lamento tener que recurrir a ciertos medios para mantener mi presencia en tu vida. —La voz de Mycroft había adquirido ese tono agradable que significaba que estaba imaginando como estrangular a su hermano—. Pero yendo al grano, mi objetivo actualmente es uno práctico. Soy miembro de tres clubes privados en Londres que se adaptan a, digamos, intereses variados. Os invito a pedirme prestadas mis credenciales de afiliación a cualquiera de ellos siempre que lo deseéis… de una en una, por supuesto. No os preocupéis, estoy seguro de que encontraríais la manera de entrar a cada uno de ellos con el tiempo, lo que podría conducir a un incidente bastante embarazoso que preferiría evitar.

Una vez más John había cometido el error de tomar un sorbo de té. Balbuceó y dejó la taza en el plato, dejándola a un lado.

Mycroft le dirigió una larga mirada antes de continuar.

—Estoy, por supuesto, muy a favor de vuestra relación y estoy feliz por los dos. Así que por favor, consideradlo un regalo.

—Gracias —dijo John de nuevo, dirigiéndole una mirada mordaz a Sherlock—. Lo agradecemos sinceramente. —Sherlock puso los ojos en blanco—. Bueno, yo lo agradezco mucho. —Sonrió a Mycroft.

—Sí, por supuesto. —Mycroft se levantó y se cerró el botón de su chaqueta—. Pues bien, me imagino que tenéis cosas que hacer esta mañana, así retomare mi camino.

John se mordió los labios tratando de no sonreír ante el intento de insinuación. Sherlock hizo una mueca como si el comentario realmente le hubiera causado un dolor físico. John acompañó a Mycroft por las escaleras hasta la puerta principal.

—Gracias —dijo, tendiéndole una mano—. Él lo aprecia, incluso si no lo dice.

Mycroft tomó su mano y la estrechó con firmeza.

—Lo sé. —Se lo quedo mirando por un momento, como si quisiera decir algo más, pero en lugar de eso sonrió más ampliamente y abrió la puerta. John cerró tras de sí y se apoyó en ella, sonriendo.

Tres clubes de sexo. Y pensar que sólo habían explorado uno. Joder.

Subió por las escaleras y fue al salón. Sherlock estaba mirando por la ventana, al parecer estuvo viendo a su hermano irse en su extravagante limusina de diseño habitual. John se acercó a él y lo envolvió entre sus brazos por detrás.

—Así que Mycroft lo aprueba.

—No necesito su aprobación para nada.

John sonrió en su hombro.

—Ésa no es la cuestión. Él es tu hermano.

—¿Lo aprobaría tu hermana?

—No es asunto suyo.

—Precisamente.

—Sin embargo, tu hermano podría hacernos la vida bastante difícil, si no lo aprobara.

—Supongo. —El tono de Sherlock indicaba que no le agradaba darle la razón.

John rozó su nariz contra el hombro de Sherlock y lo apretó en su abrazo. No estaba seguro de cuándo se acostumbraría a ser capaz de hacer eso cada vez que quisiera. Sherlock se apretó contra él y una espiral de deseo estalló en el vientre de John. Jesús, era insaciable. Era glorioso.

—¿Quieres intentar algo?

Las manos de Sherlock acariciaron las suyas.

—¿Qué tienes en mente?

John le dio la vuelta y lo beso todo un minuto, echándose hacia atrás sólo cuando sintió el inicio de una erección presionándose contra su cadera.

—Desvístete. Vuelvo en seguida.

Sherlock lo observó mientras cruzaba la habitación, cuando John hubo regresado con el tubo de lubricante, estaba quitándose los pantalones.

John dejó el lubricante en una mesita y tomó la mano de Sherlock. Lo llevó al sofá y lo besó de nuevo antes de dejarse caer de rodillas. Tanteo la polla de Sherlock con su lengua hasta finalmente tomarlo en su boca cuando estuvo completamente duro. Dios, amaba la sensación de la carne firme contra su lengua… podría hacer esto todo el día. De hecho, podría plantearse tratar de mantener a Sherlock a punto de correrse todo el tiempo que fuera posible. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo podría pasar antes de Sherlock finalmente perdiera el control y le follara la boca. Duramente.

Mierda, se estaba distrayendo.

Sherlock gruñó y le acarició la cabeza.

—Yo no me quejo… oh, Dios, es increíble… pero esto no es exactamente nuevo.

—Todavía no. Ven aquí. —Sherlock se arrodilló y John se sacó los bóxers antes de tomar las dos pollas juntas en una mano y acariciarlas juntas.

Sherlock se inclinó para besar su cuello.

—Eso está bien también, aunque creo que prefiero tu boca.

—Es gracioso que digas eso. Date la vuelta.

Sherlock parpadeó durante un segundo antes de que sus ojos se abrieran. Sin decir una palabra, se puso sobre sus rodillas de modo que le dio la espalda a John.

—Y hacia adelante, eso es. —John empujó sus omoplatos y sonrió cuando el pecho de Sherlock presionó el sofá. John pasó las manos por la espalda de Sherlock para luego instalarse detrás de él. Separo las piernas de Sherlock y poso sus manos sobre su culo, sonrió ante el rubor que se extendía por el cuerpo de Sherlock. Sus testículos colgaban pesadamente entre sus muslos y John tomo uno con su mano, tirando suavemente. Se preguntó cómo se sentiría con eso en su boca.

Los muslos de Sherlock se separaron un poco más y John gimió.

—Luces tan jodidamente caliente así —susurró. Sus manos se movieron hacia atrás hasta apretar el culo de Sherlock. Oh, iba a disfrutar esto. Posiblemente incluso más que Sherlock.

John se inclinó hacia delante y le mordió el culo en broma, Sherlock saltó.

—Estaba probando —Pasó los pulgares por la raja de su culo y separo las nalgas, Sherlock hizo un sonido como un gemido.

Era increíble que hasta hace tan sólo unas pocas semanas esto ni siquiera se le hubiera ocurrido, pero desde que se lo habían hecho a él, había querido hacérselo a alguien más. Se inclinó hacia delante y arrastró su lengua desde la parte superior de la hendidura hacia abajo, lentamente, a modo de juego. Sintió a Sherlock tensarse debajo de él mientras se acercaba a su ano, y ponerse aún más tenso cuando su lengua se puso justo debajo. Rodeó el agujero con las lengüetazos por un tiempo tortuosamente largo, su polla endurecida con simpatía, y finalmente en espiral. Cuando la lengua de John apretó delicadamente el centro de su agujero, las piernas de Sherlock casi no pudieron sostenerle.

—Oh, Dios mío… Oh, Dios.

Ésa sin duda era la reacción que había esperado. Lamió su agujero suavemente al principio y aumentó el ritmo poco a poco. Sherlock parecía estar luchando por no retorcerse y los sonidos que estaba haciendo eran menos coherentes a cada minuto. John tensó la lengua y apretó la punta dentro de él lo mejor que pudo, entrando y saliendo con movimientos pequeños para estirarlo lentamente.

—Oh, joder, John —era lo único que podía entender de la cadena de palabras que salieron de la boca de Sherlock mientras lentamente lo follaba con la lengua. Sherlock parecía estar empujándose hacia atrás para chocar contra él y John se sorprendió de lo profundo que su lengua podía ir dentro de su cuerpo. La piel interna estaba resbaladiza y suave, y Dios, era increíblemente extraño y sucio tener su lengua dentro del culo de Sherlock, pero también le gustaba. John se preguntó si podría hacerle correrse sólo con esto. Apretó los labios alrededor de su agujero y eso le ayudó a ir aún más profundo. Se centró en acariciarlo y encrespo la punta de su lengua un poco cuando rehízo su camino.

Sherlock era incoherente ahora; resultó ser sorprendentemente vocal cuando le gustaba algo, para agradable sorpresa de John. Sus reacciones eran increíbles y John quería ver más. Quería verlo correrse. Quería hacerle rogar. Quería tantas cosas que era casi abrumador.

Su mandíbula finalmente estaba empezando a doler y se alejó un poco a regañadientes. Cogió el lubricante y esparció un poco en sus dedos, luego introdujo dos en el cuerpo de Sherlock. Casi no encontró resistencia, no es que le sorprendiera. Sherlock volvió a gemir, deshecho contra el sofá. John se inclinó sobre él para plantar besos a lo largo de su columna vertebral.

—¿Estás bien?

—Siempre y cuando estés pensando follarme, sí. —La voz de Sherlock fue ligeramente amortiguada por el sofá, John sonrió.

Había planeado tomarse su tiempo con esta parte, para saber exactamente lo que a Sherlock le gustaba, pero en menos de un minuto ya tenía a Sherlock retorciéndose.

—Estoy bien, estoy bien, sólo… por favor.

—Correcto —dijo John, lubricando su polla lo más rápido que pudo—. Aquí, sal del sofá. —Tiró de las caderas de Sherlock hasta ponerlo sobre sus manos y rodillas frente a la ventana—. Sólo dime si…

—Oh, Dios, ¡Fóllame ya!

John no pudo resistirse a palmearle una nalga mientras lo ponía en posición.

—¿No estás siendo descarado?

—¿Por qué, te gusta? —Había una clara sonrisa en su voz.

John sonrió.

—Déjalo para más tarde. —Presionó la cabeza de su polla contra culo de Sherlock y comenzó a introducirse tan lentamente como pudo. Sherlock hizo un sonido estrangulado y John se detuvo—. Dime si…

Sherlock se empujó contra él casi inmediatamente.

—No, continua, está bien. Es increíble. —Su voz sonaba forzada, pero John decidió aceptar su palabra.

John suspiró y embistió lentamente hacia delante hasta que estuvo completamente dentro. Posó una mano en la espalda de Sherlock y gimió.

—Oh, mierda, se siente tan bien. —Se sentía diferente a lo que hizo con Ryan, y no sólo porque no usaban condón. Supuso que no debería sorprenderse—. ¿Puedo…?

—Oh, Dios, si no empiezas a moverte…

Empezó lentamente, buscando el ángulo correcto. En algún lugar se oyó el timbre del teléfono… El teléfono de Sherlock. Sherlock o bien no lo había oído o lo estaba ignorando.

—Pon tu cabeza hacia abajo —dijo, y empujó el hombro de Sherlock—. Lo siento por el suelo.

—No importa. Sólo… oh, joder, es…

Al parecer, había encontrado el ángulo correcto. Se deslizo dentro y fuera lentamente, observando la respuesta de Sherlock. Era por esto que él había querido ser follado en el colchón, pero no tenía idea de lo que Sherlock podría querer.

Otro teléfono sonó —el suyo esta vez— y él maldijo, momentáneamente distraído.

—Ése tiene que ser Lestrade. Nadie más trataría tanto de contactar con nosotros.

—No pares, no te atrevas.

—Dios, no. Sea lo que sea, puede esperar diez minutos. —Tal vez como tres minutos, si era honesto. No iba a ser capaz de seguir así mucho tiempo más—. Oh, joder, es tan bueno. Dime lo que quieres.

—Así, así , un poco más duro… sí, ahh… —Definitivamente podía hacerlo más duro. Sherlock perdió rápidamente la capacidad de formar palabras después de eso, y John no estaba muy lejos.

Tuvo que luchar para no perderse en el cuerpo debajo de él. Apenas podía creer que estuvieran haciendo esto, semanas después de que él comenzara a fantasear sobre ello, y era incluso mejor de lo que había imaginado. La fricción y el calor eran perfectos y él estaba tan cerca, tan cerca que estaba empezando a preocuparse de no ser capaz de hacer que Sherlock se corriese.

Algo rozó su muslo y se dio cuenta de que era la mano de Sherlock, que estaba tirando de sí mismo hacia fuera. John agarró sus caderas y se inclinó sobre él lo mejor que pudo sin perder el equilibrio, y luego arremetió contra él con fuerza. El cambio de posición lo llevo muy cerca del borde.

La mano de Sherlock se quedó quieta y John sintió su cuerpo tensarse, Sherlock empujó de nuevo contra él, jurando en voz alta. John se inclinó sobre él, presionó su frente contra la espalda de Sherlock, luchando para mantenerse en movimiento. Sólo el sonido de la voz de Sherlock cuando se corrió fue casi suficiente para empujar a John por el borde, y la sensación de su culo contrayéndose fue gloriosa. Cuando estuvo seguro de que Sherlock había terminado, John finalmente se permitió ser egoísta y lo folló con embistes rápidos, la correcta presión donde lo necesitaba.

—Oh, Dios, eres perfecto, eso fue tan… —El resto de sus palabras se perdió en medio de un grito mientras empujaba todo lo que podía, cayendo los dos en el suelo. Se quedaron allí jadeando durante medio minuto antes de que John pudiera retirarse. Se alejó lentamente y acaricio los costados de Sherlock en simpatía cuando este se estremeció—. Lo siento. Me entusiasme mucho al final.

—No, fue perfecto. —Sherlock se obligó a sentarse en el suelo e hizo una mueca—. Esto necesita limpiarse.

—Yo me ocuparé. —John se estiró y sonrió—. Cuando me pueda mover otra vez.

Sherlock se inclinó para darle un beso y John tiró de él para que se pusiera encima de él.

—Definitivamente deberíamos usar la cama la próxima vez. Mis rodillas me van a doler durante días.

—¿Sólo tus rodillas?

—Entre otras cosas. —Sherlock se movió hacia un lado—. Aunque tengo que decirte que fue mucho más agradable de lo que esperaba. Recuerdo que era más una cosa de dolor-convirtiéndose-en-placer, pero no dolió para nada.

John sonrió por un momento, luego sus ojos se estrecharon cuando se le ocurrió algo.

—Espera. ¿Qué estás insinuando?

Los ojos de Sherlock se estrecharon.

—Nada. Yo… —Sus mejillas se encendieron—. Oh, Dios, no. No eso. Amo tu pene, no te atrevas a insultarlo.

—Mi pene también te ama. —John sintió sus mejillas calentarse y sonrió.

—Creo que en realidad fue el  _rimming_.

—No sabía que conocieras la palabra.

—Sé un buen número de palabras que podrían sorprenderte.

John le sonrió.

—¿Como cuál?

Sherlock se inclinó hacia delante y besó a John suavemente, susurrando: —Yo…

El sonido del timbre de la puerta los sobresaltó a ambos.

Sherlock gruñó y presiono su cara en el hombro de John.

—Nunca he tenido tan poco intereses en hablar con un cliente.

—Podemos decirle que vuelva más tarde. Que deje su número.

—Podríamos fingir que no estamos aquí. —Sherlock enarcó una ceja.

John sonrió y lo besó. El timbre sonó dos veces más y lo ignoraron. La lengua de Sherlock se arrastró por la parte interior del labio superior de John. John fue a su encuentro y succiono la punta de ella sugerentemente, Sherlock gimió. John se preguntó cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que cualquiera de ellos estuviera dispuesto para comenzar otra vez. Él debería encontrarse satisfecho después de eso, pero de alguna manera no lo estaba. Quería más, estar en la cama todo el día, tocarlo, besarlo, chuparlo, jugar con él. Se había sentido así un par de veces antes en su vida, pero había pasado demasiado tiempo.

Estaba realmente enamorado. Era fantástico.

Se oyeron pasos en la escalera, ambos se separaron y se pusieron de pie.

—Mierda, mierda, mierda —John maldijo, cogiendo los bóxers de Sherlock del suelo y poniéndoselos.

Hubo un golpe en la puerta y una voz detrás ella gritó: —¿Sherlock?, ¿John?

—Un momento, señora Hudson —dijo Sherlock. Él casi se cae poniéndose sus pantalones, John se echó a reír.

—¡Esto es ridículo! —susurró mientras se pasaba la camiseta por encima de la cabeza.

—Ésa es la única palabra para describir esto. —Sherlock agarró su camisa del suelo.

—¿Estáis bien? —llamó la señora Hudson desde el otro lado de la puerta—. El Inspector Lestrade está aquí y parece preocupado por vosotros. Dice que no habéis respondido a sus llamadas.

John se dirigió a la puerta echando un vistazo hacia atrás para ver a Sherlock, que se abrochaba la camisa frenéticamente. Él asintió con la cabeza.

John tomó una respiración profunda y descorrió el seguro de la puerta, la abrió lo suficiente como para sacar la cabeza.

—Hola. Buenos días. —La señora Hudson lo miró sorprendida y dio un paso atrás. Él debía lucir más libertino de lo que pensaba. Le sonrió a Greg, cuyo rostro se había ido puesto un poco pálido.

—Bueno, entonces, ¿estáis bien? ¿Sherlock está bien?

John sonrió.

—Absolutamente bien. —Greg le lanzó una mirada incrédula a John detrás de su hombro—. Gracias, señora Hudson.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y se retiró, volviendo a bajar por las escaleras.

John abrió más la puerta y le indicó a Greg que pasara con una sonrisa forzada.

—Lo siento —dijo Greg, sus mejillas ardiendo en rubor—. Es sólo que… bueno, Sherlock siempre contesta sus mensajes o…

—Al parecer ya no será así. Puedes entrar.

Greg parecía dividido entre pasar por la puerta o girar sobre sus talones y huir, pero asintió. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando vio a Sherlock. John se dio la vuelta y casi se echó a reír. Sherlock parecía totalmente ultrajado: su camisa estaba mal abotonada y le colgaba en un ángulo extraño, y su cabello estaba… bueno. John le sonrió.

—Sí, estábamos follando —dijo Sherlock, las manos sobre sus caderas. Incluso parecía un cachorrito enojado—. Nos interrumpiste.

—Bueno, técnicamente ya no lo estábamos haciendo —dijo John.

—Por el momento. Pero iba a…

—Demasiada información, muchachos. —El rostro de Greg estaba tan rojo como John jamás le había visto—. Puedo volver más tarde. No era tan urgente.

—Lo que explica por qué viniste a buscarnos personalmente y tuviste que molestar a nuestra casera para que te dejara entrar cuando no respondíamos —Sherlock enarco una ceja.

—Estaba preocupado, por el amor de Dios. Te llamé ayer por la noche y de nuevo dos veces esta mañana, y no respondiste. Envié media docena de mensajes, y no le hiciste caso a ninguno. Pensé que tal vez habías ido y hecho algo estúpido por tu cuenta en el caso y…

—Está claro que no —dijo Sherlock—. Pero si lo hubiéramos hecho, difícilmente podría haber sido tan estúpido.

—Teniendo en cuenta de quien estamos hablando, sí, podría haber sido un desastre.

—Bueno, afortunadamente para Scotland Yard estábamos ocupados en otras cosas. —Oh, que encantador: Sherlock estaba en modo totalmente sarcástico. John gimió y se apretó el puente de la nariz con sus dedos. En serio, ¿qué pasaba con estos dos?

—¿Y desde cuándo no respondes un maldito mensaje de texto? No sé qué te has estado metiendo últimamente pero… —Greg se interrumpió y se llevó una mano a la frente—. Oh, Dios, no quise decirlo de esa manera.

—Irónicamente, ésa es la verdadera razón —dijo John, incapaz de contener la risa—. Los dos, ya callaos y sentaos. Voy a hacer café.

Cinco minutos más tarde Sherlock estaba bien vestido y Greg era capaz de mirarlos a los dos sin ruborizarse, y todo el mundo tenía una taza de café en la mano. John se sentó en el sofá junto a Sherlock y se sintió extrañamente, delirantemente, feliz.

—En cualquier caso, vamos bien con el caso de tráfico humano. Hubo otra redada anoche y tenemos pistas sobre varios lugares más. La gente que hemos detenido hasta el momento ha sido sorprendentemente cooperativa.

—Me imagino que hay cosas peores que cooperar con la policía —dijo Sherlock.

—¿Por ejemplo que toda la población de la prisión te conozca como un conocido delincuente sexual infantil? —añadió John.

—Sí, así parece —dijo Greg—. Es curioso cómo un rápido recordatorio de ese hecho anima a la gente a hablar.

—Suena como que tuvieras todo bajo control —dijo Sherlock—. ¿Para qué nos necesitas?

John se volvió hacia él; su aburrimiento estaba escrito en toda su cara. Habían trabajado en el caso con todo el misterio de las marcas y lo que quedaba era atrapar a los malos. Sherlock tenía poca paciencia para los policías y ladrones reales como parte de la operación; si no había un rompecabezas que resolver o un juego intelectual que jugar, no estaba interesado.

—Esto empieza a parecer más grande de lo que habíamos imaginado antes. Estamos arrestando a todos los que podemos seguirle la pista en Inglaterra, pero la red es internacional. En algún momento tendremos que incluir a otras agencias del gobierno.

—Creo que estás hablando con el Holmes equivocado. —Incluso su tono gritaba "aburrido" ahora. John presionó su codo contra uno de sus costados y esperaba que lo tomara como indicativo de que tenía que comportarse.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que no he hablado con él ya? Tu fuerza es el análisis, Sherlock. Tú puedes ver toda la información y ver los patrones que nadie más puede encontrar. Puedes decirnos por dónde empezar, y nos darías una enorme ventaja cuando tengamos que empezar a negociar con los organismos encargados de hacer cumplir la ley extranjera.

John levantó las cejas ante Greg. Halagar a Sherlock era como acariciar un gato. A veces obtenías un ronroneo y otras veces resultabas arañado. John esperó a ver lo que tocaba esta vez.

Sherlock se quedó pensativo y asintió.

—Bien.

—Bien. —Los labios de Greg formaron una sonrisa—. Si pudieras dejarte caer por el Yard esta tarde, te lo agradecería.

Sherlock miró a John, y John se encogió de hombros.

—Aparentemente iremos.

Sintió una mano en su espalda, los dedos trazando el contorno de sus vértebras. John se curvó ante el toque y sonrió. No estaba seguro de si Sherlock pensaba que John necesitaba eso o si sólo quería tocarlo, pero de cualquier manera, era agradable. Cuando empezó a hacerle cosquillas, John se inclinó hacia él y el brazo de Sherlock envolvió sus hombros. Oh, él podría acostumbrarse a esto.

La mirada de Greg pasó a Sherlock y luego a John de nuevo. Él sonrió.

—¿Alrededor de las dos, entonces?

—Estaremos ahí —respondió John.

Greg dejó la taza de café en la mesita y se puso de pie.

—Tratad de no lucir como recién follados cuando aparezcáis. No necesito a mi gente más distraída en este momento.

John sonrió.

o-o-o-o-o-o

—Antes de irnos, ¿podemos hablar de esto? —John se apoyó contra la puerta viendo a Sherlock abotonarse la camisa. Tenía el pelo humedecido por la ducha… la ducha en la que ambos habían logrado meterse. Los ojos de John brillaron al recordar a Sherlock de rodillas, chupando su polla mientras el agua caliente caía sobre ambos. Jesús, las cosas que podía hacer con su lengua.

—¿Acerca de qué?

Se estaba distrayendo otra vez.

—¿Que estamos haciendo exactamente? Quiero decir, ahora somos pareja, y supongo que no vamos a mantenerlo en secreto. Bueno, a menos que lo desees. ¿Eso quieres? Porque…

—¿Por qué deberíamos mantenerlo en secreto?

John se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno… Algunas personas podrían no aceptarlo. Podría dañar el negocio.

Sherlock frunció el ceño.

—Todo el mundo piensa que somos una pareja de todos modos, ¿no? Nunca le ha hecho ningún daño.

—No. Entonces no será un secreto. Bien. —John hizo una pausa—. Así que… ¿Vamos a seguir con el club, o… ?

—No veo por qué no. Es un poco molesto que Mycroft insista en estar involucrado, pero… —Hizo una pausa—. ¿Estás sugiriendo que quieres dejar de ir?

—Oh Dios, no. Quiero seguir… presionando límites. Me gusta. ¿Eso es lo que quieres?

La expresión de Sherlock se volvió cálida y John sintió un cosquilleo en su estómago. ¿Otra vez? Jesús, se sentía como de dieciocho años.

—Creo que ya he detallado la lista de cosas que quiero. Otro de los clubes Mycroft es muy adecuado para algunas… más interesantes.

John se ruborizó.

—¿Interesante?

Sherlock se quedó mirándole por un momento más antes de girarse hacia otro lado. Se aclaró la garganta.

—Tal vez deberíamos discutir los detalles más tarde.

Los labios de John se apretaron mientras trataba de no sonreír. Era bueno saber que no era el único en un constante estado de excitación.

—Muy bien. Ya que vamos a seguir con esto, creo que debemos estar de acuerdo en algunas reglas básicas.

—¿Cómo?

—Compromiso. ¿ Somos exclusivos? Quiero decir, ¿Fuera de los clubes?

El rostro de Sherlock se nubló por un momento.

—¿Qué deseas?

—Quiero estar contigo. No tengo ningún interés en nadie más. Para ser honesto, ni siquiera me gustó la idea de elegir a alguien más la noche anterior.

—Muy bien. Pero…

—Pero cuando vayamos, somos dominante y sumiso. Puedes compartirme, controlarme, usarme… Estoy bien con eso. Me gusta, ya lo sabes. Y me gusta lo mucho que eso te excita. Pero en casa…

—En casa sólo somos nosotros. Sí, eso funcionará. —Sherlock se volvió hacia el espejo y pasó sus dedos por su cabello.

John exhaló.

—Así que… ¿Esa cosa del poder va a ser siempre…? Me refiero, por ejemplo, ¿puedo compartirte?

Los ojos de Sherlock se encontraron con los suyos en el espejo.

—¿Eso quieres?

John vaciló.

—Me gusta la idea en teoría. Pero en realidad no estoy seguro. ¿Tú lo quieres?

Los ojos de Sherlock estaban fijos en los suyos.

—Por ahora no quiero a nadie más que a ti.

John se acercó a él y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él por detrás, presionando su frente contra su hombro.

—¿Y si uno de nosotros cambia de opinión?

—Podemos hablar de ello. —Sherlock giró entre sus brazos y lo besó—. Como he dicho antes, todo es posible. No tengo ningún marco de referencia para una saludable relación romántica. Y francamente, no estoy seguro de lo que eso significa para mí. Mientras seamos honestos con el otro, creo que va a estar bien.

John sonrió. Era increíblemente liberador pensar que esto no tenía que ser nada, no tenían que seguir ningún patrón establecido. Ellos podrían hacer lo que quisieran. Dios, las posibilidades. Siempre había pensado que al final encontraría a una mujer, se casaría, tendría hijos… pero no había ninguna razón por la que tendría que ser así. El futuro parecía mucho más abierto en este momento de lo que se había sentido en mucho tiempo. Cualquier cosa era posible.

Sintió la tentación de dejar que sus manos se posaran sobre el culo de Sherlock, pero probablemente llegarían tarde y ellos tenían que ayudar.

—¿Quieres salir esta noche? Suponiendo que no terminemos persiguiendo criminales a través de media Europa de forma inesperada, por supuesto.

—¿Tú sí?

John frunció los labios.

—No, en realidad no. Honestamente preferiría pasar este fin de semana en la cama contigo, dejándola sólo cuando sea absolutamente necesario. —John le acarició el cuello—. ¿Tal vez el próximo fin de semana?

—O el siguiente. —Los labios de Sherlock se presionaron contra su frente y se arrastraron por su sien antes de posarse en su oído—. No hay prisa. Estaba pensando en comenzar una nueva hoja de cálculo, actualmente…

Más experimentos… John encontró la idea extrañamente emocionante.

—Si no nos vamos ahora mismo, todas estas ropas van a tener que irse.

—No necesariamente. Podríamos…

—No, nos están esperando. —John retrocedió a regañadientes—. ¿Listo?

—Sí.

Sacaron sus abrigos y caminaron por las escaleras. Sherlock se detuvo con la mano en la puerta y se volvió hacia John.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó John.

Sherlock sonrió y lo atrajo hacia él.

—Te amo, lo sabes —susurró.

John sonrió.

—Lo sé. Y disfruto escuchándolo, así que dilo tantas veces como quieras.

Sherlock lo besó y John metió sus brazos en el abrigo de Sherlock, acurrucándose cerca. Oh, Dios, nunca iban a pasar por la puerta, ¿verdad? Más les valía dejarlo, o decirle a Greg que viniera por ellos el lunes.

Podía imaginarse el mensaje: "Perdónanos por lo de esta tarde… ha surgido algo. Por tercera vez esta mañana". Sonrió.

—Oh, vosotros dos. —Oyeron detrás de ellos. John dio la vuelta para ver a la señora Hudson sacudiendo la cabeza ante ellos—. Yo habría pensado que tendríais suficiente con lo de anoche y lo de esta mañana.

John la miró boquiabierto.

—¿Qué?

Sherlock rio detrás de su hombro y John le dio un codazo en el estómago.

—Las paredes son bastante delgadas. Tenedlo en mente. Probablemente voy a tener que conseguir una de esas máquinas ruidosas. —Ella lanzo un largo suspiro y volvió a desaparecer de su piso.

—Oh, Dios mío —dijo John—. ¿Esto acaba de suceder de verdad?

Sherlock sonrió y abrió la puerta.

—Vámonos. —Salió a la luz del sol asombrosamente brillante, su ondulante abrigo oscuro detrás de él. John se detuvo un momento mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban a la luz. Dios, un cielo azul despejado en Londres… ¿Qué otra cosa podía traer este día?

La habilidad mágica de Sherlock para conseguir un taxi de la nada funcionó otra vez, le habló al conductor antes de abrir la puerta y e indicarle a John que entrara.

John se deslizó por el asiento y miró por la ventana. Sherlock se sentó junto a él y el taxi se alejó de la acera. John sintió un roce en su mano y volteo para encontrarse que se trataba de los dedos de Sherlock. Sherlock estaba mirando por la ventana de la izquierda, ya perdido en sus pensamientos.

John tomó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos mientras Sherlock le devolvía el apretón.

John sonrió.

o-o-o-o-o-o

**FIN**

o-o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Lo hicimos! - Por favor inserten canción de Dora la Exploradora- aunque más me siento cómo el monito cuando bailo
> 
> ¡Por fin llegamos a la meta! Y por fin fuimos recompensadas con un lemmon super hot por partida doble, cómo para que no hubieran quejas, que si John van a arriba o abajo jeje, aunque personalmente me gusta más verlo cómo el dominante de la situación, tengo ese fetiche por ver a Sherlock a sus pies y sin saber que hacer .... ahh... tengo problemas jeje , bueno gracias por los lectores del AO3, que aunque empece tarde su publicación por aquí, tuvo sus seguidores, muchas gracias a todos :) disculpen a esta ingrata sin tiempo para contestar sus comentarios, pero se agradecen mucho y creanme que me motivaron, cada vez que llegaba la alerta no podía evitar abrir el archivo y seguir avanzando, abrazos a todos y esperen una nueva traducción pronto, besos y abrazos.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡TADA! Espero sinceramente que si leyeron esto, les haya gustado. Mi ortografía es un asco, así que espero no haberlo arruinado – y si lo hice, espero que no mucho- , porque este fic, así todo sexoso, es de mis favoritos, y me encanta el final :D así que espérenlo con ansias, son ocho capítulos, y es probable que actualice entre semana (aprovechando los huecos laborales), por ser una traducción, no sé si es correcto que solicite reviews, pero consideren que esto me animaría mucho, son capítulos largos y las ganas menguan si a nadie parece gustarle ;_; así que, ¿Comentarios?
> 
> 14/02/2014 Esto empezó a traducirse en noviembre del año pasado, sin embargo, es ahora que me animo a publicarlo aquí donde lo encontré en primer lugar, y un catorce de febrero me parece un excelente momento :)


End file.
